


Anytime, Sweetheart

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Conquests of Sweethearts [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF Danneel Ackles, BAMF Jensen Ackles, BAMF Misha Collins, BigBrother!Jensen, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JDM smut, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan x OFC, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Language, Love, Misha Collins - Freeform, Norman Reedus - Freeform, RPF, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stalking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, bamf characters, jeffrey dean morgan smut, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Kylin Ackles runs to her brother’s house after leaving her abusive boyfriend of 3 years, where she meets Jeffrey. Events unfold that bring them together, as well as push them apart.*Sequel, WHISKEY, SWEETHEART, is being released on Tumblr every Friday :)





	1. Learn Your Manners, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to any of the people mentioned in this work of fiction. Please don't post my work anywhere.

  “You’re fucking useless, you know that? You’re nothing but a useless blonde bimbo. The only reason why I keep you around to begin with and you can’t even do that right.” Anthony growled, advancing towards me.   
    
 "I-I-I-I’m sorry, Baby, something’s been wrong with the washer a-a-and I guess it got wrapped around the thingy in the middle-“  
  
  “Shut. The. Fuck. Up, you stupid fucking bitch,” he roared, raising his hand back and drawing it forwards across my face. A cry of pain escaped my lips as my hand cupped my stinging cheek as I backed against the door of our bedroom. The door fell open behind me, being already broken from a previous altercation. I slammed the door closed in his face, thankful to hear the click of the handle that I rushed to lock. He banged on the door, threatening to break it down, while I grabbed my backpack from the closet, packing a few things before zipping it up and throwing it out the window closest to the driveway. As soon as the door burst open I jumped out myself and ran as fast as I could to my car.   
  


I wasn’t fast enough.

  
   "Where the fuck do you think you’re going?“ Anthony seethed as his hand found a place in my hair as he spun me around, pinning me between himself and my car door. He brought his freehand to my throat and began to squeeze my esophagus closed.   
  
    It had to have been pure adrenaline, because suddenly my knee brought itself to his groin with all the strength I had inside of me. He dropped his grip on me and fell to the ground as I quickly opened the car door and jumped inside, locking it promptly before screeching out of the driveway as fast as my car could accelerate in the direction of I-35 South.  
  


* * *

  
   3 hours later I pulled into the gated community and spoke with the guard, giving him the pass code and pulling through the gates. I drove around until I found the correct house, noting the few cars that were parked in front of it and on the street.   
_  
‘Great,’_  I thought, shutting the engine off and making my way to the 

Thankfully, Danneel answered.

    "Oh my God, Ky! What are you doing here!?” Danneel screeched, throwing her arms around me with a wine glass in her hand.   
  
     A smile came to my face as I wrapped my arms around her back, squeezing gently.  
  
   "Um, I-I-I hope I’m not intruding, I-uh…needed somewhere to go…“ I said as I pulled away from her gently, looking behind her, not wanting to meet her eyes.   
  
   "Did he…?” She whispered, gripping the side of my head with her empty hand and forcing me to look her in the face.   
     
Tears threatened to prick their way into my eyes as I finally met her stare, nodding gently.   
  
  “Don’t tell Jen, please. Its already over. I’m not going back.” She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her thumb in my hair affectionately.   
   
 “Stay here as long as you need. We’ll call Dad in the morning to go get your stuff from the apartment. You really drove here all the way from Dallas?” She began to lead me down the entrance hallway into the dining room, where everyone else seemed to be.   
  
   "Wanted to get as far way as possible…“ I whispered moments before we were greeted by the guests of the Ackles home. Danneel moved her hand to my lower back, rubbing a small circle of comfort before releasing me to get her husband’s attention.   
  
   "Look who wanted to see her big brother,” She touched Jensen on his back that was facing me. He turned around quickly, drink in his hand, smile immediately brightening his face.   
  
   "KYLIN! What in the hell are you doing here!“ He whooped, moving quickly to engulf me in a smothering hug. He squeezed me tight around the ribs and I let out a shriek of pain when he went to lift me off the floor. He promptly set me down and gave me a questioning look.  
  
   "Errr, sorry, bubs, I-uh- fell of the fence at Dad’s trying to help him do something the other day, kinda-uh- bruised my ribs a little bit. No biggie.” I excused.   
  
   "He should know that you’re clumsiness does not make you helpful.“ He joked, throwing his arm around my shoulders as he motioned for Dani to make me a drink.   
  
   "Whiskey, please” I stated as I saw her attempt to reach for the wine. She gave me a look, but obliged none the less. 

 "And who is this beautiful thing you have yet to introduce me to, Jensen?“ A thick drawl came from behind me. I turned my head with Jensen’s arm still wrapped around my shoulder towards the voice.   
__  
'Holy fuckballs,’ I thought to myself as I found my eyes meeting the tall length of a man that was Jeffrey Dean Morgan, clad in dark washed jeans and a faded band tee.  
  
   "This is my  _sister_ , Jeff. My  _baby_  sister. She just got here unexpectedly from Dallas.” Jensen’s voice got a tad bit lower, with a hint of protectiveness, as he wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulder. I fought back a wince.   
  
   "She looks young enough to be your daughter, Jay.“ He chuckled as his eyes roamed up and down over me.  
  
  "Not quite. But she’s definitely young enough to be  _yours_ , old man.” Jensen squinted.  
  
   "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morgan. Ignore my big brother. He’s a bitch.“ I smiled sheepishly as I extended my hand towards him, earning me a scoff from Jensen and a bark of a laugh from Jeffrey as he took my small hand in both of his much larger ones.   
  
   "Definitely related to you, Ackles. She’s cute.” He smiled widely, letting my hand go after a moment.    
  
   "Ky! How the hell have you been, woman!?“ I heard just before being scooped up from behind and spun around by Rob.   
  
   He set me down gently and turned me in his arms to hug me properly. I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped my throat as pressure was once again applied to my sore body. Rob brought his head back to give me a knowing look, at which I simply smiled shyly at him as he ruffled my hair.   
   
   "So what’s with the party and why wasn’t I invited?” I asked as I stepped out of Robs arms to wander further into the room, followed by the men.

   "Well Rob & Rich are in town for something for Kings, and Jeff’s hotel apparently fucked up with his room for the Con downtown so we offered to let him crash here. Since we’re hardly ever together we figured we’d make a night of it. Jared and Gen practically live here anyway.“ Dani explained with a laugh as she brought me another glass of Crown. I quickly shot back my first glass and accepted the second as I took in the scene. a sense of comfort graced me as I realized that I was surrounded by people who loved me and would protect me if Anthony were to figure out where I ran to.   
  


* * *

  
   I made conversation with everyone for a couple hours, using the excuse of "I just wanted to see my brother,” whenever asked what brought me on the drive to Austin. During the time my phone was constantly buzzing with calls and texts from Anthony, so much that in my drunkenness I finally gave in and retreated to the back yard to answer the phone. I had gotten my bag from the car earlier and I dug through it to find my cigarettes and lit one, dragging deeply before exhaling in a sigh and pressing the accept call button.

Before I could even say “Hello,” he attacked

“Get your stupid ass the fuck back to this house, now.” Anthony screamed  
  
“No.” Was my reply.  
  
   "Where the fuck did you go, huh? Who are you with? Fucking whore. Bet you went to the bar, didn’t you? I swear to god I’m going to search Deep Ellum tonight and find you, then beat your ass in the middle of fucking Pearl street when I do.“ he growled. I could hear what sounded like plates being shattered in the back ground. 

   "I’m done with this. This is not how you talk to someone, Anthony. Who the fuck raised you? My dad will be by to get my shit tomorrow. Don’t try anything stupid if you know what’s good for you.” I hissed, letting my anger flare knowing I was safe.  
  
   "And you’ll get your stupid ass back to this house if you know what’s good for you, you stupid bitch. Since when do you get to have a fucking complex? You ruined my life having to deal with your shit, you don’t get to just walk away from me.“ Suddenly my phone was snatched away from me by a large hand. I snapped around at the same time That Jeffrey brought the phone to his ear.   
  
    "I believe she said she was done. Learn your manners, boy.” His drawl was thick and assertive, and he left no time for a reply as he pressed the ‘End’ button and tossed the phone back into my lap.   
  
    I hadn’t even realized I had started crying until I brought my cigarette back to my lips. I took a drag and then used the palm of my hand to wipe my face as I exhaled. Jeffrey sat down beside me on the bench and lit his own smoke, which I believed to be a cigarette until a familiar scent reached my nostrils and he handed it over to me.   
  
   "Thanks” I whispered before taking a deep drag off of the joint and stubbing out the butt of my cigarette.  
  
   "Anytime, Sweetheart. Sounds like you need it.“ He chuckled as he took it back from me, inhaling himself.   
  
   We sat there in silence for a few minutes, passing the roach back and forth before the back door opened and Genevieve’s voice was heard.   
  
   "Here you are! Ohhh you got goodies!” she giggled before running over to us to steal what was left from my fingers.   
  
    “Rough day?” Gen asked as she sat beside me, hitting the joint. I already knew she’d been informed of the situation by Dani.   
I replied back with a huff of a laugh and shook my head.  
  
   "That boy needs to learn how to speak to a woman.“ Jeffrey stated simply, lighting a cigarette.   
  
“You have no idea.” I replied, bringing my whiskey glass to my lips for a sip.   
  
   My statement earned me a huff from Genevieve and a questionable look from Mr. Morgan. I ignored both.   
  
   The three of us sat in silence while Jeffrey finished his smoke. He tossed the butt into the yard and exhaled the last drag before standing up.   
  
   "Well, ladies, I’ve enjoyed your company.“ he said smoothly, holding both his hands out for each of us to take one. He kissed them both before giving a small bow and retreating back inside the house.   
  
    "Jay sent me out here, you know. Doesn’t like the way Jeff was 'looking’ at you.” She made sarcastic quotation marks with her hands with a small laugh.   
I shook my head with a smirk.  
  
   "So is this the real last time?“ She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.   
  
   "Yep.” I said, popping the 'p’ sound before taking a large sip from my glass, inhaling sharply at the burn.   
  
    She nodded her head silently. One of the best things about being best friends with Genevieve and Danneel was that we all knew what the other person was feeling and needing without the use of words.   
  
   "Come on, chick, let’s go take some shots until we black out.“ She grasped my thigh and used it to hoist herself up before turning around and grabbing my hand and pulling me up too.   
  
 "Let’s do it.” I laughed as I threw my arm over her and let her guide me inside.   
  
And black out we did. 

 


	2. I'm Sorry, You Did What?

   The next morning, I was woken up by my screaming niece jumping on top of me over and over again. 

     "Birrrrrdieeeee, why do you hate me?“ I groaned while I pulled her into my chest for a hug, turning over to my side on the couch with her in my arms.   
  
"Aunt KyKy! Wake up!” She squealed.   
  
   "Shhhh, child, let’s go back to sleep.“ I squeezed her close, burying my face into her hair as she continued to protest against me.   
  
"You stink!” She squeaked again, scrunching her nose.   
  
   "No, you stink!“ I protested, rolling over to the other side, with my back against the couch.   
  
"No!” She screeched again.   
  
   I promptly shoved her off of the couch and onto the floor. She landed with an “oof,” followed by a shrill giggle that made me wince.   
  
    “Go find your mother, child,” I instructed as I threw my legs over the side of the couch to stand up.   
  
    I made my way towards the bathroom with one hand pressed against the back of my head and the other against the bridge of my nose to suppress the throbbing that had been induced by Justice’s high pitched squeal. I could feel the oil seeping from my pores and when I brought my hand from my face to rub my eyes in my sleepy stupor, I felt the black smudge that was at one point my eyeliner smear across my face with my movement as I stumbled down the hallway. 

 "Well good morning to you, sleeping beauty.“ A gruff voice spoke as the door to the bathroom opened before I could reach for the knob.   
  
    Standing before me, in all his glory, was a very almost naked Jeffrey Dean Morgan, clad in nothing but a low slung, barely-there cotton towel.   

   "Holy shit,” I managed to mumble in surprise as my hangover was working its way through my body.   
  
   "Sorry, love.“ A breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he moved around me, fist tightly gripping the fabric around his waist.  
  
   "Mmmhmm” I groaned as he moved past me to allow me access to the bathroom.  
 __  
'Better have left me hot water’ I thought about mumbling as I closed the door behind me.  
  


* * *

  
  
    The shower was fucking fantastic. The sweat, the grime, the headache….all washed off. Using what I could only assume was Dani’s razor, I shaved my body soft and followed up by using the expensive body wash that promised glowing skin and the face wash that guaranteed relief of the acne that Im sure would have graced me with its presence if I hadn’t applied it as quickly as I did. After rinsing my hair I stepped out of the shower and grabbed another one of the thick towels from the cabinet. After rubbing the towel over my hair for a few moments I wrapped it around my body to make my way out of the bathroom to find where I had drunkenly stashed my backpack containing my clothes.   
  
    As soon as I left the bathroom and turned the corner, I almost ran smack dab into Jeffrey’s now T-shirt clad chest, the only thing stopping me was his hands that reached out instinctively for my hips.   
  
“Well hello there, again, darlin’.” He smirked with his deep voice.   
  
I stood there for a moment, unable to move, before I started stuttering,  
  
   "Uh-uh-uh… S-s-sorry J-J-Jeffrey,“ Words had never been my forte to begin with, but this situation just made it even more difficult.   
  
   "A- _hem_ ” I heard from behind the tall man standing in front of me, and I peeked my head around to see Jensen standing in the hallway with my backpack of clothes lifted up in the air by his index finger by one of the straps.  
  
“Looking for this?” He questioned sternly.   
  
    “Uh-uh, Yeah, thanks, bubs.” I knew my face had to be 20 shades of red as I stepped out of Jeff’s grasp and walked around him to where Jensen was standing. I gripped my back pack from him and ducked into the guest bedroom nearest to me.   
  
“What’s that on your neck, Ky?” Jensen had followed me into the room.   
  
   My hand automatically flew to my throat and pressed against the new bruise that had formed from the day before.   
   
  “Uhhhhh, nothing. I…uh… had a necklace on yesterday that was super tight, I accidentally ripped it off and uh..yeah. ha…” I turned my back to him and quickly started rummaging through my stuff, finding a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt as well as a bra and underwear.   
   
  “A little privacy, huh, big bro? I’m not a kid anymore.” I nervously laughed, looking over my shoulder towards him before looking back to my clothes.   
   
 "Hmm…. yeah, whatever.“ was the suspicious reply I got back. I heard his footsteps leave the room, and when I looked back the door had been shut all but a couple inches. I let out a sigh of relief as I let the towel fall from me as I worked at putting on my clothes. 

* * *

  
   "Jesus Christ, Ky,” I heard Rob’s voice from the doorway as I pulled my shirt over my head.   
  
   I spun around quickly and pulled my shirt down as fast as possible, just in time to see Jeffrey walk past Rob in the hallway with a unreadable look on his face as he quickly adverted his eyes from my direction. Rob’s eyes were blown wide in surprise that quickly altered to anger.  I stepped over to Rob and grabbed his arm, jerking him forward into the room before slamming the door closed loudly.  
  
“Fuck, Robbie. What the Hell?” I growled at him.   
  
   "What the Hell is this?“ He growled himself as he spun me around and ripped my shirt up.   
  
   "He did this?” I could hear the scowl in his voice as I felt his hands trail over the various yellowed and blue bruises adorning the delicate skin of my back and ribs.   
   
Me jerking out of his arms was enough of an answer for him. I slowly turned back to face him but kept my eyes pointed at his chest as I wrapped my arms around my self.   
   
“God Damnit, Kylin,” He whispered angrily as he lifted my chin up with one hand and brought his other to gently ghost over the darkening mark Jensen had mentioned earlier. I turned my head to the left as he examined me, keeping my eyes trained the way my head was facing as the tears began to form again.   
   
 "Shut up.“ was the only thing I was able to get choked out before I crumbled in Rob’s arms as he drug me to the bed and let me bawl like a baby for a solid 20 minutes. 

 "Shhhh, Sweetie, It’s okay, shhhh.” He cooed, rubbing a hand over my hair and kissing the crown on my hair. 

    I responded with something of a gasp and a hiccup before wailing again, shaking in his embrace. He had sprawled us out over the bed in a cati-cornered angle and had one arm under my head and I couldn’t help but feel the safe feeling return after a few more minutes of blubbering, soaking his grey shirt with my tears. Rob gently squeezed me in his arms, careful of my bruises, before pulling back and moving the hair out my face so he could look at me.   
   
 "Promise me you won’t let this happen again, Ky. Please.“ He breathed, voice broken from restraining tears of his own.   
  
"Promise” I sniffled.   
  
   He looked at me in the eyes again for a moment and let a tear run down his face before nodding and bringing my head back to his chest. We laid like that for a few moments longer while my breathing steadied itself.   
  
“Better?” He asked after a while, patting my back and pulling away from me.    
  
“Better.” I nodded, using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe my face as I sat upright.   
  
   Rob stood and grabbed my hand and pulled me up, linking our fingers together as he lead me towards the door. I followed him into the dining room where it seemed everyone had already gathered as the morning routine of breakfast preparation had began.   
   
 Justice lead the Padalecki boys on an assault against my legs, equipped with foam swords, the moment I separated from Robbie and sat down at the kitchen island.  
   
“KyKy, will you make us pancakes?” Thomas asked while giving me a set of puppy dog eyes that could rival his father’s. Knowing I couldn’t deny them anything, the other two small children soon followed suit with the stare.   
   
 I let a huff of exasperation escape my chest as I hopped down from the stool I had been perched on and made my way past Dani and Gen to the cuppord to collect supplies, ignoring their snickers at how easily I was broken down by the tiny minions.   
  


* * *

[Originally posted by wildling-heart](https://tmblr.co/ZrH-ag2Fza6Wo)

      “Need any help there, darlin’?” A rough drawl came from behind me as I was mixing in the chocolate chips into the batter.   
  
Jeffrey stepped up beside me at the counter and peered into the bowl while licking his lips.   
  
  “No sir,” I said cockily, “If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s this. I can make these in my sleep.” I shook my head in a laugh while stiring the ingredients. I moved from my place beside him to the island where the stove was, checking the temperature of the oil in the pan. When I turned around, Jeffrey was leaning against the counter with his finger in his mouth, batter dripping downt he length of it.   
  
“Mmm-mmm-Mmmm” He said, furrowing his brows and shaking his head back and forth.   
  
I couldn’t help that my breath hitched, or the bright red shade that flushed my skin at the sight.   
  
“Hey, Jeff, I think your car’s here.” Jensen grunted as he entered the room, glaring at me.   
  
  Jeff pulled his finger from his mouth while he rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the counter.  
   
“Alright,” He chuckled, grabbing his jacket from the chair it had been resting on and shrugging it on.   
   
 "See you all later,“ He waved at everyone, but when his eyes met mine he gave me a slight wink with the sweetest smile before walking out towards the door.   
  
With a sigh, I returned my attention to the pancakes.   
  


* * *

  
  The day went on, spent with playing with the kids and lounging on the couch with the girls. I had received the phone call I had been wanting from my dad, him telling me he had been able to sneak into the apartment unnoticed, Anthony wasn’t home, and had gathered up as much as my stuff as he could. He was about as oblivious to the situation as Jensen was, but not unlike him he did have his suspicions of the abuse as well.   
  
 Jared and Jensen had been sent to the grocery store with the kids, deemed ‘Mission Impossible: Padackles & co’ by Gen & Danni, so when the doorbell rang as I was laying on the couch I automatically assumed it had just been the boys needing help getting stuff out of the truck.  
  
  As soon as I opened the front door, I realized how wrong I was.   
   
Anthony’s fist came colliding with my face with such speed and force that I flew back like I was in a fight scene on my brother’s show. He flung the door the rest of the way open and stalked the four feet into the house to the entrance of the hallway. He grabbed a fist full if my hair, pulling me up as he kneed me in the ribs repeatedly.   
  
"Stupid,” punch. “Fucking,” knee. “Bitch.” slap.   
   
 Suddenly the very distinct sound of a gun being cocked was heard and Anthony finally looked up to see Danneel holding her .9mm at the ready and aiming directly at his head. 

“Get out of my house.” She seethed with a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
  It was a big enough distraction for Rob and Richard to rush him and bring him to the ground, but neither of the two men stopped there.   
   
Richard held Anthony by the throat as Rob clobbered his face repeatedly with his fists as they both had him pinned to the ground with the rest of their bodies. It wasn’t until Jensen and Jared busted into the hallway and Jared pulled both men off of him while Jensen took the gun away from Danneel that they finally separated.   
   
 "Oh look who it is, the whores big brothers, here to save the day.“ Anthony spat the blood pooling in his mouth onto Jared’s shirt as he was hoisted off the floor.   
   
Rob and Rich rushed to my Side, Rob picking me up bridal style as Rich stood in front of me, shielding me with his back. I let my hair hang over my face as I clutched to Rob’s shirt and sobbed uncontrollably.   
   
"Damn straight you pathetic piece of shit. you’ll never lay your fucking hands on her again.” Gen raged, coming out of the dining room and pushing past everyone.   
   
“I’m sorry, you did what?” Jensen pushed Danneel behind him as he re cocked the gun and stepped forward to Jared’s side, “I know I didnt hear that right.”   
   
  “The bitch is so stupid, she deserves it. Needs her head bashed in every now and again.” Anthony responded darkly, bringing his eyes to where I was shielded by Richard.   
  
Jensen brought the barrell of the pistol to rest on his temple. 

    “Jensen, stop, its not worth it. I’m not worth it,” I managed to squeak out between my sobs. 

    My brother turned his head towards my voice in disbelief. He moved past rich to grab my face in his hands and turn my head to look at him before he spoke,   
   
 "Don’t ever say that again. You are worth so much more than this. Than him.“ He kissed my hair before turning back around, aiming at Anthony again.   
   
   "You will get the fuck out of my house, away from my family. You will not go any where near any of them, or you will find out how much my sister means to me and how little your life does,” Jensen grabbed Anthony out of Jared’s grasp and in one adrenaline-fueled heave, he was sent crashing back through the front entrance. Jensen stormed after him and proceeded to kick the ever living shit out of him all the way to his car. Anthony fell into the driver’s seat a bloody mess before speeding off.   
   
   Jensen rushed back inside in a huff and scooped me from Rob’s arms and into his own, soothing my crying with “shhs” and kisses to the top of my head as he carried me into one of the guest rooms. He laid me down on the bed as I continued to bawl before climbing in with me and cradling me in his arms.   
   
“I’m so s-s-sor-r-ry, bub-bah” I managed.  
   
   "No, no, no, sissy, no. I should be the one apologizing. I knew. I knew, I knew and I didn’t do anything about it. I should have beat his ass the first time you came down here. Oh, Kylin, I’m so sorry. Kenzie, Josh and Dad are gonna fucking kill me.“ He breathed through his own tears into my hair as he rocked me back and forth, giving me a gentle squeeze for emphasis.   
   
    We laid there for a while and sobbed together, him doing his best to comfort me while his own guilt tried to eat him up inside. I let him know I wanted to be alone so he decided that he was going to check on everyone else, and that everyone else would be in periodically to check on me and make sure I was okay. True to his word, about every hour or so someone would open the door and ask if I needed anything until I finally succumbed to my exhaustion and fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
    I was plagued with horrible dreams but my body kept me in my own subconsciousness as a defense mechanism. It wasn’t until sometime the next afternoon that someone was finally able to shake me  from my screams back into reality.   
   
   "Shh-shhh-shhh, baby doll. you’re okay.” A gruff voice soothed from behind me as a hand came to rub my back comfortingly.   
   
   I whimpered at the unfamiliar touch and jerked slightly away. the hand quickly moved away from me and I felt pressure being applied to the other side if the mattress followed by a deep sigh.   
It was silent for a while before he finally spoke,  
   
   "I can’t even begin to imagine what’s going on in your head right now, and frankly, I dont think I want to.“ He started, taking a deep breath before continuing, "but I’ve heard that talking about things, when you’re ready, helps more than anything. You’ve got a great support group here, and I have a feeling that they’ll have your back and keep you safe.”   
  
I replied with a sniffle.   
   
   "I’m so sorry that you had to go through something this fucked Up, but he’ll get what’s coming to him, Darlin, be sure if that.“ he assured, voice gruff and low.  
  
Another sniffle.   
   
  "I’ve got a flight to catch here soon, but I wanted to come say good bye, and that it was nice to meet ya. Know that if you ever wanna talk, you’re more than welcome to steal my number and give me a shout.” I felt the sensation of a hand nearing me before retreating back away, like he thought better of it. I felt the  release off the bed as he stood up, and his foot steps across the floor to the door.   
   
“Thank you,” I choked out meekly.   
  
A small chuckle floated its way through the room before he spoke the words that would inevitably be my downfall,  "Anytime, sweetheart.“


	3. Isn't She Fuckin' Beautiful?

 I spent the next 4 weeks in Austin. The first week, I barely left the bed, barely eating. The second week, after most of the bruises had healed, leaving only a minor scar above my right eyebrow, I ventured into the living room and out in the backyard. The third week I had been so grateful that no one had brought up the subject that I began to talk again. By the the fourth week I felt a lot better and decided that it was time to go back to Dallas. Jensen had insisted that I could stay, but he also understood my need to move on and past what had been the last 3 years of my life. He lent me the money to find a new loft in one of the sub cities in the Dallas Metroplex, and by the end of the second month I had went back to bar tending, what I did before Anthony forced me to quit working. After working at the most expensive strip club in Fort Worth for only two months, the owner himself promoted me to lead. My life was actually some what normal, and I was starting to become my old self again.   
      
    “Kylin, hun, I need your help tonight.” John, one of the managers, a large man with muscles on top of muscles, began pleading one night, hands in the praying position while sweat dripped from his greasy forehead and onto his expensive suit. 

  
   "I’m not dancing again, John, stop asking.“ I smirked as I scraped the bar code off an empty bottle before throwing it in the trash can.  
  
   "What? No. Not that. Well, that would help too…. but, never mind, stop distracting me.” He grinned, walking around the edge of the bar to the well.   
    
   "Then what is it? Kinda busy here, babe.“ I sighed as yet another ticket appeared from the printer. I started working on the order as John continued.   
  
   "Lucy called in sick, and there’s supposed to be this huge group of people come into night. Apparently there’s this convention in Dallas and all the actors want to come  _here._ They even made a reservation for the V.I.P area. They bought the whole fucking thing out, Ky.” his never ceasing gestures with his hands emphasized how nervous he was. It made me giggle.  
  
   "Calm down, Big man, don’t give yourself a stroke. I’ll rock V.I.P tonight, and have Andrea handle main. Caitlyn can take the main floor with the other girls. Don’t have a fucking heart attack.“ I rolled my eyes as I called for the girls to come over so I could explain what would be happening without John trying to confuse them by doing it himself. Poor Guy was always a fucking mess. 

 

* * *

[Originally posted by tropical-latinagirl](https://tmblr.co/Z-59kq1oDagFz)

   The managers banned together and reconstructed the folding walls that were apart of the V.I.P area to open up into the bar, also maneuvering them to give everyone who would be in the room more privacy. I was able to get the bar fully stocked and cleaned by the time the group started arriving. The night began with the waitstaff running around like chickens with their heads cut off as the main floor filled quickly as well. John was helping me behind the bar at the same time as running to assist Andrea as well, and was honestly doing more harm than good by the time he broke his 3rd bottle of scotch.

   "God damn it, John, get the fuck from behind my bar! Go find me a real damn bar back!” I screamed as I pushed him out from the area in a huff. He quickly ran and hid behind Andrea’s well.  
  
   "Fucking hell, I thought that was you.“ Came a deep rough chuckle from the other side of me. My skin instantly prickled at the sound of his voice.   
  
    I turned slowly around to see the handsome man leaning over with his arms crossed on the bar top, empty glass in front of him. He was wearing a worn leather jacket, black t-shirt, with his thick rimmed glasses, smirk playing on his lips as his eyes danced over me in the small black tank top and shorts. I brought my palms together in front of me and gave a smile with the background of a cringe.  
     
   "Err.. Hey, Jeffrey. Uh- sorry about that.” I closed my eyes in embarrassment. He barked out a laugh.  
     
   "Ha! Hon, that was adorable. You had that poor man sweating! How do you do that, anyway? He’s twice your size.“ He shook his head as I walked over and grabbed his glass. I lifted it up and he replied, “Whiskey, you drinkin?”  
    
   "I damn sure need one.“ huffed out of me as I reached for the bottles of Crown and Maker’s.  
  
   I filled his glass up as my favorite blonde dancer threw herself into one of the barstools towards the end of the bar. I filled my own and clinked it together with his in cheers before downing the amber liquid and turning my attention to the girl.   
   
"This place is ridiculous tonight.” She whined, laying her head on her arm that she draped over the bar top, “How is your bar so empty?”  
  
  “It’s not, you see this printer? Hasn’t stopped.” I nodded in the direction of the computer as I reached over and grabbed the next three receipts as they printed.   
  
  I started working on the orders, dropping them at the well as the waitresses lined up to grab them. I had almost gotten completely back into work mode when I heard the girl shriek,  
  
“Holy crap, you’re Negan!”   
  
“Why, yes mam, I am.” was his chuckling reply.    
  
“Jesus Christ, Cal, hold it in why don’t you?” I glared at her playfully.   
  
   "Holy fucking shit. How are you doing tonight, sir?“ She instantly went into prowl mode. I breathed a laugh at her attempt to slink the distance of the barstools over to the one beside Jeffrey. He gave her an amused look and laughed.   
   
   "Doing good, yourself?” he entertained her for a few minutes and I got lost back into work, making sure the constant flow of tickets was kept at a minimum. It wasn’t until I heard her voice pitch up again that I returned my attention back to them.   
  
 "Ky! Why didn’t you tell me you know  _famous_  people?“ She screeched, leaning over the bar on her elbows, knees in the stool.   
  
   "I know a famous people?” I confessed, shrugging, bringing my hands up to my shoulders as gesture. It earned me another laugh from Jeffrey.   
I grabbed the bottle of Makers and a Redbull for Cal and filled his glass again.   
  
   "Can I get some vodka?“ She mumbled, getting a straw and poking it through the tab.  
  
I glared at her with my hand on my hip. Jeffrey started giggling again.   
  
  "Whatever,” She leaped from the stool and turned to Jeff, “Wanna get some dances?” she asked while taking a sip from the straw, innocent look on her face.   
   
“Not tonight, dear. Sorry.” He shook his head but pulled a few twenties out of his jacket pocket and handed them to her. She smiled widely and looked to me, then back to Jeffrey, then back to me finally and gave a wink. I rolled my eyes and went back to work.   
   
 Jeffrey stayed at the bar the rest of the evening, making small talk with me when I got a moment to come refill his glass. About thirty minutes before closing, while I was beginning to clean up, a second loud voice finally joined the bar.   
 

[Originally posted by londoncapsule](https://tmblr.co/ZYKh6w2FCU_TM)

  
   "There you are! God damn, you fucking disappeared!“ I turned to see Norman Reedus clutch Jeffrey on the shoulder and drunkenly lean against the bar beside him. He looked to me immediately and growled, "And who do we have here,” while licking his lips.   
   
   Jeffrey smacked him on the chest with a laugh before throwing his other arm around the other man’s shoulder.   
   
   "Norm, this is Kylin, Jensen Ackles’  _baby_  sister.“ He made sure to linger on the word ‘baby’ with a mocking tone to his voice, "I met her in Austin a few months ago, remember?” I could tell he had gripped Norman’s shoulder a little tighter in warning. 

   
   "Ohhh, well, makes sense then why we haven’t seen you all night.“ He teased, wagging his eyebrows and flashing a grin before returning his gaze to me.   
  
   "You’re a cute little thing. What you weigh, about a buck?” He lit up a cigarette and grinned on exhale.   
  
“Jesus, fucker, have some couthe,” Jeffrey barked.   
  
  Ignoring him, I cocked my eyebrow at Norman as his eyes roamed my tiny frame,   
  
“Soaking wet.” I smirked.  
  
   That earned me another bark of a laugh from Jeffrey and Norman choked on his smoke.   
  
   "I like you,“ Norman said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and pointing at me with the fingers holding his cigarette. He stepped away from the bar and started back towards the small group of people, looking back to give Jeff a knowing look, eyes still squinted.   
   
   Jeffrey shook his head as he turned back around to me, propping his chin in the palm of his hand and elbow on the bartop again.   
  
"What are you doing later?” He asked.   
  
“It’s two in the morning, Mr. Morgan. I’m cleaning this bar then going to bed.”   
  
   "Hmmm…well, I suppose I’ll let you get to it before I miss my ride.“ He glanced over at the group of his friends that were making their way out of the small section and towards the door.   
  
   He pulled his phone out from his pocket before placing it on the bar in front of him, open on the ‘Add Contact’ screen without saying anything. I looked him in the eye as I picked up the phone and quickly tapped out my number and name before placing it back on the bar. He grinned, picking the phone back up and hitting the ‘Add Contact Photo’ button and it opening up into the camera. I let a laugh out but climbed on top of the freezer and leaned over the bar to get into the frame. Jeffrey clicked the button with a big smile on both of our faces.   
  
"Send that to me?” I asked after I hopped down.  
  
   "Of course,“ he replied, still grinning as he got up from the stool. I could tell he sent the message before shoving the phone back in his pocket.  
  
    "It was good seeing you again, Ky. Glad to see you’ve been taking care of yourself.” He smiled a genuine smile before giving a little wave before starting off.   
  
I walked around the edge of the bar, “Wait, Jeff.”  
  
    He turned around to see me standing a few feet away. He instantly opened his arms and I made my way into them. His tall body and long arms wrapped around my petitness, and I let the smell of his cologne assault my senses as my face was planted into his chest. I felt a hum rip through him as he squeezed me as I curled my arms around his waist under his jacket. He brought a hand up to cup my face against him and I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head.   
  
“Thank you.” I sighed against him for a moment before pulling away.   
  
   "Anytime, sweetheart.“ He repeated the words he’d spoken the last time he’d seen me, except this time I wasn’t a bruised, quivering, quaking mess. "Text me when you’re home?”  
   
 I looked up at him and nodded before he finished pulling the rest of the way away to turn to meet his friends out the door.   
 __  
'Holy fucking shit.’ was the only thing that I could think.  
  


* * *

  
   The next day I woke up to two new text messages. Both from Jeffrey. One was the picture from the night before, and the other asking what I had planned for the day.   
 _  
 **nothing that I know of, today’s my day off finally, lol**. _ I typed out and hit send before crawling out of my comfortable bed.   
 _  
 **You should come to the con. I can leave you a pass at the front**._ was his response moments later.   
 _  
 **I guess I don’t have anything better to do today… ;)**  _I hope he got the teasing tone.   
 __  
 **Well good ;) Come hang out with some old men**.  I shook my head as I laughed to myself as I walked to the bathroom for a shower.   
  


* * *

  
  
    He sent me the details that I needed on where the con was being held as I took a shower and got ready. I wore a pair of shorts, because even though it was October, it’s Texas and still in the low 90’s, as well as my fitted black 'Family Buisness Beer Co’ shirt that was a v-neck and showed a little cleavage. I found my comfy converse and a tied my pink and black flannel around my hips to protect me if I was out late enough for it to get chilly. I left my makeup classy, not wanting to take the risk of it messing up. Lashes and Dark lipstick will always be a girl’s best friend.  

 

* * *

 

   Anxiety and nervousness started to sit in as I pulling into the parking lot of the convention center. Sure, I had hung out with actors before, but never anyone besides the ones from CW or my brother’s friends. And my brother was always there. I grinned at the thought of how pissed Jensen was going to be when he found out I had gone against his obvious wishes and hung out with Jeffrey. I figured my excuse would be that I’m a grown woman and allowed to do as I pleased, and after 3 years in hell I deserved to have a little fun. Plus, we were just going to be hanging out as friends.   
   
   I entered the convention center and found the front desk where the passes were being kept. I gave the lady my name, who lifted her eyebrows in suprise as she asked for my ID. After showing it she handed over the gold pass and itenerary and pointed in the direction of the lounge. I texted Jeff and let him know I was there, which he responded for me to meet him lounge and he would get me into the green room. I was able to find the room fairly easy and was thankful that they had a bar open. I sat in a stool and ordered a Bloody Mary to calm my nerves while I waited.    
  
    A side door that I hadn’t noticed before opened up and Norman popped his head out barely.   
   
    “Psssst, Ackles. Over here.” Norman whispered, waving his hand, trying to avoid being seen by the few fans in the vicinity. I quickly grabbed my drink and scurried over to him as he opened the door wide enough for me to slip by. The door led to a hallway, which led to the green room.   
   
   "Jeff got called to a photo op real quick, so he sent me to get ya. I’ve gotta get goin’ myself, but just wait here and he should be back in about 10,“ Norman explained as he held the door open to the small room filled with couches and tables adorned with snacks and drinks. I nodded in response while sipping from my straw as I found a couch to sit on.  
   
   I was scrolling through social media and chewing on my straw when I heard his voice,"I thought you were a whiskey girl.”  
      
   I looked up at him with my head still angled down and removed the straw from my lips,“Breakfast of champions,” I said as I raised my glass upwards in salutation.   
   
   He breathed out a chuckle as I stood up and took a step forward to him. He opened his arms and I settled into them in what was only a semi-awkward embrace. I still had a slight issue with being touched, but for some reason, even though Jeffrey was still unfamiliar, my skin didn’t seem to crawl like it did with other people.   
   
   "Thanks for coming, Hon, it’s good to see you.“ he drawled, looking down at me with his arms still around me.   
   
   I peered up to look at him and let a small smile creep on my face, "Good to see you too, Mr. Morgan.”   
  
   I sat back down on the couch and he joined me. He sat close, but not uncomfortably so. He put his arm across the back of the sofa where his hand was near my shoulder, but not touching it, and turned towards me with a grin.   
  
   "How’s the con going? I haven’t been to one of these things in a few years” I said as I drained my glass of the remaining liquid and placed it on a near by table before shifting slightly in my seat to look at him better. He was wearing his leather jacket, dark shirt and jeans with his glasses again.   
   
    “Good. Crazy as fuck though. They over sold everything and everyone’s squeezed in here like sardines. The line for autos was so long they had to start going by sections and people are super pissed. Norman almost fought someone over a cigarette break.” he huffed a laugh and shook his head as he lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
 "Sounds like a shit storm" I giggled back. 

* * *

  
    He had an hour break before he had to get back to photo ops and autographs, which we spent catching up. He told me he was happy I was feeling and doing better, and I thanked him for it. He told me the horror stories that had been the past few conventions, and how him and his girlfriend had called it quits.   
   
   "That’s the reason I was at Jensen’s that weekend, crazy woman followed me all the way down there trying to 'fix shit’ after I found her in bed with some Estonian male model.“ he shook his head of the memory quickly, muttering something under his breath.   
   
   "Thats fucking horrible, I’m sorry, Jeff.” I sympathized, reaching out to touch his hand that was rested on his knee. He let his eyes linger there for a moment before looking back to me again.   
   
 "What are you doing tonight?“ His eyes bore into mine with the question.   
   
   Blushing, I forced myself to look away as I moved my hand to fiddle with my phone in my lap. “I dont have anything planned.”  
   
    “Come out with me, we’re all going to Deep Ellum, and it would be nice to have a tour guide.” He reached over and grabbed my hand away from my phone and advert my attention back to him.   
  
I thought about it for a moment.   
  
    “Sure. What time?” I looked up at him through my lashes, not exactly meeting his eyes.   
   
    “Prolly 'round ten, can you meet us at our hotel? We’re apparently supposed to be within walking distance of the bars.”   
   
   "Sure, s'not that far from me.“ I took my hand back from him to check the time on my phone. It was almost 6.   
   
   He looked at his watch before clearing his throat, "Damn, sugar, its time for me to work,” he huffed as he twisted himself off the couch before reaching down to give me a hand up.   
   
   "You can stay here, if you’d like, no one will fuck with you, or  go explore, whatever you wanna do.“ He said as he pulled me from the sofa.   
   
   "I think I’ll explore for a bit before going home. What should I wear tonight?” I held his hand and let them gently sway back and forth without much thought.   
   
    “Think you could get a little fancy for me, sweetheart?” he gruffed, wiggling his eyebrows to make me giggle.   
   
Laughing while pulling away, I replied, “I’ll see what I can do.”  
   
    Seconds later his handler opened the door and let him know it was time. He gave me a tight squeeze and kissed the crown of my head before sauntering away and out the exit. I stayed in the greenroom for a few minutes while I gathered my thoughts around what had just happened before slipping out of the room myself. 

 

* * *

   
  
    I walked around the vendor area for a while looking at Everything before deciding to head back home. With traffic and the ever present construction, it was already eight o'clock when I got back to my loft. I showered as quickly as possible without leaving any unshaved areas. I blow dried my hair to long and straight perfection before running a straightener over it for good measure. I played with my makeup a bit, going for a smokey eye without being too dramatic, thick lashes, and a nude lip. I slipped the tight, knee-length black dress over my frame and adjusted my breasts I’m my bra to sit just right. My pink pumps added for color and gave me a seven inch boost in height. I smirked knowimg I finally wouldn’t be so short compared to everyone else. I added a black lace choker to my throat and a couple bracelets as well before fixing any chips in my nail polish. I checked my phone to see that Jeffrey had sent me the details on where to go again as the time told me it was time to leave.   
   
   I sent him a text when i arrived, and he replied back with his room number, letting me know a couple of the guys weren’t ready to head out yet. I rode the elevator up to his floor as my anxiety once again flared, but I bit it back and put my big girl face on as I stepped up to his door and knocked.   
   
He answered the door quickly, and his jaw dropped as his eyes took in my appearance. I felt my panic flare again as I had a similar to reaction to him as well. He had a deep blue dress shirt on under a black blazer and nice jeans and dress shoes. he had abandoned his glasses for contacts and his eyes seemed brighter than I remembered.   
  


[Originally posted by grungedaddykinks](https://tmblr.co/ZVJICg2JD6OKx)

  
  “God damn, baby girl, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He breathed, clutching his chest jokingly. I threw myself back into reality as a giant smile grew across my face.   
   
He held his hand out for me to take as he escorted me into the suite.   
   
   "Everyone, this,“ he began cheekily, before spinning me around like a dancer, "is Kylin, our beautiful local tour guide for this evening.”   
   
   I heard an indistinct voice mumble “God bless Texas,” as my face began to burn that made Jeffrey chuckle.   
   
   He introduced me to everyone and they were all Happy to meet me. I was able to easily partake in their conversations and able to keep up with their banter as we waited for the rest of the group. Someone finally got the notice to head downstairs a few minutes later and people began to file out of the room.   
   
   We walked in a group down the streets of Dallas for the few blocks it took to get to the bar district that was known as Deep Ellum. The guys all admired the graffiti artwork that adorned a few of the buildings and I pointed out all my favorite ones. Jeffrey stayed by my side the entire time, occasionally throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. We stole glances back and forth as we walked through the streets.   
   
   We had made it to the fourth small bar sometime around one-thirty, and by that time I was slightly intoxicated and letting myself loose a little with Jeff. We were sitting in a booth towards the back with everyone, just joking and laughing. I was happy I seemed to be able to fit in easily.  
   
   "Isn’t she fucking beautiful?“ Jeffrey’s voice came out of no where and interrupted Andrew and his tirade of something that I was listening to intently to. I flushed, eyes going wide as I turned to see that he was shamelessly staring and had brought the arm behind me around to play with a piece of my hair. A grin rose to his face at my reaction to his praise. I quickly composed myself and smiled.  
   
    "You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. J” The alcohol encouraged the southern twang in my voice to come through a little harsher that usual as I met his eye. He gave me a smug smirk as he let go of my hair to curl my body into his a little more.   
   
    I had been so captivated by him I hadn’t even noticed that everyone had turned to look at the both of us until Norman let out a mocking “awhhhhh” and everyone joined in with kissing sounds. I leaned into Jeff’s side and hid my face with a embarrassed grin. Even with the teasing it was the most comfortable I had felt in such a situation in a very long time. The odd sensation of fingertips touching my skin didn’t make me nauseous like it had with other people. I didn’t feel the need to retract myself away or shield myself. I felt able to speak openly about my own thoughts without judgement or backlash. As I lifted my head from it’s place and looked up to him again as the group was distracted back to their own conversation, I could see something in his eyes that looked like adoration. He cupped my face with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around my shoulder and gently stroked my cheek  before letting his thumb run over the scar above my eyebrow silently. I felt my lips part as I sucked in a small breath of air and felt my self lean I to his touch with only a slight tremble.   
   
   Being the observant man that he was, Jeffrey gauged my response and thought it best not to push into anything further. He gave me a look with a gleam in his eye as he pulled his hand away that had me sucking in another breath as my heart fluttered. He cleared his throat as he straightened us both up, moving his arm back to its original place on the back of the bench. I sat upright and took a sip of the water in front of me, looking forward to clear any remaining fog of the moment left behind. It was only a few minutes after that the lights brightened, signaling it was time to go. With it being two in the morning, the October chill had finally began to set in, and I shivered as we moved past Elm St. back towards their hotel. Without me even looking at him Jeff shrugged off his thick blazer and placed it over my shoulders.   
   
   "Thank you,“ I said, tugging the warmth closer to my body. The smell of his expensive cologne and own scent was almost as intoxicating as the liquor I had been savoring all night. I let my eyes drift closed for a moment as I walked down the street on instinct, registering the fragrance in my memory. My actions earned me cheeky chuckle and another "Anytime, sweetheart,” that warmed me up just as much as his jacket did. He wrapped one long arm around my waist and shoved the other hand in his jean pocket nonchalantly as we stumbled the rest of the way back, just a little bit behind the rest.   
   
     When we arrived back to the hotel, I slowed myself down in the parking lot and Jeffrey told the rest of the group he was going to walk me to my car.   
   
    “Sure you don’t want to come up, darlin’? You okay to drive?” He asked once we approached my vehicle. Look looked down at me with a hopeful expression.  
   
    “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Jeff. I’m fine to drive.” I let looked towards the ground as I fiddled with my keys.   
   
   "Well, alright, then,“ He took a step back in disappointment, shoving both his hands in his pockets,  "I guess text me when you get to the house? You know, you forgot the last time.” He pulled his hand out of to rub his beard, looking back to me with a nervous laugh.   
   
   "I’ll try to remember.“ I smirked up at him through my lashes. He gave me huff as a smile filled his face while he shook his head at me before opening his arms for a hug. I stepped into the embrace and curled my arms around his waist as he enclosed my shoulders and placed another kiss to the top of my head. I stepped back from him and shrugged his jacket off me in an attempt to return it.   
   
   "You keep it for now, gives me an excuse to see you again.” he said as he waved his hand in refusal.   
   
   "You wanna see me again, Mr. Morgan?“ I let my eyebrow lift as the smirk still played on my lips.   
   
 "If you wanna see me, Ms. Ackles.” he drawled, raising an eyebrow of his own.  
  
    I opened my car door and threw his jacket and my purse into the passenger’s seat before turning around to him again. I looked at him for a few seconds before stepping back towards him to lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek, “I’d love to.”  
   
   The smile that appeared on his face was the sweetest thing I’d ever seen in a long time. He stepped back wards again, almost shyly this time, with his head down, looking at the concrete. It was strange to think a man who was usually known for being smooth as silk with the ladies was acting like I made him nervous. I cleared my throat to tell him goodbye and he returned his gaze, licking his lips as he peered down at me. He reached out a hand for mine as he pulled me in for one last embrace, wrapping his arms around my hips and picking me up of the ground a couple inches before setting me back down. He separated us by opening the car door for me to get in, letting me start the engine as he closed the door. I rolled the window down and smiled up at him,   
  
“I had a really nice time, Jeff. Thank you.”   
  
   He of course said the two words that yet to fail to make my knees shiver, “Anytime, Sweetheart.”  
  
   I remembered to text him when I got home. He remembered to text me every day after. 


	4. Kinda My Goal

    Another two months had past since I had hung out with Jeffrey. I hadn’t seen him since, but he did send a bouquet of black roses to the bar for my 26th birthday in November, and we texted everyday. Whether it was a ‘Good morning,’ or ‘Goodnight’ or even, ‘How is your day going?’ Sometimes we would get the chance to talk for hours, but with him filming and me working six nights a week, our busy-ness kept us content with just a simple 'sweet dreams’ at the end of every evening.  
   
    It was the beginning of a Wednesday night shift, 2 weeks before Christmas. I was behind the bar, getting it ready, when Andrea came running up to me with my phone in her hand. She waved it frantically in my face, pointing at the screen. In the  months that we had communicated, we had never spoke on the phone, but here was his picture flashing on the screen above the 'accept call’ feature. I swallowed thickly as my throat suddenly went dry and my eyes widened. ’ _Holy shit_.' 

    I took the phone from her as I composed myself. I’m sure Jeffrey heard her screech in excitement as I answered with a stuttered, “H-hello?”

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2EtFDwb)

   "What’re you doin’?“ He drawled causally in a deep voice and I could almost hear the grin creep onto his face as he asked.   
   
    My cheeks instantly flushed again as I turned away from Andrea, sending her off with a wave of my hand. She pouted, but retreated back to dressing room to finish getting ready. I propped the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I resumed my task.   
  
“Workin’,” I replied, popping open the freezer.  
  
“I figured. You busy?”  
  
“Not at the moment, not open yet.” I began filling it with ice from the dispenser.  
  
   "I bet you look good as fuck in that little tank top,“ He flirted, “and those itty bitty shorts.”  
  
    “They actually let us wear pants in the Winter, thankfully.” I giggled, picking up a case of beer with a grunt as the bottles clanked together.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself there, little one.” He chuckled at my struggle.   
  
   "Pffft. Screw you, old man.“ I jabbed as I pulled a few bottles out of the box and pushed them into the cooler. He gasped in mock surprise and let out a fake whine.  
   
   "Hurt my heart, baby doll. Don’t be mean.” His voice was gruff but there was a playfulness as he spoke that gave me butterflies.  
   
   "Awhh, is Jeffrey Dean Morgan insecure?“ I teased some more, not exactly sure where my sudden confidence came from.   
   
   "Not at all. Respect your elders.” He growled lightly with a laugh before continuing, “What’re you doing for Christmas?”  
  
"Family dinner with the parents. Jay and Danni are bringing the twinsies.”  
  
He didn’t waste a moment before trying again, "New years?”   
  
“Nothing besides me and Netflix.”   
  
“Come to New York.”  
  
    My eyes widened and one of the bottles slipped out of my hand and crashed to the floor into a thousand tiny pieces.   
  
“What?” I breathed, sure I hadn’t heard him right.   
  
“Come. To. New York. City.” Yep, I had damn sure heard him right.   
  
“Uhhhh…..” I stood there dumbfounded.  
  
    ‘ _What the fuck is this?’_  Sure, I had naturally developed a crush on him immediately, let’s be real, he is who he is. The fact that he put forth the effort of attempting to contact me everyday had kept my heart fluttering since the morning after the last time we saw each other. And of course, there was the last time we saw each other. The attraction was impossible to deny. But I figured he our friendship as nothing more than the occasional flirt with someone who he’d seen in a dark place and wanted to help. Surely Jeffrey Dean Motherfucking Morgan had better things to do on New Years than hang out with his friend’s baby sister.  
  
   "Come on.“ He said after a few moments of silence. I tried once again to compose myself.   
  
   "Why?” I stepped away from the mess on the floor as the bar back made his way over with the broom.  
  
   "What do you mean, 'Why?’ I haven’t seen you in months.“ He sounded almost offended.  
  
"So?”  
  
   ” 'So?’ “ he repeated with a sarcastic tone,  "Really? Okay, sorry for asking. Just figured we hadn’t seen each other in a while, maybe you wanted to. Guess I was wrong, I’ll let you get back to work.” He huffed.   
  
   "Jeff, wait-“ I said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t hang up. The phone didn’t cut out but there was still silence on the other end, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out that way. I mean it as more of a 'why would you want to see me on New Years.” My heart raced in my chest as I attempted to finish stocking the cooler as the first few customers came in and trickled over to the bar.   
   
   "Why wouldn’t I want to see you?“ his voice was lighter, but still slightly offended when he finally spoke again. I sighed as one of the customers, a regular named Tom, took his usual spot. He held up a finger for a beer and I gave him a nod, handing him one of the ones in my hand.   
   
   "Hold on, Jeff- it’s 3.75 tonight, Tom. Don’t be cheap.” I pointed at the older man as I saw him pull a $5 bill out of his wallet. He put it back and grabbed a $10, glaring at me before sitting it down.     
   
   "Better.- Sorry Jeff, cheap ass old man. And maybe because there are like a thousand other things and people and women you’d want to ring in the new year with than little ol’ me?“ I jumped back into our conversation.  
  
   Tom flipped me off, shouting, "I’d want spend new years with her, but apparently I’m too cheap,” which earned him a bark of a laugh from Jeffrey on the other end of the line, the tension lifting.   
  
   "How would I even get there?“ I asked, stepping away from Tom to the other end of the bar for privacy.   
  
"On a plane.” It sounded so obvious.   
  
   "You do realize that tickets from Texas to New York are like a grand, right? I just now got caught up on my fucking light bill, Mr. Movie Star.“ I shook my head.   
  
   "Good thing you know a movie star then, huh, baby doll.” Once again, so obvious.   
  
“I can’t allow you to do that.”   
    
   "No one allows me to do anything, Dear.“ He said in a low gruff that did things to my heart-rate again. I sighed in defeat.   
  
     "Fine. I can’t say no, I guess. Send me the details.” I rolled my eyes and  I’m sure he could tell, “I’ve got to go, Tom keeps starin’ at my tits and I’m pretty sure I seen like 4 hundies in that wallet of his. Text me?” I glared back at the old man from across the bar as he smirked at my chest.   
  
“Rob 'em blind, baby girl.” he encouraged with a chuckle.  
  
   "Always do.“ I giggled before boldly pressing my lips to the screen and making a loud kissing noise, then hung up before he had a change to respond.    
  
    I turned adjusted my tank top a little lower before turning my attention towards Tom with a dangerous look in my eye.   


* * *

  
    Christmas dinner was a success, the issue was afterwards. As mom and I finished putting the leftovers away while Dani and the kids were playing in the living room with Josh and Kenzie and the new twins, Jensen strolled into the kitchen with my phone in his hand.   
   
   "Something you wanna tell me, Kylin?” He scowled, scrolling through what appeared to be my messages. I instantly stopped what I was doing and rushed him, leaping into the air to grab my cell from his raised hand. He pushed me away with his arm and continued to scroll.   
   
   "You’re going to fucking  _New York_  with him?!“ He shouted, voice booming through the vaulted ceiling.   
  
"Jensen Ross! Watch your mouth!” Mom scolded, hitting him with a dishtowel.   
  
   "Who’s him?“ Mackenzie and Josh questioned together as they walked into the kitchen with their pie plates.  
  
My family’s eyes were starting at me with anticipation.   
  
   "Er…One of mine and Jay’s friends….Jeff…rey” I looked around, avoiding the stares. Jensen coughed, waiting for me to continue,   
   
   "Dean…Morgan.“ I cringed before looking back up. Kenzie’s eyes were the size of saucers and my dad let out a choke of a cough.   
  
   "He’s uh, little older than you, don’t you think, sis?” My dad offered, looking at me with a concerned face.   
   
    “We’re just friends, guys. We talk, so what? I’ve seen him one time in almost 6 months. Its not like we’ve even gone on a date.” I defended myself.   
   
   "So fucking cool, why can’t any of your friends like me, Jay?“ Mackenzie shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen. Jensen and i rolled our way in unison.   
   
    "She’s a grown woman now, boys. She can make her own decisions.” Mom tried to help me as she noticed my father and brothers staring at me.   
   
    “Yeah, well, the last decision she made towards a man got her beat the hell out of and me almost put in prison for murder. I’m not going through that bullshit again.” Jensen seethed.   
   
   My mother and father both gasped at the same time and jerked their heads towards me. Josh’s mouth dropped open. Tears immediately spilled from my eyes at the sound of my brother’s betrayal. I had made him, and everyone else, swear not to tell them.  
   
   "Fuck you, Jensen. Fuck you. You wanna make it sound like my fault? Really? Fuck. You.“ I roared, stalking forward, "I’m going to see Jeffrey for New Years. I’m going to have a good time. I’ll probably make a few bad decisions while I’m there. And guess what, brother?” I was peering up at him now, my chest out. He glared down at me with his arms crossed. I raised myself up on my tip toes to growl in his ear, “There’s nothing you can do about it.”  
   
   I shoved past him and bolted out the door to my car. Speeding off before anyone had the chance to stop me.     


* * *

  
   "Alright, I need all bartenders and waitresses to be main bar! You know what time it is!“ The DJ boomed, letting the music of the song start as i rolled my eyes. I signaled for the bar back to take over as i made my way across the club to crawl up in the bar top with the other girls. 

  
   "Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble.” boomed over the speakers as the other girls and i shook our asses in rhythm to beat. By the time the line dance was done i was sweating, and had the unmistakable sensation that someone was staring at me. I looked around the crowed while still standing on the bar. It was easy enough to spot the tall, lean man leaned against the wall in front of the DJ booth, arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face as he looked up at me. He wagged his head side to side as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards me. 

  
    “What are you doing here?” I gasped, still trying to catch my breath once he approached the edge of the bar. 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2FNaG_m)

   
    “What do you think I’m doing?” He laughed, holding out a hand to help me down that i gladly took before practically jumping into his arms. He immediately wrapped me in a tight hug, wiping the sweaty hair away to kiss to my for head.   
   
    I pulled away to smirk at him suspiciously before pulling him into the direction of the V.I.P area. Once i got back around the counter i reached i to the freezer and grabbed him a beer, for which he was grateful. He took a long sip from the bottle before sitting it down and looking at me. I poured us both a shot of crown and handed it to him before leaning against the bar top to gaze back at him. He clinked the glasses together before pushing the amber liquid last his lips, inhaling sharply at the burn.   
   
 "So…spill” I narrowed my eyes as I brought my own glass to my mouth.   
   
   "Jensen called me,“ he started, receiving a groan in response from me as i pushed myself off the bar while tolling my eyes. I reached for the bottle of crown again.   
  
 "And?” I asked as I poured myself another shot, “come to tell me never mind?”  
  
   "More like make sure you’d still be at the airport tomorrow.“ He took another long sip of his beer.   
  
I toyed with the glass in my hand for a moment before asking, “really?”  
  
“Really.” His assured as his eyes met mine.   
  
   "Wouldn’t miss it for the world.“ I stared back with a defiant smirk before tipping my head back and taking the shot.   


* * *

Jeffrey stayed at my bar the whole evening, silently observing me work. I was flirting with Tom, like always.

[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](https://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k1wHjN7U)

  
   "You give me a 100 bucks right now and I’ll fuck you!” I laughed, much to Jeff’s surprise. I could see his eyes grow large in the mirror behind me. Tom quickly smacked a Franklin on the counter that instantly grabbed and shoved down my cleavage, “Congrats, Tom, you just got fucked.”   
  
“Fuck you, Ky,” Tom whined  
  
   "Okay, okay, give me another hundred and I’ll think about it.“ I smiled coyly, flirting through my lashes. Gullible as ever, Tom threw another bill down.   
   
   "Okay, thought about it, no.” I squeaked as I snatched up the money. Tom groaned at being tricked again.   
   
    “What?” I raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence as I rejoined Jeff, who was shaking his head again.   
   
   “You are a fucking ruthless bitch, Ms. Ackles. And I mean that in the sweetest way possible” He laughed, taking a sip of the whiskey I had brought him.   
   
 "Please, thats nothing.“ I joked as I began preparing for close.   
  

   Once the lights had come on and the bar was cleared, I met Jeff outside of the club by my car.   
  
   "Where you staying at, Mr. Morgan?” I asked, taking a drag off the cigarette i had been smoking.   
  
 "I was gonna get a room.“  
  
   "Nonsense. I’ve got a perfectly good sofa at my place.” I threw the butt down and walked around to the driver’s side and peered over the top of the car at him.   
  
He stood there dumbfounded before popping an eye brow up quizzically.   
   
I popped the lock and opened the door, “you coming?”

 

* * *

 

   The drive back to my place was comfortably silent. I was tired from work, and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and curl up under my fluffy comforter. Jeffrey hummed a long with the radio occasionally as I drove down the highway.   
  
    When we finally arrived at my apartment I let us in swiftly and tossed my bag and keys on the counter.   
   
    “Make yourself at home.” I sighed, watching as he looked around. “I’m going to take a shower and the. I’ll bring out a blanket.”   
   
    “Sounds good to me, hon” Jeffrey huffed as he plopped himself down on the couch, finding the remote and flipping on the TV.   
  
     I made quick work of my shower, changing into a pair of baggy sweats that hung off my hip bones and a basic tank top. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and made my way back towards the living room. Jeff had removed his shoes and sprawled out over the length of the couch. He had his feet propped up on one end of the sofa and his head rested on his arms on the other side. He had already fallen asleep and was snoring quietly with his mouth slightly parted. A smile rose to my lips as I covered him with the blanket and he let out a satisfied sigh. I kissed him on the fore head and made my way to my bedroom. 

* * *

 

     The next morning when I woke up I ventured back into the living room to find Jeff had nuzzled himself into the back of my couch face first and was still sleeping soundly. I tiptoed into the kitchen as quietly as possible to start the coffee maker. Feeling my stomach grumble, I openend the refrigerator and leaned over to dig around for something to eat. 

   "Well I could get used to that first thing in the mornin’.“ Came a husky drawl from the kithen entryway. I instantly shot my head up and smacked the inside of the fridge.  
  
"Fuck!” I hissed as I pulled away and rubbed my head. “God damnit.”   
  
   "Didn’t mean to startle you, darlin. You alright?“ He chuckled, leaning against the counter.   
  
   "Errr.. yeah. Shit. Scared the piss outta me.” I cringed and checked my fingers for blood.   
  
“Is that coffee I smell?” he asked, rubbing his beard with another low chuckle.   
  
    “Yeah, it’s almost done I believe. You hungry?” I walked to the cupboard and pulled out two large coffee mugs, handing one to him.  
  
   "I could eat.“ he said with a grin as he took the mug from me, "you makin’ pancakes?”  
  
     "I could.“ I poured myself a cup and added my creamer. I took a sip and sat it on the counter as Jeffrey reached for the pot.   


* * *

  
    A short time later we were both sitting facing each other at my dining room table with a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of us. 

   "Holy Hell, doll face. This is fucking heaven.” Jeffrey praised with his hand in front of this full mouth. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head jokingly.   
I chuckled, shoveling a forkful in my mouth as well.   


* * *

  
   "God damn, girl, you ate just as much as me!“ Jeffrey said as he sat back in his chair rubbing his belly after the pile of goodness had been consumed.   
  
    "My soul is the spokesperson for gastric bypass.” I deadpanned before cracking a smile as I stood up to clear the table. I walked around to his side to grab his plate as he sat forward to hand it to me. His face was right around eye level with my chest and his eyes lingered on the sliver of skin that showed in between my low riding sweat pants and my almost-too-short tank top before dancing up my body. I froze for a moment as my breath hitched under his gaze. He licked his lips and I could swear if I didn’t know any better that he let a low growl from his throat.  
  
I quickly took the plate from his hand and turned around for the kitchen.   
  
“Flight’s at 3:30, you packed?” He asked, joining me as I rinsed off the dishes.   
  
“Errrr, not entirely?” I hadn’t even started.   
  
    He chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his beard. I poured myself another cup of coffee and dug my cigarettes out of my purse before wandering over to the balcony door. Realizing what I was doing, Jeffrey joined me outside to light a cigarette of his own.   
  
   “So, what did Jensen say when you talked to him?” I questioned as we both leaned over the balcony railing.   
   
  “He basically told me he was gonna kill me if anything happened,” Jeffrey shook his head and chuckled as he exhaled smoke, “Your brother’s something else.”   
   
 I huffed a knowing laugh, shaking my own head back and forth as I took a drag,   
  
   "Yeah, I know. He’s stupid. He actually tried to insinuate everything with Anthony was my fault. Right in front of our parents.“  
  
"You know he means well, girl.”  
  
“Could show it a little better.”   
  
     "Well, if I had a little sister and she was hanging out with a guy like me, I would probably kill them both.“ He joked, ashing his cigarette off the side of the rail.  
   
    "Yeah, well, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself, contrary to his very wrong opinion of me.” I directed my eyes to his profile as he did the same to me.   
  
He took a sip of his coffee, “You know, girl, I worry about you sometimes”  
  
“Why’s that?” I inquired as I took a sip from my own cup.   
  
    He dragged his cigarette again, seeming to gather his next words, “You’ve changed since the first time I met you. You’re…rougher.”   
  
   "Getting over getting the shit beat out of you almost every day for three years will do that to you.“ I narrowed my eyes at him.   
  
   He shook his head again before turning to face me, propping himself back up against the railing, "I guess my first impression of you was false. You seemed so….broken, before. Fragile, almost. Now you’re….” He let his eyes roam over me once more, “like I said, rougher. But in a good way. You’re not taking any shit. I can dig it.” He nodded.  
  
   I accepted what he said for a second, taking the last drag from my smoke before tossing it into to the street below. I sipped my coffee again before speaking,   
  
   "He beat the fuck out of me. All the time. He controlled what I did, what I wore, who I talked to. I wasn’t 'allowed’ to talk to Kenzie for almost a year because she popped off at him one day for calling me a cunt in front of her.“ I seemed to be shaking my head free of memories a lot so far as I looked back out onto the street.   
   
    "I don’t get guys like that. Stupid. If you were my woman, you’d be treated like the god-damned queen you are.” He turned to toss his cigarette as well before back to me.   
   
     We stared at each other for atleast a minute not saying anything. I was slightly dumbfounded by his words that caused my heart rate to increase. He gently reached out his hand to take my coffee cup from me and set it down on a near by table. Once done, he took my hand and pulled me to him for a tight hug, fingers rubbing circles on my back. I closed my eyed as i wrapped my arms around him, inhaling deeply.   
   
 "You need a shower” I pulled away while wrinkling my nose.    


* * *

  
   "I guess it’s probably too late to tell you I absolutely hate flying,“ I hollered into my living room as I pulled on my fuzzy black boots and tucked my yoga pants into them.   
  
   "Yup. Too late to back out now, missy.” He chuckled as he walked to the bedroom door and leaned against the door jamb, clad in a lost pair of Jensen’s jeans that had surprisingly fit him perfectly and a band shirt that I wasn’t sure who it belonged to. I sighed dramatically as I stood up and walked over to my closet, pulling out my coat and his blazer I’d been keeping.   
  
“Finally get this back, eh?” He shook his head as he reached for it.   
  
   "Shut it,“I retorted with a laugh as I pulled my coat over my shoulders and walked to hallway to retreive my freshly packed luggage.   
  
“You ready?” He drawled, eyes flicking across my frame.   
  
“As I’ll ever be.” 

* * *

[Originally posted by timeout](https://tmblr.co/ZNNDNy2DGse8J)

   "You really weren’t fuckin’ kidding, were you, Doll?“ Jeffrey huffed, shaking his hand that had been glued to mine since the moment of take off.   
  
   "Fuck you, I’m not some hot-shot who gets whisked around on jets all day. Shit could’ve exploded or something.” I glared at him as we walked through the gate towards baggage claim.   
   
   He threw his head back and barked out a laugh while tossing his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked up to him as I heard the unmistakable 'click’ of a camera.   
   
    “Mr. Morgan! Mr. Morgan!” was shouted as a group of obvious reporters scuddled towards us, “What are you’re plans for New Years?”   
   
    “Have fun with that.” I laughed I ducked out from under his arm and headed to get my bags off the rotating belt, leaving Jeffrey to deal with is adoring public.   
   
    “Arent you Jensen Ackles’ sister?” Someone asked as I reached for my bag that had finally appeared. The young lady stepped up beside me with her phone in her hand, note pad opened up.   
  
“Err…yes….” I said as I pulled the suitcase off the belt.  
  
     "And you’re here in New York with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, correct?“ she pushed her glasses further up her nose as she looked at me with anticipation.  
   
    Not knowing where to go with his, I looked over to Jeff, who was still being harrassed by the other paps. I turned back to the girl and smiled. "It would appear that way, wouldn’t it?”   
  
“Is it true that you are dating him?” she typed on her phone as she spoke.   
  
“Ha! No. Jeff is a very good friend of mine.”  
  
  She looked up at me from her phone and smiled brightly, “That’s not what he said,”   
  
“And what did he say?” My heartbeat picked up instantly.  
  
   "That he was here to spend New Years with the most beautiful woman in the world.“   
  
   "Well, then it would appear that my friend has a date for New Years.” I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously as I grabbed my other backpack that had came into view.   
   
    “I do have a date,” His asphalt voice came from behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I jerked at the touch and shifted my glare to him.  
   
   "With this beautiful lady here. Now if you don’t mind, we must be off.“ he nodded towards me while looking at the girl, smile playful on his face as he pulled me away.   
  
    "That’s going to be on the internet in like an hour, you know that right?” I sighed as we both crawled into the backseat of the Uber that’d been waiting for us.   
  
“It’ll be alright.” he chuckled.  
  
“Jensen’s gonna kill you. If I don’t first.”   
  
“He’ll be alright, too.”   
  
   I huffed out another sigh as I looked out the window of the car, “So, tomorrow night is a date, huh?”  
    
   "That was kinda my goal, you could say” I could hear the smile in his voice even though I wasn’t looking at him.   
  
    “You know, there’s a reason why I’m not a model or an actress, right?” I turned my attention back to him. He was leaning back with his shoulder against the door, elbow on his knee and his hand rested against his fist. He had a smirk on his face as he answered, “And why’s that?”  
   
    “Because number one, look at me. I don’t really scream 'Hollywood,’ and two, look at me.” I gestered to my appearance.   
 

    “Baby girl, you’re better lookin’ than any of them. I wasn’t lying when I said 'The most beautiful girl in the world.’” His eyes shined a little brighter.   


     My face grew hot at his words of praise. Never had anyone called me that. I stared at him for a while from my side of the seat until he chuckled at my stare and moved his arm to wrap around my shoulder and pull me closer to him. I leaned into it, letting my head rest on his shoulder as I scooted over.   


* * *

  
    Sure enough, the moment I sat my bags down in Jeffrey’s apartment’s doorway, my phone started buzzing with my brother’s face on display. 

“Fucking Hell,” I rolled my eyes as I hit 'accept,’ “what do you want now?”

“Having fun?” His tone was sarcastic.

“Fuck you, dude.” I looked to Jeff who was looking at me. 

“Are you with him right now?”  
  
   "Yes.“ I said as I watched Jeffrey as he moved closer to me, reaching down to grab my bags.    
  
“Of course you are. Probably cuddled up in bed right now, huh?”   
  
“What are you insinuating, brother?” I narrowed my eyes and growled.   
  
“You know exactly what I’m insinuating.”  
  
   "Okay, Anthony,“ I growled at the choice of name, but that’s exactly who he was acting like, "Anything else you’d like to punch me with?”   
  
“Fuck you, don’t compare me to him”  
  
   "Fuck you, Jensen!“ I shouted. Jeff came back from the hallway and walked up to stand beside me with his arms crossed, "Don’t talk to me like he did then.”   
  
   Jeffrey’s eyesbrows furrowed as he realized what was happening. He held his hand out for my phone. I shook my head and moved away from him slightly.   
  
   "Then stop being such a fucking whore. You know what those pictures are gonna do? To me? 'Next on TMZ, Kylin Ackles fucking her brother’s on screen DAD’? Jesus Christ!“ He shouted  
  
"Yeah, let’s go ahead and make this about you” I seethed.  
  
“Shut the fuck up. You’re the one who did this.”   
  
   Jeffrey, seeming to have had enough, jerked the phone out of my hand and immediately to his ear. “Hey, boy, watch your tone,” He growled  
   
    He held up a finger to me as he walked back down the hall to what I assumed was his bedroom. I sighed and sat down on the couch to dig through my bag for my smokes. Once found, I wandered over to the balcony doors and opened them to let myself outside. By this time there was muffled yelling occurring from the room that Jeff had disappeared into. I lit the cigarette and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, closing my eyes while inhaling the cancerous menthol smoke. What the hell was I doing here? Obviously I was attracted to Jeff, who wasn’t, and I could tell that he was at least some what interested in me. I don’t believe anyone would just fly someone across country for a date that didn’t mean anything, or at least I hoped not. I shook that idea out of my head quickly and inhaled again. Jeffrey was the first man that I had felt comfortable enough to let touch me since Anthony. He was always respectful, even with his flirting. I dealt with vulgar men all night long at work, and I could put up with it, of course, but Jeffrey’s flirting and teasing always made me tingle.  Sure, he was older, but age didn’t seem to be a factor for either of us. I knew he had dated younger women in the past, and it wasn’t like he would be the first time I dated someone older than me. Rob and I had attempted that whole thing before, back when I was 21 and dumb as shit and he had been temporarily separated from Mollie. We realized that it was better for us to be friends, and had been close as hell ever since. Jensen never made a big deal out of it like he was now, and he actually had caught us in the throws of passion more than once.   
   
    I shook my head, irritated at my brother. I didn’t even know what this thing with Jeffrey was yet. I didn’t even know if I was ready to know. I knew it was comfortable, and that’s what I felt I needed.   
   
   I was shaken from my thoughts when Jeff appeared on the balcony, phone still pressed to his ear, but a smile on his face.   
  
   "Alright, buddy. I will….Yeah, here she is.“ He held the phone out to me and closed his eyes with a chuckle that made his shoulders jump, "He wants to talk to you.”  
  
I looked at him suspiciously when I reached and took the phone out of his hand. “Hello?”  
  
“You haven’t even kissed him yet?” Jensens high pitched squeal of laughter hit my eardrum.   
  
I instantly glared at Jeffrey, who shook was still shaking his head and chuckling.   
  
“I hate you.” I deadpanned, eyes still on Jeff.  
  
“Keep it that way, sister. Don’t make me come down there.”   
  
   "Fuck you, I’ll do what I want.“ I took the last drag of the cigarette I had almost   
forgotten about.   
  
"Whatever. At least use a fucking condom”   
  
   "Excuse me? Is this some fucked up way of apologizing?“ I squinted my eyes as I put the butt into a near by ashtray.   
  
"As close to one as you’re gonna get.”   
  
I scoffed while rolling my eyes, “You’re unbelievable, Jay. Un-fucking-believable.”   
  
   Jeff had lit a cigarette of his own and had sat down on the chair beside mine, listening intently but adverting his eyes to the night sky.  
   
   "Look, okay, I’m sorry. I know none of that shit was your fault and I’m sorry I’ve been being a douche to you, okay? Jesus, Ky, I literally almost put a bullet in that mother fucker’s head. I would have..“ His voice cracked as he trailed off for a moment, gathering himself, "I don’t want to see you hurt again. I know Jeffrey wouldn’t put his hands on you, but I don’t know the state of your mental health since all that and if he were to fuck up….I just worry about you.” I could hear the tears.   
   
   I removed my eyes from Jeffery’s face and lowered my head, nodding into the phone, “I know, Jay. But I’m really okay. He’s actually been helping me, in a weird way. It’s weird, Jensen. But I’m okay.” I returned my gaze to Jeff, who was looking at me again. I could hear Jensen sniffle on the other end of the line.   
  
   "Okay. Just be careful. Please, sissy. Please.“ He coughed a little to clear his throat.   
  
"If it’s careful it’s boring, bubs. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”   
  
     I pressed the 'End’ button as Jeffrey stood up and reached for my hand to pull me into his arms. His long limbs encircled me almost twice it felt like and he nuzzled his head into the top of my hair. We stood there for a few moments as he swayed us back and forth, a light hum coming from his chest. I closed my eyes and was enjoying the moment until his light humming was interrupted by my roaring stomach.   
  
“Chinese sound good?” He asked with another low chuckle.  
  
“Yes, please” I peeped as I pulled away. 

 

* * *

 

     I woke up the next morning in Jeffrey’s guest bedroom. It was a big, with maroon colored walls and a black bed frame with white sheets. The mattress was the most comfortable thing in the world besides my favorite guest bed at Jensen’s, and I wondered it if it was the same type. I stretched as I got out of the downy sheets and duvet, my bare feet hitting the cold floor. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I wandered though the hallway to find Jeff still asleep in his own room, on his back with one arm over his head and another resting on his shirt covered chest. His mouth was parted and the sound of his snoring made me smile. Boldly, and without much thought, I slipped under the sheets and curled my lower legs around his thigh, my head and hand on his chest. I deep hum came from his chest as he swung the arm from above him down my side and gripped my thigh, hoisting me into a more comfortable position with my face on his shoulder. I giggled and looked up at his own smirk as he squeezed my thigh in his hand and hummed again. 

  
    “I could really get used to this, darlin. Don’t spoil me.” He grinned as he rolled over, wrapping his other arm around my waist and faced me. We both smiled at each other before he pulled me into his chest, my face meeting the valley between his neck and shoulder. I hummed my own response to his words with closed eyes. I could feel him rub his face into my hair as he held me close to him and tucked my head under his chin more. He laid several kisses into my tresses as his hand that wasn’t gripping my hip below me began to roam across the soft fabric of my plush pajama bottoms. I pulled my arm that I wasn’t laying on out from between our bodies and let it wrap itself around Jeffrey’s  waist and dip under the cotton fabric. I couldn’t help myself when my lips parted slightly to meet the skin at the base of his throat. With a groan, he rolled over to hover above me, arms hoisting him up on either side of my head. He stared at me intently as an involuntary growl left his lips. He dipped his head down to nip at the soft gauge in my ear before digging his hips into mine. The pressure from his obviously hard dick pushing the soft fabric against my clit had me quickly seeing white spots. An involuntary moan of my own released as I stared up at him in awe. He pressed his forehead to mine and drew in a deep breath, then suddenly rolled off of me and sat up on the edge of the bed, leaving me a panting mess behind him. 

[Originally posted by pleasingpics](https://tmblr.co/Zjf9mv2NuHyB7)

   "You’re gonna kill me, woman.“ He put his head in his hands and shook it back and forth.   
  
   Slowing my breathing the best I could, I replied, "Not if you don’t kill me first, Mr. J”   
    
  He chuckled as he lifted himself off the bed, walking around it to the other side close to me. He held his hand out and I took it, letting him pull me up onto my knees on the mattress in front of him. He cupped my face in his hands for a moment before dragging them back into my hair at the base of my neck. I closed my eyes as he continued his gaze over my face. He scratched at my scalp tenderly then returned his hands to my face to rub his caloused thumbs around my eyes and cheekbones, lingering on the scar at my eyebrow. He sucked in another breath before kissing my forhead. I kept my hands at his waist but my fingers twitched as his lips released from my skin and backed awaway from me.   
    
   "Breakfast?“ He suggested once I deamed myself capable of opening my eyes. He was already at the door way looking backt o me.   
  
"Breakfast.” I breathed out, still attempting to steady my heart. 

 

* * *

  
  
     Breakfast consisted of cereal and bacon, the only two edible things in Jeff’s fridge since he’d been out of town for almost a month for filming. We sat at the kitchen counter on bar stools drinking coffee afterwards as he was trying to be cryptic on what we were going to be doing for the night.   
   
   "It’s New Years Eve in New York City, what do you think we’re gonna be doing?“ He questioned as he took a sip from his mug.   
   
   "Well, obviously watching the ball drop but what I mean is where? With whom? When? What do I wear?” I threw my hands up in exasperation as I hopped down to dig through my purse. realizing I my pack was empty, I frowned, but then I remembered I had seen Jeff put his in the pocket of his sweatpants. I sauntered back over to him, adding just a hint of sway to my hips as I reached for his hands to pull him up from his seat to stand hovering over me. My head tilted back into an almost painful angle as the man truly did tower over my small body. I let go of his hands and gripped his shoulders, letting my fingertips run down his arms and raise goosebumps on his flesh. He inhaled sharply as I tugged on his hips towards mine, before slipping my hand into the pocket of his pants. and stepping away quickly with a beaming smile.   
  
“Thank you, Mr. Morgan.” I teased once he realized what I’d done.   
  
     "You’re gonna get it one of these days, little girl.“ He growled halfheartedly, following up with a grin and a chuckle as he joined me outside.   
   
   "That’s kinda my goal.” I giggled as I sat down in the same seat from the previous night, throwing my legs over the side of the chair to face him.   
   
    I threw him his pack after lighting myself one and watched him bring one to his lips and smirk at me with smoldering eyes. I smirked back, dragging the cigarette and exhaling a plume of smoke that was magnified by the frosty weather. We stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggle fits.   
  
“So….” I tried to get information out of him again.   
  
“Just wear something nice. We’re going all out tonight, baby.” 

* * *


	5. The Roof

 “Ho-Lee Shit, baby doll!” Jeffrey bellowed as I walked out of the bathroom from getting ready. 

   My red dress was floor length, but not overly formal. It was flowy with slits on the sides to show off my legs when walking, and had a scooping neckline that gathered around my belly, exposing some cleavage but not anything that would send me on the expressway to Hell. My black strappy heels lengthened my legs and showed off my calves. I had opted for loose curls in my hair and dramatic black eyes shadow and lashes but only gloss on my lips. There was even a nail salon below Jeffrey’s apartment complex so I had splurged on sharp black claws and a pedicure after lunch. I beamed at his praise again as I took in his ever-sexual form myself. He was in a button up shirt that had almost the exact same hue as my dress, which he assured me was a total coincidence, as well as nice dress slacks and the black blazer I had recently given back to him. He looked like a sex god on a stick. He quickly pulled me to his chest and ran his hands down my sides as he bent over to nuzzle his beard across the sensitive flesh that was my neck. 

[Originally posted by sashathenutellaella](https://tmblr.co/Z1pzxk1qa4iCS)

  
  
“You look divine, Ms. Ackles.” He growled as he rocked us side to side.

“Why thank you, Mr. J” I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.   
  
   "Anytime, Sweetheart.“ There they were again, those two words. I couldn’t help the hum that rang through my chest. 

   He pulled away to look me up and down again, shaking is head as his eyes roamed with his tongue between his teeth. He kissed me on the forehead before turning and grabbing a box from his coffee table that I hadn’t noticed. It was wrapped in red sparkling wrapping paper and had a black bow. He held it out to me.   
  
“What’s this?” I questioned as I took the box from his hand.   
  
   "I missed Christmas. And flowers aren’t the best birthday gift.“ he grinned and brushed his beard down.   
  
   I smiled back at him and begun unwrapping the paper. I pulled it all off to reveal a black suede jewelry case. I looked up to Jeffrey and he had crossed an arm across his sternum to hold up his other arm at the elbow that was rubbing his chin. I opened the box to reveal the most beautiful chocolate diamond and rose gold owl pendant. I gasped as I touched it, words not forming in my brain.

  
  "This is too much, Jeffrey. How much did this cost you?” tears formed in my eyes against my will.   
   
  “Just a couple hundred thousand, nothing serious” he deadpanned as my eyes went wide, “I’m kidding, sweet heart. But don't worry about it. You deserve it.”    
   
   He reached for the box in my hand and removed the necklace. He walked behind me as I held my hair to the side so he could place the necklace on me and fasten the clasp. He let his cool fingertips run down my neck and onto my shoulders, eliciting shivers down my spine. He bent down to nuzzle his beard into my hair again, causing my breath to catch in my throat once more.   
  
   "Perfect,“ He breathed, dangerously close to my sensitive skin. He took advantage and let his lips drag themselves across the flesh of my exposed neck, "Always so perfect.”   
  
   I looked down to gather myself from the haze that was provided by his words before returning my stare to him though my lashes. I smiled lightly as he moved in front of me again and put his hands on my shoulders.   
  
“You’re too good to me, Jeff.”   
  
   "No one is ever too good for you. Always never good enough.“ He cupped my face into his hand and leaned in to kiss my forehead before extending his arm out for me, "Shall we?”   
  
“We shall” I laughed. 

 

* * *

  
  
      He had made special reservations at a  _very_ nice restaurant that neither of us could pronounce the name of. We sat in a back booth of the dimly lit area, sipping wine and laughing a little too loud about absolutely everything.   
   
    “And then Dani just screeched at me as loud as she could ‘Get these fucking things outta me!’ while almost breaking my fucking hand! I swear to God if I ever have children then I want to be loaded up with the best drugs on the market. All that other bullshit is insane. I feel so bad for Gen right now.” I laughed, taking a sip from my glass.   
   
    “Who in the hell would do that to themselves? Twins especially? And Genevieve should know any kid of Jared’s is already bound to be a fucking bowling ball.” He barked before taking a bite of his steak  
  
     "That’s what I said!“ I huffed as I stabbed a piece of my own strip as well.   
   
    "So,” I spoke, trying to swallow my bite as I brought my napkin to my mouth, “Where are we watching the fire works?”   
  
   He narrowed his eyes at me and chuckled before looking down to his plate, “You can’t let anything be a surprise, can you?”  
  
My response was me rolling my eyes.   
  
“The roof.” he pointed upwards with a mouth full of potato.   
  


* * *

 

    We were standing on the roof of the building, surrounded by a bout a hundred other people, but the only person in my line of vision was Jeffrey. I looked up at him, arms around his neck, feeling his hands at my hips as he swayed us to the rhythm of the music being played. 

   "You’re so fucking beautiful.“ He breathed, leaning down to touch his for head to mine. I closed my eyes and smiled as the 10 second countdown began. I raised my eyes back to him as the seconds ticked by, and found myself lost in his irises. He rubbed his hands up my body and pushed them into my hair in the final seconds,

[Originally posted by talkinboutmyimagination](https://tmblr.co/ZnGi0e2LKURlb)

    "3…2…1” he whispered, although at this point i was completely oblivious to anything else around me as he inched his face closer to mine. He tightened his grip on my hair as he closed the gap between our mouths, a long awaited moment finally erupting as fireworks took off in the background at the ball’s decent. My eyes squeezed shut tightly and a moan erupted from my lungs as I held onto his shirt under his blazer for dear life, praying I wasn’t dreaming. He eagerly parted my lips with his own and pushed his tongue past my teeth as I pushed my own tongue back against his in a violently dance for dominance. His hands left my hair so one could hold my neck lovingly and the other could drag itself down my body to the small of my back, then slightly lower, pulling me flush with his body. His fingertips kneaded into the waistband under my dress and he hummed into my mouth when he felt my breath hitch at his touch. When the shouts and celebratory screams had died down was when he finally pulled away from me and we both gasped in a breath of air before opening our eyes.   
   
   And when I finally did let my eyes flutter open to be met with his intensity, I couldn’t stop the smile that spread over my face. He smiled back nervously, brought his hands up to my face again and searched my eyes. I threw my self forward and kissed him again, and he smiled into me while dipping me backwards, pulling me as close as possible to him.   
  
   When we completely pulled apart again I wasn’t lost anymore. I wasn’t broken. I was just falling.   
  


[Originally posted by justfazed](https://tmblr.co/ZwLaBl1gO4A8L)

* * *

     The Uber ride home was a blur. Neither of us could keep our hands away from each other, making the poor driver extremely uncomfortable. It was a haze of teeth and lips and limbs, and it wasn’t until we were back in his apartment that either one of us even attempted to compose ourselves.   
  
   "Wanna drink?“ He asked as his lips were still pressed against mine as he pulled off his blazer.   
  
"Yes,” I replied, only pulling away to shrug off my own coat.   
   
   He drug me over to the couch and sat me down, leaning over again to plant kiss on my forehead before smiling into my eyes. He pulled his hand out of my hair with a lingering touch that made my stomach warm and my heart flutter.   
  
     He sauntered over to the bar cabinet with a new little swagger that I hadn’t noticed before. He grinned at me as he pulled out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. His eyes only left me briefly as he looked down to pour our drinks.   
   
   Once back over at the couch, he handed me my glass while sitting at the other end of the sofa. He pulled my feet into his lap with his free hand and rubbed my ankles.   
   
   "So little, how do you walk in these things?“ He chuckled as he wrapped his whole hand around my left ankle and gave it a squeeze. I hummed a small laugh in response.   
   
   He removed my shoes from my feet with one swift movement of his hand as he brought his glass to his lips. He began to massage my soles as his eyes danced up my legs and over my frame and back to my face. A smirk appeared as he leaned forward to place his glass on the coffee table.   
   
    I eyed him suspiciously as I raised my own glass for a drink, almost finishing it in one gulp as the look in his eyes altered, causing my anxiety to rise from the pit. He leaned over side ways on the couch, rubbing both of his calloused hands up my legs to my thighs. I swallowed again as he lowered his mouth to the the tattooed flesh of my right leg below the hemline of my dress. His eyes never left mine as he leaned up slightly to push one of my legs forward to then pull it behind his back and lean forward again, now settling between my legs. My shaking hands brought the glass to my lips for the final sip before I sat it down to join Jeffrey’s on the table.   
   
    One hand instinctively moved to my chest to finger the pendant resting against my cleavage as the other roamed through Jeffrey’s hair, feeling the softness. My breathing caught again as he pushed himself up by my hips, pulling himself up to place his hands on the couch above my shoulders, encasing me with his body. My thighs automatically wrapped themselves around the back of his legs to allow him more room as he rolled his hips forward and kissed me on the mouth again.   
  
   "Mmmm, baby, you feel so good,” He groaned after a moment of shifting his body against mine. My mind was so hazy with lust and alcohol that all I could do was whimper and dig my nails into his shoulders. His lips moved from my mouth to my jaw, then down further to my neck, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh with his lips and teeth. My breathing was heavy as my chest heaved against him as he moved his mouth down to the valley between my breasts. He shifted his weight to hold himself up on one arm as the other roamed down to push the neckline of my dress away from my bra so he could have better access. He licked over the flesh pushing against the constricting lace, his scruff rubbing against the sensitive areas and leaving red marks that brought another moan from my lips and made my body shiver. I closed my eyes before they could roll to the back of my head and arched up into him, both hands tugging at his waves as the heat between us pooled and pooled. A low growl reverberated within him as he crashed his lips back to mine and bucked his hips forward again, seizing another whimper from me. 

  
   "So beautiful…“ he whispered into my neck as my own hips pushed upwards to grind against him.   
  
   "Jeff,” I breathed, my anxiety and arousal mixing together to further dampen my ability to speak as we continued to move against each other. He let another deep groan ripple through him and it went straight to my soul as his hand on my side moved lower to grip behind my knee and lift my leg up further onto his hip. He ground down harder, sending another shot of ecstasy through my groin as his hardness pressed and rubbed against me. I couldn’t stop my erratic breathing or shaking hands, even as I pulled him back to my lips by his hair, digging my sharp nails into his scalp.   
  
    He pulled away from me and leaned up to kneel between my legs, still letting his hands roam across my hips and thighs. My legs were parted and my dress had only risen up slightly, but he still brought his hands to the hemline to pull it back down further. He exhaled deeply, eyes hungrily taking in my disheveled appearance below him.   
  
    “We’ve gotta stop or you’re gonna make me nut my pants.” He chuckled, fingers glancing over my thighs and knees. My hands met his strong thighs and he let me run my palms up them before stopping me when I shakily reached his belt buckle.   
   
   "Not tonight, sweetheart.“ He breathed, closing his eyes and removing my hands. He leaned forward to wrap an arm around my waist before rolling back sideways to reposition us to where I was sitting in his lap, straddling him. I leaned forward to capture his lips with mine as my hair fell in our faces. He brought his hand that still held my wrists up to his chest before leaving them there to tangle his fingers back into my wrecked curls.   
   
    "You’re so fucking beautiful,” He repeated before a heavy gasp against my open mouth. I licked his upper lip as he drew my bottom one into his teeth and nibbled gently, causing me to grind down on him and moan lightly.   
   
    “Fuckkk.” He groaned, raising his hips to meet mine one last time before pulling away and holding my head still in front of his face as his eyes darted back and forth into mine, “How do you do this to me?”  
   
     I smiled innocently while searching his irises myself and reaching up to cup his chin, letting my finger tips run through the coarse silver hair. I bit my lip gently before I whispered, “I don’t know.”   
   
    He swallowed and licked his lips before speaking again, in a raspy almost-whisper, “I’m not gonna rush this thing with you. I know you’ve been hurt before, and I don’t want to be someone who does it to you again. I don’t know what this is, or what you want it to be. But I know I enjoy spending time with you, enjoy being around you, enjoy touching you,” he squeezed my hips and dug his fingers into the top of my ass, enticing a gasping laugh from me and another deep smile from him before he continued with a husky drawl, “I want you to know that you’re safe with me. That I’m  _not_  going to hurt you. That I don’t  _expect_  anything from you.” He moved his hand to push a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.   
   
    “Thank you, Jeff.” I whispered, trying to fight the emotion that the alcohol and mood threatened to push over my tear ducts.   
   
“Anytime, Sweetheart.” He grinned, and I instantly melted back into his kiss. 

 

* * *

  
  
     "I don’t want to go home tomorrow.“ I whined as we lay in his bed the next morning. We weren’t touching, but we were in mirrored positions on our backs, one hand above our heads and the other on our stomachs.   
  
"Then don’t go.” He hummed, turning his head to look at me.   
  
   "I have to be at work by 8, silly, I got bills.“ I giggled, turning my own head to face him.   
  
   He rolled his eyes, "I’ll pay your bills and I’m sure John knows how to order a case of booze and some beer.”   
  
   I glared back at him sarcastically, ignoring the first half of his comment, “Yeah, because that’s the only thing I do.” I rolled my eyes, “I swear that man would burn that place to the fucking ground if I weren’t following him around with a fire extinguisher.” I looked back to the ceiling, “Plus, apparently I’m due for a promotion.”   
  
   "Oh yeah?“ He rolled over onto his side and propped his head up with his knuckles.   
  
   "Yeah, one of the vice managers managers moved to corporate so John’s unfortunately getting to take over his spot as dance manager. I’ll be getting his spot, apparently.”   
  
   "Big boss lady in a suit, huh?“ He grinned, poking me in the sides.   
I giggled and smacked his hand away lightly. "Yeah, I guess so. I never expected it, honestly. Figured I’d be doomed to sling drinks for tips for the rest of my days, but apparently Cliff insisted.” I rolled over towards him as he moved his hand to my hip.   
  
   "I’m sure Tom will miss staring at your tits all night.“ He smirked and I slapped his chest, "What? You tease that man too much.”   
  
   "Please, he’ll prolly be up my ass more when he sees my tits in a vest.“ I shook my head at the thought and couldn’t contain my laughter.   
  
   "I probably will be too.” He wagged his eyebrows up and down as he tightened his grip on my hip.   
  
    I scooted over to him to give him a brief kiss before rolling out of the bed to stand up. I started towards the bathroom as I felt his hand come down with a soft ‘smack’ on my cotton-short-clad ass. I gasped and spun back around to him looking away innocently.   
  
“What?” he grinned, returning his eyes to me, “I couldn’t help myself.”

 

* * *

  
    We spent the morning lounging around his apartment drinking coffee and watching TV. I busted out in a fit of laughter when I was flipping through channels while he was in the bathroom and came across the  tail end of the second season premiere of Supernatural. When he came back into the room I had tears rolling down my face and was clutching my sides.   
  
“What’s so funny, little girl?” He grinned, confused.  
  
    I turned the volume on the television up and spoke John Winchester’s line at the same time as the TV, feigning the emotion that he had in the scene, “I just want you to know that I’m proud of you.” I looked up at him with watery eyes and reached for his hand. He instantly erupted in his own laughter as he plopped himself on the sofa beside me and stole the remote.   
  
“Enough of that, now.” He shook his head and flipped the channel.  
  
   "You’re no fun.“ I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest as he tried to pull me into his side.   
  
   "Pffft, I’m a riot.” he retorted, throwing his arm over my shoulder as I snuggled into his ribs.   
  
   "Whatever, old man. Whatever you say.“ I poked his ribs and he jerked away from me.   
  
   "Yeah, whatever I say goes.” He growled, bring his hand around my shoulder down to lightly smack me on the ass again.   
  
“Yes sir” I rolled my eyes sarcastically.   
  
He growled as he narrowed his eyes, “Don’t start that, Missy.”   
  
“Start what, Mr. J?” I smiled coyly, earning me another low grumble from him.   
  
“Lunchtime?” He asked as he heard the unmistakable rumble of my belly.   
  
“Always.” 

 

* * *

  
   Lunch was prepared by Chef Jeffrey Dean Morgan himself, and consisted of grilled chicken, garlic pasta, and mixed vegetables. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the first bite.   
  
   "Stick with me girl, we’ll get you thick in no time.“ He chuckled beside me at the table, poking at my stomach.   
  
   "Please, I’ve attempted the whole 'gains’ thing with Jared, didn’t work. I gotta fucked up thyroid.” I shoveled more food in my mouth as he continued to giggle.    
    Once I scarfed down the rest of my food I was back on the couch shifting through channels. Jeffrey was rinsing off the dishes in the kitchen when the doorbell rang,   
  
“Can you get that for me, sweet-pea?” he shouted to me.   
  
     Anxiety instantly trembled through me, remembering the last time I’d answered the door to a home that wasn’t mine,  "I’d rather not…“  
   
   Jeff appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, dishrag in his hand,  and gave me a sympathetic look, repeating his previous words again, "You’re safe here, honey,” before heading towards the front door.   
  
“Who is it?” He hollered, wiping his hands with the towel while looking through the peep hole. 

     "Little pig, little pig! Let. Me. In!“ came from the other side of the door before the door bell rang again in short sporadic increments. 

[Originally posted by noisysunday](https://tmblr.co/ZvNN0y2LJiKLQ)

   Jeffrey barked out a loud laugh as he pulled the door open and in marched Norman, two bottles of what I could only assume was liquor in his hands.   
   
   "Who’s up for some fucking day drinking?- Oh hey, Ms. Ackles, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Norman lifted on of the bottles in salutation to me.   
   
   "Hey, Norman” I said, feeling my nervousness shift away. ’ _No one can get me here.’_ _  
_  
“How’re you doin’, girl?” He said as I stood up to give him a hug.   
  
     "Good, you?“ I responded as I watched him pull the bottles out of their paper bags.  
   
   "Better now! Came to get day drunk with my buddy and he’s got a hot girl here too? Winner Winner.” He laughed.   
   
   "She’s been here all weekend, douche bag, you’ve known this.“ Jeffrey joined us at the table with three glasses, shaking his head.   
   
  “Yeah, but I figured I’d give y'all a little alone time, if you know what I mean” Norman wiggled his eyebrows at the both of us as he popped open the bottle of Crown, “M’ Lady?” He held the bottle up to me as a question.   
  
“It’s 12:30 in the afternoon, Norman.” I giggled and shook my head.  
  
     "A double she says!“ he barked out in an Irish accent as he poured a healthy glass before sliding it towards me. I shook my head again as I picked up the tumbler.  
   
   "Happy fucking New Year!” Norman shouted as he pushed a drink into Jeff’s hand and raised his own in the air, a little bit splashing on the table.   
   
   "Watch the mahogany, dick.“ Jeff jabbed before tossing his glass back and finishing it in two huge gulps.   
   
   I lifted my own glass and took a sip, and Norman and Jeff both stared at me like I had an arrow sticking from my head.  
  
"What?” I asked, confused as hell.  
  
“I thought you were a professional drinker?” Norman teased.  
  
     "Norman…“ a halfhearted growl came from Jeff, I just quirked my eyebrow.   
   
   "Okay, then.” I shook my head once more as I tilted my head back and downed all the amber liquid in my glass in one gulp, not even cringing at the burn. Both the men’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Professional drinker” I pointed out as I exhaled the taste.   
  
     "I like 'er, Jeff. Let’s keep her around.“ Norman beamed as he threw his arms over both mine and Jeff’s shoulders, pulling us in towards him.   
   
   "Y'all have no idea what ya’ll’re getting yourselves into” I chuckled back, alcohol already bringing the twang out in my voice.   
   
   "You know what they say 'bout them Texas girls, boy…wooo-weee” Norman poured us all another double.   
   
  “That’ we’re all emotionally unstable, bat shit crazy bitches with drinking problems?” I asked, barking out my own laugh as I raised the second glass to my mouth. Norman and Jeff both looked at me with shocked expressions,   
  
“What? It’s the fucking truth?” I took a deep swallow of the liquid.   
  
“I think I can handle it” Jeff grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me near him as he downed his whiskey.

 

* * *

  
By 5 o'clock we had finished the first bottle and were all pretty intoxicated.  
  
     "You comin’ to the next convention with us, honey?“ Norman asked as he wedged his way between Jeff and I on the sofa.  
   
   "There’s a perfectly good chair right there man” Jeffrey grumbled, motioning to the arm chair with his glass.  
   
   "This spot is better. Anyways, darlin’, so, you gonna come see us?“ He asked again.  
  
“I have this thing called a job…” I laughed, taking a sip from the glass of whiskey I had cut with a coke I found in the fridge.   
  
“And?” Norman deadpanned.  
  
“And I need to work. What is with ya’ll?” I shook my head.  
  
     "You know Jeff here will make sure your bills get paid,“ Norman stated, nodding his head towards the other man who just gave me a 'well, I would’ face.  
I rolled my eyes, "I’m not a sugar baby.”   
  
“Never said you were.” It was Jeff who replied.  
  
     I narrowed my eyes at both of them before getting off the couch to pour me a stiffer drink. 

* * *

  
    The night wore on, and by the 10 o'clock  the second bottle was halfway done, I was laying on the couch drifting in and out of sleep as Norman and Jeffrey talked in the dining room.   
   
   "Man, she’s something else,“ Norman chuckled lowly, eyeing my tiny frame snoring softly on the sofa.  
   
   "I think this is the first time  _I’ve_ actually outdrank  _her_.” Jeff rasped jokingly as he brought his glass to his lips to take a sip.   
  
“Everything going alright?” Norman asked with a sideways glance.  
  
     "Yeah, brother, everything is great so far. I feel like a 14 year old kid, though.“ Jeffrey sighed as he placed his glass on the table, "I don’t wanna do anything to trigger her, ya know?”  
  
“I get it man, but you’re not like that anyway.”   
  
     "Obviously, but I’ve seen how that shit can affect someone. The first time I tried to touch her after that piece of shit got to her at Jensens’, damn, man…she was so broken” He trailed off, blinking away the emotions of the memory.   
  
“Well that’s why she needs you to help fix her, dude. duh”  
  
“I just don’t wanna push the poor girl into feeling like she says she did with that asshole.”  
  
“Then don’t.” Norman said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jeffrey simply nodded his head and turned to stare at me.   
  


* * *

 

     The next morning I was at the airport, sporting my baggy sweat pants, a tank top with my unzipped Heartagram hoodie, and one of Jeffrey’s beanies I’d stolen. My hangover was in full affect, and I felt like I was going to die from a headache at any moment.   
   
   "Whyyyyyy?“ I whined, stomping my foot as I leaned my head into Jeffrey’s sternum, waiting on my bags to be checked.   
   
    “It’ll be alright, sweetpea, just have a drink on the plane and get some sleep.” He curled his long arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my beanie-clad head.   
  
“Just what I need, more booze” I grumbled as my stomach turned.  
  
     Once my bag was checked and the plane was ready for boarding, Jeffrey engulfed me into his arms and leaned down to smother me in a passionate kiss. His tounge danced around with mine, exploring my mouth with urgency as he tangled a hand in my hair. I couldnt stop the tears from springing to my eyes as his other hand gripped my hip and pulled me as close as I could be to him.   
   
   "Shh, baby doll, its okay. Dont cry.“ He whispered as he wiped the few stray tears away from my cheeks.   
  
"I can’t help it, I’m such a fucking pussy.” I laughed, shaking my head against his chest.   
  
“Then what the hell am I?” He looked down at me, his own watery eyes about to spill over.  
  
“A bigger pussy,” I sniffled before giving him the last kiss I could before god knows how long.  
  
  


[Originally posted by takeaway-hearts](https://tmblr.co/Z5znSw2LUFz7d)

 


	6. Fuck You, Jeffrey

   The flight home was excruciating without Jeff there to hold my hand. It had been said that I was the female Richard Speight Jr. when it came to flying and no one, I repeat no one, had been able to top me. My panic didn’t even begin to fade until I was in the backseat of my Uber, almost halfway to the club, with my phone clutched to my ear for dear life waiting on Jeffrey to pick up the damn phone. 

    “What’re you doin’?” He answered with a thick drawl, smirk obviously playing on his face behind the other line.

    “Trying not to suffocate. Talk me through it. ” I gasped as his voice immediately slowed my breathing.

   "You’re on the ground, you’re alright, and you’re one the way home" he chuckled sincerely  
  
   "On the way to work, actually. They called me in early for a meeting about my promotion. Kinda freaking out here.“ I nervously looked out the window.   
  
   "Babe, its gonna be fine. Its not like they’re gonna fire you or something even if you dont get the promotion. Besides, who else is gonna take it?”  
  
   "Antoine. He’s been there for 6 years and barely got V.I.P manger “ I whined, throwing my head back into the seat with a huff.  
  
“He must be a shit head, then”  
  
   "It took him 90 seconds one night to talk someone I to giving me a thousand dollar tip because I have green eyes.“   
  
   "They’re the most beautiful green eyes in the world. I’d tip you a ‘G right now just to look at them.” Another chuckle grumbled through the line.   
  
   "Shut up.“ I mumbled back, searching the surroundings outside of the car as we pulled into the parking lot of the cabaret.  
  
   "Holy fuck stick. Andy’s here. Fuck. Fuck Fuck. I gotta go Jeff, I’ll call you back.” I abruptly hung up the phone, tipped the driver, and pushed myself out of the car to be greeted by Andy Kyle, the owner of the club, standing by the entry. He instantly turned to me and smiled widely, raising his eyebrows and grasping for my hands,  
  
   "Kylin! So great to see you! Thank you for coming in so early, I had an unexpected flight to catch. I hear you just left the airport yourself,“ He smirked, eyes dancing over my messy pig tails, sweatpants and Heartagram hoodie.   
  
    I gave a nervous laugh back as we started to walk towards the door, “Yes, sir. Sorry about look like a slouch,  I was in New York visiting a friend.”   
   
   "Lovely, dear. So why didn’t you tell us before that we had a celebrity working here? We could have marketed it!“ He laughed a jolly laugh as he held the door open for me to step inside.  
   
    He unlocked the side door that lead to the General Manager’s office, and gestured for me to take a seat. Seeing us arrive, Andrea quickly popped her head into the office through the door leading from the club floor, "Need anything, Mr. K? Ky?”  
   
   "Whiskey for me, please, ‘Dre” I smiled wearily at her. I needed the hair of the dog if I was gonna get through this.   
   
    “Same for me, please. Bring us my bottle, though, please.” Andy smiled, sitting behind his desk and returning his attention to me.   
   
   "So, Kylin Ackles. Why didn’t I ever make the connection before? My wife loves your brother’s show.“ He beamed, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk top.   
    
  “Errr….I don’t really tell anyone. I don’t make it a secret but I don’t really live for the whole brother’s coat tails scenario.” I habitually bit my lip in nervousness and looked at my hands in my lap.   
  
     "Well, you better get used to the attention, now that you’re dating Negan,“ He barked, leaning back in the comfortable office chair.  
   
   I rolled my eyes, ’ _of course he saw the article_.’ "I… hadn’t really thought about that.” I cocked my head to the side, looking at him as Andrea reappeared with our drinks.   
   
   "Let’s get down to business, shall we?“ He cleared his throat and we both thanked ‘Drea, her giving me the thumbs up before closing the door behind her.   
   
   "You’ve worked here for how long?” He asked, lifting some paperwork out of a folder and rummaging through it.   
  
“About 4 months, sir.” I answered, suddenly feeling twitchy again.   
  
     "Hmmm, do you know, that in four months, you have increased liquor and champagne sales by almost 70%?“ He narrowed his eyes at me before returning them to the papers in front of him.   
   
   "Uh, no sir, I did not. I’m sure that couldn’t be just me.” I felt myself blush as I took a sip of my glass with a shaky hand.   
   
   "Nope, I had John go through everyone’s percentage twice just to be sure. That’s really all you. How do you do it?“ He took a sip of his own.   
   
   "I have no idea” I chuckled, looking down at the drink in my hand, “I just take care of your customers, sir.”   
   
  “And you do a fine good job of it. Now, I know John and Antoine filled you in on the situation with Eddy, right?” He rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands below his chin.   
  
“Yes, John’s getting dance manager and you’re needing someone for dining.”   
  
“Correct.” he chuckled, “No secrets around here, huh?”  
  
“Not usually, ha.” I giggled, relaxing a bit.  
  
     "So, you up for it? Walking around in a suit like one of the big boys?“ He barked a laugh and tossed his head, leaning back in his seat with a clap.   
  
   "I’m sure it’s nothing that I can’t handle.” I giggled again, shaking my head while taking another sip.   
  
    “I do have a condition, though” he cleared his throat as he straightened himself. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
  
   "I’m not going to fuck you.“ I blurted out, remembering stories I’ve heard of these situations before.  
  
     "What? No! God no! My wife would kill us both.” He laughed nervously, “What I want to do is throw you a promotion party, but you would have to bring the guests, if you know what I mean.”   
And here it was, the reason I never told anyone about who my friends were. I sighed.   
   
   "I’ll see what I can do, and get back to you tomorrow, okay?“ I pulled out my phone so he could enter his number and send himself a text from me, "No promises, though, convention season’s starting and it’s always Hell.”   
  
   "Deal!“ He shouted, standing up to shake my hand enthusiastically. I almost immediately regretted it when I realized that meant having to convince everyone to come.  
  
   "Fuck my life” I muttered under my breath as I shook his hand before heading to the dressing room.   
  


* * *

  
  
     Of fucking course the moment I walked into said dressing room every single dancer, waitress, bartender and even the house mom’s eyes were burning into my flesh.  
  
     "Hey, ladies…what’s up? I got something on my face?“ I began awkwardly rummaging through my backpack for my change of clothes, face growing hot.  
   
   "Well, that depends, dear, did you let him nut there this morning?” The old gray hair woman sitting behind her desk giggled, bringing a long red finger nail to her lips.   
  
I rolled my eyes at her vulgarity, “Jesus, Mom, I do have some dignity.”   
  
     "Well? We all saw the pictures. You know we want details.“ Cali exclaimed, crawling up on the makeup counter lining the wall, a dreamy look in her eyes,   
  
   "How big is his dick? I bet Negan has a big dick.” She looked to one of the other girls who nodded enthusiastically.   
  
   "I didn’t sleep with him, God!“ I threw my head back and closed my eyes, "Ya’ll are all whores.”   
  
Everyone just basically blinked at me.   
  
“I hate ya’ll. All ya’ll.” I shook my head as I pulled off my shirt.   
  
     "Wooooo-weeeeee, there it is ya’ll! The evidence!“ Andrea shouted, poking my cleavage that spilled over the top of my bra.   
   
    I looked down at my chest to find a dark red hickey lingering on my skin. I sighed, remembering how it got there with a smirk on my face before snapping out of it and bringing my face back to the people around me, "I didn’t sleep with him, okay!? We just….made out on his couch.” I sighed again.  
  
“How the fuck old are you again, bitch?” Cali cackled.  
  
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”  
  
    I pulled my work shirt on over my head, adjusting it correctly to hide the mark, then switched my baggie sweatpants for my tight blue jeans. I brushed my hair out from under the beanie and was applying my makeup when my phone buzzed in my pocket.   
  
   "Oooo, I bet it’s lover boy” the house mom cooed, giggling like a woman a quarter of her age.   
  
   I rolled my eyes as I looked at the screen, “It’s just my brother, keep your panties on.”   
  
“I’d take mine off for him, too!” I heard Cali shout from her locker.   
  
“What the fuck was that?” Jensen laughed, having heard Cali through the line.  
  
     "Your adoring fans at my job have discovered who I am. I hate you.“ I replied, coating my eyes with liner.   
  
   "You’re the one who was eye fucking Jason Crouse at the airport.” he retorted.   
  
“Fuck all ya’ll.” I repeated, loud enough for everyone and him to hear.   
  
“So, I see you made it home in one piece, sister. How was your trip.” He teased.  
  
“Lovely, thank you.” I said as I lined my lips with a dark red pencil.   
  
“Good. Keep it in your pants?” He asked bluntly.  
  
     "God, _I. Hate. All. Ya’ll!_ “ I exclaimed again, “No, brother, No  _ladies_ , No  _everyone. I did not. fuck. him_. Jesus fucking Christ!” I threw the pencil down in defeat.   
  
“Okay, okay, I get it. Getting enough Hell there, I see.” He cackled.  
  
     "Jared with you? I have a favor to ask you and the wives.“ I changed the subject to more important issues.  
  
"Yesss,” He hissed, “What do you want now? Money?”   
  
“I bet she killed someone!” I could hear Jared scream behind my Jensen.  
  
     "Neither. I’m getting a promotion.“ I inhaled sharply before continuing, "And the owner wants ya’ll there for my promotion party. That’s the stipulation to me getting it.” I exhaled and cringed, waiting on his reply.   
  
“Hmmmm. Will he be there?” he being Jeffrey, I knew.  
  
“Maybe.” I said with a tone of suspicion in my voice.   
  
     "Okay, I’ll do it. Jare, you in?“ He said simply, then continued, "Jarebear says he’s in. Let me know when and we’ll rally the forces for you.” I could hear the smile in his voice and it brought one of my own to my face.  
   
   "Thanks, bubs. I kinda love you now.“ I giggled before hanging up the phone and breathing out a sigh of relief. One phone call down, one more to go about all this.  
   
   It was decided that I’d wait to call Jeff and ask until after work that night, seeing as the moment I stepped behind the bar I was engulfed in orders and issues that lasted until the lights came on. I was thankful as hell that 'Drea had offered to give me a ride back home so I didn’t have to worry about waiting on a 2am creepy Uber driver, or even worse, a disco-ball clad taxi driver with crazy eyes. Of course on the way home, though, Andrea made it a point to make me spill every detail about my weekend, swooning over it like it was the greatest love story ever told.   
  
   "It’s not that serious, girl.” I snorted at her googly eyes as she pulled into my parking lot.   
  
   "To Hell it’s not, that man is gorgeous.“ She giggled, reaching over the console to give me a hug.  
  
   We said our good nights and I let myself in, crashing into bed before stripping off my jeans and bra with a grunt. I was having thoughts about just calling Jeff in the morning as I drifted off for a moment before my phone rang, displaying his picture.   
  
   "Hmmmm,” I answered, rutting around to find the comfiest position in my blankets.   
  
“Sleepy, little one?” came his raspy voice into my ear.   
  
“Mmmhmmm, tonight was hell. I got the promotion, though, I think.”   
  
   "Oh yeah? Well that’s good baby doll. Why do you only think you got it, though?“ He questioned sweetly.  
  
   "Well, actually, I was gonna call you in the morning, but…” I trailed off as a yawn took me over.  
  
“What?” he chuckled.  
  
   "He wants to throw me a promotion party, you see.“ I yawned again, rubbing my eyes with my free hand.  
  
"You or the club?”   
  
   "Both, I believe. Anyway, think you can make an appearance for me?“ I held my breath while waiting for his answer.  
  
   He took a moment, either to actually think about it or tease me, I’m still not sure, "Of course.”   
  
I exhaled a sigh of relief, “Thank you, God”  
  
“Most people just call me Jeff, hun” He let out a raspy chuckle.  
  
“Thank you, Jeffrey.” I mumbled, beginning to drift off again,  
  
“Anytime, Sweetheart,” Another chuckle, “Get some sleep.”  
  
  “Night, Mr. J, love you.-” I was already asleep by the time the last words mumbled through my lips.

* * *

  
  
     I woke up that next after noon around 2:30, feeling refreshed after the much needed  sleep. I stretched my arms over my head and checked my phone as I walked to the bathroom. I sent Andy a text letting him know that I had succeeded in my task for him and that I would figure out a date that everyone could attend while I brushed my teeth, then turned on the hot water and letting the bathtub fill before adding my favorite bubbles. 

[Originally posted by exable](https://tmblr.co/Zk2zom1b1i1rg)

   I had just slipped into the steaming water when my phone rang. I grumbled as I leaned over to get it from it’s place on the floor. 

Of course, it was Jeffrey. And it was a video call. 

   I adjusted myself to where the bubbles were covering anything important before clicking the 'accept’ button and watching it flash to a visual of him sitting on his couch.   
  
   "Well hello there, bubbles.“ he grinned, biting his tongue with his teeth.   
I cocked an eyebrow at him, "may I help you, sir?”  
  
    “Oh, yes, doll, I’m sure you could help me…."he rasped, eyes darkening as he watched the bubbles move around my chest gently.   
   
    I placed my forearm over my breasts to shield them from his view, even though my arm barely covered my nipples as they squished down against my chest, to prop my phone up on the bathtub shelf in front of me. I kept my arm over me as I dipped back into the water, knowing he would have a better angle to see everything if I wasn’t careful.  
   
   "Damn doll, you made me forget why I even called you.” he shook his head at me while wiping his face with his hand, causing me to giggle.  
   
   "I’ve been known to have that affect, I suppose.“ I waded the fingers of my free hand through the water teasingly, suddenly feeling bold, "What can I do you for, Mr. Morgan?”  
   
   "So formal, hmmm. You’re fucking dangerous, doll. Why don’t you move that arm while I try and remember?“ He growled, licking his lips as his eyes got impossibly darker.   
   
   I smiled coyly, "Nuh-uh. I’m not letting the first time you see me naked be over some bad quality cell phone screen.” I dipped further down into the bubbles.   
   
   Jeffrey pouted, hunching his shoulders, “Fine. But I'mma get you, little girl, just you wait.” he shook his index finger at the camera and I giggled back.   
   
   "So when’s this party they’re throwing you?“ He asked after clearing his throat to retrieve his composure.   
   
   "Probably not till the end of the month. The house mom, Judy, is throwing it and she goes all out with everything.” I rolled my eyes at the memory of my birthday party they’d thrown me. Glitter everywhere.   
  
He pouted some more and whined, “And I have to wait until then to see you?”  
  
   I barked out a laugh at him, dipping my head back into the water, “Please, like it’s that difficult.”  
  
   "It’s that difficult.“ he stated in a husky tone, narrowing his eyes at me. I rolled mine.  
  
"Whatever.”  
  
   "You whatever, Missy” he pointed at me again, eyebrows still furrowing, “I don’t get you. You don’t see how absolutely amazing you are, do you?  
  
   "I’m not amazing.” I snorted, looking away from the screen and down to my toes on the other side of my phone. I tapped them on the edge of the tub, creating ripples in the water.   
  
“Yes, you are.”   
  
“I’m a bartender with-” I began, but he cut me off,  
  
   “Damnit, woman, listen to me!“ Jeffrey rasped, tone of voice and face firm, obviously annoyed.  
  
   Purely on an instinct that had been locked away for half of a year, I dropped my eyes and squeaked out, “Yes, sir.”  
  
   Jeffrey’s face instantly hardened more, but with a different purpose now, “Aye, none of that bullshit with me. None of it. It’s one thing to kid around but I will never treat you like that. You’re an amazing person and you deserve to be treated and reminded as such.” He nodded his head for punctuation before continuing, “Don’t think I didn’t google you, Ms. Random Acts.”   
  
    I instantly blushed and looked away again, “It’s really nothing, I just helped with it. A long time ago.”  
   
   "You helped Misha and his friend put together the entire fucking thing and it’s just 'nothing’? What did that fucker do to your head, baby girl?“  He shook his head again, looking like he was wishing he could hug me.   
   
   "I…I don’t know, Jeff. Lot’s of shit.” I finally brought my self to look back into the phone, attempting to keep my tears in their ducts with a shaky breath, “It’s been forever now but I still feel like some of the shit he said or did was deserved. I told you I was fucked up.”   
   
    “Baby girl, I know you’re fucked up. Hell, I’m no picnic, either. But you need to understand that the things you’re capable of, and the things you’ve done are awesome. Look at you, your life now. You got away from that skeezeball and are actually improving your life. You’re gonna get that awesome promotion and be able to take more time off to do other shit you used to be able to. I’m sure Collins still needs help, especially with the whole Gishwish thing.”  
  
“Gishwhes.” I corrected.  
  
   "Whatever,“ He sighed, knowing I was cracking, "You know what I meant and you know it’s true. Stop selling yourself short.”  
  
“I am short.” I quipped quickly.  
  
   Another glare and a sigh from him, “I guess I’m just going to have to remind you every single day from now on how beautiful you are, how smart you are, and how absolutely amazing you are, huh, little one?” He cocked his head with a smirk. My face grew even redder as I rolled my eyes again to attempt to hide it.  
  
   "I suppose. Now what did you want?“ I said, hoping to turn the attention back on him and change the subject again.   
  
   "Sooo…."He began, scratching at his jawline for a moment, "I know it’s early, but I was wondering what you would be doing for Valentines day.”   
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously, “That’s over a month away, hun”  
  
   "Just trying to figure out a plan, here, dear.“ He stuck his knuckles under his jaw to hold his head up.   
  
"Probably working.” I replied, swishing my hand through the water.   
  
“Think you could get off for like, a week?” He cringed in hopefulness.  
  
“Probably not, not with the promotion and all.” I sighed.  
  
“Shit. Okay. Maybe a weekend?” He tried again, rubbing his beard.  
  
   "Possibly. When and Why?“ My eyebrow was still cocked as my eyes narrowed again  
  
   "Weekend before Valentines day we have a convention in New Orleans. Figured we could spend the week there after your party,” He looked down with an almost shy expression on his face, “But I"ll take the weekend while I do the con if it’s all I can get.” He looked back to me with a crooked smile.  
  
I smiled back, “I will see what I can do, Mr. Morgan.”   
  
   His smile widened and shone brighter “Okay, doll. Look’s like you’re getting pruny, I’ll let you go.” He wagged his eyebrows and let his eyes glance downward to my now bubble-less chest that was still covered by my arm.   
  
I bit my lip to muffle my giggle, “Bye, Mr. J.”  
  
“Talk to you later, Ms. Ackles.”

 

* * *

[Originally posted by pandehamburguesa](https://tmblr.co/Z2-Pxk21j-ngY)

   Two weeks later and we had finally gotten everything figured out for my party. It would be the first weekend of February, and Jeff would  fly in on Friday morning and stay until we drove to New Orleans the following weekend. I was still working behind the bar but could definitely feel the responsibility starting to weigh as the girls all looked to me more while John was busy with training for the new position they gave him. Thankfully under my leadership we all worked like a well oiled machine, and nothing ever got out of hand or more than we could handle.   
  
   That was until I was mixing drinks one night when a familiar voice spoke up from behind me. A familiar, dreaded voice. 

   "Being a movie star’s whore still got you slinging drinks, huh, Kylin?“ the venomous words flicked themselves down my back as I spun around to face him.   
  
   "What the fuck are you doing here, Anthony?” I seethed, eyes narrowing while I subconsciously backed away from him into the counter in front of the mirror.   
  
   "Came to see what all the hype is about” He gestured around with his beer bottle. “They say John Winchester’s little bitch works here, figured I’d check it out.” He chuckled, taking a sip.  
  
   "Get the fuck out of my bar.“ I spit, my hands shaking as they clutched the counter.   
  
   Seeing my demeanor, John walked up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, “Everything alright?” his voice was rough and his jaw had tightened.   
  
   "Everything’s fine, I’ll be going.“ Anthony winked as he tossed a 20 on the counter.   
  
   Once he was lost in the crowd, I turned to John, "Stay beside me the entire fucking night. I don’t want you out of my sight. Please.” Tears ran down my face as he pulled me into his chest, his broad shoulders and thick arms swallowing me whole. John was a huge, massive man, toned by years of body building but had the sweetest heart for any woman he ever met. I had mentioned to him briefly before that my past relationship wasn’t anything but horrible, so I’m sure he could gather what was going on. He verified as much when he gruffly asked, “That was the douchebag, wasn’t it?”  
  
   Sighing while nodding into his chest, I confirmed. “Yeah. That was him.”   
The rest of the night went fine, but I was still shaky when the lights came on and everyone had left. I cleaned the bar quickly and asked John if he could escort me out to my car.   
  
   "Of course, come on” He had said, extending a chivalrous arm out for me to take.   
  
   The cold January air swept over us as we exited the doors and headed towards the back of the parking lot where I had parked. We had almost gotten to my car when suddenly John was smacked over the head with a baseball bat, hard enough to knock him unconscious immediately.   
  
   I tried to let out a scream as Anthony’s hand pushed against my mouth “Shhhh, now, whore. Shut the fuck up.” He growled,  
  
     His other hand dropped the bat and enclosed itself around my throat until I lost my breath and couldn’t scream. He then applied both hands to my neck and squeezed until black stars appeared. I attempted to gasp for breath and call out for help but I couldn’t make my voice come. Anxiety was rippling through me as suddenly everything went black.

 

* * *

 

   I woke up twelve hours later in a hospital bed, John beside me with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking up and down as soft sobs came from him.   
  
   "Joh-“ I tried, but my voice cracked and rasped and wouldn’t elevate above a broken whisper.   
  
   His head immediately shot up, “Oh my god, Ky, oh my God! Thank God. Thank God.”  
  
   He raised himself out of the chair and rushed over to me, grabbing my hand.   
“He came out of nowhere, God, I’m so sorry Kylin, I’m sorry. You ask me to-” He broke down, falling to his knees at the side of my bed.   
  
   Suddenly the door came flying open and in ran Jensen, “Kylin.” He breathed, moving to the opposite side of the bed as John.   
  
   "Hey,“ came my meek reply, looking up to him as he tried not to break down as like John.   
  
   "It was him, wasn’t it? Anthony?” Jensen looked to John instead of asking me.   
  
   John simply nodded, finally raising his tear-streaked face from where it had been buried in the side of my bed.   
  
   "He came out of nowhere with a bat, I didn’t even get a chance-“ He broke off again, looking up to me with tears in his eyes, "I’m so sorry.”  
  
   The doctor came in shortly after to check on my vitals. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she explained my injuries.   
  
   "You have a slight case of petechia, some busted blood vessels in your eyes, but nothing too serious there. The concern we’re having is with your cervix. It looks like we need to prep you for emergency surg-“ I cut the lady off before she could finish,  
  
   "Ce-ce-cervix? How could he have- Oh god.” bile instantly rose to my mouth and I heaved over the side of the bed, vomit splashing on my brother’s shoes as I made the connection.   
  
   "I’m so sorry, Ms. Ackles. It appears that he also wore a condom, so we haven’t been able to take a DNA sample.“ I felt the bile rise in my throat again but was still slightly relieved there would be no chance of being pregnant by him. I simply nodded and turned to face my brother, who was seething.   
  
"I’m gonna kill him. No one does that. No one rapes my fucking sis-”

[Originally posted by londoncapsule](https://tmblr.co/ZYKh6w2LSnhFK)

“He did what?” came the coarse voice from the door that I would recognize anywhere.   
  
    Jeffrey walked into the room to stand beside John, who was still kneeling beside the bed.   
   
   "I’m gonna go,“ John whispered, then stood up and brought a hand to my forhead to brush my hair back before kissing me there. I cringed at the touch and felt bile rise from my belly again.  
   
   "I’m going to let work know you won’t be in for a while. Don’t worry about anything, Ky.” He assured me before slipping out of the room past the doctor.   
I couldn’t meet Jeffrey’s eyes as he assumed the same position that John had been in, reaching for my hand that I jerked away from him.   
  
   "Shhh, sweetpea, It’s okay. Everything will be okay.“ he cooed, patting the bed beside my hand.   
  
   "Gentlemen, I’m going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room while we prep her for surgery.” The doctor spoke softly as the men both turned to her. “I promise she is safe” She reassured them.   
  
   Jensen leaned down and kissed my forehead, listening to my whimper with tears in his eyes, whispering “I’ll be right here when you get out. We both will” He looked to Jeffrey before making his way to the door, grasping the older mans shoulder as he moved past him.   
  
   Jeffrey stared at me for another moment, his own tears spilling over and into the creases beside his eyes. He sniffled before wiping his face with his palm, “God, baby, I’m not leaving you. I’ll be right here. Okay?” He searched my eyes with a tilt of his head, and I responded with a nod.   
  
   I zoned out while the doctor and nurses explained to me the procedure, nodding my acknowledgment and scribbling my name across the consent forms. I was grateful when the anesthesiologist entered the room to put me under. Part of me wished I’d never emerge.

* * *

[Originally posted by eyesofwolf94](https://tmblr.co/ZtR5_k2IcAAO5)

   I was released from the hospital two days later with a 'clean bill of health’ besides the obvious emotional trauma, for which they gave me packets upon packets of information on. I knew better than to give the police Anthony’s name when they asked, removing the risk of it getting to the tabloids and further exposure. Jensen had assured me that he knew people who would take care of it. I still hadn’t spoken or allowed any of the men to touch me after a week.   
  
   Jensen and Jeffrey never left my apartment and Jared had brought Gen and Dani up while he took care of the kids. Both of the women whom I call my best friends never left my bed unless to go to the bathroom or call their children. Even when Jeffrey would come into the room and sit at the foot of the bed and stare into my blank eyes while whispering sweet things, they never left, would just lay there with me listening while stroking my hair.   
  
    Andy though it best to postpone my promotion until after I was able to get back to work, but left a message with John that I was allowed all the time in the world that I needed and that my spot at the club would always be there. John came by twice the first week and had hushed conversations with Jeff and Jensen in the living room while I would doze off with the girls. Another week had past before I was finally able to will myself to speak.   
  
   Dani had come back from taking a shower while I napped with Gen, she was wrapped in my cotton robe as she crawled back into my bed, whispering a hello.  
  
“Hi.” I peeped, voice almost inaudible after weeks of not speaking.   
  
   I sat up in the bed with her help, rousing Gen from her nap at the same time that Jeff and Jensen entered the room.   
  
   "Looking better already, sister” Jensen beamed, receiving a weak smile from me in return.   
  
   Jeffrey stayed standing in the doorway silently, gauging my reaction to his presence. I managed a small smile in his direction and he pushed himself off the door jamb to step closer. I looked up to Jensen and then back to Jeff, trying to figure out my own emotions. 

[Originally posted by onlylostmemoriesx](https://tmblr.co/Z9nGxu2J0ATNt)

“I’m sorry.” was the only thing I could think to say.

“For what, baby doll?” Jeffrey asked, tilting his head in confusion.   
  
“I…’m not tryna push you away…I just…” I choked out  
  
   Jensen immediately was at my side, kneeling beside Danielle, who was stroking my hair silently.   
  
   "No, sissy, I get it. It’s fine. That’s why I got the girls here.“ Jensen huffed, fighting back tears.   
  
   He lifted his hand off it’s place on Dani’s hip for a moment like he wanted to brush my hair back or something, but quickly put it back down with a pout of his lip. Jeffrey had finally managed to step to the foot of the bed, and kept his arms crossed in front of him with his shoulders slouched. It looked odd, him trying to appear smaller, less intimidating, but I gave him another small smile, knowing he was trying for my benefit.   
   
   Jensen looked from me to Jeffrey and gave a small sigh before returning his gaze to me. He gave me a nod, then lifted up off the floor and walked towards the door, a hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder for a moment before exiting the room. Danneel and Gen moved to get up as well but I couldn’t stop from grabbing their hands and whimpering.  
   
   "No, no, it’s okay girls, stay, she needs you both.” he choked back a sob and held his hands up, signaling them to not to move as a tear spilled over. They both hunkered back down into the blanket with me, snuggling close. My nerves instantly calmed and I was able to meet Jeff’s eyes finally.  
   
   We just stared at each other for a moment, his eyes kind and caring, mine hurt and scared.   
  
   "Mind if I sit, beautiful?“ He asked, voice low and cracking as he tried to regain himself.   
  
     I weakly nodded, moving my legs up closer to my chest to give him more room as the girls scooted themselves up as well. They both moved their arms around me in a protective embrace, even though we all knew I wasn’t in any danger.   
   
   Jeffrey gently perched himself on the edge of the mattress, looking down to his boots for a moment with a sigh. He craned his head back around to search my face, eyes glistening again.   
   
   "I’m sorry,” he said finally, swallowing hard to fight the tears, “I should have been there.”  
  
   "Its not your fault, Jeff,“ it was Danneel who spoke, a sad tone of her voice as his eyes flicked to her, “None of us can beat our selves up over it. No one did anything wrong” she turned to face me as she stroked my hair and repeated, “No one”.   
  
   Jeff and I nodded in unison, her words being true. He brought his eyes back to me and leaned back on his forearm, “I will be here for you, baby doll, anything you need.”  
  
   I mustered the ability to lean forward, reaching for his hand that he immediately outstretched once he realized my intention. It felt nice to feel his skin again, and I smiled weakly at the sensation.  
  
“Thank you, Jeffrey.”  
  
“Anytime, sweetheart.”

* * *

  
  
   Another week had past and I was feeling more at ease. The girls and Jensen finally had to leave, Jared going crazy with the kids and both him and Jen had multiple commitments and appearances. Jeffrey had insisted that he cancel his appearance in New Orleans, not feeling bad in the least, unlike me.   
  
   "Don’t feel bad, darlin’, you’re more important.“ He assured, his long frame stretched out along the length of the bed at my feet, "I need to make sure you’re okay”  
  
“I’m almost fine,” I smiled, sitting up to cross my legs and scoot closer to him,   
  
“Almost.”  
  
   "Anything I can do to help?“ He asked, looking up at me from where he was propped up on his elbows. I shook my head.   
  
   "I need to get out of this house for a bit. I’ll be back.” I said, removing my self from the comfort of my sheets.   
  
     Jeffrey didn’t say anything as he watched me disappear into the bathroom for a shower, reemerging in a pair of jeans, tank top, & flannel. He was still silent as I grabbed my keys and coat and exited the house, leaving him there by himself.   
  
   I drove around aimlessly for about an hour, before pulling into the salon.   
Three hours later, I exited the building with my nails done, sharp black claws once again, and my blonde hair had been dyed a vibrant shade of lavender. Feeling the affects of the champagne I’d been drinking, I allowed myself to smile at my appearance for the first time in a long time while I eyed myself in the rear view mirror as I made my way back to the house. 

   I didn’t realize how intoxicated I was until I was attempting to unlock my front door and couldn’t figure out which key was which. Jeff must have heard me failing miserably because he opened the door with a questionable look. 

“What in the hell?” He asked, eyes wide at the sight of me.

[Originally posted by samovilla](https://tmblr.co/ZzUJ5q1xRsDr5)

 

   "Well Hello, Mr. J!“ I exclaimed with a wide smile, pushing myself through the door way and into his arms, causing him to back up.   
  
"What’re you doing, Ky?” He shook his head with a worried expression on his face, “Are you…” he leaned in slightly and sniffed around my face, “drunk?”  
  
“Apparently. Champagne at a salon seems to be stronger than champagne at famous LA parties, don’t you think?” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
  
“I suppose so.” He chuckled, his long arms snaking around my waste to help hold me up, “What did you do to your hair?”  
  
“Oh! ha! I almost forgot! Silly me! Do you like it?” I stepped back from him to primp my hair like a woman from the 50’s. “I like it, so it doesn’t really matter, but it would be nice if youuu liked it, Mr. J.”   
  
“It’s…different.” He gulped, still unsure of my actions.   
  
“You don’t like it,” I pouted, pulling away further and turning my back to him so I could walk in the living room while pulling off my jacket.   
  
“Now I never said that.” He replied, trailing into the room behind me.   
  
I spun around and smiled at him coyly, tossing the coat on a chair, “So you do?”   
  
He smiled, eyes glittering with fondness “I do. It suits you. Why the change, though, doll?”  
  
“I needed it. Needed to be different for a moment. Feel myself, ya know?” I walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured my self a glass while Jeffrey watched.     
  
“You know what I want now, though, Mr. Morgan?” I asked, voice low and raspy as I let a Cheshire smile curl across my lips as I sauntered towards him slowly.  
  
   He gulped again as he watched me take a long sip of the red wine before placing it on the nearest table, my eyes never leaving his. I approached him, wrapped my arms around his neck again and stood up on my tip-toes as I gazed into his eyes.   
  
“What’s that?” He asked as I felt his hands grip my waist nervously.  
  
“You.” I breathed before planting a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his neck.   
  
   Jeffrey froze, and his eyes went wide. His fingers tightened on my hips, and a small gasp escaped his lips.   
  
“Baby girl,” He mumbled before gently pushing me away, “No.”  
  
   Alcohol infused disappointment wretched itself into my body. Into my mind. I stepped away from him, tears springing instinctively to my eyes.   
  
“You don’t…want me.”  
  
   "That’s not it at all, baby doll, and you know that” His voice was low but stern.  
I glared at him, disappointment and rejection turning to rage and hate. “You don’t want me because I’m used up, huh? Don’t want to fuck a girl who gets her self raped?”  
  


Shock crossed his face and he immediately shook his head, “No, sweet heart, I-”  
  
   "Fuck you, Jeffrey.“ I cut him off, seething as I crossed my arms in front of my chest while he took another step forward.   
  
“You’re drunk babe-”  
  
   "Like that’s ever stopped you before,“I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "If I remember correctly you got me liquored up on New Years just so you could touch me.”  
  
“You know that’s not what hap-”  
  
   I couldn’t stop myself from shoving him by the chest, hard. He stumbled back a moment and knocked into the wall,   
  
“Kylin,” he growled in warning, starting to get frustrated

   "What are you gonna do, huh, big guy? What are you going to do?“ I yelled, shoving him again. He knocked into the wall so hard this time that a picture near by fell to the floor. He tried to go for my wrists but I twisted them away from him and without thinking smacked him across the face as hard as I could, my sharp claws scratching his face. 

[Originally posted by hughxjackman](https://tmblr.co/ZZGTMy2K1vfIP)

   "This gonna make you feel better? Being a bitch?” he grunted, brows furrowing in frustration as he pushed himself off the wall while bringing his finger tips to his face.

  
   "Fuck you, Jeffrey. Fuck you. You know what I need? I need to feel fucking normal again. I was actually starting to feel normal for a second there, but of course that was all in my fucking head, right? Kinda like the idea of you actually wanting me. Of anyone ever wanting me.“ I clenched my teeth as I seethed, tears streaming down my face as I started for my bedroom.   
  
   "You’ve gone through a traumatic experience, Ky, I’m not going to allow you to do something you regret just because you’re drunk.” He followed me into the room where I whipped around and glared at him. If looks could kill, he’d be exploding.   
  
   I huffed out a mocking laugh, “Ha! That’s right, don’t  _allow_  me to do anything stupid! Don’t allow me to do  _anything_  at all! That’s what everyone does, right? not allow me to do anything. I’m too stupid to make my own decisions, right? Right?!” I screamed, throwing everything off my dresser in one sweep of my hand.   
  
   "Kylin, stop. Please, baby girl, stop.“ His voice was lower but still as rough, and he held his hands up in a defensive position, gauging if I was going to attack him again or not.   
  
   "If you don’t want to fuck me, right now, then get your shit and get the fuck out of my apartment, and I never want to see you again.” I growled, drunkenly pulling the closet door open to retrieve his leather jacket.   
  
“Ky, It’s not that-”  
  
   "That’s it,“ I pushed the jacket into his chest and pushed him out of the bedroom door, "Get the fuck out.”   
  
“Kylin-”  
  
   "Get the fuck out, Jeffrey. Out of my apartment, and out of my life.“ I ripped off the necklace he’d given me from my neck and threw it at him before I slammed my bedroom door in his face.   
  
   A few moments later I heard my front door open and then softly click closed, and I knew that I was alone. I looked out my window to see the rental car I knew he’d been driving gone from it’s spot in the parking lot. Still pissed, I dug through the back of my closet until I found the black bag in the back that I had been looking for. Throwing it over my shoulder before grabbing my keys and locking the door, I headed towards my car. Towards the club.   
  
   I stormed in through the doors of the bar and straight up to the door girl, who looked at me with wide eyes. John stood beside her with a mirrored expression on his face.   
  
   "Uh, hey, Ky…uh….We didn’t know you’d be coming back so soon…Uh, the bar’s all set for the night…"He panicked.  
  
   "Fuck the God damned bar. Fuck that stupid promotion.” I started, throwing the shoes I had been carrying on the counter, making both of them flinch.  
  
“I’m wanna dance.”


	7. Some Douche Bag's Birthday, I Guess

Fuck Anthony. Fuck Jeffrey. Fuck every man who ever made me feel unwanted or unattractive. On that stage, I was queen.  I had danced for 4 years at another club before I met Anthony, but of course once we got serious he was quick to make me quit. I had danced for a night when I first started working when I came back to Dallas, but only because there was 3 girls and it had gotten surprisingly busy. I missed it. I loved it, and I was damned good at it. 

[Originally posted by demigodxtonio](https://tmblr.co/Zizwqv1zP9ecf)

  
     
   Before you judge me, let me explain something: strippers are not all sloppy nasty drunk whores who fuck for money. About 99% all have husbands and kids and normal lives, they just so happen to take their clothes off for money. I was one of those people. Anyway, back to our story,  
     
    Somehow, some way, the club kept the media out and no one outside had found out that i didnt want to know. Hell, the only people I told were Gen, Dani, and Vicki. I swore them to secrecy and told them to make sure no one found out, especially my brother.  
  
    Jensen and I hadn’t really talked after the evening that I kicked Jeffrey out. He’d send me a text asking if I was okay, and I’d reply back with a ‘yes.’ He knew how I got sometimes when I needed space, and left me alone for a while.   
     
    I was just waking up with a particularly bad hangover one morning when I saw that his face popped up on the screen of my phone that was vibrating its way across my nightstand. I answered with a muffled, “What?”  
  
“What? Bitch! Do you know what to day is?” he beamed with a loud laugh.

   "Some douchebags birthday I guess, probably, I don’t know.“ I mumbled, still half asleep.  
   
    "It’s your favorite fucking douchebag’s birthday, whore. Now, get up, I need birthday favor from you.”   
  
“Whaaaaat?” I groaned, rolling over onto my back and clutching my head.   
  
    “I need you to pick up the guys from the airport for me. None of us have time over here.”  he responded as I heard a loud crash come from somewhere behind him, followed by, “God damnit, Jay, Sit the hell down! - Dude, remind me to never have any more fucking kids.”   
   
    “What time?” I huffed before downing the painkillers that I was grateful drunk-me had left on the nightstand with a bottle of water.   
  
   "Uh, can you get to DFW in like…..30 minutes?“ referring to the airport down the street from my house.  
  
"I hate you.”

“Love you too, sis, bye!” click.   
  
    With another groan, I crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a slouchy sweatshirt, pulling my hair into a thoroughly messy bun while slipping on my slippers. I grabbed my keys and purse before heading out the door.   
  
    I pulled up to the pick up area where Jensen had said the boys would be waiting for me. I was waiting for about ten minutes before I saw Misha push past the door, followed by Rob, Rich, and lastly, trailing behind in all his leather-clad manliness, was the last person I wanted, or expected to see.   
  
Jeffrey. 

[Originally posted by jdm-negan-mcnaughty](https://tmblr.co/Z04ITf2M7F9UN)

  
   "Fuck my life.“ I mumbled to myself as they approached the car. I popped the trunk so they could put their luggage in the back before they began to crawl in. Misha hopped into the passenger seat as everyone else maneuvered their way into the tiny back seat, Rob sitting behind me, Rich in the middle, and Jeff behind Misha. Misha immediately leaned over the console and pulled me into his arms for a hug and a kiss on the forehead while Richard told me how much he missed me. Rob enthusiastically grabbed my shoulders from around my seat as he craned his head around and planted a wet, sloppy kiss to the side of my face.   
  
"Boys” I said in greeting, eyeing Jeffrey in the back through the rear-view mirror.   
  
   He was of course staring back silently. I quickly adverted my eyes to Misha beside me.   
  
   "How’s it going, girl. Haven’t seen you in almost a year!“ Mish beamed, his arm crossing over the console again to give my thigh a squeeze. I looked at him through the corner of my eye as he left his hand there, and he gave me a look back as if saying  _"I know this sucks, and I’m sorry.”_ I squinted my eyes at him, but he already knew I was irritated without our silent conversation.  
  
   "Are you excited about the party tonight, little lady? You know, I hear your favorite band is playing!“ Rob said excitedly, leaning forward again in his seat with his hands on the side of my headrest.   
  
   "Bob-o, you know Jensen wouldn’t get H.I.M here for  _his_  birthday!” Richard teased, smacking Rob in the chest jokingly.   
  
“Fuck you, Rich. Fuck you” Rob chuckled back to him.  
  
   "I absolutely love your hair by the way, Ky, brings out your pretty green eyes.“ Rob continued gleefully, playing with a strand that had fallen out of my bun.   
  
   "Thanks babe, It’s hard as fuck to keep up with.” I leaned my head back a little as Rob pulled my hair out of the elastic, fingering it as it fell down. I looked back into the rear view mirror, and to my delight, Jeffrey was staring at me with an obviously irritated look on his face. I smirked back at him before returning my eyes to the road.    
  
   Jeffrey stayed completely stoic the entire ride to my parents’ as I laughed and flirted with the boys. It was always like that with them; Misha had a thing about touching me, and Rob and Rich, well, they had a thing about just being around me, especially since it was the first time they’d seen me since the accident at Jensen’s. I could feel Jeff’s eyes bore into the back of my head as I received the attention that I had been craving from the other men. Rob had let me know that him and Mollie had decided to separate until his schedule died down again, seeing as she was busy with the lawfirm and didn’t have a lot of free time anyway. Rich and Jaci were doing well, and Misha and Vicky were trying for baby number 3 while preparing for GISH. I didn’t ask how Jeff had been.   
  
   "So, Ky, how’s the skrrrrrrippin’ going?“ Misha giggled, leaning towards me in his seat. I shot him a side ways glare again. Vicky of course squealed. They told each other everything. Rob gasped, Richard almost choked, and I could swear i heard a chuckle from Jeff. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the road, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. Thank God Jensen wasn’t here.  
  
"Fine, Dmitri. Fuck you.”   
  
   "You know, I seen Kylin’s tits one time, they’re pretty fucking awesome.“ Rich chimed in from the backseat. Jeffrey’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline.  
  
   "I’ve seen 'em before too. Definitely pay-per-view worthy.” Rob bobbed his head up and down in agreement.  
  
“She’s fucked my wife before while I watch-”  
  
   "Okayyyy so, everyone in the car has seen my tits can we-“ I tried to say before I was cut off.  
  
"I’ve never seen them,” Jeffrey drawled in protested with a smirk.  
  
    Everyone got silent as I glared at him through the mirror once more, before declaring, “And you never will.”  
  
   I pulled up to my parents’ drive way without getting out, still needing to go back to my place to shower and change and get ready for the festivities that would be happening all day long and into the night. Jensen and Josh both walked up to the car to greet me as I popped the trunk again as the men crawled out.   
Jensen tucked his head in through the driver’s side window at the same time Josh did the same to the passenger side.   
  
“Brothers” I said menacingly, glaring a head at the garage door.   
  
“Sister” they both replied in unison.   
  
   "What is  _he_  doing here, and why did you make  _me_  have to pick him up from the airport?“ My question was obviously aimed at the birthday boy.   
  
   "Because you were closer and his plane just so happen to land at the same time as the others’.” he smirked, skipping over the first half of my inquiry.  
  
“Josh is right here.”  I whipped my head around to glare at my eldest brother.  
  
   "I was helping Jason set up the stage.“ He lifted his hands up defensively with a giggle.  
  
   "Shut up, I wasn’t talking to you.” I narrowed my eyes at him before turning back to Jensen.  
  
“He was helping set up the stage.” Jensen repeated with his own laugh.  
  
“First question then?” I cocked my head to the side.   
  
   "Because he was my friend before he was your fuck buddy.“ Jensen’s face went still.  
  
   "Jensen,” Josh said with a warning. He knew I was pissed already, ’ _why add fuel to the fire?’_  
  
“We never fucked.” I growled through gritted teeth.   
  
“Whatever.” Jensen rolled his eyes.   
  
“Do you even  _want_  me to come tonight?”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then shut the fuck up before I knock those perfect teeth down your throat.” I threw my car in reverse as the boys stepped away just in time not to get their feet ran over. 

 

* * *

  
When I got home I immediately called Vicki.   
  
“He said something, didn’t he?” She immediately said as a greeting.   
  
“Yuuup,” I replied, popping my lips, “Right in front of Jeffrey, too.”  
  
“Shit. He’s there? Fuck.” I could hear the cringe in her voice.   
  
“Yeah, dude, ugh.” I raised my palm to my for head as I walked to the bathroom.  
  
“Well, what are you going to do?” She asked as I started pulling my clothes off.   
  
   "I don't know, man. I didn't think I’d have to see him again. Jensen’s doing this on purpose.“ I put the phone on speaker as I finished undressing and started the shower.   
  
   She sighed before replying, "Probably. I think you should talk to him. You were drunk the last time you saw him and was in a really bad place.”   
  
   I sighed back before stepping in the shower and calling out to her, “I’m still in a bad place, Vicks.”  
  
   "I know that, hun, but not as bad as you were 3 weeks ago. I’m sure he understands.“ She said as I lathered my shampoo into my hair  
  
   "Pffft. I was a total cunt to him when I picked them up. He didn't seem too thrilled to see me, either” spoke through the water as I rinsed my hair.   
  
   "Well I don’t know what to tell you. Wash your ass and don't abuse my husband too much" she laughed before disconnecting the call.   
  
   With a roll of my eyes I finished my shower before stepping out to blow dry my hair and do my makeup. once finished I stepped back into my bedroom to get some clothes on, choosing a simple floral romper that had a halter neck and was short enough to show my thigh tattoos. I threw on my black high wedge sandals before grabbing my purse and keys and heading back to Richardson. 

 

* * *

[Originally posted by bloodstained-porcelain-doll](https://tmblr.co/Z2zOtt2Gc46ed)

   "Kylin’s here! It’s shot time!“ I heard Richard call the second I walked into the house.   
  
   "Jesus Christ” I mumbled under my breath as I felt everyone shift their eyes to where I stood by the front door.   
  
   Misha immediately broke out into a sprint towards me, pushing past the small group of people in the dining room. Once he reached me, he scooped me up into his arms and spun me around before setting me down and throwing arm around my waist, ushering me into the kitchen where my parents were sitting at the kitchen table with Jensen, Jared, and Josh, ready with loaded shot glasses.  
  
   "What the fuck are you doing, Mom?“ I urged, surprised at the sight of my mother with a large margarita glass in front of her beside a shot glass of Tequila.  
  
   "Ky, It’s not"  _-hiccup-_ "Everyday” - _hiccup-_ “That your son turns” - _hiccup-_ “Forty” My dad giggled, sneaking his face over to where my mom’s margarita straw was.   
  
   "Alan Ackles, get your own!“ My mother scolded, smile on her lips while she smacked my father in the face gently with the back of her knuckle. 

“I’m thirty-nine, dad, Lord.” Jensen grumbled as he raised his glass.  
  
   I took my place at the table as the room seemed to fill in, Richard bring me a shot shortly before making me scoot over to squeeze into my seat with me.   
  
   "Here’s to the shittiest brother on the planet.” I raised my glass sarcastically as everyone laughed, a particular chuckle coming from behind me standing out a little more than the others. I rolled my eyes as I tipped my head back.   
  
   "Jesus, I’m too old for this.“ My mother’s sour face puckered and Jensen barked out a laugh, throwing his head back into Dani behind him.  
  
   "I don’t think I’ve ever seen your parents drunk,” She giggled, placing her hands on Jensen’s shoulders.   
  
   "I have, he tried to steal my wife from me!“ Jared boomed, hugging Gen’s big belly protectively while shooting fake daggers at my dad, who was wagging his finger drunkenly at Jared.   
  
   "Guys, it’s barely 5, go take a nap” Makenzie sighed, always the responsible one, with a hand on both of our parents’ shoulders.  
  
   "Come on, Kenz, live a little!“ I boomed, lifting my glass in Rob’s direction, who was holding the bottle of Crown.   
  
   "You live enough for the both of us, Sis,” She said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at me.  
  
   Rob reached my side, attempting to shield me from the obvious feeling that was Jeffrey’s stare to the back of my head and began pouring me another shot. He looked down at me through the corner of his eye with a wink and a smirk. I smirked back while lifting my hand from my lap to loop my finger into his back belt loop.   
  
He wiggled his ass against my hand and arm, making me giggle.   
  
“You good?” He squinted as he filled his glass as well.

I peered around him and caught Jeffrey’s eye for a split second before looking back up to him with a smirk, “I will be.”

 

* * *

  
  
   I spent most of the evening outside by the pool with Misha and Rob, one of them near me at all times, and constantly flirting. I was sprawled across one of the outside benches with my feet in Misha’s lap and my head in Rob’s, who was playing with my hair while I scratched at that fucking grey patch in his beard, when Jeffrey finally had enough liquid courage to try to talk to me. Rob’s fingers stilled in my tresses and Misha smacked my feet off of him, prompting me to sit up correctly. 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2JDjaiU)

  
“What do you want?” I sighed. Rob and Mish both rolled their eyes.   
  
“Come on, Rob, let’s go spank the birthday boy” Misha laughed. Both men stood simultaneously.   
  
I glared at their backs as Jeffrey moved to sit beside me.   
  
“This okay?” He asked, only slightly sarcastic.  
  
   "How have you been, Jeffrey?“ I sighed again, ignoring his question while reaching for my beer.   
  
"Good, yourself? You look….better.”  
  
I took a sip while nodding my head.   
  
“Look, Ky-” he tried, but I cut him off.  
  
“I get it, dude. Its cool. I was drunk, I should have known better. My fault.”   
  
   "You know that it wasn’t because I didn’t want you, right?“ He whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.   
  
"You don’t have to lie to me, Mr. J, I get it.”   
  
   He groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, “I’m not fucking lying, Kylin. God dammit. What did you want, me to treat you like some whore?” he furrowed his bows and gestured his hands in the question.   
  
I rolled my eyes and mumbled, “at least then I’d gotten what I wanted." 

   With a shake of my head I stood up and headed inside to find my things. The 3 sentence conversation had me wanting to get the hell oout of there. I told everyone I wasn’t feeling well, told Jensen and the boys bye and left, but drove to the club instead of home.  
  


* * *

[Originally posted by britty4289](https://tmblr.co/ZGVSop2DBDU_6)

   "Ky, someone bought you off.” John said once entered the dressing room, sweat dripping down his forehead per usual. I had just finished getting (un)dressed and was putting on my 9 inch heels.   
  
“The fuck? I just got here?” I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion,  
  
   "I’m not allowed to say who. Its supposed to be a surprise.“ He giggled. I looked at him with a shocked look on my face  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kylin” he shifted his glance, understanding my expression.   
  
   "Fine, whatever" I huffed before hauling myself up and stalking to the V.I.P section.   
  
   John eventually caught up to my long legs and escorted me into the champagne room, which was empty save a bottle of crown and a stack of money on the table.   
  
   "Must be in the restroom" John noted as I flopped onto the couch, leaning over to pick up the large group of bills.  
  
   "Hmmm" I replied, sifting through the hundreds. There had to at least be three grand here.   
  
   I confirmed the amount correctly as John nodded to me before leaving. Shortly after, the curtain moved again, revealing who had paid for me to be off the floor for the night.   
  
Of course, it was Jeffrey.  
  
   "Nope, not doing this.“ I instantly threw the pile of money back on the table and hoisted myself back to my feet. Jeff blocked the exit.  
  
   "I just paid for a taxi to drive me almost 2 hours away, girl.” He narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands together in front of him.  
  
“What are you doing, Jeffrey?” I glared, trying to move around him.   
  
“Well I figure if this is the only way to talk to you…” He trailed off with a chuckle.   
  
   I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as he moved around me to sit on the couch.   
  
   "Wanna drink?“ He asked nonchalantly, lifting the bottle from the ice bucket and cracking it open.   
  
   "Whatever, Jeffrey. You’re lucky I need my rent.” I huffed as I stomped back over to the couch and threw myself down like a child.   
  
   "That’s right, baby girl, Daddy will take care of you tonight.“ He drawled, voice rough like gravel suddenly as he handed me the glass of whiskey. I narrowed my eyes at him again as he let out another deep chuckle.  
  
  "What? You wanna act like a whore, I’ll treat you like one.” He growled, taking a sip of his own drink as he let his free hand danced across the space between us on the couch to my thigh.   
  
   I huffed out a laugh as I spread my legs over his lap before taking another hearty swig of liquor, “So, you do think I’m a whore, huh?” I said, seductive tone to my voice.  
  
   Jeffrey choked on another laugh while shaking his head at me, “What ever will get you to talk to me, sweet heart,” He ran his fingertips across my shin bones, enticing goosebumps to come to the surface of my flesh.  
  
  I finished off the remaining liquid in the tumbler before removing my legs from his lap and re-positioning to straddle him. His eyebrows shifted upward, surprised by my actions as he leaned us forwards for us to place our glasses on the table. He leaned back and moved his hands to my hips. 

   "So, what would you like to talk about, Mr. Morgan?“ I said seductively, beginning to grind down on his lap in pace with the r&b song playing over the speakers.   
  
   His eyes had sank to where our bodies met, and he tilted his hips into mine with a low growl. He ran his hand up the my ribs and onto my back, his wide palm almost covering my shoulder blades as his fingers found a place in my hair.   
  
   "What could ever make you think I don’t want you?” He rasped, eyes as deep as coal in the dim light as I continued to shift my hips into his.   
  
I stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.   
  
   "I needed you, and you wouldn’t have me,“ finally came out of my mouth, as cold as I intended it to.   
  
   With a growl of frustration Jeffrey shifted us, laying me down onto the cushion of the couch on my back as he positioned himself between my thighs much like on New Years.  
  
"I’d have you right now if I could, doll." 

[Originally posted by jdmfanfiction](https://tmblr.co/Zewrje2MC8Jhe)

  
   My breath had hitched in my throat as I stared into his pupils, riddled with lust. Heat pooled between us as bent his head forward to kiss at my sternum, followed by him dragging his thick beard upward to my chest. He brought his hands from my sides to my breasts, pushing them together to bury his face in between them with a rock of his hips against mine. My hands went into his hair, gently tugging at the sensations that he was bringing about within me. Without warning he flipped us back to our original position and tugged at the string that was holding my bikini top in place.   
  
   "Let me so those tits that everyone’s seen but me,” He growled, eyes focused on my heaving chest as he pulled the material from my skin. His black irises twinkled with a hunger as he bit his bottom lip before returning his gaze to my face.   
  
   "Ohhh, God damn, woman.“ He grunted before rutting his face against me again, tongue and teeth ravishing.   
  
   "Jeff,” I involuntarily moaned, tilting my head back at the feeling of his hands and lips against my flesh.   
  
   "Mmmmm,“ He rasped into my ear, lifting his hips in time with mine, "I missed the way you sound. So pefect.”  
  
   I tightened my grip in his hair as I dug down more, reveling in the friction felt by my thin t-back being ground up against his rough denim jeans. He splayed his hands across my back, pulling me down into the sensation as his nails lightly left crescent marks where he held onto me.  He lifted his head to look into my eyes, irises darting around my face momentarily before he grabbed me by the back of the head and forcefully pushed his lips against mine with a guttural groan from his chest.   
  
    Instantly, every doubt that I had had or anger or any other emotion, for that matter, went right out of the fucking window. I whimpered against his mouth as I parted my lips and pushed my tongue against his, desperate to be closer. He pulled me away by my hair long enough to stare into my eyes for a second, as if in question, before colliding himself with me again. Our motions became harsher against each other, and his hands were everywhere. I could feel the strain in his jeans push harder and harder against the flimsy fabric between my legs as I rotated my hips in tiny circles against him, pulling moans from me and grunts from him. His lips moved down to my neck where he bit the sensitive flesh, leaving light red marks in his wake. His hands traveled from my back to my ass, his fingertips running over the strings at my hips, tugging at them teasingly. The pressure in my belly pushing me further and further into oblivion with every buck and grind.   
  
   "You gonna come for me, baby?“ He whispered as he dipped his hand between our bodies to feel the wetness soaking my panties. All I could reply back with was another tongue-heavy kiss and a whimper as my body exploded and a cry left my lungs. White spots clouded behind my eyelids as he wrapped his long arms around my back, holding me close to him as he pushed me further into his lap before grunting himself, fingers flexing in their place on my shoulders.   
  
   "Only woman alive that can resort me back to a fuckin’ teenager, you know that?” He whispered in my ear before looking at me in the face again. Both of us had a slight sheen of sweat coating our skin, our breaths still ragged and shaky. I slunk off his lap to the side of him and turned with my feet still on his thighs to make us drinks.   
  
   "You get what you came here for, Mr. Morgan?“ I snickered as I handed him his glass of whiskey.   
  
   "Seems like we both did, Ms. Ackles” he chuckled back with a smile, hand wrapping around one of my ankles. 

[Originally posted by may85](https://tmblr.co/ZRKkYx2FO7nYG)


	8. I Think I Can Handle That

 We could have ended up having sex that night, but we didn’t.  Instead, Jeffrey had to drive my drunk ass home (I basically polished off the whole bottle before the lights came on) and tuck me into bed before curling up beside me himself. I woke up the next morning from him throwing his heavy fucking arm over my stomach, causing me to jerk up and rush to my bathroom to hurl.

  “You alright, hun? Need anything?” He called from the other side of the door, sleep heavy in his voice. I responded by heaving again, to which he replied,   
  
“Take that as some Tylenol,” with a chuckle.  
  
   Once my guts were out of my stomach and my teeth were brushed, I stumbled, still half drunk, out of the bathroom and fell back into bed with him. He held out a glass of water and handed me four little pills. I downed them all, followed by the water, before setting myself up against the pillows next to him.   
  
“Sooo….” I started, finger picking at an invisible spec on the side of the glass.  
  
   "Yup.“ He sighed, turning onto his side to face me, “You’re back to dealing with me again.”

   A grin spread to my face as I sat the glass down and swatted him on the shoulder, “Ass.”   
  
   "Go ahead, get it out of your system, pretty girl.“ He stuck his tongue out at me and I lunged forward to bite it.   
  
   Jeffrey groaned in pleasure at the pain and gripped my hips to roll me over on top of him, deepening the kiss while doing so. His tongue pushed past my teeth and danced with mine, sucking on it in a teasing manner, coaxing a whimper from me as he tightened his grip on my waist. We kissed for what seemed like forever, making out like teenagers while rolling around in my sheets, both of us fighting for dominance over the other. He had just moved his lips down to my jaw and neck when we were interrupted by a loud knock coming from my front door.   
  
   "You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.” I grunted, retching myself out of his grasp with a loud huff and pulling myself from the bed to head to the source of the interruption.   
  
   "I swear Jensen if that’s you I’m gonna-“ I pulled the door open to reveal Misha, bright smile on his face like it wasn’t 10:30 in the morning.

[Originally posted by fallenandinlovewithhumanity](https://tmblr.co/ZTxcbm1m705CN)

  
   "Your smile is hurting my head. Stop it.” I grumbled as I walked away from the door, leaving it open for him to enter and close it behind him.   
  
   "Goooood Morning, Sleepy head,“ He sang, bouncing around me like a woodland creature, “How was yourrrr evening?”   
  
   "She drank an entire bottle of Crown” came Jeffrey’s rasp from the doorway of the bedroom, scaring the shit out of Misha.  
  
   Holding his hand to his chest in surprise before recovering, he said, “Ha! Well, sounds like her. I wondered if I’d find you here, Jeff. Jensen’s been trying to call you both.”  
  
   "Phone’s dead.“ We both said in unison, earning us a suspicious grin from Misha.  
  
   "Sure. Okay. Anyways, he sent me over to check. Now that I’ve checked, who wants to go to breakfast?” Misha was bouncing around my kitchen at this point, opening and closing my refrigerator repeatedly.   
  
   I showered and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a slouchy crop top, threw my hair into a messy bun and avoided looking in the mirror as I wiped the remaining mascara from under my eyes. Misha commented on how shitty I looked as I pushed on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my keys.   
  
“Just for that, you’re paying, dick bag” I said as I locked my door.  
  
   "I’ll pay for whatever you want, baby” Misha teased before he smacked my ass playfully, earning him raised eye brows from Jeffrey and a glare from me as we exited the building.   
  
   Surprisingly Misha allowed Jeffrey the passenger seat as we crawled into my car.   
  
   "So, Ky, me and Vicky had a question for you,“ Misha started, learning forward between the two seats from the back.   
  
   I sighed, “yes, Misha, I will show you how to eat your wife’s pussy again,” teasingly patting his head without looking away from the road.   
  
   He smirked while raising an eyebrow, nudging Jeffrey’s shoulder “you think you can handle this one, old man?”   
  
   Jeffrey quirked a dom eye brow of his own before bringing a hand down on my thigh with a smack, “I think I’ll be alright, Collins”  
  
   I glared at him through the corner of my eye before shifting my gaze expectedly to Misha through the mirror.  
  
   "Its looking like this is gonna be the last year for Gish, girl.“ he sighed, finally getting to the point.   
  
“What?!” I exclaimed, turning slightly in my seat towards him.   
  
   "I knowww, but I just don’t have time for it anymore. Neither does Vick. So, we were hoping, since you were there at the start, you’d be apart of the finish” Misha let his gummy grin show while he tilted his head lovingly.   
  
   Jeffrey squeezed my thigh for encouragement. I huffed a fallen piece of hair out my eyes.   
  
“Fine” I said with a roll of my eyes as I pulled into the restaurant.   
  
   "Yippee!“ Misha rejoiced, leaping forward to kiss my cheek dramatically, rewarding him with another look from Jeff. 

 

* * *

[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](https://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k22buai4)

 

   Breakfast consisted of me downing 4 Bloody Mary’s before the food ever even got ordered, earning me looks from the server as well as Jeff and Misha. Once the food came, in between stuffing his face with pancake and eggs, Misha and I discussed the plan for the final Gish season and what he wanted to achieve with it. Naturally, we both wanted it to be the biggest and best since the beginning, with the best winners trip and prizes. We set up a conference call with Darius and the rest of the Gish team for the following week and were discussing new item ideas when I felt Jeffrey’s hand on my thigh under the table, earning him my attention away from the conversation.   
  
   "Look at you, I told you you could get back in it.” he chuckled, beaming at me with pride. I gave him a small nod and adverted my eyes to the plate in front of me and picked at a piece of strawberry.  
  
   "She actually thought she didn’t do any good in the world, Mish. Can you believe that?“ Jeffrey continued before taking a sip of his coffee. “Said her work was ‘no big deal’”   
  
   "The greatest scavenger hunt the world has ever seen is no big deal, eh squirt?“Misha feigned offence as he clutched his hand to his chest. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"I’m not that big of a part of it, guys. I just help”   
  
   "Not this time, girl. I’m going to be so busy with conventions and filming that you and Darius are gonna be doing a lot of the grunt work. Which brings me our next question.“ He took a sip of his own coffee as his eyes flicked to Jeff for a second while I squinted my own lids at him with my straw in my mouth, "I’m going to be needing an assistant.”  
  
   "That’s not a question, Dmitri” I popped my eyebrow up in suspicion, already guessing at his ‘question’  
  
   "Yes or no? You know you want to. Plus, I hear Jeff is doing some conventions with us this year.“ He tilted his head towards Jeffrey who nodded in confirmation, hopeful look in his eye.  
  
   I glanced between the both of them as I sucked the rest of the liquid through my straw, “You two are teaming up on me, aren’t you?”   
  
   "What? Me? No” Misha said over dramatically while Jeff took to whistling a tune while adverting his eyes around the room. I sighed.   
  
“Let me think about it. Get me another drink.” I ordered.

 

* * *

 

   Of course I said yes, and by the end of the month I had quit the club, packed all my stuff, and Misha moved me out to L.A as soon as Gen had Odette. Misha had paid for me a little one bedroom studio apartment near his house and even let me pick out my own furniture. I spent my first two weeks there helping him and Darius sort through submissions and setting up the registry, helping Vicky with the children so she could fulfill her own responsibilities with everything, and generally getting used to the complete and sudden change in my life.   
  
   Everyone at the club was upset that I was leaving, and Andy himself promised that anytime I wanted to come back that my promotion was still guaranteed. Leaving Dallas was bittersweet but there was something about being so far away from everything that had happened was calming and peaceful. Working for Misha was easy, especially since he had always been one of my really close friends since the day that I had met him. Rob of course was in the same city as well and the first week there he helped me unpack everything and took me out to show me around all his favorite places in the city. Jensen was proud that I had taken the job, as him and Jared and the girls always encouraged me to continue on with Gishwhes, it had always been Anthony that didn’t allow it. He had hated the idea of me doing anything but worshiping him.   
  
    Jeffrey and I talked every day again, mostly through texts but he did manage to call me almost every night. He was on a convention tour for all of April and May, May being when  I would be on tour with Misha. We had to miss his birthday but he was scheduled for appearances at 3 cons that Misha would be attending, plus one that would be in Los Angeles the only weekend Misha and I  had before heading to Vancouver for filming to start there and Jeff would be heading back to Georgia for The Walking Dead. We hadn’t seen each other since he left 2 days after Jensen’s birthday, and I couldn’t help but notice how frustrated my heart was making me feel.  

* * *

[Originally posted by meanandshallow](https://tmblr.co/Z22loe2IAJpQN)

   "I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Gorgeous.“ He rasped into the phone the night before Misha and I’s flight to the first convention they had together, “Feels like it’s been forever,”  
  
   "2 months tomorrow, Mr. J” I confirmed as I lay sprawled over my couch, TV playing idly in the background.   
  
   "Never again, I’m not going this long ever again,“ He grumbled, squirming around in his hotel bed. He was scheduled for an early call for V.I.P preview Thursday where as Misha was just Friday through Sunday.  
  
   "I’m sure your over exaggerating, hun. Go find a fan-girl.” I teased, ignoring the ache in my chest that was my feelings for him.   
  
   "Pffft” he spat with a chuckle “You know you’re my girl, right?”  
My heart pinged at his words and I was speechless momentarily. I quickly recovered and cloaked my anxiety, “I bet you say that to everyone.”  
  
“Just you wait and see, little girl. Just wait” he chuckled with an asphalt tone.  
  
“Wait and see what, Mr. J?” I grinned, my own voice altering slightly.  
  
   "Don’t do that to me, now, woman. Not the time,“ he scolded, but I could hear the smile in his tone.   
  
“You’re in bed, aren’t you?” I giggled, seductiveness still light on my tongue.  
  
   "I’m not in bed with you, though, tease,“ He groaned, rutting himself against his mattress.

 

* * *

 

   I was still half asleep as I guided an equally exhausted Misha through the maze of hotel hallways towards the greenroom by the hand. Our flight had landed at 5:30 in the morning in Phoenix and we had to wait for an our before our driver was able to locate the correct terminal to pick us up in. By the time we actually got to the hotel there was no time for even a nap, so we had both quickly found our room to shower and change. I had been able to muster the energy to make myself presentable, since I was going to be seeing Jeffrey. I had braided my now platinum blonde tresses (the purple had eventually faded enough it toned my whole head almost white.) into low pig tails, paired with simple black winged eyeliner and lashes with dark lipstick. I wore my oversized black Always Keep Fighting shirt and a pair of shorts with my high-top Chuck’s. I finally was able to locate the correct doorway and pulled us both in, Misha immediately collapsing by into Jensen’s sleeping arms on the couch closest to the door. It was barely 8 am and everyone was still half dead.   
  
   I was pouring myself a cup of hotel coffee when I felt his long arms wrap themselves around my waist, accompanied by his scruffy beard nuzzling into its favorite place on my neck.   
  
   "Too long.” He rasped, us both inhaling each others’ scent at the same time. I leaned back into his chest as I sat the cup of coffee on the table in front of me before raising a hand to his neck to hold him in place. He placed gentle kisses all over my neck before turning me in his arms to face him. He looked down at me for a moment as I raised myself to my tip-toes and pulled him to my lips. He squeezed me tight as I parted my mouth, his brows furrowing into the sensation of having our arms around each other finally. He couldn’t help digging his fingernails into the exposed skin around my waist as I whimpered at the taste of his tongue. I’m pretty sure we could have stayed like that all day if it hadn’t been for Rob clearing his throat behind us, trying to get to the coffee maker.   
  
   "Glad to see you two are on better terms,“ He teased with a giggle, taking the cup I had started working on and finishing it the way I liked it for me before working on his own. I took the cup from his hand with a smile before leaning over to kiss him on his cheek in hello.  
  
   "We’re getting a long a lot better you could say, Rob” I replied with a raised eyebrow.   
  
   Jeffrey threw an arm over my shoulder and bent down to nuzzle his scruff into my temple with a scrunched nose, earning another laugh from Rob as we walked over towards the couches. Jensen had finally stirred and was sitting upright now as we approached, rubbing his eyes, with Misha’s head in his lap, the man still deep in sleep.  
  
   "Good to see you, bubz” I said, leaning over to kiss his head before falling onto the couch into Jeffrey’s arms.   
  
With a shake if his head he huffed, “you two are stupid.”  
  
“You’re stupid” I retorted, nuzzling closer to Jeff.   
  
   A young brunette girl with a volunteer shirt poked in her head into the room, “Hey guys, Misha’s morning panel starts in 20 minutes. Mr. Morgan, you have photo ops at the same time.”   
  
   "Thanks, sweetie" Jeffrey replied, making the poor girl blush a bright red before she could duck out and hide.   
  
   I pried myself out of Jeff’s arms and headed back to the coffee maker, knowing Misha would need some strong tea if they planned on him not being a total ass to the fans. Jared stumbled in and threw himself onto Misha, causing the sleeping man to jerk awake suddenly with a yelp  
  
   "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty" Jensen sang as he ruffled the mans hair while Jared dug around for a comfy spot.   
  
   "10 more minutes" he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s back. I rolled my eyes.   
  
   "Mish, wake up, you have a panel soon.“ I warned, leaning over to knock his head with the palm of my hand. His eyes fluttered open and his brows furrowed in irritation as he looked at me.   
  
   "Meh” he whined, finally re-positioning Jared in order to climb out from underneath him. I extended his tea out, which he accepted with a sigh.   
  
   "So who are you gonna be following around today, Ky, your boss or your boyfriend?“ Jensen snickered, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.   
  
   Jeffrey and I both tensed at the word, neither of us had discussed what we actually were yet. Sure, he had referred to me as his girl, and the pictures from the airport at New Years were still circulating around the internet, but nothing had been set in stone. Of course I hadn’t even been interested in anyone else, despite my flirtatious nature. I craned my head up to look at Jeff, and he looked down to me with a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Thankfully Misha cut in with his own agenda,  
  
   "I actually need her with me for my panel, gonna be talking about Gish and stuff” He explained with a nod of his head before taking another deep swig of tea.  
  
“You’re not gonna pull me up on stage, are you?” I whined.  
  
“Possibly.”

 

* * *

  
  
An hour later I found myself sitting on a bar stool next to Misha. On stage.   
  
   "Um, I have a question for Kylin, I love that your doing Gish this year. What are your goals that you want to accomplish with the last hunting season?“ A teenage girl had asked, referring to the scavenger hunt. 

[Originally posted by paralleluniverse17](https://tmblr.co/ZKtIRn2KoZGS_)

  
   "Awh, Thank you! Well, Random Acts and Gish have always set out to accomplish great things. My goal is to make this season the best ever and have the name live on through ya’ll. Ya’ll are the ones that make this happen. Sure, Misha, Darius, and I and the other volunteers put literal blood sweat and tears into it, but it is you, the participants, that make it what it is. I want this last hunt to inspire everyone to continue to make a difference. To have people come up to me in 20 years and say ‘Thank you, Random Acts and Gishwhes made me who I am today.’ That’s my goal for this season, and so far, it seems like we’re gonna crush it.” I smiled to the fan as everyone applauded. Misha wrapped an arm around me and leaned his head into my shoulder.

   "Not many people know this, but Kylin helped create Minion Stimulus, the original Random Acts, when she was just 17. She was apart of the first Gish event in 2011. She was the one who inspired me to continue doing it when I felt like we were failing. This girl right here,“ He tightened his grip around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head, “Is truly amazing, and I’m so thankful to have her back with me for the final go around. Her and Vick spend literally 18 hours a day between the two of them going over registration, items, ideas, submissions, everything, they literally do everything, to make this the best it possibly can. I am so thankful.” Tears had begun to well up in his eyes, causing my own to spring forward as he pulled me in for another hug.   
  
   The crowd cheered again and I waved once more before saying good bye and ducking back behind the curtain. Rob and Rich both had been listening and engulfed me in hugs, followed by Briana and Ruthie who accompanied me back to the greenroom so I could wait on Jeff.   
  
   "I’m jealous, love. Look at him.“ Ruth nodded to the couch where I hadn’t noticed Jeff had been sitting. He was staring at me with that smirk on his face and I couldn’t help the heat rising to my neck.  
  
   I giggled as I left her side to skip to where Jeffrey sat, flopping down beside him. He wrapped his arm behind the back of my seat and wound his finger around a piece of hair as he looked down at me.   
  
   "You’re amazing, you know that?” He drawled lowly, his voice raising goosebumps as I shook my head.   
  
“Whatever” I argued,  
  
   "I listened to what you said, girl, don’t play coy with me.“ He chuckled as he brought his nose to my ear, “I know better.”  
  
   I scoffed lightly at him while looking at my hands in my lap. I could tell he rolled his eyes as he moved his hand to crook a finger under my chin to force me to look at him.   
  
“You’re amazing.” he repeated, kissing my cheek,   
  
“You’re passionate.” He moved my face to kiss the other cheek.  
  
“You’re inspiring.” He kissed my forehead.  
  
   "And I can’t believe you’re  _mine_ “ he growled in half a whisper, making my heart spasm before leaning in to finally kiss my lips.  
  
"I am?” I asked meekly, my breath faltering as I met his eyes.  
  
   "If you’ll have me.“ He said, leaning back to lace his hand that wasn’t wrapped around me into my fingers.   
  
   I looked into his eyes as I let his words sink into my soul. I could feel myself falling for him, slowly but surely, and it was slightly overwhelming. The feeling of safety I felt when I was with him was undeniable, and I had never had anyone besides my family try to encourage me the way he did. No one, not even my family, took the time out of their day,  _every_  day, to check on me, but Jeffrey did. He knew I was broken and hurt and fragile and crazy and he still wanted to be apart of my life. At the same time though I was terrified. Terrified of him realizing that I’m not all that I’m cracked up to be, of how truly broken I believed I still was, and of attempting to be apart of  _his_  life. I knew his world was busy and he was constantly somewhere new, around thousands of beautiful women with established careers who were prettier, nicer, more mature, and better suited to fit him. The idea of him getting tired of me flashed across my mind as I looked down to stare at our hands. What if he saw what Anthony saw, the stupid immature girl who cried over everything and couldn’t do anything right?  
  
   He must have seen the scenarios playing out across my face because he leaned his face back against mine, his scruff pressing against my cheek as he rasped into my ear, "Stop overthinking. Let’s just have some fun.”   
  
   I smiled weakly at him and nodded as he moved his lips away from my ear to give me another kiss on the mouth before pressing his forehead to mine. I sighed, trying to get my emotions in check.   
  
   "There she is! I figured I would find you two here.“ Misha bellowed as he suddenly entered the room, followed by Rich, Rob, and Matt.   
  
   "Hey guys,” I said, looking up to greet everyone as they piled themselves around us.   
  
   "Ky, you’re gonna sing tonight at karaoke right?“ Rob questioned as he sat criss-cross on the floor in front of me.   
  
"Errr. No. Why would I do that?” I scrunched my face  
  
   "Because you have the voice of a fucking angel?“ Rich interjected, pointing at me as he joined Rob.  
  
   "You hiding something from me, sweetheart?” Jeffrey chuckled, squeezing my shoulder  
  
“No. I just only sing in the shower.” I excused  
  
   "Bullshit. She’s sang during SNS before a few years ago. Fans loved her. Some said she even sings better then Jay.“ Rob explained.   
  
   "Well then, darlin’ you’re gonna have to let me hear you.” Jeffrey grinned as he watched the blush creep up my neck to my ears.   
  
I sighed again, defeated.

* * *

[Originally posted by boujeebxtch](https://tmblr.co/ZGxk6g2NmC1R-)

  
   Later that night I was standing in Ruth’s hotel room while her and Kim tied me into my corset.   
  
   "I can’t believe I’m being forced to do this.“ I muttered as Ruth threw her knee into my back and pulled on the cords.   
  
"Shut the hell up, lady, suck it in!” Kim encouraged while laughing her ass off.   
  
   "Your boobs are being ridiculous. Jesus. There. Done.“ Ruth huffed as she finished tying the knot in the back.   
  
   I looked in the mirror, pleased at my appearance despite my nervousness. The theme had been Henry the VIII and his wives, and all the ladies of the cast and myself were dressed in suffocating corsets and long skirts and crowns. Kim and myself had fake blood donning our necks, symbolizing Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard. Once everyone was in costume we stood in front of the mirror taking selfies until someone banged on the door.   
  
   "Ya’ll better hurry it up, ladies! The party’s starting!” I heard Richard call from the other side as I reached for the knob and wretched it open.  
  
   "Jesus, Kylin, don’t you look delicious” Richard smirked as he licked his lips, eyes immediately focusing on my chest squished into the tiny purple bodice. He was dressed in a pair of tights with a cod piece and a fluffy medieval coat.   
  
I rolled my eyes, “We’re coming.”   
  
   The girls and I all squished into the elevator, which was difficult due to our petticoats and skirts all dragging behind us. Richard ushered us all out of the lift and whisked us to the entrance of backstage, over to where all the men of the cast had congregated.   
  
   I was speaking with Brianna about her pretty crown when I felt his presence against my back. Bri’s eyes flicked behind me and a smirk caught her lips as she dramatically bowed, still focused on the man who had wrapped a strong arm around my waist.   
  
“Your highness.” She quipped as she lifted herself up from her curtsy.  
  
   "Queens” his gravel voice trailed its way down my neck and into my spine as I turned to face him.   
  
   He was dressed in worn leather and chain-mail, an out fit similar to the one I had seen on my brother during an episode of the show. He wore a crown with fake jewels on his head, and looked like the definition of a King. He of course, was playing the role of Henry VIII, and my knees went weak as his gaze drifted from my own crown down to where my cleavage heaved its way out of the top of the corset. A growl mumbled out of his mouth as he squeezed me closer and leaned down to kiss me.   
  
   "Enough of that.“ Jensen grumbled as he reached for my arm to tug me away, “The shows about to start, get it together.”  
  
   I rolled my eyes at him as Jeffrey laced his fingers into mine and shot me a look that said we would be continuing later. Rob and Rich started the show, and pretty soon we were all on stage laughing and dancing with the fans. 

 

* * *

  
  
   Jeffrey and I had never discussed how we were going to act in front of the public, and I really hadn’t thought about having to be in front of the fans at all, even after starting to work for Misha. I had always always managed to stay out of the way of the cameras and fans, but here we were in front of hundreds of people. He didn’t go over board, but did dance behind me the entire time with his hand in my hip, the fingers on the side not facing the crowd digging in enough to leave bruises.  He would rasp the the lyrics he knew to whatever song would be playing and we laughed and laughed, and danced and drank until we couldn’t anymore. His eyes went wide when Robbie and I belted out the words to the song one of the girls had picked, earning him a slap on the shoulder and a laugh from Jensen. He said something into Jeff’s ear that I couldn’t make out, but Jeff nodded feverously with a grin in response, eyes darting to me in excitement. The feeling in my gut told me my brother was planning something, but I knew by now to not try to figure it out, so I just let it slip my mind with the distraction that was the party.  
  
   Once everyone had gotten back to the hallway  where are rooms are located, Misha drunkenly approached Jeff and I, who were equally wasted, and clasped his arms on each of our shoulders.  
  
   "I'mma need you to take the little one tonight, Jeffy.“ He slurred tiredly, “Gotta call my woman.”   
  
   Creation Ent. had suckily placed me in the same room as Misha, while everyone else got their own rooms, stating that it was cost efficient and they didn’t know I was coming when they did booking.  _'Whatever’_ _  
_  
"I think I can handle that, Collins,“ He grinned as he tightened his grip where our fingers were laced together and winked at me.  
  
   I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at Misha as he ducked away from us to bolt ahead to our room. He slipped the key card in and with a two finger salute he rushed in and closed the door with out giving me the time to speak up.   
  
   As happy as I was to be around Jeffrey, as ecstatic as I was that he called me  _his,_ I was still nervous about the idea of what might happen being finally alone in a hotel room with him. Sure, we’d rutted around on each other at the club two months prior but after that everything had been put on the back burner. It’s not like I’d been with anyone else, not including the attack. Which was another thing that heightened my anxiety to the point where my palm started sweating in Jeffrey’s as we walked down the long corridor towards his room.   
  
   "Something on your mind, sweet pea?” He asked when he noticed me worrying my lip and staring at the way my heavy skirt swayed as we stepped.  
  
I snapped out of my trance instantly, “Huh? Oh, nothing,”  
  
   He gave me a sideways glance with a knowing smile on his lips, but let it drop as we approached his room number. He pulled out the key and slid it before opening the door wide for me to enter first,  
  
“M’ Queen” he drawled with a small  bow and a smile.   
  
   "Your Majesty” I giggled, giving a curtsy myself before walking past him and the through the door frame.  
  
   We kicked off our shoes immediately, both of us letting out a sigh at the relief. I pulled my hair to the side and attempted to work at getting the knot behind me attached to my corset before Jeffrey stopped me.   
  
“Here, let me help.”   
  
   My nerves instantly shot right back up into my throat as I felt him behind me, fingers working the tangle of cord apart. I grasped my chest with both hands to keep it in place as he undid the laces while slowly leaning down to let his beard brush against my bare shoulder. I closed my eyes and tilted my neck for him, enjoying the way the scruff always felt.   
  
   I opened my eyes when he was finished with the strings and started to turn me around to face him. He reached for the front bottom of the corset that I held against my chest and pulled it away from me, leaving me bare against him in nothing but the deep burgundy gowns skirts. My breathing hitched and my chest heaved as I looked up to him to see his dark brown eyes grow incredibly darker.   
  
   "So gorgeous.“ He rasped as he let his hands run up my rib cage to my shoulder blades, then back down the curvature of my back. My hands were resting on the chain-mail on his chest and I lifted it up to find it was connected to the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Frowning slightly, I lifted that up too until he pulled it off his shoulders. 

  
   "Mmmm” I sighed as my lips quivered against his bare flesh for a moment, pressing myself against him to feel his skin. He wasted no time reattaching his hands to me as he lead me backwards towards the bed. He laid me down, kicking the pants he’d been wearing off as he did so, leaving him in just his black boxers. My lip continued to shiver as he laid wet open mouth kisses to my stomach and his hands ran up my legs under the layered skirts, pushing me further onto the bed up to the pillows. He created multiple wet spots up my stomach to my chest with his mouth, my hands grasping at the skin of his biceps and shoulder as he sucked hickies into my flesh. He moved one hand off my thigh and out of my skirt to bring it to my right breast as his lips enclosed around the nipple of my left. I couldn’t stop the whine that escaped my throat as my back arched into him, seemingly on instinct. He squeezed my thigh harder where his hand was as he lifted my leg to hook around his waist, pushing the fabric up on my stomach as he ground down against the white lace and cotton that was my panties. He pulled his face away and lifted off of me back onto his haunches to run his hands up my thighs again, growling as he pushed my skirt up further to reveal the wet-stained fabric beneath. His hungry eyes darted to mine for a second before he dove back forward to wedge his face into my neck, sucking and biting his way around me as he dug his extremely hard center into my core.   
  
   I was a moaning, whimpering mess when he finally snaked a hand behind my back to work at the zipper of the gown, pulling it enough to be able to get the skirts over my hips and onto the floor. We were flush against each other now, save for underwear, and I couldn’t tell where he ended and I began as we rutted our bodies up against each other and shifted our hips with every groan. He eventually couldn’t stand it anymore, I don’t think, because drifted his lips back down and hooked his fingers on my waistband and kissed the flesh being revealed as he pulled them down.   
  
   I ran one shaking hand through my own hair and the other through Jeffrey’s as he looked up at me from the most vulnerable position someone had had me in in months. He must have sensed my nerves because he slowly started planting kisses anywhere his mouth could reach, avoiding the more intimate areas until the last possible second. He used his fingers to gently pull apart my folds before lowering his eyes to it, a low indescribable vibration coming from his throat as he did so. I sucked in a breath as the heat in between my legs shot sparks through my eyes, blurring the vision of him as he finally stuck his tongue out and rolled it against my clit.   
  
   "Fuck” I grunted as my nails dug into his scalp, earning me a moan from him that sent vibrations through the heat that stopped my breath.   
  
   He continued to roll his mouth around my wetness as I writhed below him, his hands rubbing my body and massaging my breasts, never staying in the same place for too long. He was exploring, I could tell, and with every caress I found a new way he drove me wild.   
  
   "Don’t stop, please,“ I begged as I felt the tingling sensation I was chasing grow and grow as he lapped his tongue with twists and turns around my heat. His strong hands were gripping my hips now, attempting to hold me in place as the final strands of composure were cut and I slipped over the edge. My body bucked up against his face as the pleasure took over my ability to control it. He moved one hand lower and rubbed a finger through my folds, pushing into me with the intent to prolong my orgasm.  
  
That’s not what happened.  
  
   Pain seared through me as I let out a scream of agony, all pleasurable sensations wiped out by the burn that spread through me suddenly. He quickly retracted from me as I pulled myself away from him at the same time, sealing my legs shut and pulling my knees against my chin as I cowered against the headboard.   
  
   "Oh god, Ky, I’m so sorry,” He apologized instantly, guilt splayed across his face as he reached for me. I cowered again, away from his touch, and he retreated with a sigh, knowing I needed space for a second. He sat cross legged on the bed with his head in his hands, silently beating the shit out of himself for pushing me too far.   
  
   The burning slowly died and I blinked through the tears a few times to regain my focus. I looked to him, sitting as far away on the bed as possible, and broke down.  _'How is he supposed to be with me when I’m this broken? What’s wrong with me? I can’t even do that right anymore?’_ _  
_  
I was so busy in my own thoughts that I jumped again when I finally saw him move in front of me, he had stood up to pick up my panties and one of his shirts for me. With a nervous hand I took them from him as he sat back down on the edge of the other side of the bed. I slipped the clothes on quickly before curling back up in my former position.  
  
   "I’m sorry.“ It was me who was apologizing now, squeaked out through a broken sob.   
  
   He instantly turned his head to me with a confused look on his face, brows furrowed, “What?”  
  
   "I’m sorry I’m so broken I can’t even have you touch me the way you want to.“ I whispered before choking again.  
  
   He pushed his hand out on the bed slowly, offering it to me, “Darlin’, this is not your fault. I’m sorry I pushed you. I should have never done that, and I for damn sure wasn’t trying to hurt you.”   
  
   I looked from his hand to his face as tears seemed to pick their ways into his irises.   
  
“Hold me?” It came out of my mouth as a whimper.  
  
   He scooped me into his arms before I could blink, holding me close against him as he moved the blanket and sheet back and curled us both up underneath it. I pawed at his chest, nuzzling into his neck like a kitten as my tears finally dried. He cradled my head as he placed gentle, loving kisses into my hair as he slowed his own heart rate to the sound of mine.  
  
“Thank you, Jeffrey.” I whispered as I breathed in his calming scent.  
  
“Anytime, Sweetheart.”

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2CcE8BD)


	9. Some Things Only God Can Forgive

_"Look at your self, whore" he voice snickered, “Can’t even take a dick right anymore. How is he going to want you now?”_

_It was dark, decrepit, and foul smelling. I couldn’t see or hear anything except for the sound of his voice._

_"He’ll probably stay with you for a while, because he feels bad, but then, then once he realizes what a burden you are, how pathetic, ugly, and stupid you are, how miserable you will make him, he’ll leave. Just like everyone else. He’ll go find a real woman, someone who will take care of her man the way a woman is supposed to.“_

  
I woke with a start, eyes darting open. ’ _It was a dream. It wasn’t real.’_  
  
   Jeffrey had pulled my back into his chest and held onto me all night. His long arms were wrapped tightly around me, so when I couldn’t keep my nightmare-enticed shaking under control, of course he felt it and stirred from his own slumber.   
  
"Y'okay, baby?” He murmured, still half unconscious.   
  
   "Y-yeah, baby, I’m fine.“ I whispered, still trembling slightly. I rolled over to face his bare chest, nuzzling my nose in the course hair there. He sighed contently and squeezed me gently against him.   
  
   I craned my neck to look at his sleeping face, brows slightly furrowed as he slipped back into his own subconsciousness. I let my fingertips dance across his beard and neck, coaxing a soft smile to his lips.   
  
   "Mmmm,” he moaned as I kissed his throat, running my tongue down to his chest and kissing there as well. His breathing picked up when his body realized that I was continuing my trail south.   
  
   His eyes shot open when he felt me pull him out of his boxers, his hand instantly going to the side of my face.

   "Babe, what are you– Holy fuck!“ He gasped in surprised as I took him in my mouth, immediately swirling my tongue around the head before pushing him to the back of my throat as deep as I could go. He was long, thick, and silky like heaven.  
  
   "Fuck, baby girl, what are you doing?” He lifted the sheet that was covering my head to look at me as I raised my eyes to meet his. I moaned around him and bobbed my head faster in response, hand curling around what I couldn’t take.  
  
   "You…you…you don’t have to… Oh, fuck!“ he grunted, bringing both hands to tangle into my hair as he pulled it out of my face for me, holding it in a pony tail as I moved my tongue up and down his shaft and squeezed the root.   
  
   "Jesus Christ, Mother of Fuck. Gaaaaaaah!……Nnnggg, Ky- Kylin……Fuck” His breathing picked up rapidly as I continued. He allowed himself shallow thrusts into my mouth at the same time I bobbed up and down, and let out a slew of profanities and proclamations of blasphemy as I worked my lips and tongue against him. I felt him stiffen and swell in my mouth, the telltale sign of him edging closer to release, and I pushed the last inch of him past my lips as he spilled his hot come down my throat with a final shout of what almost sounded like a declaration of love. He collapsed back into the pillows breathing heavily as I pulled away from him and came out from underneath the covers.

[Originally posted by werewolvesxo](https://tmblr.co/Zxj0ew26AppuN)

    
  
“What was that?” He heaved, still not able to catch his breath.  
  
   I couldn’t understand the look on his face, and because of that, my mind instantly went to the worst. ‘ _He didn’t like that. After last night, how can want anything from me?’_ _  
_  
Instantly embarrassed, I stammered. “I- I- I wanted to, um… I’m sorry, I…know….”  
  
   "Hey hey hey- stop. Calm down. Talk to me.“ He pulled me to his side to rest my head on his shoulder as his breathing finally steadied. He smoothed the hair out of my face and kissed the crown of my head.   
  
   "I felt bad…because of what happened last night and-” I started, tears forming already, but he cut me off.  
  
   "Hey, none of that. I already told you that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have to do that just because you felt you had to. You don’t owe me anything, Kylin.“ He held my face in his hand lifted it to where I’d look at him so he could rub our noses gently against each other, "Ever.”  
  
   I sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly, “I’m sorry I did something you didn’t like.”   
  
His eyebrows rose quickly in shock, “You think I didn’t like that, baby doll?”  
  
   "Well, I mean, I know you  _liked_ it, obviously. But if you didn’t want that from me…“ I trailed off, embarrassment creeping up again.   
  
   "Oh honey, I fucking  _loved_ it. Best God damned head I’ve had in  _ages_  and I’m not fucking lying.” He assured, rolling to where he could hover his torso over me with the use of his arms on the sides of my head. He ground his hips into the outside of my thigh and dipped his head down to my neck, kissing me softly as I tilted my neck for him with a moan.   
  
   "You look so fucking  _perfect_  between my legs, girl.“ He rasped in a whisper, his breathy tone sending shivers down my spine as he dug his already hardening member into my hip again.   
  
   I whimpered again as he kissed me, lips immediately opening for his tongue to slide against mine, exploring my mouth with enthusiasm. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against me and catch his breath, and when I opened my eyes I was staring into his.   
  
   "You’re amazing.” He gasped, rolling off of me to lay on his back, trying to calm himself.  
  
   "Thank you.“ I replied, not sure what else to say.  
  
He smiled and turned his head back to look at me, "Anytime, Sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

   We had eventually got around to prying ourselves from each others arms to get ready for the day when his alarm went off. He called for coffee while I was in the shower, and then took my spot after I was done blow drying my hair. I had called for Misha to bring me a change of clothes and my makeup, which he threw to me the moment I answered the door to his knock before saying something about having a photo op and that he’d see me in the green room later and running off. I should have known based on his smirk that he was up to something, and I verified when I saw the items of clothing he provided for me with my shoes.   
  
   "Dmitri got me a new shirt, it looks like" I giggled as Jeff came out of the bathroom, cotton hotel towel hung lowly around those hip bones of his.   
  
“What’s that, sweetheart?”   
  
   I slipped t-shirt over my head and pulled it down so he could see it. It had a silhouette of Lucille on it with “Property of Negan” scrawled in bloody letters underneath. We both busted out laughing at the sight. 

   "He does that shit on purpose, you know.“ He chuckled as he set about finding his own outfit. 

   "Jensen’s gonna get a kick out of it, for sure” I mumbled as I pulled the pair of shorts Misha had brought me. Of course they were the shortest ones I had packed, and I had to tie the shirt at the end to keep it from looking like I was walking around half naked.   
  
   "Mmmm, baby, it does look good on you, though.“ He snickered as he made his way closer to me to wrap his arms around my waist and trail his hands down to cup my ass.   
  
   "I’m more of a Daryl Dixon girl, though.” I jested with a wink, earning me a smack to the backside.   
  
“Oh yeah?” He grunted, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
   "To be honest with you, I haven’t even seen your season.“ I giggled, turning away from him to find my socks and shoes.   
  
   "Well, we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” He grumbled, coming up behind me to grind against my ass as I bent over to push my foot into its sneaker.  
  
   "I suppose so.“ I said, ignoring him as I reached for my makeup bag and made my way to the mirror covering the closet door, "Get dressed, babe, you have a panel in an hour." 

[Originally posted by labelavenue](https://tmblr.co/Z6idls2FLqXsa)

  
   "I thought you were Misha’s assistant?” He mumbled and sighed as he found and pulled on a pair of dark washed jeans and fumbled around through his arsenal of  graphic t-shirts.   
  
   I rolled my eyes as I sat on the floor and began to spread my makeup in front of me while he continued to dress.   
  
   "You really use all that shit?“ He asked, observing me bouncing my face with foundation while he put his glasses on.  
  
   "If I don’t wanna look dead to the world then yes.” I replied, earning me an eye roll through the mirror.  
  
   I applied my powder, blush, eyeliner, and mascara quickly as I waited for the glue for my lashes to get tacky. I had to fight with them a minute to get them perfectly placed, which caused Jeffrey to laugh.   
  
   "Shut up and blow.“ I huffed, craning my head upwards for him as he crouched down and lightly blew air towards my eyelids with a chuckle.   
  
   "That’s usually what I say.” He rasped, nuzzling his nose against mine before standing back up to get his shoes on while I tried to decide what lipstick to wear.   
  
“Anything that won’t come off when I kiss you,” He suggested.   
  
“Matte black it is then,” I said, picking up the tube.

[Originally posted by zhefrua](https://tmblr.co/Z3sSLn1xl9Dwe)

   "What the fuck is this shit?“ He asked, holding up the big pink pan of mint green highlighter.   
  
   "To make my cheeks look like candy, duh.” I answered while correcting the lines on my lips. I took the pan from him and grabbed a brush, sweeping the color over my cheekbones to show him.   
  
   "See? Now people can see me from Mars.“ I giggled as I tickled his nose with the brush, leaving a little bit of sparkle on the tip, "Now you can shine with me!”   
  
   He scrunched his nose as he wiped his face with his hands, trying to get the glitter off of him.   
  
“You’re annoying.” he said jokingly as I pushed everything back into its bag.   
  
   "You should know this by now.“ I replied. I stood up once I finished to wrap my arms around his neck.   
  
   "Mmmm. I like you all gothed up. Its different, makes me feel young again” He smirked as he curled his arms around me to plant a chaste kiss on my mouth, lips puckered to be careful of any undried lipstick.   
  
   "You aren’t old, Jeffrey.“ I said after I pulled away to do final check of my appearance in the mirror with him standing behind me.   
  
   "I’m almost 30 years your senior, love. You’re gonna be pushing me around in a wheelchair soon.” He sighed, the idea obviously bothering him slightly. I hadn’t even thought about it.   
  
   "No I wont, because I’ll be riding around on your lap. We’ll get you one of the electric ones.“ I giggled, trying to lighten his thoughts. He gave me a small grin with a chuckle as he ducked his head down to kiss my neck.   
  
   "You gonna stick around long enough and take care of me?” He rasped against my skin, drawing goosebumps.   
  
   I hadn’t even thought about that, either, honestly. Jeffrey had said himself that we were having fun, and it’s not like we even had the capability to get any further due to my issue from night before. I wasn’t even sure why it happened with him. I had read in the information packets that the hospital had sent home after the attack that something like that was possible, just didn’t think it would happen to me or with him, not that I had even planned on having sex with him at the time. The idea of him wanting to keep me around when my body didn’t seem to want to have him inside me seemed a little far-fetched anyway.   
  
   "I’m sure that even if we’re not together then we’ll still see each other enough.“ I said, looking into his eyes through the reflection. He grinned again and nodded, bringing his hand up to my shoulder to move my hair so he could kiss me there too. I closed my eyes and leaned against him for a moment, feeling him, until there was a knock on the door.   
  
   With a sigh he stepped away from me to answer as I opened my eyes. Pleased with the refection in the mirror, I threw my makeup bag in the pile of petticoats and skirts in the corner of the room and grabbed my purse, checking to make sure all my essentials were there as he finished his conversation with the volunteer and closed the door back.  
  
"Ready?” he asked, smile on his face as his eyes roamed my body again.   
  
“Yes sir.” I replied, grabbing my coffee cup and following him out the door. 

 

* * *

[Originally posted by stayclassysupernatural](https://tmblr.co/Z7K1Bn1fwmZOy)

  
  
“Um. Hi. My question is for Jeffrey,” The fan asked nervously.  
  
“Hi Baby doll, how’re you today?” He drawled in that charming way of his.   
  
“Good. Um. I was wondering if you were currently dating anyone?”  
  
   I immediately gripped Osric’s hand as we sat watching Jensen & Jeff’s panel from the first row.   
  
   "My sister.“ Jensen spoke quickly into the microphone before looking around absently like he hadn’t just said the most horrific thing in the world.   
  
Jeff immediately popped him in the back of the head.  
  
"Well? You are!” my brother said defensively before gesturing his hands to me,   
  
“She’s sitting right the fuck there dude! Look at her fucking shirt!”   
  
“Fuck.” I mumbled under my breath  _‘why are you doing this?’_ _  
_  
"Why don’t you just come up here, sis?“ Jensen said with a smirk, hopping down off the stage and pulling me up by my hand.  
  
   My face immediately turned vermilion, I know it. I kept shaking my head and kept it down as my hair fell forwards and covered my face. Everyone was staring at me and there were even some "Awhhhs” to be heard in the background.   
  
   "I hate you so fucking much.“ I murmured to Jensen before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to hoist me onto the stage.  
  
   "I hate you!” I yelled louder, riling a group of laughter from the crowd and a bark from Jeffrey as he went to catch me when Jensen basically threw me into his lap.  
  
   "She’s gonna beat your ass one day and I’m going to watch.“ Jeffrey spoke into the microphone as he re positioned me to sit comfortably on top of him, my back to his chest and his free hand resting on my thigh. My face was still bright red and I covered it with my hands in embarrassment.   
I nodded at Jeffrey’s comment, giggling behind my hands as he craned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek, earning a roar from the fans.   
  
   "Alright, now that I’ve succeeded in making my sister’s life hell for the day, next question?” Jensen said as I shot daggers at him with my eyes.   
  
   Jeffrey pulled the microphone away from his face as the fan spoke to Jensen, the question being about Dean, and rested it against my other leg, slapping a pattern into my thighs with little taps of his hands. He hooked his chin onto my shoulder and murmured, “You okay?”  
  
   I leaned back into him slightly and turned my head closer to his, still covering my mouth with my hands, “Don’t really have a choice of the matter, do we?”   
He reached up to pull my hands away from my face to lace his fingers with mine back on my lap and kiss my cheek again.   
  
   "Will you two stop it over there? I’m trying to answer a question, Jeeze" Jensen scolded when he realized everyone was ooh-ing for Jeff and I. 

  I narrowed my eyes as I took the mic from Jeff’s grasp, raising it to my lips, “You did this, brother. And don’t think I’m not going to get you back. Trust me." 

 

[Originally posted by taylormomsen-is-my-dark-angel](https://tmblr.co/Zs47co1yE-RfX)

  
  
   Jensen pretended to come at me and I instinctively tucked myself deeper into Jeff’s arms and held a leg out to stop him. Jeff laughed at our playfulness ans he pretended to protect me from my brother.   
  
   "Aye, Aye, Aye no beating up my assistant!” Came Misha’s voice from backstage right before he rushed through the curtain with a foam sword, lunging it at Jensen.   
  
   "Yeah! Get him Misha!“ I cried in laughter as Misha knocked Jensen away a few feet, standing on guard with the pretend weapon.   
  
   Jeffrey had thrown his head back and was squeezing his arms around me as he his shoulders rolled with his laughter, causing me to giggle like a school girl myself. Soon after Rob and Rich jumped onto the stage, signaling that it was time for Misha’s panel as Louden Swain played his intro and the rest of us retreated to the greenroom again.   
  
   "I can’t fucking believe you, Jensen.” I immediately spat the moment we entered the room.   
  
“What? It had to be done eventually.” He defended, throwing his hands up.   
  
   I jerked him away from Jeffrey and dragged him into the corner of the room. Realizing we needed privacy, Jeff sauntered over to the food table to find something to snack on.   
  
   "Dude, I don’t even know what the fuck this is between him and I and here you are plastering it all over the fandom like it’s nothing. I can’t believe you.“ I glared, my voice low as I dug my nails into his arm that I still grasped.  
  
  ” _Dude_ , you’ve been swooning for the guy for almost a year now, ya’ll’s pictures have been in the tabloids for months, every one expected this. You literally slept with him last night!“ He whispered back, furrowing his brows in frustration.   
  
   "No, I didn’t. I couldn’t. And now I don’t know what the fuck this besides him claiming that I’m  _his,_ and now that I’ve determined I can’t even have sex right I-” tears threatened to prick themselves as he cut me off,  
  
  “What do you mean you can’t have sex? Look, Ky, just because of what happened doesn’t mean that-” He started, but I interrupted him,  
  
   "No, not that, Jensen. It’s not a mental thing I don’t think, it’s a physical thing. Like, he we were fooling around and he tried to touch me and it hurt-“   
  
   "Okay, T.M.I.  You need to go to the doctor, though, sis. The nurse said that everything,” He coughed in embarrassment at his next comment, “everything is working properly…uh…down there… so what’s the issue?” I could tell the conversation made him uncomfortable but that he still wanted to help his baby sister.   
  
   "I don’t know, Jay. Side-affect from the surgery, I guess.“ I sighed, leaning my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me for comfort.   
  
   "You’ll be able to work through it, sis. We’ll figure it out.” He huffed, squeezing me one last time before pulling away.   
  
   We joined Jeffrey at the spot he’d taken up on the couch, Jensen forcing me into the middle.   
  
“You okay, doll?” Jeffrey rasped lowly while chewing on a nibble of a salad wrap.   
  
I sighed again and lied, “Yeah, just planning on how to kill my fucking brother.”   
  


* * *

  
  
   I was sitting behind Misha working on stuff for Gish while he signed autographs when I heard the girl mumbling to her friend about me while she waited in line.   
  
   "I heard she was a stripper. Probably just with him for his money.“ she said, and my eyes immediately lifted to look at her. She was about 19 or 20 with brown hair, talking to her friend ,who appeared to be the same age, who was a blonde.  
  
   "She’s so skinny. Who would want that? I guess Jeffrey’s into bones.” her friend snickered back.   
  
   It was obvious that Misha heard the girls as he closed his pen with a sigh as they approached him.   
  
   "H-h-hi Misha, would you mind-“ She attempted to say before Misha cut her quickly off,  
  
   "Actually, I do mind. It’s really heartbreaking that people who claim to be apart of our  _family_  like to talk  _shit_  about other members of our  _family,_ especially within earshot of  _me._ Kylin is also literally right the fuck here,” he gestured to me, where I looked up from my laptop to glare at both of the girls, “so anything you have to say can be said directly to her.”   
  
   The girls were both stuck in their place, shocked expressions reddening their faces.   
  
   I continued to glare at them with narrow eyes silently until the brunette finally gained enough composure to speak, “S-s-sorry. I didn’t realize-”  
  
   "Of course you didn’t. Now if you’d please keep the line moving.“ Misha spoke sternly, elbows on the table with his hands clasped in front of him as he nodded his head for them to move on. 

[Originally posted by stayclassysupernatural](https://tmblr.co/Z7K1Bn1uWek14)

  
  
   The girls grumbled by, obviously pissed as they continued their whispers low enough not to make out. I sighed as Jensen came up behind Misha and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders.  
  
   "What was that?” He asked, eyes trailing to the girls who where still glaring from the side.   
  
   "What I was fucking avoiding.“ I mumbled, returning my attention to the work in front of me.   
  
   "Fan girls being fan girls, babe, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Misha answered, patting where Jensen held his shoulder.   
  
   "You know their gonna talk, Ky. You’ve seen what Dani and Gen go through.“ Jensen rolled his neck as he spoke to face me.   
  
  "I’m sorry, is my name Danneel or Kylin Ackles? Thought so. There’s a fucking reason why I avoid all this shit.” I gestured with my hand, keeping my voice low as another set of fans made it through the line.   
  
   Misha turned his attention to the older woman that approached him and asked “Hey, can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Sure, what’s up?”   
  
   "Did you happen to catch Jeffrey Dean’s and Jensen’s morning panel?“ he squinted his eyes as he peered up at her.  
  
   "Yes I did. It was adorable the way Jeff nuzzled our girl over there. On behalf of the fandom, you made the fucking catch of the year, chick.” She smiled an infectious smile that spread through Misha and Jensen and worked its way over to me.   
  
   "See? Haters gonna hate, Kylin. Fuck those teeniebopping twats.“ Misha said as he signed the woman’s picture, making everyone chuckle.   
  
"Thanks.” I smiled at her, feeling slightly better as I returned to working. 

 

* * *

 

   The rest of the day went on without too many whispers, and I was able to get most of the work that I needed to with Random Acts that I needed to in between following Misha around. I hadn’t seen Jeffrey all day due to him being all over the convention with panels, photos, and his own autographs, and me genuinely needing to work, so when he poked his head through the curtain behind where I sat waiting on Misha to finish with his photos, I couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across my face.

 

[Originally posted by jeffreydeanmorgantrash](https://tmblr.co/ZRkI7g2KPwiaa)

  
  
   "How’s my girl doing?“ He rasped, rubbing his nose into my hair. He was currently in the middle of a Negan photo session himself on the other side of the curtain.   
  
   "Working.” I replied, fingers continuing to type as I rubbed the side of my face against his scruff.   
  
   "Mmmm, I see that. When we’re done here you wanna go make out in my room?“ He whispered with a chuckle, sending shivers down my spine.   
  
   "Weren’t you just talking about how old you are this morning?” I laughed, ignoring my goosebumps.  
  
   "You bring the youngin’ out of me, girl. Can’t help it.“ He smiled against my neck and I could feel his teeth brush against my skin.   
  
   "I gotta get ready Misha ready for the concert tonight, Jeff. He doesn’t know what to wear.” I chuckled, eyes flicking to Misha as he posed with a fan.   
  
   "Oh yeah, you gotta get ready too. Alright then.“ he grinned before placing a wet kiss to my neck and ducking his head back in through the curtain as he was called.   
  


* * *

 

   "The next lovely lady I want to bring out to sing with us is one of the strongest women I’ve ever met in my life. She has been through so much and has risen above all the shit she’s had to endure. I’m so thankfully that she was able to get passed  _everything_  and find herself again. Please help me welcome Jensen’s sister, Ky, to the stage.” Rob smiled at the crowd and turned to me as I walked up to him, his arms entangling me in a strong hug as he whispered against my temple, “You got this, kid,” before walking back to the piano. 

“I fucking hate you, Jensen. Rob, you’re on the list too, babe.” I sneared into the mic as I adjusted it, earning me a laugh from the audience. Rob let out a bark of a laugh from his place.

   He began to play the intro on the keys as I turned my head to the audience and instantly caught eyes with the last person I expected. Anthony was standing in the crowd, about 10 feet away from me, glaring sickeningly. I gasped in shock, looking around to see that no one else had noticed him. A challenging snarl crossed his lips at my reaction, him getting off on the fact that he still had a hold on me. I stuttered for a second, jaw dropping open and my insticts telling me to run. A chuckle shook his shoulders at the sight of me, making me narrow my eyes at him in spite. I cocked my head at him and he jerked his head back, amused. I inhaled sharply and dropped my head for a moment as I listened to Rob play the song. I stood there for a second, pleased with Rob’s choice for me as I steadied my nerves before releasing the breath and gripping the microphone as a smirk appeared on my lips. 

[Originally posted by xxxhybridmeteoratheoryxxx](https://tmblr.co/Z49i6t2CLqE-L)

_“Well, you almost had me fooled,  
_ _Told me that I was nothing without you.  
_ _Oh, and after everything you’ve done,  
_ _I can thank you for how strong I have become”._

   The look on his face as I began the song changed as he realized what I was singing. What had started out as a predatory smirk on his lips quickly turned to a hardened line and his brows furrowed.  
    
 _“ 'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I’ll just say this as I wish you farewell_  
 _I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying  
I hope your soul is changing, changing  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, praying”  
_  
   I couldn’t bring myself to tear away from his gaze. Despite everything else toxic in our relationship, he had always been able to tell exactly what I was feeling regardless if I used words or not by looking me in the eyes. He mostly used it to his advantage to hurt me, but I was using it to mine now.   
  
 _“I’m proud of who I am  
No more monsters, I can breathe again  
And you said that I was done  
Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come”_ _  
_  
I brought one hand to grip the microphone for leverage and the other one to my chest as the words flowed through my voice. I was so fixated on making sure he knew that I wasn’t afraid of him anymore and that I was done and keep my own body steady that I didn’t even notice the other people joining the stage or even feel Jeffrey’s presence as he stepped up behind me. The crowd of people however did see and pushed past him towards the front of the guardrail around that had been erected in front of the stage, but he never let go of mys stare as I continued to belt out the lyrics.  
 _  
“'Cause I can make it on my own  
And I don’t need you, I found a strength I’ve never known  
I’ll bring thunder, I’ll bring rain  
When I’m finished, they won’t even know your name”_ _  
_  
Another thing I didn’t realize was the tears in my eyes, but they finally spilled over as my voice slightly cracked. When Jeffrey heard this, he placed his hands on my hips and tilted my body back into his strong chest. My voice only faltered slightly as the calmness that his arms brought me took over my whole body as I brought my hands to his. Anthony finally broke away from my stare to look above me with hatred screaming from his eyes at the man who encircled his long arms further around my waist and rested his chin on top of my head with a smug smirk on his face that I couldn’t see. Jeffrey didn’t know of the silent altercation taking place, he just knew that he was going to be there for my support.  
 _  
“You brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I’ll just say this as I wish you farewell”_  
  
   The entire cast stepped beside as I begun the last chorus, lifting their own microphones to their lips as Jared and Jensen came to stand on either side of me. I could hear all of the people who loved me and had my back sing in sync with my own words,Misha, Briana, Ruth, Kim, Rich,  Gil all hooked their arms over shoulders with one another in a long line while Mark Sheppard beat on the base drum and Rob played the piano. Jeff squeezed me tight as we all swayed back and forth.  
 _  
“I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying  
_ _I hope your soul is changing, changing  
_ _I hope you find your peace  
_ _Falling on your knees, praying”_ _  
_  
The room filled with flames from lighters and glowing screens from cellphones as Anthony was pushed further into the crowd that moved forward to be closer. My stare finally left his face and I felt like I was able to breath for the first time again as I looked around me for the final verse,  
 _  
“Oh, sometimes, I pray for you at night  
Oh, someday, maybe you’ll see the light  
Oh, some say, in life you gonna get what you give  
But some things, only God can forgive_ _  
_ _I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying  
I hope your soul is changing, changing  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, praying”_

 

   As soon as I was done with the highest note I’d hit in years and could take another breath, Jeff had turned me around and smothered me with his lips in a kiss that was meant to prove a point. One large hand cradled the back of my head while the other curled themselves into the waistband of my panties through my dress. A gigantic smile graced Jeffrey’s face as he pulled away and I could see that there had at one point been tears in his eyes as I looked up at him before kissing kissing him again. As the song finished I turned back towards the crowd before finding Anthony one last time. 

  
   He had been pushed back enough to where it took me a moment to locate his face again, but when I did I couldn’t miss his expression. He had tears rolling down his face, but a cold, hard stare pierced me. He shook his head as he looked down for a moment before letting a small smile cross his lips as he nodded, then turned around and disappeared behind the fans. The crowd themselves then repeated the chorus as Rob still played on, and everyone on stage encircled me into a protective wall. My brother pulled me out of Jeffrey’s grasp to envelope me in his own.  
  
   "That’s my bad ass little sister,“ He said, tears running streams down his face as we smiled at each other before he released me back to Jeffrey.   
  
"You’re fucking amazing, baby girl.” Jeff said, holding my face in both his hands.   
  
“Thank you.” I replied, bring my hand to my nose to wipe the leakage.  
  
   "Anytime, Sweetheart.“ He said before bringing his lips back to mine as the crowd erupted in cheers. 

 

[Originally posted by stormy3187](https://tmblr.co/Z-ZUYd2O2Vmk5)


	10. Do You Love Her?

The rest of the weekend went off without any hitches, Thank Chuck.   
  
   Jeffrey was standing next to me at the airport as we prepared to bored the plane back to Los Angeles for the week. Jeff didn’t have anything scheduled so he was going to be staying with me until the next convention the next weekend. I couldn’t contain my nerves as we stood waiting in the line.

   "What’re you doing, hon?“ He quirked an eyebrow as he looked down to where I was bouncing in my shoes. 

   I steadied myself for a moment and pushed my large aviators further up my nose as I lifted my head, "You’re gonna be at my house.” 

“And?”

“I’m pretty sure my house is trashed.”

   Jeffrey chuckled and looked forward as he threw his arm around my shoulder and curled me into his side, “I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay.” 

   "You gotta help me clean.“ I nervously bit the sleeve of the his hoodie I had stolen. 

"I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” he chuckled again, squeezing me close. 

“Good.”

 

* * *

  
   My house wasn’t as bad as I remembered when we got there. Just dirty dishes and laundry everywhere, thankfully. I cleaned the kitchen as Jeff helped pick up my dirty laundry and throw it into the washer for me. Once everything was tidy I set about figuring out something for dinner. 

   "I have everything to make speghetti if you want.“ I said, standing in front of the cabinent with the door open. 

   "Mmmm, I would love some.” Jeff rasped, coming up behind me and leaning down to rest his chin on my shoulder and kiss my neck.

   I leaned back against him with my eyes closed for a moment, enjoying his scent and the feeling of him around me. He snaked one of his hands that were rested on my hipbones around to splay across my whole stomach as he nipped at my jawline with a grin on his face. I smirked myself as I brought my hands to where his were, pressing myself completely against his tall lean body.   
  
   He stepped foward  and pushed me against the counter as he pushed his frame against my back, lips returning to my neck in open mouthed kisses. The pleading whimpers left my lips before I could protest, mixing with his heavy breaths and almost silent groans that came from his throat with a rumble. He rocked into me against the countertop, making my breaht hitch as his hand traveled south towards the waist band of my pajama pants that I had been in all day.

[Originally posted by kissableandsexy](https://tmblr.co/ZAyyit28wOpcq)

   "You been teasing me all day, you know.“ He grumbled, fingertips tracing the small sliver of exposed skin btween my waistband and the hem of my shirt. He pushed forward again, rutting the crotch of his worn blue jeans against my ass, making me almost bed over the counter top to allow him access. 

  "Jeff,” I breathed, voice caught in my throat as my whole body started tingling for his touch. 

   "Hmmm? What honey?“ He hummed, hand trailing lower as his finger tips dipped under the elastic.

"What’re….you…doing?” 

   "Shh, Sweetheart, don’t worry about it.“ I could feel his mouth turn into a smile as his tongue danced over the tip of my ear. I closed my eyes as his hand finally reached it’s destination and a caloused fingertip swirled its way through my slit. 

"Jeff,”

“Hmmm?” He groaned through where his teeth had found a spot on my neck

“Fuck.”

   "We’ll get there eventually, babe, no rush,“ He chuckled as he continued to move his finger over my sensitive bulb. Fire crackers went off behind my eyelids after I couldn’t keep them open any longer. We stood there with him pressed up against me for an unmeasured amount of time, him rolling my clit between his fingers as he pushed himself against me, and me being a blubbering moaning mess until my legs finally gave out as my orgasm exploaded through my body and he had to hold me up. The sound that came out of my mouth was primal and needy, and my body convulsed until he finally slowed down and retracted his hand from my panties as the tingling subsided. 

   "Fuck.” I said again, panting against the cool grantite of the counter.   
With a low chuckle he bent over me and craned forward to kiss my cheek, 

“Speghetti, baby?”

* * *

   "I swear girl, Misha’s gonna be needing an assistant soon, I’m hiring you to cook all my meals.“ Jeff praised as he rubbed his full belly.

   "Please, it’s not that good.” I blushed, looking down as I twirled the final few strands of noodles on my fork.

“Woman, I’ve eaten speghetti from fucking Italy and it didn’t taste this good.” 

“Liar” I insisted, rolling my eyes. 

“Never to you.”

   I redened again as I stood up and gathered our plates, he gave my ass a swat when I turned around from picking up his plate, which earned him an eye-roll as I walked towards the kitchen.  
  
   He lifted himself from his chair at the table to wander over to the living room and plop down on the couch with the remote. I smiled to myself at how he looked like he was meant to be there- bare feet propped up on the coffee table, wearing a light cotton shirt and low-slung ACDC pajama bottoms, flipping through channels with his arm resting over the back of the couch, waiting for me to join him. The butterflies in my throat returned at the idea of him  _wanting_  me to join him to cuddle on the couch, and I smiled harder as I went to the fridge and pulled two beers out for us before padding over to him.  
  
   "What’s got you smiling, hon?“ He asked as he looked up at me when I handed him his beer. 

   I shook my head a little as I curled up beside him with my own bottle, leaning my head in the crook of his arm and shoulder as I took a sip before answering, 

[Originally posted by taylormomsenblog](https://tmblr.co/Z4iQlm24UCnWc)

  
"You.”   
  
   "Well I’m glad I can provide.“ He chuckled as he removed his long arm from the back of the sofa to wrap around my petite body, tucking me closer to him while he still searched for something for us to watch, eventually settling on Pirates of The Caribbean.  
  
   I fell asleep during the middle of it, and when he noticed he carried me to the bed and curled up behind me as exhaustion from the weekend took over.

* * *

  
   "Uh, babe, we got a slight problem,” I heard the next morning as I felt my shoulder being shook, jarring me from my perfect slumber.  
  
“What?” I growled, not wanting to be woken up yet.   
  
“Come look outside.” He replied, pulling the covers off of me.   
  
   With an irritated groan I opened my eyes, rubbing them as I threw my feet over the side of the bed and made my way to the bedroom window. Moving the curtain, I could see what Jeffrey was talking about: About 10-12 obvious reporters were on the street below my apartment, cameras at the ready pointed directly to the window I was looking out of. 

[Originally posted by biscuitsarenice](https://tmblr.co/ZoXLdu2LEGBSe)

  
   "You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.“ I whined, flipping the paparazzi the middle finger as one of them took a picture.   
  
   "They must have seen us come in last night.” He assumed, rubbing both his hands over his face before scratching at his beard.   
  
   "Or someone tipped them off.“ I narrowed my eyes as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower.   
  
   "So what are we going to do about this?” I asked as I started the spray and began to undress. Jeffrey ventured his way to the door frame and leaned against it, watching me as I stepped into the tub.  
  
   "What do you wanna do about it? Your brother didn’t really give us any time to prepare for this.“   
  
   I narrowed my eyes at the wall as I worked shampoo through my tresses, "I’m going to fucking kill him for that too, ya know.”   
  
   I was finishing rinsing my hair out when I felt him behind me, his huge hands gliding down my slick rib cage and thighs. He bent down and rubbed his scruff against my sensitive neck, enticing a moan from my lungs. 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2JTUUG_)

   "So fucking breath taking,“ He mumbled as his lips met my skin, "Always so fucking gorgeous.”   
  
   I closed my eyes and leaned against him again, his hardness pressing against my ass as he swayed against me. He let his fingers trail back up my sides to my breasts, hardening my nipples as his finger tips danced over them.   
  
“Mmmm, Jeffrey.” I panted, heat collecting itself between my legs.   
  
   "Yeah, I like when you sound like that.“ He breathed back, bending his knees more and pushing his dick between my thighs to rub against my slick. He let out a long groan at the sensation as his teeth met my shoulder.   
My knees nearly buckled as the tip ground into my clit, but Jeffrey thankfully held me steady against him and continued to push between my thighs. His hands groped and kneaded at my chest and his teeth moved from my shoulder to my neck to my jaw, coaxing me to turn my head to meet his mouth in a hungry kiss. He let one hand roam down the flat of my stomach to push me back against him as he thrust forward. I could feel him push against my entrace with every grind of his hips, then slide past and bump into the sensitive nerves that sent shockwaves through my whole body. The water was mixing with the wetness in a way that made everything slick between my legs, and I lifted myself on my tip toes to allow him better access to my core.   
  
   He slowed the movement of his hips slightly as he let the hand on my stomach move further south while pulling his other hand from my breast and wrapping it across my chest. His finger tips danced lower until he reached my clit and began to gently rub it. Static flowed through my limbs at the intensity and I felt my climax crawl from my core and spread throughout my veins as I practically screamed his name as he held onto me to keep me from slipping. He lightened his touch with his fingers but continued the rocking of his hips, chasing his own release. I squeezed my legs together to increase the friction for him that pulled a gutteral growl from his throat as his nails dug into their place on my shoulder.   
  
"More,” I begged, not knowing exactly what I wanted more of.   
  
   He returned his fingers to swirl over the oversensitive nerves before pulling my legs apart a little to allow him to dip furter to circle around my entrance. My breathing hitched as my nerves flared, anticipating the previous pain. I was suprised that there was only a minimal burning sensation as he gently pushed his index finger into me to the first knuckle.   
  
   "Holy fuck, doll.“ Jeffrey groaned as he felt my mucsles contract around his fingertip, hips stuttering for a second as a new flood of arousal shook through him. I could feel him thicken between my thighs as he wiggled his finger slightly, adjusting his hand so his thumb could rest against my clit as he breathed staggard breaths into my neck.   
  
   "More,” I repeated, and he gently pushed in to the second knuckle, the both of us letting out a long moan of pleasure at the same time as he pumped in slowly in and out of me.  
  
   I could feel the ograsmic sensations returning quickly, the aftershocks of my previous release still not fully calmed before his movements were sending me into another frenzy.   
  
   "Make me take it, Jeff.“ I rasped as I felt myself tip over the edge. My words earned me something that can only be described as a roar as he thrust the rest of his long finger deep inside me as my vision went white. I could feel his body shake against mine and his teeth bite down harshly against my shoulder as he pushed into my thighs one finally time, the head of his dick poking through my legs and spraying his come into the water still falling down my body to be washed away. He continued to pump his finger inside of me as I felt the pressure rise again before the after shocks ever had a chance to wear off.   
  
"Fuck….Jeff…..F-f-fuck…Jeff!…” were the only words that I knew at that moment.  
  
   "Raaaaah! Yes!….Fuck!…..Yes, baby girl, come….So fucking tight….Yes, let me feel you….“ He groaned as he felt the spasm of my inner muscles spasm around his finger as he thrust in and out of me. He held me tight as I let a hoarsening scream rip through my vocal cords, my whole body shivering against his as one of the most furious orgasms of my life exploaded through my insides.   
  
   I dropped my head in time to see his second release pour onto my thighs and drip down my legs into the stream of steamy water. As I came down from my high he slowly and carefully pulled his finger out of me, the sudden empty feeling bringing a whimper to my lips. He rested his forhead against the back of my neck as he brought both hands to my hips to pull him self from between my thighs.   
  
   "Jesus Christ, woman. If just this is this amazing I can’t fathom what it will be like with my dick in you.” He panted, trying to steady his breathing.   
  
   I let a giggle out as I turned around to face him, his forhead meeting with mine as he held a arm out behind me to lean up against the wall by the shower head. We stood there for a minute to catch our breath.   
  
   "I actually have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow,“ I stated as I slipped out of his arms to allow him access to the spray. He stepped up immediately and wet his face and hair, eyes scrunched shut against the water as he nodded his reply. 

* * *

 

   Once we were out of the shower and decent, him in low slung black cargo shorts and a faded band T, me in just a black tank top, one of my brother’s flannels, and blue jean shorts. I scribbled some eyeliner on my face and we set about figureing out what were were going to do with the photographers out side my window.  
  
   "Let’s just give them something to take a picture of.” He chuckeld, opening the balcony door with a cigarette between his lips as he waved me over.   
I rolled my eyes but joined him, stealing a smoke of my own from his pack and lighting as we both leaned against the railing of the porch and looked down onto the street.   
  
   "There they are!“ someone immediately shouted and all attention was turned to us.   
  
Jeffrey waved down at them with a chuckle, I flipped them off with a scowl.  
  
   "Babe, be nice,” he laughed, tilting his head towards me as he took a drag from his cigarette.   
  
   "I’m going to kill my brother.“ I repeated my words from earlier, exhaling my own smoke at the same time.   
  
   Jeff turned to face me and leaned his side up against the railing, still very concious of the cameras as he pulled me closer to him by the hip by the hand not holding his cigarette. I turned my head away from him to take another drag as he nestled his nose into my temple, humming in my ear while he did it. I could tell the popperazi were eating it up as there were many "aww, kiss her, Jeff, kiss hers!” being yelled from below.   
  
   I sighed as I turned my body back to face the railing and leaned over slightly to yell, “If I kiss him, will ya’ll go the fuck away?”  
  
   Jeffrey laughed and shook his head, scratching his beard with his tongue between his teeth as he smiled at me, “You’re fucking crazy.”  
  
“Yes! Yes! One kiss!” They all started shouting back at me.   
  
   Jeffrey chuckled again and took my cigarette from my fingers, stumping them both out in the ashtray before returning his attention to me. He leaned down with my face in his hands and nuzzled my nose for a second with a cheeky smile across his face, obviously showing off, before pulling me to his lips. My own smile took over as he began kissing my mouth over and over again in little chaste nips. I knew the group of reporters would be eating it up, so I snaked my hand around his neck and pulled him in deeper, shoving my tongue down his throat as he bent me backwards and moved his hands from my face to my back. There was a collective of shouts and cat calls before we finally separated. As promised, they all screamed their thanks before wandering off down the road. 

“Vultures,” I muttered, relighting the rest of my cigarette. 

[Originally posted by oneforthxroad](https://tmblr.co/ZzeqYu1c-AosD)

* * *

   "So I’m basically a fucking virgin again is what the doctor said,“ I told Jeffrey over the phone on my way back to my apartment after my appointment.  
  
"That’s fucking hot.” He rasped through the line. I rolled my eyes.   
  
   "Of course you think so. You don’t have to go through the pain of losing it again.“ I huffed in irritation as I made my way onto the highway, "Uggghhh, speed the fuck up, asshole. Californians don’t know how to fucking drive!”  
  
   "Calm down, hon, don’t kill anyone. And it didn’t hurt me my first time, kinda a perk of having a dick.“ he chucked back.  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous.” I murmured, rolling my eyes.   
  
“It’ll be fine, love. Calm down.”  
  
“I was talking about the fucking traffic, Jeffrey.” I snapped.  
  
   "Sure you were. No need to get pissy with me, short stack. You know I’ll take care of you.“   
  
   "Who said my second first time will be with you?” I teased, venom obviously fading from my voice.  
  
“Huh. Well, I guess I’ll just pack up all my-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Jeffrey, you know I’m talking shit.”   
  
“And you know I’m only joking. You’re stuck with me, girl, remember?”  
  
   "Not a bad place to be stuck, if you ask me.“ I smirked, finally reaching my exit as the traffic lifted, eyeing the In and Out near the intersection, "Food?”  
  
“Yes ‘mam. Hamburger with extra onions, please.”   
  
   "Gross, you'r brushing your teeth before kissing me after this.“ I whined, pulling into the drive through. 

* * *

  
   The rest of the week was filled with me working overtime on Gishwes registrations while Jeffrey puttered around my apartment entertaining himself. I felt bad that I couldn’t give him more attention, but with it being the final stretch before registration closed, I was basically swamped with emails and phone calls between myself, Darius, and Misha. I barely had time to cook us dinner by the time I was done every night before crashing from exhaustion. Jeff surprised me with his patience and understanding, reassuring me every time I would apologize that he was perfectly fine.   
  
   Soon enough it was time for us to head off to New Orleans for the next convention, and naturally while we were standing in line for gate check with Misha we were swarmed with fans wanting pictures with him and Jeff.   
One fan girl in particular irked the hell out of me when she immediately shoved her camera into my chest and insisted I take a picture of her and her 'husband’ with a sarcastic laugh. I huffed a chuckle and plastered a smile on my face through a clenched jaw as I watched her slither her arm around Jeff’s waist and her hand into his back pocket, smug smirk on her face. My eye brow quirked itself up automatcially and Jeffrey, seeing this, quirked his own look at me, mentally willing me to calm myself before I clobbered the stupid bitch. I took the picture and he leaned down to give her a good bye hug and she, to everyone’s suprise but her own, grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled his face to hers in a loud smacking kiss.  
  
   "Mmmm, you taste like sex,” She moaned loudly, shifting her eyes to smirk at me. 

  
   Jeffrey got the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he nodded towards me, “You should thank my woman for that, that’s her that you’re tastin’, darling." 

[Originally posted by rikkisixx](https://tmblr.co/ZppPGy2Ef19Fz)

  
   Misha and I immediately busted out into a belly-clutching laughing fit as the woman huffed her way over to me. I tossed her the camera, a little haphazardly with no regret, and gave her a wink before she trotted off wiping her lips with the back of her hand.   
  
   "That was fucking material right there.” Misha bellowed as he threw his arm around Jeffrey’s shoulder, “Jesus Christ, man, that’s gonna be on twitter by the time we get through this line.”  
  
   I wiped my face of the tears that had sprang due to my laughter as I stepped up to rest my forehead on Jeff’s sternum, still chuckling.   
  
   "You’re gonna need to rinse your mouth out before I think about kissing you again, Mr. J" I said as I looked up to him. He immediately sported a frown before flailing his arms and legs like a child in the beginning of a tantrum.  
  
   "How the fuck old are you, Jeffrey Dean?“ I scolded with a smirk as I grabbed his hand and drug him through the gate and onto the plane. 

* * *

  
"I mean I guess she’s pretty at least.”  
  
“Look at him not even paying attention to her”  
  
“She’s got that bitchy face, I bet she’s a cunt.”  
  
“I heard that she cheated on her ex boyfriend with him”  
  
   I glared up from behind my laptop with narrowed eyes at the line of fans that were mumbling among themselves as they ventured towards Jeffrey. I was sitting behind him against the curtain working. He had persuaded me to join him since we hadn’t seen each other for a lot of the weekend, me bustling Misha around and making sure he got where he needed to be, and Jeff thrown everywhere else.   
  
   Jeffrey obviously heard them as well, prompting him to turn to face me and beam, “How’s work going, baby doll? Saving the rain forest yet?”

[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](https://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi1-vOrYF)

  
   A rotten smile covered my scowl immediately as I replied sarcastically, “Trying to, honey bunch!”  
  
The first girl approached and rolled her eyes at me as Jeff turned to face her.   
  
“Hi there! What’s your name?” he asked, a fake smile of his own plastered on.  
  
“A-A-Amanda,” The girl stuttered, suddenly nervous.  
  
“More like 'a man, duh’.” I mumbled, eyes refocusing to the screen in my lap.   
  
   Jeffrey turned back to me with a chuckle, “Now kitten, I’m sure you don’t want this lovely girl to think all those rude things she said about you are true,”   
  
   I quirked my eyebrow at him then, “Of course not, Mr. J, but you know what they say,  you are what you look like.”   
  
   He rolled his eyes at me before facing the girl again, taking the picture she wanted him to sign and ripping it into pieces.  
  
   "Word of advice, Ms. Amanda? You get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar,“ he got up and stood on top of his chair with a loud whistle, surprising everyone, including me. 

   "Listen the fuck up. Right now. I know some of you ladies, and a few of you gentlemen,” he chuckled and scratched at his beard before continuing to bellow across the room, “don’t like my fucking girlfriend. Guess what? Too fucking bad. Most of you have been supportive, and I love the shit out of you for that, but from now on, for the ones who can’t keep their big fat fucking mouths shut, like this little group of jealous bitches right here,” he gestured to the group of girls who had been mouthing off, “will be getting told the fuck off, and if Kylin here wants to beat the fuck out of you, well,” he chuckled again, looking down at me in pure adoration, “I ain’t gonna be the one to stop her.”  
  
   The crowd erupted in applause, save for the few who were obviously embarrassed by being called out in front of everyone, including the celebrities. The row of actors and other guests that sat behind the line, everyone from Jensen and Jared to Rob and Rich, were all standing and applauding as well, Richard screaming inaudible as loudly as possible. Jeffrey jumped down from his seat and took the laptop from me before pulling me up into his arms and planting a wet kiss to my lips as my face immediately turned bright red. I was so overwhelmed with a new emotion that I couldn’t stop my eyes from watering.   
  
“Thank you, Jeffrey.” I whispered against his lips as he pulled away from me.  
  
“Anytime, Sweetheart." 

 

* * *

[Originally posted by thevallex](https://tmblr.co/ZsPyex23luqEB)

"So we’ve got another slight problem.” Jeffrey rasped through his end of the phone line.   
  
“And what’s that?” I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspision as I lay on my couch eating ice cream in fron of the T.V.  
  
“Well, my publicist called me, she’s pissed about me freaking out on everyone .”   
  
He had flown back to New York for the week after the New Orleans convention, having been scheduled to appear on one of the morning talk shows filmed there. There had been plenty of rambling through social media about his little 'outburst’, even a couple people caputured video that was quickly uploaded to every different platform available. The response was mostly positive and lots of people were defending him, but it still came as no suprise that his PR lady was having a mild caniption.   
  
“Sooo, what are you gonna do about it?” I asked, licking my spoon of creamy goodness.  
  
“Try not to make another ass out of my self on live televison I guess.” He chuckled with a sigh.   
  
“Hard for you to do, Mr. J” I smirked  
  
“Fuck you, little one, I can be sweet, you’ll see.” He drawled, voice deep and teasing. I huffed a laugh in reply as I took another bite from the carton.   
  
“Alright, I’ve gotta go. Work calls.” He said when he heard his name being called for something.  
  
“Talk to you soon, handsome, I….miss you.” I silently facepalmed myself at the words that almost came out of my mouth. ’ _what in the fuck’_ __  
  
Thankfully Jeffrey either didn’t notice or ignored it, because he simply responded with “Miss you too, girl.” before hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

  
  
“So Jeffrey, your face has been all over everything online this week, hasn’t it?” Kelly Ripa laughed sarcastically, earning her a blush from Jeffrey immediately.  
  
“Yeah…” He grimaced, shrugging his shoulders innocently with his tongue between his teeth.   
  
“But you were defending your ladies honor!”  
  
“I was trying to” he chuckled, scratching his beard nervously.  
  
“So what happened, what’s the story? Well, first off, let’s find out  _who_ is your girlfriend, Jeffrey?” She inquired, shifting in her seat to prop her chin on her knuckle as she looked at him.  
  
Jeffrey blushed again, looking down and shaking his head before he faced her, “Ha, my girlfriend’s name is Kylin, uh, she’s…I met her through Jensen from Supernatural, she’s his…ha…baby sister.”   
  
“Whooooooo” came from the audience as Kelly made a surprised 'o’ face. 

“I bet you Dean Winchester is pretty protective of his baby sister, huh?”

“Oh, he definately is” He laughed.  
  
“So why did you snap at the fans?” She asked the obvious question  
  
“Well, you see,” Jeffrey cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his chair as he explained, “Kylin and I obviously have a significant age difference, she’s quite a bit younger than me.” More 'whoo’s’ from the audience, “And so people are gonna talk. They say she’s a gold digger, a bitch because she doesn’t like cameras stuck in her face twenty-four-seven like they’ve been trying to, they talk crap because she’s not what they consider 'beautiful enough’ or 'good enough’ for me. She has to deal with a lot of crap, and she’s been through enough crap in her life that she doesn’t deserve that. She’s the most kind hearted soul in the planet, but she’s just a little misfit like me. People don’t know half the awesome things she’s apart of.”  
  
“That’s so sweet. How long have you two been seeing each other?”  
  
“A few months now,” Jeffrey answered the best he could with having to account for the month we spent apart after my drunken freak out. He nodded his head in thought.   
  
“Do you love her?”  
  
The question hit him off guard, and his eyes widened quickly as he turned to her, smacking his hand on the table in surprise.   
  
“Uh, um….” He couldn’t help the embarrasing laughter that followed, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and lifting his glasses up. 

He eventually just took them off and covered his face for a moment as he continued laughing, scrubbing his face finally to help contain himself, buying him a minute to figure out how to answer.

[Originally posted by edenmo122](https://tmblr.co/ZnpiBo2FVTl7e)

“Well, Kelly, uh…. I haven’t told her in person yet and I’m pretty sure she’s watching this right now, but.. uh, yeah. I do. She’s amazing and I love her.” He beamed, turning to the camera to wink before following up with, “She’s probably gonna kill me now though.”   
  
Everyone in the audience applauded, and Kelly hugged Jeffrey’s neck as they went to commercial.   
  
I sat on my couch with my carton of melted ice cream in complete shock.


	11. Just Know I'll Be Around, Darling

   "Biiiitchhh did you fucking see that shit?“ Dani beamed the moment I answered the phone.  
  
"Yes. What in the ever living fuck, dude?”   
  
   "What do you mean ‘What the fuck?’ Dude! Bitch! Jeffrey Dean Morgan just said he fucking  _loves_  you on national fucking television.“ She screeched, obviously confused on my reaction.  
  
   "He just said that because he was put on the spot, what was he supposed to say?”  
  
“What the hell ever, Ky, you know him better than that.”   
  
“Not really.”   
  
   She huffed in exasperation over the line, and I could basically hear her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the same time my phone beeped that someone else was calling.  
  
“Fuck. That’s him. What do I do?”  
  
“Answer it!” she yelled, then quickly disconnected.

“Fuck,” I mumbled before hitting answer, “Hello?”  
  
“Sooo….” Came his voice through the line.  
  
“Sooooo….” I mimicked, walking outside to my balcony and lighting a cigarette.  
  
“Um, so yeah…. Didn’t mean to spring that on ya.” I could tell he was nervous.   
  
   "Totally fine, I mean I get why you said it, you were kinda on the spot and there was no easy way to avoid or deny it.“ I said, trying to let him know I understood.  
  
   "Why would I want to deny it?” He seemed just as confused as Danneel had been.  
  
“Jeff,” I said knowingly.  
  
“Kylin,” he replied in the same tone.  
  
“Look, I get it-” I started before he cut me off.  
  
   "I don’t think you do. I meant what I said, Kylin, and I wish I could be there to tell you in person. I love you, woman, you had to have known that.“   
My breathing choked as my mind attempted to process his words. I couldn’t stop the wave of emotions that I had been pushing back and pushing back from flooding the forfront of my brain and my tear ducts reacted accordingly. There was no way in Hell that this amazing man, who delt with so much bullshit from me could possibly love me.   
  
"Really?” I asked, still in disbelief.  
  
   "Really, doll face, and I can’t wait to get my arms around you and tell you in person.“   
  
"Fuck,” I gasped, still processing.  
  
   "You don’t have to say it back, I’m not asking for that. And I’m not trying to scare you. Just know it’s true and I’m here,“ He assured, and I could tell he had a smile on his face as he said it. 

 

* * *

[Originally posted by mishacolins](https://tmblr.co/ZFyOkv2FT8T9D)

   "So what are you gonna say to him when you see him?” Darius asked as we sat at the Gish sign up table at the Chicago convention 4 days later.   
  
   "I have no fucking idea, dude,“ I sighed, looking up from my laptop to him as he helped a new registrant.  
  
” _Do_  you?“ he questioned some more as he helped the girl fill out the paper work.  
  
"Yes.” I replied simply.  
  
   "Well, tell him, girl! You deserve some good shit to happen in your life and if anyone is gonna make it happen it’s gonna be him. You need to tell him!“  
  
"Tell him what?” Came Misha’s voice from beside of me.   
  
“Nothing,” I replied immediately, making Darius’ eyes roll as he shook his head.  
  
   "Our girl here is in love and she refuses to admit it to a man who already has said he loves her. She’s being ridiculous.“   
  
   "You’re being ridiculous, D, shut your mouth.” I snapped, glaring at the older man who rolled his eyes again.  
  
“I think you should tell him. I mean what’s he gonna do?” Misha pointed out.   
  
“What’s who gonna do?” Came the familiar deep rasp as the man walked up to clutch Misha on the shoulder. My eyes went wide and I quickly directed them back to my laptop screen to pretend I didn’t exist.   
  
“I’ve been looking for that shirt all week.” Jeffrey commented as he bent down to place his hands on the back of my chair and hover over me. I looked up at him with a sheepish smile as his eyes danced over the oversized Iron Maiden shirt that hung loosley from my shoulders. 

[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](https://tmblr.co/ZySw4w2FNiE4W)

“Well, you found it.” I smirked as he leaned down the rest of the way to bring his lips to mine.   
  
“I sure did. Think it looks better on you anyway,” he said as when he broke our lips apart, his deep drawl shivering down my spine.  
  
“You know what it would look better on?” I whispered darkly, he replied by quirking his eyebrow, to which I responded, “The floor.”   
  
“Fucking bitch, baby, you are bad.” His honey-chocolate eyes visibly darkened as he moved his hand to the back of my head to finger my hair. I smirked up at him for a second before returning my attention to Misha and Darius, who had been ignoring our reunion but were staring at me expectantly now.   
  
“Don’t ya’ll fuckers have shit to do?” I scolded as I closed my laptop to stand up.   
  
I placed the computer on the chair I’d been sitting in and took Jeffery’s hand, pulling him away and towards the green room as we both waved to the surrounding people.   
  
We attacked each other the moment that the door closed, ignoring the few people occupying the room. He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet, squeezing me snug against him. I curled my own arms around his neck and cradled his head as our lips worked against each other and our tongues fought for dominance. His hand came up to once again tangle in my hair, pulling the long braids I had woven and pulling a whimper from my lips as he squished me impossibly closer. He fell back against the door and pulled me against him, our lips never leaving each other,  and just kissed me for what seemed like forever.   
  
Having to finally come up for air, he pulled away and gasped, “I love you, Ms. Ackles.”

[Originally posted by aquivercactus](https://tmblr.co/Z1yAim2NmK9YS)

  
  
I stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes for reassurance. My heartrate increased tremendously and my lips quivered as I bit out the words, “I think I love you, too, Mr. Morgan.”  
  
The smile that took over his face as he pushed himself off the door to spin me around was breathtaking. He sat me down reluctantly but instantly brought both hands to the side of my cheeks and took his lips against mine again. I smiled against his mouth and ran my hands over his chest before giving him a gentle nudge away as I noticed everyone in the vicinity staring at us with smirks and wide eyes.   
  
“Sorry, guys.” I said bashfully, giving a small wave as I sheilded myself with Jeffrey’s chest.   
  
“Ya’ll are gross as fuck,” Kim shouted from her place on one of the couches before returning her attention to Brianna.  
  
Jeffrey pulled me over to one of the big lounge chairs in the corner of the room, away from where everyone was, and tugged me into his lap.   
  
“I got you something,” he whispered with a gleam in his eye as he repositioned to dig 2 cases out of his jacket pockets, “Well, something old and something new.”   
  
I quirked an eyebrow at him as I took the first case from his hand, narrowing my eyes as I opened it.   
  
“Oh, shit.” I gasped, fingers immediately going to the stones of the necklace he had gotten me for New Years.  The one I threw at him when I kicked him out.   
  
“Had to get the chain fixed, but it’s as good as new.” He said, taking the box from me and replacing it with the second one,   
  
“Thought this would look good with it,” he commented as I pulled open the case.   
It was a very beautiful,  _very_  large ring. A  _very_  gaudy squared chocolate diamond encircled with smaller jewels, probably diamonds themselves, and cased on a pretty rose-gold polished band set with more sparkles. My heart jumped to my throat immediately as all the air left my lungs,

“W-w-what the fuck?” I widened my eyes and scrambled to look at Jeffrey, “You’re not proposing to me, are you?!”

“What? No, crazy! It will fit your middle finger. Since you like flipping off the vultures, I figured they’d at least be able to get a shot of something fancy your man got you.” He laughed as he pulled the current ring off my right hand and slipped on the one from the case, “Fits perfect! I’m good at that.”   
  
“It’s gorgeous,” I said dreamily, holding my hand out infront of me to admire it. The diamond itself almost covered my whole knuckle, and I smiled thinking about how everyone would know exactly who got it for me the moment the first picture came out with me wearing it.   
  
As if reading my mind, Jeffrey pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. I snuggled back into him, my back pressed against his chest and his chin on my shoulder. I let my hand rest at the base of my throat so it would show the ring without me actually being like, 'Oh look at the big fancy ring my movie star boyfriend got me, suck it bitches’ even though if I was being honest with myself, that’s exactly what I wanted to do. He craned his neck and kissed my cheek as I snarled my lip in a growl and took the picture, immediately uploading Twitter,   
 _'Officially official. I love her. :) #winning’_ was the simple caption. We both smiled.   
Me, being the snarky little bitch that I am, had him send it to me so I could upload it to Instagram. I played with the filter for a second before adding a description of my own,  
 _  
'I guess you could say it’s pretty serious. #winning #psiloveyoutoo’  
_

“You really need to get an Insta.” I commented absentmindedly.

He barked out a laugh as he motioned for me to get off of him. I stood up as he rose himself, walking over to the exit and opening the door, “I’ve got photo ops to get to, wanna come with me?”  
  
“I’ve got to get back to the table, babe, Darius is probably swamped as it is and I still haven’t gotten all the items shit that Vicky threw at me done yet.” I sighed, exiting the door with him following behind me.   
  
“Alright, I’ll see you tonight, though, right?”   
  
“Yes sir, Rob’s got me singing with him tonight.” I rolled my eyes as he pulled me into his arms for a kiss  
  
“Can’t wait,” he stated, kissing my lips a final time before letting me scurry away back to work.

 

* * *

[Originally posted by xangel-of-the-deathx](https://tmblr.co/ZZQC5r1bcmOTF)

  
“Well, well, well, look at you, Kylin…”   
  
My blood instantly ran cold as I looked up from closing my hotel room door to see Anthony not five feet away from me. I was running late to the concert after the line at the registry table took longer than expected. His eyes roamed over my frame, taking in the tight knee length black dress I was wearing with the highest heels I could find. He licked his lips hungrily before bringing his smirked eyes back up to my face.   
  
“Are you fucking stalking me?” I seethed, turning to face him. My voice was steady with anger despite the nerves that threatened to make it shake.   
  
“I’ll always be around, Ky. I’ve told you that for years. You’re mine.”   
  
“Obviously you don’t seem to comprehend the warning my brother gave after you got the fuck beat out of you.” I hissed, cointinuing to glower at him.   
  
“I’m not afraid of your brother, or your boyfriend, for that matter, but you, sweetheart, should do what’s best for everyone and come home.” He threatened, taking a step forward.   
  
“Fuck you, Anthony. I’m not afraid of you anymore. You touch a fucking hair on my head and you will be dead before dawn.” I warned, not backing down.   
  
He scoffed a laugh, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure, babe, whatever you say.”  
  
“It would be in your best intrest to fucking leave, now, I’m running late as it is and someone will be looking for me soon.”   
  
“Just know that I’ll be around, darling. Always. You’ll come home eventually. You know he doesn’t really love you.” he gave me another smirk before turning towards the opposite direction I was headed and walking off.    
  
I leaned against my door to calm my nerves as I watched him dissapear around the corner down the hallway. My breathing eventually steadied enough for me to take off as fast as I could for the room leading backstage.   
  
By the time I found Jeffrey my whole body was shaking again. He was standing with Jensen, who noticed me and my demeanor first.   
  
“What happened?” Jensen urged, hands gripping my shoulders.  
  
“N-n-nothing, I’m fine.” I lied, hoping that my shaking passed off as nerves about the show. Jensen gave me a quirked eyebrow in suspicion but seemed to buy it. Jeffrey, on the other hand, grabbed me by the bicep and pulled me closer as Jensen walked away and rasped into my ear, “What’s wrong?”

I looked to where his hand was on my arm and then up to his face, nerves taking over again and I quivered as he held me in his grip, “N-nothing, Jeff. Just nerves. I promise,” I coward slightly, and he of course took notice and immediately let go of my arm with a huff and suspicion in his eyes. 

I swallowed as I turned to face the curtain, waiting for Rob and Jensen to call me out. I could feel Jeff looking at me out of the corner of his eye, obviously aware of the shaking that my hand was doing as he tangled his fingers with mine. 

Shaking, I repeated my lie, more to myself than anyone else as I heard Robbie speak my name into the mic, “I’m fine.”

 

* * *

[Originally posted by aborddelimpala](https://tmblr.co/ZEc8Ml201sc-E)

 

_“Memorized and paralyzed  
Mistakes were made, have been revised  
_ _I run to look busy  
_ _You wonder what I do, do you?_

_Truth is I don’t know, but I hope to soon  
And at the end of the day  
It don’t matter either way_

_If you’re gonna put a gun to my head  
_ _I’ll give you straight talk, Missy  
_ _But you’re wasting your lead  
_ _I got opinions that I keep to myself  
_ _I was a straight A student  
_ _I look around me, I see cracks in the street  
_ _But it don’t stop the people here from moving their feet  
_ _And it’s over, over, over before it began”_

  
  


[Originally posted by gothicmomsen](https://tmblr.co/ZToGfj26NeEUJ)

 

As the song ended I looked over to the side of the stage where Jensen, Jared, Jeff and the other cast members had gathered. Everyone else was conversing amongst themselves. Jeffrey was distracted by a seeimingly cheerful interaction with Misha, while Jared had his hand on my brother’s shoulder, pointing out into the crowd. I saw Jensen’s face immediately turn red as his brows furrowed. He looked up to Jared, who nodded his head before turning and running backstage with him. There was no doubt that Jared had seen Anthony, and Jensen’s reaction and solidified it. I tried to search the sea of fans that were chanting for Louden Swain but I couldn’t find his face. Inturrupting my panic was a long pair of arms circling around me from behind and a rough beard nuzzled into my neck. I didn’t mean to, but I jerked back a little, startled for a second before my brain registered what happened. He squeezed me tighter to him, grumbling a low growl that was oddly comforting against my skin.

   “Why didn’t you tell me?” he rasped into my ear. Of course someone had said something to him.

“I’m fine,” I repeated once more, letting out another shakey breath.

   He hummed, a vibration I could feel in his chest, and shook his head at me, “Don’t lie to me, Kylin.”

   I craned my neck to look up at him, soft but stern eyes peering back as he cupped my face with one of his large hands, other arm manuvering me to where it was wrapped around my lower back. I smiled at him and sighed again, relief from being around him taking control. 

 

* * *

  
Misha put me on the first plane back to L.A the next morning. Jeffrey went with me since he wasn’t appearing the last day anyway. The next convention was the L.A one anyway and he didn’t have anything else scheduled for the week for once.   
  
"I don’t think I’m going to go this weekend.” I sighed Wednesday morning as I brought him a cup of coffee and joined him on the balcony for a cigarette.  He nodded his head in response, seemingly lost in thought as he typed on his phone.

I sat down next to him, lighting my smoke as I faced forward and stared out into the street. I could see him out of the corner of my eye smirking at his screen everytime it would ding with a new message. I cleared my throat and quirked an eyebrow at him from behind my shades when I finally got his attention.  
  
“Sorry, baby, it’s Norman. He misses me.” He grinned, leaning over to kiss my cheek.   
  
“Something I need to worry about?” I teased, keeping my eyebrow raised at him as I brought my cigarette to my lips.

[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](https://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1-1aE9I)

  
“Probably.” he chuckled, taking a drag of his own.   
  
“You fly out on Monday?” I said, turning my head back towards the city, imaginary thunder cloud looming over my head at the thought.   
He let out a breath, flicking his ashes absentmindedly while looking in the same direction as me, “Yeah.”   
  
I nodded my head silently in understanding, glad to be wearing dark sunglasses over my eyes as my tears started forming.  
  
“You should come with me,” He suggested quietly, hopefullness lingering in his rasp.  
  
I turned my head in surprise as my eyebrows tried to hit my hairline, “What?”  
He smiled a bright, breathtaking smile at my reaction, “I mean, look, Misha and everyone else are leaving to go to Vancouver. I know you don’t want to go  but I would feel a lot better if someone was near you, and I’m sure you could use the break. Maybe Mish will give you a vacation or something.”   
  
My lips parted in awe as I took in his explanation. It had definately been a worry of mine. I hated Vancouver, I hated everything about it. I had met Anthony there when he did tech work for Supernatural, and he still was apart of the crew who did work for Arrow and Flash. Since every show was starting to shoot again, I really didn’t want to chance running into him on set.   
  
“Plus, then I’ll be able to get you on the back of my bike,” He snickered, wagging his eyebrows up and down at me suggestively. I chocked out a laugh and smacked him on the chest as I threw my feet over the sides of the chair to rest in his lap.   
  
“I’ll think about it, Mr. Morgan.” I answered, taking the last hit off my cigarette before tossing it over the balcony.   
  
“You do that, Ms. Ackles. You do that." 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2EBoMLo)

* * *

 

"Dude, he doesn’t even work there anymore, I promise. I need you with me, Ky. All those bozo’s they have up there are gonna drive me fucking nuts.” Misha whined into the phone. I could picture him standing in the middle of his kitchen surrounded by his calm children while he was the one throwing the tantrum.  
  
“Dmitri, I can’t do everything anymore.”  
  
“You barely started and we’re almost done now!”   
  
“Bull shit! I have worked my ass off for you day and night for almost 3 months straight now with no end in sight. You have flown me, thrown me, embarrassed me, and worked me to the bone all over this God forsaken fucking country. I have followed you around everywhere, made sure your shit was straight and I have raised you thousands of dollars in only 3 fucking months.  _three fucking months_. Everywhere I fucking go  _he’s_  fucking there and I’m done dealing with it”  
  
“Well maybe I will just have to find someone else to finish everything if you can’t work for  _three fucking months_  before saving the fucking world gets too hard for you!”  
  
“What the fuck? Really? I never said that I wanted to fucking quit Gish. I’m still gonna do Gish and Racts, it just won’t be while I’m following you around bringing you shitty cups of tea all day and dealing with my abusive ex stalking me!”  
  
“Well I want to protect you too! And I want you to bring me shitty cups of tea all day and if you don’t want to then that means you don’t want to do anything else, either.”  
  
“That doesn’t make any fucking sense, Dmitri!”  
  
“Stop fucking calling me that.”  
  
“ _Dmitri,_ quit acting worse than one of your spoiled ass children.”  
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
“Really? Fuck me? No, dude, Fuck you.”  
  
“You’re fucking running off with him to Georgia when you’ve barely been together, what three fucking months? You’re kidding me!”  
  
“Why the fuck are you being such a fucking  _asshole_ , Misha?!”  
  
“Because, God Damnit, I promised Jensen I’d keep you fucking safe! What are you going to do if he fucks you over, huh? Be stuck in no-where fucking Georgia?”  
  
“I don’t need you to fucking protect me. I don’t need my fucking brother’s protection, either. I’m done with this bullshit. I’m going whether you like it or not.”  
  
“If you go, you’re done.”  
  
“Pffft,” I scoffed, “Vicky will fucking kill you. Hell, probably even divorce you. I guess you really don’t realize how much shit I’ve actually done for you, but you will.”  
  
“What are you gonna do in fucking Senoia, Georgia? Go back to bar-tending, or, ha, even better,  _stripping?_  Or maybe you’ll just be Jeffy-poo’s little sugar baby.”  
  
“I fucking hate you, Misha Collins. I fucking hate you.”  I hissed before throwing my phone at the wall, shattering the screen on contact.  
  
The loud thump against the bedroom wall jarred Jeffrey from where he laid still sleeping. He stumbled in the living room in his low slung sleeping pants while rubbing his eyes, shirtless and with his hair a wild mess. I threw myself down on the couch with a huff and crossed my arms in irritation.  
  
“What’s the fucking comotion?” He grunted, still half asleep.  
  
“Fucking Misha,” I seethed as I reiterated our conversation to him.  
  
“I’ll talk to him.” He commented when I was done while pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.   
  
“No way, this is between me and him.” I urged as I stood across the kitchen bar from him.  
  
“He obviously has a problem with me.” He concluded, taking a sip from his mug  
  
“No, he has a problem with me. Really, don’t worry about it Jeff. He’ll get over it and appologize when Vicky gets a hold of him. He knows he’s being selfish and will crumble as soon as it comes time for scoring.” I tilted my head, looking up through my lashes knowingly.  
  
“I still want to talk to him.” he nodded his head, biting his upper lip between his teeth in frustration.  
  
“I said 'don’t’, Jeffrey. Please.” I begged, taking a long sip from my cup.  
  
“Well then I’m at least gonna take care of you until he figures his shit out.” He looked at me with lifted eyebrows with determination in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t need your money, Jeffrey. I’m fine, really.” I shook my head as I pulled the mug away from my lips  
  
“I’m not having you use your savings, you’ve gotta be able to pay your rent here.” He lifted his hands up and gestured to my apartment.  
  
“I will figure it out, Jeffrey. Stop.”  
  
“Baby girl you’ve gotta-”  
  
   "I said  _stop, Jeffrey._  I fucking mean it. I don’t need your help.“ My voice raised slightly without me trying.  
  
"You know it’s not like that-” he started before I inturrupted him  
  
“Then fucking  _stop, dude._  Fucking stop!  
  
   "Don’t raise your fucking voice to me, woman.” he growled lowly, brows creasing together.  
  
“Then stop trying to fucking control me!” You could say I was yelling now.

[Originally posted by labyrinthofheartagrams](https://tmblr.co/Z_Q4Ci2M1x7UD)

  
“Control you? I’m not trying to fucking  _control you!_ I fucking  _love_  you, you crazy woman, and I’m trying to fucking take care of you. You’re so fucked up over your last mother fucker than you don’t see the fucking difference!”  
  
“Don’t fucking yell at me!”  
  


“Don’t fucking yell at  _me!_ " 

I let a gutteral growl rip through my throat at him as I slammed my hands down on the counter and stomped away, slamming the bathroom door behind me. This was our first fight, and I was not prepared for it nor did I understand why it had to be about  _this_  of all things. I had a substantial amount of money saved from working for Misha, who paid me  _very_ well, and could even stay comfortable if I had been out of work for more than a month if I had to. I slid down the doorframe to the floor as I heard him approach on the other side.  
  
"Are you really acting like this right now?” came his muffled voice, irritation seeping through what sounded like a smile.   
  
“Are you?” I snorted back sarcastically.  
  
“Fucking bitch,” I heard him mumble, “Open the damn door, brat." 

"Fuck you.”   
  
“Fuck  _you_ , now open the fucking door.” he knocked against the wood gently over and over, “I’ll sit here doing this all damn day until you come out.”  
  
“You’re not going to treat me like I’m some child, Jeffrey. That’s not how this is going to work.”  
  
“Then stop acting like one, dear.” he chuckled, jiggling the handle.  
I scoffed but stood up and opened the door to face him, scowls still very promident on both of our faces as he stared each other down.   
  
“I will not go down there will you if you don’t allow me to figure this out by myself. I will go to Vancouver and work for Misha and it will be weeks if not months before you see me again.” I challenged.  
  
He furrorwed his eyebrows in squint while surrendering. “Fine. Whatever you want,  _sweetpea_.”   
  
I poked him in the chest with my fingernails twice, still glaring “Damn straight, Mr. J.”  
  
A smile burst through his charade as he pulled me into his arms and bent down for a kiss. He parted my lips with his and swirled his tongue with mine, pushing into me and making me lean backwards to keep up. His let his hands glide down my back and under his shirt that I was wearing to grip my ass and lift me to wrap my thighs around his waist.   
  
“Mmmm,” He moaned as I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling at the strands, “gonna have to piss you off more often.”   
  
I smirked against his lips as I gave a sharper tug, “You won’t be saying that for long,”  
  
He hissed against the pain, digging his fingernails into the my soft flesh as he walked me towards the bathroom counter. He sat me down and rocked his hips into my thighs while he curled his hands around the waistband of my lace panties and mumbled, “Dirty fucking bitch”  
  
My hand shot up to his neck at his words, holding his jaw tight as my palm spread out over his throat. He hissed again, eyes becoming lumps of coal as my own pupils dialated with irritated desire, “Watch your fucking mouth.”  
  
He smirked a devilish grin at me as he lifted me up again and pivoted before slamming my back into the bathroom wall hard enough to pull the breath from my lugs. He tightened his hold on my thighs and rolled his hips again, his hardness pushing through his thing pants and digging into my clit, dragging a load moan out of my lips.   
  
“Like that, do you, baby girl?” He grunted, leaning down to bite at the skin between my neck and shoulder with my hand still gripping his throat.  
I tightened my grasp, sharp nails digging in slightly but not breaking skin, and growled at him as we stared each other down. I squeezed his hips with my thighs when he moved again, whirling me around and out of the bathroom towards my bed.   
  
He threw me on the mattress and I bounced once as he pulled his sweat pants down, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. He launched at me, instantly caging me in his arms as he pinned me down. His mouth immediately fell to my neck as he pushed his hardness against my soaking panties, sparks flying with the friction. He pulled the shirt I was wearing up to expose my chest, tongue instantly sucking on my already hardened nipples. My nails dug themselves into his back, leaving long red scratches that would be there for days to come. I arched myself against him, dripping core searching for more attention as I pushed myself up against his stomach with a wimper. 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2DK9otW)

  
His tongue was on my clit in no time, dipping and weaving in and out of my folds and over and under my hood, savoring any and every crease he could find like it was the last supper. I twisted my body at an awkward angle to reach into his boxers and pull his leaking cock out, squeezing and jerking him the best I could as his ministrations continued to spit fire through my veins. He let a feral growl out as I my hand slipped over the head, jerking his hips back into my palm with another grunt, “Fuck, babe, I need you to suck it.”   
  
“Make me come, ” I panted, working my wrist faster, “I’m so close, baby. Make me come so you can fuck my face.”  
  
My filthy words egged him further on as he brought one of his hands that had been cupping and pinching my breasts down to swirl a finger around my entrance, dipping his finger in and out of me slowly.  
  
 "Fuck, Jeff, yes…..more.“ I begged, and he moved his hand back to line up his middle finger as well and push back in. The slight pain helped push me further over the edge and I exploaded, quaking against him as he sped up his motions both between my legs and in my hand.   
  
"Yes, baby, come. God, I can feel you clench around my fingers. So. fucking. tight.” He growled, crooking his fingers inside me to send another wave of shocks through me.   
  
“Nnnnnng, fuck, fuck, fuck, raaaaaah!” were the only sylables my brain could make up in response to his praise.  
  
I pulled away from him when everything became unbearably sensitive, instantly moving my face towards the leaking head in my hands. My tongue swirled around as my wrist pumped up and down, earning me grunts and groans from Jeffrey.

 

[Originally posted by blame-your-life-on-me](https://tmblr.co/ZzrvNl1lfhmpD)

“Fuck, baby girl….fuck, I love you.” he panted, fisting his hands in my hair as he pushed his hips into my mouth, lips stretching over his length as he met the back of my throat, “Fucking Christ.”  
  
It didn’t take long before he was spilling into me, filling my mouth up as I swallowed him down over and over again until he screamed my name and ripped me away from him.   
  
“Christ, woman. I’m too old for all that.” He breathed, chest heaving.  
  
“Whatever,” I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth with a smirk as I stood up to find my discarted clothing.


	12. What Are You Insinuating, Dmitri?

“What ever you do, do not look on Tumblr right now.”   
  
I rolled my eyes to Dani’s tone of voice, “What happened now?”  
  
“Misha.”  
  
   I rolled my eyes again as I got off the couch to sit at the desk where my laptop had been placed. It was Saturday afternoon and the convention was in full swing. Jeffrey hadn’t had the time to text or call all day, as was the usual when he was one of the main attractions. I knew how it went with his schedule.   
  
I sighed, “What the fuck did he say?”  
  
   "Let’s just say that him and Jensen almost got in a fist fight during their panel. I don’t think they’ve ever been this pissed at each other.“

   "What the fuck happened?” I scrolled through my dashboard, countless videos being uploaded of the panel in question.   
  
   "A fan asked where you were, why you weren’t with them, and his words were ‘She’s at home, packing to run away from her responsibilities.’ Everyone kinda flipped on him. What’s going on with that, anyway? You’re going to fucking Georgia?“  
  
   "Yes. It was supposed to be just an office relocation for me but he flipped his shit and said if I wasn’t going to be his assistant anymore than I wasn’t going to do Gish either. I don’t get it.” I sighed, furrowing my brows, “I don’t know why he’s doing this.”  
  
“Neither do any of us. Vicky can’t even understand it.”   
  
   I clicked on a video that had been labeled as their panel, with various comments about the argument the two shared. When it finally loaded I turned the volume up, ignoring Danneel’s grunt of protest

_Fan: “I was hoping to meet your sister, Jensen. Why isn’t she here this weekend?”_   
_  
Jensen opened his mouth to speak but Misha interrupted him,_ _  
_ _“She’s at home packing to run away from her responsibilities,” He nodded his head sarcastically._

[Originally posted by ehghtyseven](https://tmblr.co/ZAdDYq1mVmSGU)

_Jensen’s mouth instantly fell open as he gaped at Misha, not believing what he was hearing._ _  
_ _  
"What in the Hell are you talking about?“ he asked, putting a hand on Misha’s shoulder and gripping it tightly._

_"Oh, you didn’t know, babe? Your baby sister is running off to Georgia to stay with Jeffrey. She’s not coming to Vancouver with us. She’s not helping me with Gish anymore, either.”_ _  
_ _  
The crowd gasped, then the whispers stirred among everyone. Jensen moved the microphone away from his face and mumbled something to Misha, gripping his shoulder tight enough to make the other man wince. Misha mumbled something back and Jensen shook his head in disgust at him. Jensen stepped away from him, still shaking his head and putting some distance between them before he raised his mic to his lips once more, “I know you didn’t fucking just say that, dude.”_ _  
_ _  
“You fucking heard me.”_ _  
_ _  
Immediately Jared burst through the curtain from backstage, bolting directly for Jensen at the same time as he started to stalk towards Misha, fist clenched at his side. Misha of course stood there giggling like the sadistic ass hole he was as Jared hauled my brother off the stage._ _  
_  
"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.“ I growled, slamming my laptop closed and leaning back in my seat.  
  
"I told you not to look.” Dani replied, breathing deeply with exasperation.  
  
   "He’s literally following me around, Dee, like what the fuck am I supposed to do?“ I complained, stepping out on my back porch for a cigarette. Looking down, I noticed a few photographers lingering below on the street, cameras at the ready. I lit my smoke, inhaling the cancer with a relieved sigh as I flipped off the vultures below.   
  
   "Girl, I get it. Vicky gets it. Gen gets it too probably if Jared’s filled her in by now. Misha’s having a moment, and that’s that. He’ll get over it, you know he will.”  
  
   "But why does he have to be such a fucking prick in the mean-time? Makes no fucking sense. None of it.“ I threw myself down in one of patio chairs, grumbling as I took another drag.  
  
"Look, I’ve gotta go, twins’ are screamin’. Notify me.”  
  
“I will, I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”

  
   I was sitting outside again when Jeffrey got back to my apartment later that evening. I could hear the reporters below the balcony shouting at him to pose for pictures and asking him questions, which appeared to be ignored but I wasn’t sure because I didn’t move from my spot in the chair. I exhaled smoke as I heard him open the front door, followed by his boots trudging along the floor.   
  
“Ky?” he called, looking around the loft for me.  
  
“Out here,” I replied back to him, still unmoving.  
  
   He slid the glass door open and walked out, lighting his own cigarette before throwing himself down beside me. He placed the hand nearest to me, the one not holding the smoke, on my bare thigh and gave me a small smile before leaning over to kiss me.   
  
   "How was your day?“ I asked nonchalantly, taking the last hit from my cigarette before stomping it out in a near by ash tray.  
  
   "Eventful.” He grunted, leaning his head against my shoulder after slumping down in the seat, his long legs stretching across most of the balcony.  
  
   "So I heard,“ I admitted, earning me a huff of a laugh from Jeffrey who tilted his head to look at glance at me for a second before looking forward again.   
He looked down a little, gnawing on his cheek from the inside, "I feel like all this is my fault.”  
  
“Why?” I asked, confused expression crossing my face.  
  
   He sighed again, flicking his ashes on the patio floor as he squinted his eyes, “He’s doing this because you want to come with me. I’m taking you away from him.”  
  
   "You’re not taking me away from anyone.“ I promised, lifting my arm up to wrap around his shoulders, fingers playing with the little pieces of his hair sticking up.   
  
   "It feels that way. ” He sighed again, closing his eyes at the sensation of my fingertips.  
  
   "Well, he’s dumb. He thinks he’s trying to protect me, from what I don’t know. He can manage just fine without me up his ass all the time, and he knows that. He knows that I can do my job whether I’m in Atlanta, Vancouver, or Los Angeles. He just wants to be a little bitch right now because someone’s not doing what he wants. Which is stupid when it comes to me because he’s known me long enough to know how I am.“ It was my turn to sigh, my lips pressing together to make a funny sound. Jeff giggled, and seemed to loosen a bit as he nuzzled his face against it’s place on the side of my shoulder.   
  
   "I just don’t want you giving up something you love because of me, sweetheart.”  
  
   "I’m sure I can find something else that tickles my fancy, there are always other prospects.“  
  
"You sound like me.” he huffed, smile widening  
  
“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me, Mr. J”  
  
“Well I definitely don’t mind rubbing something off on you, Ms. Ackles.”

[Originally posted by aquivercactus](https://tmblr.co/Z1yAim2NmK9YS)

  
  
   "We’re going to have to stay with Norman for the first week that we’re down there,“ Jeffrey sighed as he sunk himself down into the couch beside me. He had been outside on a call with someone, I wasn’t sure who, but he seemed to be rather agitated.   
  
   I was scrolling through my social media, liking pictures and pinning stuff, and looked up at him with a smile, "I’m cool with it if Norman’s cool with it.”   
  
   "He’s cool with it, trust me.“ He let out a half-hearted chuckle as he moved one hand to my knee as the other scrubbed his beard in thought.   
  
   "What’s up?” I asked curiously, shutting my phone screen off and devoting my attention to him.  
  
   He sighed again, “The house I normally stay in isn’t available right now, and it’s gonna take the network a few days to get everything….sorted out.”  
  
   My eyebrow quirked itself in suspicion, myself not really able to control the reaction. Something was bothering him, I could almost feel it, but I wasn’t sure what it was, and if he wasn’t going to come out and say it I wasn’t going to pry. Instead, I leaned my head against his shoulder and threw my leg over his thigh.   
  
   "Got everything ready for tomorrow?“ He asked casually, shaking my leg gently. Our flight out of LA was early as fuck and I had been procrastinating.  
  
   "Of course not, I was waiting on you to help me,” I giggled, heaving myself off the plush cushion, turning around to grab both his hands in mine and lean back, “Come on,”  
  
   He shook his head back and forth with an amused smile on his face before standing up and following me into the bedroom. I opened my closet door and walked in, staring at the rows and rows of clothes that I had to decide between to take with me. He pulled down my suitcase from the top of the closet and sat it on the floor after opening it for me, then turned his attention to the fabric on the hangers while I opened a drawer to my dresser.

  
   "You have so many fucking clothes, woman. How many Metallica shirts do you need?“ He asked, digging through the hanging shirts and finding five "Ride the Lightning” shirts back to back from each other.   
  
   "Shut up, you have like 30 Misfits shirts!“ I snorted back, throwing a pile of blue jean shorts into the suitcase.

   "All of which appear to be here!” He accused, plucking two from the rack and holding them up as evidence, “Fucking thief!”  
  
   I rolled my eyes at him, tossing my bathing suits and underwear into the growing pile.   
  
   "Ooooh, I’ve never seen this before!“He exclaimed, pulling a short black dress off the hanger and holding it up while wagging his eyebrows, earning him yet again another eye roll from me when he threw it in the case and continued looking, a little bit more excitedly now as he snickered,"Gonna get you in something besides flannel and shorts,”   
  
   "You like my flannel.“ I quipped, throwing a pair of socks at his head that he dodged, "and my shorts.”

[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](https://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k1zB0PSJ)

   "I do, I do. But you haven’t gotten dressed up for me in a while, you know.“ He smirked, eyebrow raised knowingly, "Gonna have to change that.”

I snorted again, “Whatever.”  
  
   "Hmmmm, where are your shoes?“ He asked, shifting through the clothes again for a second before turning to me.  
  
"Hall closet, don’t get any ideas.” I retorted as he started to walk out of the door.  
  
   I’ve always got ideas, sweet heart.“ He winked back at me before darting towards the hallway.

  
   The trip to Georgia was essentially uneventful, or at least our definition of the sort. The transition in Denver greeted us with a few fans asking for photos and a few TMZ reporters spotting us, but no negativity was thrown around for once.   
  
   Norman picked us up at the Atlanta airport when we arrived, causing a little bit more of a stir since he decided to actually get out of the car and meet us instead of just grabbing us at pick up. Nothing got too out of control, but there were definitely a couple crazy fan girls among the crowd when Norman threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked and kissed my temple.   
  
"Get your hands off my men, bitch!”  
  
   I rolled my eyes and looked up to Jeffrey, who had his long arm hooked around my hip as we made our way through the frenzy. He looked down at me with a chuckle, his free hand scruffing his beard in amusement as his eyes flicked to Norman. He wiggled his hand down to grip my ass and give it a squeeze right before we got to the door.   
  
“Jeffrey!” I yelped, smacking him in the chest with my hand.   
  
   Norman removed his arm from my shoulders as we made our way through the exit to his truck, chuckling as he walked around the vehicle. Jeffrey peered down at me with a shit-eating-grin and licked his lips, “What?”  
  
   I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, not being able to keep a serious face for longer than two seconds before a smile cracked through, “You’re an asshole.”  
  
   "You know this, and you love this.“ He quipped before he threw our bags in the back of the truck and opened the back door for me.  
  
   "I’ve never said I have good taste in men,” I mumbled, almost inaudibly as I crawled up into the big Chevy.  
  
“What was that?” Jeffrey quirked and eyebrow, watching me as I got situated.  
  
I turned to face him with an innocent smirk on my face, “Nothing, honey-kins.”   
  
   He rolled his eyes with a big smile, tongue between his teeth as he chuckled, “What am I going to do with you?”  
  
   Without missing a beat my eyebrow instinctively raised itself and a cruel smirk displayed across my face. Jeffrey’s eyes darkened at the sight of my own pupils dilating drastically against my bright green irises. I swear I could rear the rumble in his chest over Norman starting the engine before Jeffrey shut my door and got into the front seat.   
  
   "Sooo, Normskie, what’s on your playlist?“ I asked, poking my head between the two front seats.   
  
   He took a hand off the steering wheel to reach into the cup holder in front of the stereo and pass me back a iPod that was connected to the audio system. I giggled like a school girl, loving to be able to pick the music, as I scrolled through the never ending list of artists. Jeffrey turned his head to look at me questionably as Norman spoke up,  
  
"No bubble-gum girly bullshit, Princess.”  
  
   I tilted my head to silently look up at the side of his face with my lips pursed, giving him my 'you fucking serious right now?’ face. Jeff chuckled. I went back to my searching before finding a song I hadn’t heard in ages.  
  
   "Ooooh, I used to have this CD before douche bag cracked it,“ I commented, hitting play.   
  
   The music started and Norman sat up straighter in his seat to quirk his head towards me before turning back and looking at me into the rear view, "The fuck you know about Misfits, little one?”   
  
   I ignored his question as I began bouncing in my seat to the sound of the music before singing along, leaving Norman with his jaw dropped and Jeffrey busted out laughing.

[Originally posted by smuttwd](https://tmblr.co/Zc2_Qf2EwIVxs)

_'If I cut off your arms and cut off your legs  
_ _Would you still love me anyway?  
_ _If you’re bound and you’re gagged, draped and displayed  
_ _Would you still love me anyway?  
_ _Why don’t you love me anyway?'_

_  
_ Norman puckered out his bottom lip a little bit and gave an approving nod towards Jeffrey as he turned the volume up. I sat back in my seat and grabbed my phone as I continued singing along and began scrolling through my social media. The moment I opened Instagram I was greeted with over a thousand new notifications and tags of the latest picture from the airport, followed by the greatest caption I’d read up until that point, _  
_ _  
'Jeffrey shares? Look at the way she’s looking at Norman! Fucking whore.’_ _  
_ _  
_ I busted out laughing and took a screen shot of the post before posting it on Twitter with my own caption and tagging both  __Jeffrey and Norman.  
  
  ’ _The funniest upon all funny things I’ve seen today, and I was at the Atlanta airport earlier. @bigbaldhead @JDMorgan’_  
  
   Jeffrey had been poking around on his phone himself when he got the notification, and instantly joined me in my giggles that I couldn’t yet contain. He stretched his arm out towards the windshield with his camera function loaded. He flipped off the camera as I leaned back onto the seat and did the same with both hands, sticking my tongue out as Norman leaned over a little towards the console and flipped his own finger up. He clicked the button and moved the camera closer, filling just him and I in the frame. He smiled brightly but I remained unchanged besides putting my tongue back in my mouth and twisting my lips into a snarl instead. He clicked again but then gave me a look through the camera that told me he actually wanted a nice one. I rolled my eyes but scootched forward in the seat and rested my head on his shoulder and smiled for him.   
  
   He re-blogged my post to him with the picture of all three of us he just took with the caption,  _’ 1st of all, what we have to say about that. @bigbaldhead @kylinkackles’_ _  
_  
Then he uploaded the second one, with just me and him and my angry face, he added, _'2nd of all, she barely likes me, what makes you think she would put up with him? @kylinkackles’_    
  
   Finally he uploaded the sweet one of us,  _'Third of all, MINE. I don’t share. @kylinkackles.’_ _  
_ _  
_I laughed and kissed his cheek before reclining back in my seat for the rest of the drive. Misfits continued to play as I went through the various responses to the posts, laughing at various responses. He pulled into the driveway of a particularly large two-story home. I looked up at it as I stepped out of the car, mumbling to mainly myself, “So this is what you get when you have money.”  
  
   "This is what you get when your network loves you.“ Norman corrected, obviously hearing me.   
  
   "The boys really need to think about switching to zombie killing, leave the ghosts a lone for a while,” I chuckled, crawling up onto the tire of the truck to be able to reach one of my bags from the back while Jeff grabbed the rest.

  
   The house was magnificently spacious, with a pool and hot tub in the back. Black and white photography cluttered the walls, various fine leather couches sprawled across the rooms. Jeffrey placed our luggage in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs, a large suite with a connected bathroom and California king sized bed. I explored the property while Jeffrey took a phone call, automatically ending up outside by the pool.   
  
   I sat at the edge with my feet dipping in and out of the cool water, watching the ripples as I thought about how dramatically my life had changed once again. Just four months prior I hadn’t even been speaking to Jeffrey, been completely reliant on my self, had my own way. Even when I let him convince me to move to Los Angeles, I still had my own life, regardless of it being following Misha around. Now, here I was, on the opposite side of the country, in a state where I knew no one, completely at Jeffrey, and temporarily Norman’s, mercy. Sure, I had a little bit of money in the bank, but no job. No idea of what I even wanted to do. Suddenly the idea that moving out here being a bad idea popped into my head. ’ _Come on, I mean you’ve only been with Jeffrey for 4 months, haven’t even had sex with the man, barely told him you love him, and appear to have ended a 13 year friendship just so you could fly across the fucking country for him. For what? To be completely dependent on him? To have him take care of you?’_ I took a deep breath at the thoughts racing through my mind, willing myself to stop the panic attack threatening to spread through me. My thoughts were quickly distracted as Norman sat down next to me with his pants rolled up, his feet joining mine in the water as he handed me a beer.

“You alright?” He asked quietly, staring into the water.

   I paused for a moment as I sucked in a breath and replied, “I’m fine. Just thinking.”  
  
   "About?“ He said, pushing his Ray bans onto his face as he leaned back onto his hands.  
  
I continued to swish the water around silently for another second, "This.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I just kinda uprooted my whole life for the man.”  
  
“So, what? You’re having second thoughts?”  
  
“Not necessarily second thoughts, just feeling a bit overwhelmed.”  
  
   He nodded in understanding, returning his gaze to the water, “I can figure it, seems like you’ve had a hell of a year.”   
  
   I snorted in amusement, not sure if he knew exactly how true that was. Our conversation was interrupted before I could reply by Jeffrey closing the back door and walking towards us as he tucked his phone into his back pocket. He didn’t seem too happy.   
  
   "Norman,“ he sighed, looking down at the both of us, "I need you to run me out there real quick.”    
  
   Apparently knowing where 'there’ was, Norman nodded his head and made the move to get up. I turned my body, lifting one leg out of the pool and looking up at him, squinting my eyes in the sunlight, “Everything okay?”  
  
   He gave me a small smile and nodded his head, “Don’t worry about it, baby girl. Something I gotta deal with real quick. We’ll be back in a little while, you’ll be okay here by yourself?”  
  
“I’m sure I can manage.” I nodded, pushing myself from the ground to stand up.   
  
   "Kitchen is kinda a wreck but you’re welcome to anythin’ in there.“ Norman added, looking back at me from where he had started walking towards the house, "Just use at your own risk.”  
  
   I giggled at that before approaching Jeff, who looked down at me with the same small smile. Something was obviously bothering him again, but I still wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss as he wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug. I followed him back to the patio and sat down to light a cigarette. He gave me one last kiss on top of my head before disappearing back into the house and out the front door with Norman.  
  
   The sun was setting and I watched the light reflect off the pool water for a few in silence before hearing the distinct buzz of my phone ringing. Ashing my cigarette while picking up, I saw that it was Misha calling me. I smirked, figuring it was him calling to apologize like he always did. I knew he needed me.   
  
“Hello, Dmitri,”  
  
“How’s your first day in Georgia, peach?” He quipped.  
  
“Fine, what can I help you with?”  
  
“Just calling to check in,”  
  
   "Hmmm, I’m sure that’s what you’re doing after the little stunt you pulled at the panel. Thanks for that.“   
  
"You’re welcome.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, “What do you want, Misha?”  
  
“Is Jeffrey there with you? Getting you all settled into your new home?”  
  
   "We’re staying with Norman for a few days, something with his house and the production team. They had to go out for a little bit. Why do you ask?“  
  
"Peculiar…”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“Oh, nothing, just connecting some dots laid out by a very reliable source.”  
  
“What are you insinuating, Dmitri?”  
  
“I’ve asked you not to call me that.”  
  
“Answer the fucking question,  _Dmitri._ ”  
  
   "No, Kylin, I won’t. I’ll let you figure it out on your own, then when you come back I’ll get to say 'I told you so’.“  
  
"You told me what, dude? What the fuck is your problem?”  
  
“You’ll see.” He chuckled darkly before hanging up on me.   
  
   I growled my disapproval at my phone as I stomped out my forgotten cigarette, huffing as I removed myself from the chair I’d been sitting in and moved myself inside. I wasn’t sure how long the guys would be gone, but I figured the least I could do was figure out something to make them for dinner. It was signaled that Norman hadn’t eaten much besides junk for the last while based on how many Chinese food containers littered the counter-tops and spilled over the trash can.   
I dug around his freezer and found some chicken, which I sat out to defrost while I started on the cleaning.

  
   I had the kitchen spotless and had taken a shower in the over-sized stall before changing clothes into a pair of short sleep shorts and one of Jeff’s shirts and starting dinner.   
 _  
'Come on, and show them your love  
_ _Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your souuuuuuuuuuuul.'_

I was dancing in front of the pan of chicken and veggies, using the spatula as a microphone as I belted out the lyrics to one of my favorite songs when the music suddenly cut out and laughing broke out behind me. I spun around instantly, my wild bun of hair that I had tied onto the top of my head flopping infront of my face with my movements.  _  
_  
My eyes instantly went wide at the sight of Norman doubled over while Jeffrey looked away innocently, chuckling to himself while stroking his beard. _  
_ _  
"_ Jesus Christ, Morgan, I wouldn’t mind coming home to that, either!“ Norman barked as he raised  __himself up straight and wiped the tears that sprung from his eyes. Jeffrey clapped a hand on the other mans shoulder with a grin as he finally made eye contact with me.  
  
   "She’s somethin’ else, that’s for sure.” He commented as he sauntered towards me, kissing my forehead on approach while looking at what I was cooking, “Smells delicious, sweetpea.”  
  
   "I figured Normskie here hasn’t eaten a real meal in a while, and it was the least I can do for his hospitality.“   
  
"Well I definitively appreciate it, darlin’,”

  
   Everyone made their plates once the food was finished cooking, and we all sat down at his big table to eat. Norman thought that everything tasted like heaven, apparently, and Jeffrey beamed at me with praise per usual. Jeffrey insisted on cleaning up the after affects of dinner as me and Norman went outside for a much needed full-belly-cigarette.

[Originally posted by rheedus](https://tmblr.co/ZU8uIl1jE2cSM)

   "He loves you, you know. He really, really does.“ He spoke quietly, the exhaled smoke fluttering from his mouth slowly.   
  
   "I know.” I replied, furrowing my brows in confusion, ’ _Why did that sound like he was reassuring me?’_ _  
_  
"Good. I haven’t seen him this happy in a while. His ex girl is a fucking nutcase.“  
  
I chuckled a bit, taking a drag of my own smoke before exhaling, "I’ve heard.”  
  
“You really haven’t.”  
  
   My eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I ignored it as Jeffrey opened the door to join us.  
  
   "Look what the fuck I found under your kitchen cabinet looking for the dish soap, fucker.“ He plopped down beside me with a very large bong.  Norman and I both stomped our butts out.   
  
"Ha, was wondering where that was. Find the bud too?”  
  
“Of course I did.”  
  
“Hound dog.”  
  
“Kinda hard to miss, dude.”  
  
   I giggled as he passed it to me, criss crossing my legs on the bench with both men looking at me expectantly. Naturally, an eyebrow quirked as I lowered my lips to the mouthpiece in return. I lit the bright green substance and inhaled, quickly milking the thick smoke into the neck. Not bothering to take another breath, I pulled the bowl and sucked hard, ripping the water, the bubbles making one of the best sound in the world.

[Originally posted by twogirls1bong](https://tmblr.co/Zv70Zd2Ng2upA)

   I exhaled a cloud of smoke that most can only achieve through one of those stupid vape pen thingies. Both men sat and stared at me in awe.  
  
   "When’s the last time you smoked, love?“ Jeffrey questioned, eyes suspicious but amused as I passed him the bong and lighter.  
  
"Uh, Saturday?” I confessed. Jeff’s eyebrows raised in surprise.   
  
“Holding out on me, were you?” He asked before inhaling himself  
  
“I live upstairs from a weed shop, Jeffrey.”  
  
   "Touche.“ He grinned, voice altered slightly with holding his breath. He pushed the smoke out of his chest loudly and handed everything over to Norman.   
  
   "There’s a half in the kitchen drawer under the coffee pot. Help yourself while we’re gone but save me some.” Norman chuckled, hitting the bong then passing it back to me.   
  
   We rotated it around a couple more turns before it was cashed, and chatted about them going back to work the next day. It was pretty late for their scheduled by the time we carried our selves back inside and parted with Norman to our respective bedrooms.   
  
   I crawled into the over-sized bed while Jeffrey stripped down to his boxers, my eyes dancing across his skin. He of course noticed.  
  
“See something you like, Sweet heart?”  
  
“Always.” I replied, slightly blushing at being caught ogling.   
  
   "Mmmm" he hummed as he curled up beside me, pulling me into his chest and rubbing his rough hand across the flesh of my thigh.   
  
   "Mmmmmm"I hummed back, nuzzling my nose into the space at the base of his throat between his collarbones. He moved his huge hands to my ass, squeezing it slightly in his grasp. My own hand found the side of his face and I scratched the course hair there with my nails as my tongue darted out to tease his flesh. He rasped a moan and squeezed tighter briefly before capturing my mouth with his lips. He kissed me deeply, passionately, rubbing his hands from my ass up my back and rolling over to place my torso on top of him, fingers moving further up my spine from underneath my (his) t-shirt. He massaged my muscles for a while while kissing me before pulling away and arranging me against his side with my head on his shoulder.

“Sleep, sweetheart, I have to be up early in the morning.”   
  
“Fine, ” I replied, the slight disappointment in my voice unable to be hidden.  
  
“I love you, Kylin.”  
  
“I love you too, babe.” I sighed, something not quite settling right in my belly.

[Originally posted by etchhhb](https://tmblr.co/ZTH8vl22ZYu2a)


	13. It's Actually God, Sweetheart.

Something definitely wasn’t right. One week of us staying with Norman turned in to two, and Jeffrey consistently got more and more distant as the days passed by. Both men would be on set from 5:30 in the morning to late in the evening, and so exhausted by the time they arrived back that they would eat whatever dinner I had made silently at the table before passing out in bed within an hour. More often then expected I was left alone, which didn’t bother me because Norman always left me his truck if I wanted to go anywhere. He also had failed to mention that he had a pole in one of the bedrooms that he had converted into a gym, and that’s where they found me one afternoon when they came home early. 

   "What in the fuck?“ Norman’s reaction as I twisted and twirled up and down the spinning metal was priceless.   
  
   "Holy shit!” Jeffrey screeched in concern when I let myself free fall to the floor from my place against the ceiling head first. 

   I caught myself with my hands perfectly, then rolled my body out away from the pole and twisted around gracefully to get back on my feet. Ignoring their stares, I continued, climbing back up to the time of the Metallica song playing in the background. 

  
   Both men silently moved against the wall to sit down against the mirror that covered it, seemingly hypnotized as I continued to flip and spin. It felt good to work muscles that I hadn’t in a while, and feel the burn that accompanied flesh on metal. I lifted my legs up behind my head as I pulled the pole forward, flipping backwards and turning upside down at the same time. I took a peek at Jeff and Norman, to see that Norman had seemed to manifest a long lensed Canon, taking shots here and there of the different poses I was able to hold. When the song started to slowly finish, I leaned back with my back against metal and gripped with my hands, working my ab muscles to make it appear I was walking on air as I bent myself back down onto the floor.

[Originally posted by fairnes-s](https://tmblr.co/Zf3PWt1g_Icj-)

  
   "Ho-Lee-Shit, Ky. That was fucking hot.“ Jeffrey rasped as his eyes danced over my sweaty frame, clad in nothing but a pair of tiny bikini bottoms and a thin triangle top. I panted, trying to catch my breath, and smiled sweetly. That was pretty much the sweetest thing he had said to me all week.   
  
“Thanks, babe.”   
  
   "Anytime, Sweetheart.“ He replied, but his smile didn’t meet his eyes when he said my favorite words. 

   "Check this shit out, girl.” Norman jarred me from my thoughts, waving me over to them where he was looking at the digital display of his camera. I sat beside him so he was in the middle between Jeff and I, earning myself a look that went ignored. The pictures that he had taken were beautiful, faceless shots of me in different poses that screamed art over porn. I smiled and nodded my head at them before standing back up to grab a towel and wipe my sweaty face. 

[Originally posted by prettymuchdixonalready](https://tmblr.co/ZfCxfg2LGjQjD)

   "Never realized you have so many tattoos,“ Norman commented with a smirk, eyes wandered over my nearly naked body and the ink that littered my skin. 

  
   "She’s got one just for you too, buddy.” Jeffrey joked, slapping the man on the thigh were they sat as I began wipe the pole down with sanitizer. My eyes instantly went wide and my face burned with embarrassment. Norman raised his eyebrows in surprise as well while I side stepped over to the table where my I had laid my shirt earlier.   
  
   "What is it, honey?“ Norman teased, standing up and giving me a wink.   
I slipped the shirt on quickly, not knowing if he’d actually seen the tattoo and was teasing me about it or literally hadn’t noticed it. It wasn’t hard to miss, in retrospect, because of all the ink scattered across my back and hips anyway. But it was definitely something he wouldn’t let me live down.   
  
   "Nothing,” I squeaked, eyes narrowing on Jeffrey’s smug mouth and dancing eyes as he stood himself. Norman giggled, still searching my body for the tattoo in question.  
  
   "Oh come on, girl. ‘Lettum see.“ Jeffrey insisted with a charming smile, sauntering over to where I was and wrapping his arms around me. It felt weird, but I rolled my eyes with a sigh and let him turn me to where my back was facing Norm.  
  
   He lifted up the hem of my shirt to reveal the two pistols, rosaries, and words embellished across my lower back. I heard a gasp come from the man behind me, and felt another chuckle from my place in Jeffrey’s arms. I sighed again, irritated, and pushed away from him, pulling my shirt down dramatically and spun around, pointing a finger at Norman.   
  
"Not a fucking word, Reedus.”   
  
   Norman raised his hands up in surrender, looking down but there was still a hint of a smirk playing across his lips as he backed away and bent down to pick up his camera.  
  
“These shots are really fucking good, though. Can I play with them?”  
  
“That didn’t even sound right, man.” Jeffrey barked, grinning.  
  
“You know what I mean, Morgan, shut the fuck up.”  
  
“I mean, I guess.” I shrugged, not really caring.   
  
Not realizing what those pictures would inevitably lead to. 

[Originally posted by fairnes-s](https://tmblr.co/Zf3PWt1hJoCzQ)

* * *

  
  
   The next day Norman called me and asked me to meet him at the set, saying that he had one of the editors help him out with the pictures and wanted to show them to me. He insisted that I needed to get there as fast as I could, which was weird, being as he knew it was almost a 20 minute drive, but I got there quickly regardless.   
  
   I found Norman’s trailer easily, knowing exactly where it was since I had already taken several trips to visit Jeffrey while he was working. I knocked on the door repeatedly but there was no answer, so I figured he probably was in Jeff’s. I made my way over, walking around the corner and straight into the least expected scene I could have ever imagined. Jeffrey was standing there with dark haired woman who looked odly familiar, scowl on his face but his hands on her hips. It seemed like he was pushing her away, but suddenly she leaped forward and smashed her lips to his. He quickly pushed her back off him, hissing as he wiped his mouth.  
  
“We can’t do this here, Tanya, you know that.”   
  
“Oh, you can do it with her though,” She spat back.

[Originally posted by negansslowlyburn](https://tmblr.co/ZQxFPe2M-4BUI)

   "Yes, I can. And will continue to do so. Leave. Now.“ He growled, looking around nervously but not spotting me.   
  
Norman appeared behind me, not seeing the situation a head of us, "Kylin?”  
  
   Jeffrey and Tanya’s heads snapped in my direction as Norman’s hands met my shoulders upon realization, instantly feeling my rage as I asked, “The fuck is this?”  
  
   Jeffrey stammered for a moment, glancing between Me and Tanya, who was looking at him expectantly as she crossed her arms and took a step closer to him.  
  
   He quickly tried to explain, pushing Tanya even further away and taking two steps towards me, “Lemme explain, baby doll.”  
  
   "Tell me she’s a fucking extra and you were running lines.“ I spat. Norman’s grip tightening on my shoulders confirmed that was not what was going on.   
  
   "Ky-I-I” Jeffrey tried, mouth opening and closing but not forming actual words or sounds.  
  
   "Tell her the fuckin’ truth, man.“ Norman barked, pulling me closer against his strong chest as he felt my muscles tense.   
  
   "What truth would that be, Mr. J?” I quirked my head to the side in question, maniacal grin sprawling across my lips as my fist clenched at my sides.   
  
   Jeffrey opened his mouth to attempt to speak again but was interrupted by Tanya, “We’ve been fucking. I live at his house. He wants me instead of you, little girl. Go home.”  
  
   My head jerked towards her voice instantaneously, unable to stop my reaction as I lunged forward. Jeffrey of course caught me before I could reach for her, so I turned on him instead. I pushed away from him and drew my fist back, slamming it against his cheekbone with a loud crack. Norman quickly grabbed me, roaring my name while he did so, only for me to reel back a leg and kick him between his, knocking the wind out of him and releasing his grip. I leaped at Jeffrey and punched him again and was rearing back again when his hand grabbed my fist and he pushed me up against the side of the trailer. By this time, naturally people had gathered and encircled us trying to figure out if they needed to intervene.  
  
   "Fucking quit it, bitch. God damn.“ He huffed against my face, hands gripping my shoulders as he pushed further into me.  
  
   "I should have fucking known.” I spat, literally, in his face as I struggled against him. Tears were threatening to stream down my face but I refused to let him see me cry.   
  
   He closed his eyes, trying to control his anger for a moment before reopening them and moving me. He shoved me towards Norman, who had recovered by now and caught me in his arms.  
  
   "Get her out of here, Reedus.“ he instructed before turning to Tanya and gripping her bicep, guiding her away, "Get the fuck outta here too.”  
  
   I attempted to pry out of Norman’s grasp one more time before he latched on to me where I couldn’t move, “Fucking quit. Ky. Let’s go.”   
  
   He practically dragged me back to his truck and threw me into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver’s side, still fully dressed in his Daryl wardrobe. I screamed in anger and kicked the dashboard, effectively cracking the plastic molding.   
  
   "Quit it, woman.“ he huffed, rolling his eyes at my tantrum, "You’re gonna pay for that.”  
  
   "Fuck you! You knew about this! You walked me right the fuck into it on purpose!“I screeched, turning on him and slapping what I could as he curled himself against the door, hands shielding himself.  
  
   "Hey! Hey! Hey! Fucking  _stop!_ God damn! It’s really not what you fucking think!” He hollered, pushing me away from him, “Calm the fuck down and I’ll talk!”  
  
   I huffed in discontent, crossing my arms and kicking my feet up on the dashboard as I stared out the front of the windshield. He started the car and we began our journey back to his house.  
  
   "It’s not what you think, really. That’s his crazy ex. Didn’t he tell you about her?“ He began after a little while of silence. I didn’t respond.  
  
   "I know he did. Anyways, she’s fucking crazy, right? She showed up here while ya’ll were still in L.A, I called Jeff immediately when I saw her car in his driveway. I even tried to get her out. She tried to fucking kill herself she’s so convinced he’s her soulmate.”  
  
    “She should have succeeded.” I scoffed, crossing my arms and looking out the window.  
  
   "You don’t mean that. So Jeff is dealing with her. Let him deal with her.“ he huffed, looking over to me for a moment before looking back at the road.  
  
"He’s fucking her?” I questioned, turning my head back towards him.  
  
“I highly doubt it, Kylin.” He replied, eyebrows lifting as he shook his head.  
  
“But you’re not positive.” I confirmed knowingly.  
  
He sighed, but didn’t say anything else.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. 

[Originally posted by queensofmetal](https://tmblr.co/ZTA0eq1-7A5jo)

* * *

* * *

 

 

   "Kylin, please don’t leave. Let me explain.“ Jeffrey begged, following me around as I threw all my shit in my suitcase.   
  
   "What is there to explain, Jeffrey? You fucking lied to me.” I seethed, throwing my makeup in the bag before zipping it up.  
  
   "I’m sorry, baby doll, I didn’t want anything to come between us.“ He excused, hands up in a praying formation as I pried the giant rock off my finger and tossed it on the dresser, followed by the necklace.  
  
   "So you fucking hide the bitch? I can’t fuck you so you go and fuck her?” I screamed, throwing my hands up in exasperation.  
  
   "Kylin.“ He said my name like I should know better than what I was accusing him of.   
  
   "No, Jeffrey, Fuck you. I left my entire fucking life for you and for what? To be made a fucking fool out of? This is what Misha was talking about, isn’t it?” I grabbed my bag and headed down the hall towards the front.  
  
“What do you mean by that?” He tailed after me.  
  
   "He told me that he was gonna get an ‘I told you so’ moment and here the fuck we are!“ I continued, huffing at the heavy suitcase.   
  
"Kylin, baby, please-” He pleased again.   
  
   "Don’t you fucking dare call me that.“ I spun around and pointed a finger at his chest. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away and stormed out the door.  
  
   "Kylin!” I could hear him protest behind me but my vision instantly went red when I looked to the drive way.   
  
   "Are you fucking kidding me?!“ I raged, seeing her in the front seat of Jeffrey’s black Ford. I instantly dropped my bags and ran forward, "Get the fuck out the truck, bitch!”  
  
   I lunged at the door, cranking it open with one hand and reaching in and grabbing a fist full of her hair with the other. I effectively dragged her out of the vehicle and threw her to the concrete driveway, head first. Her face skidded along the pavement and she screamed while thrashing her legs back towards me, one foot landing in my stomach. Unfortunately for her, though, after years of being smacked around myself, a kick to the guts was child’s play. I grabbed her foot and threw it away from her before jumping on top with a fist full of hair and smacking her head back to the concrete. But by the time I had the opportunity to raise my fist back to punch her in the face, Norman grabbed me by the back of the hair and ripped me off of her.   
  
   "Enough! Gonna get the damn cops called!“ He bellowed as Jeffrey jerked Tanya from the ground and held her back against his chest with his hands around her arms so she couldn’t lunge at me.  
  
"Crazy bitch! I’m filing charges!”  
  
   "Do it, bitch, see if I give a fuck.“ I spat, head still held by Norman at an awkward angle against him as his other hand held both of my wrists together.  
  
   "He loves me, you know.” She teased darkly before spitting blood out of her mouth.  
  
   "Yeah, and that’s why you’re the one he’s been hiding.“ I hissed back, eyebrow raised and bloody smile across my face.   
  
   "Enough!” Norman barked, jerking my head slightly before pushing me forcefully into the side of his vehicle, “Get it in the fucking truck, Ky!”  
  
   Jeffrey got Tanya back into his own truck despite her still resisting and us screaming profanities at one another the entire time. I crawled into the passenger side of the Chevy shortly before Norman did, and the moment he turned his head to me after closing the door I punched him square in the face.  
  


   "What the fuck was that for?!“ He hollered, pushing me against the inside of the closed door as Jeffrey squealed off behind us.  
  
   "You fucking knew! You fucking knew and you didn’t tell me!” I cried, finally crumbling my resistance and collapsing against the door.   
  
   Slowly pulling away from me while checking to make sure I wouldn’t attack again, Norman started the truck. He didn’t say anything as he pulled out of his drive way and drove the opposite way that Jeffrey had.  
  
“Where do you wanna go?” He asked after a while, heading towards Atlanta.   
  
“The airport. I’m going home.” I sighed, tears still rolling down my face. 

 

* * *

* * *

[Originally posted by lockes](https://tmblr.co/Zx1zMySTGOMU)

   I showed up on Rob’s door step at 4:30 the next morning, eyes puffy and tears rolling down my face. He answered the door sleepily, rubbing his eyes in nothing but his boxers and robe.  
  
“Kylin?” He rasped, not sure if he was seeing correctly.  
  
   "Robbie,“ I instantly started sobbing, dropping my bags and throwing myself into his arms. He was confused still in his exhaustion but he wrapped his arms around me and shushed me soothingly none the less as he pulled me through the door.   
  
   "What happened, baby girl?” He whispered into my hair as he cradled my head while I cried.   
  
   "Jeff, he….he…his ex….I…“ I tried, but couldn’t bring myself to say the words. Rob got the hint though and instantly picked me up bridal style and carried me towards his bedroom.   
  
   "Shh, baby, it’s okay. He’s stupid. He doesn’t deserve you. Calm down.” He soothed, laying me down on the bed and crawling in beside me. I shed myself of my shoes and jeans before ducking under the covers and attatching myself to his body.   
  
   "After my surgery it…it did something to where everything hurt, right? So I couldn’t….and so he went to her, I guess…“ I whispered, nuzzling into his neck and soaking his chest with salt water. He tightened his arms around my tiny waste and continued to shush me.   
  
   "Shh, Kylin, that’s no excuse. Never is there an excuse.” He smoothed my hair down in the back and placed kisses to the crown of my head as he held me tight, letting me cry myself to sleep. 

 

* * *

  
  
   The next morning I woke up with warm arms around me from behind and a soft beard nuzzled into my neck. It was familiar, it was comforting.  
  
   I sighed, rolling over in Rob’s embrace to look at his sleeping face. My hand moved up to his face, finger tips gently scratching the gray patch in his scruff. I smiled, leaning up to kiss my favorite detail of him as his eyes flickered open at my touch.   
  
   "Good morning, beautiful.“ He whispered, eyes hooded as he looked down at me. I peered up at him and smiled bigger, admiring his crystalline blue irises before wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him down to kiss me.   
Rob moaned against my lips in surprise before quickly registering and pushing his mouth back against mine in return. He knew exactly what I needed, knowing I had done it for him when Mollie left him the first time. I needed to forget.   
He rolled on top of me and parted my lips at the same time he spread my thighs with his knees. He ground down into me, his hardness trapped by his boxers against my thin panties eliciting a groan from his chest and a high pitched whimper from me. He pulled back away from me for a second to make quick work of my shirt over my shoulders, as I pulled his boxers down with my toes, before collapsing back on top of me, face first into my chest as he instantaneously pulled a nipple into his mouth and attached his hand to knead the other one.   
  
"Fuck…Robbie.” I gasped, tangling my fingers in his curls.

   "Mmmm” He continued, eyes closed as he rolled his tongue over the tight peak and squeezed the other between his fingertips. He licked and lapped his tongue all over my chest before moving up my neck and jaw, finally molding his mouth back against mine as he tugged my panties down to my knees before pulling one leg up to hook around his hip. He ground down again with a loud moan, his smooth and thick erection pressing into my wetness as he rutted against me. 

[Originally posted by lovershub](https://tmblr.co/Z43mrh2OSmzR0)

   "Fuck, Ky. You’re so fucking beautiful,“ He breathed into my face as he pulled his mouth away from mine. His hand holding my leg around him slid down my thigh to my ass, squeezing tightly as he slipped between my folds again with a groan.   
  
   I whimpered, bringing my hands to the sides of his face before pulling his mouth back to mine.   
  
   With a grunt he moved a hand between our bodies and lined himself up my entrance, pushing into me as the pain rushed through my body. I cried out and he stilled with a loud gasp, comforting me again with his kisses until I calmed down.   
  
   "Shhh, baby girl. I’ve got you…Fuck…Fuck..Fuck fuck  _fuck_ …is it too much?” He gasped, looking down at my glistening eyes as he pushed a strand of hair away from my already sweaty forehead with a trembling hand. We panted against each other for a moment as the burn seared through me, his gentle kisses to the side of my neck slowly licking the pain into pleasure before I started rocking my hips into his.   
  
   "Rob,“ I moaned, arching my back into him as he slowly pulled out a bit before inching back in with a shallow thrust that sent fireworks through my veins, “Fuck”  
  
   "So fucking amazing, darling, So…fucking…amazing.“ He praised with a groan, eyes fluttering upwards as he rolled his head back and rocked in and out of me again. I whimpered at the almost intoxicating sight and attached my mouth to his neck before pulling his head down by his hair and latching my lips onto that fucking gray patch of facial hair with grunt.   
  
   My movements became frantic as I began to chase my own high. Unfortunately for me, Robbie was ill prepared for the barrage of upwards thrusting, biting, sucking, and tightness that was my current state of arousal. The poor man tried his best to hold off, but it wasn’t long before he had to rip himself out of my body his release spilling across my thighs as he cried out in ecstasy.

“Nnnnnngggg, Fuuhhkk, Kylin! Rrraaaaah!”

   "Fuck!” I groaned in frustration, writhing around in the sheets as he panted, forehead planted against my chest.   
  
   "Hold on, baby, I got you.“ He promised with a grin, huffing one last deep breath and moved his sweaty face towards mine for a kiss before working his lips down my body to where I needed him to be.   
  
   Let me tell you one thing about Robert Benedict- the man knows how to eat pussy.   
  
   His tongue swirled and dipped between my wetness, beard scratching against and coating itself in my slick as he wrapped his arms around the underside of my thighs, lapping at the mess and squeezing my hips with his finger tips. My body instantly jerked my hips into his face and he moaned while slamming me back down with bruising force. He held me there as he tortured me, dark blue irisus staring at me in wonderment as tingles starting from the tips of my toes and fingers and working through me until everything met at my core and exploded in a white hot heat. I screamed his name until my throat was hoarse as my body convulsed underneath his mouth, him not ceasing his ministrations until my shaking calmed and he knew I was spent. He pulled away, my come dripping down his beard as he wiped it away with a satisfied smile across his face.   
  
   "Jesus Christ.” I panted, chest heaving as I brought a hand to my forehead to wipe my sweat away.   
  
   "It’s actually, God, sweetheart.“ He joked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to sit as he continued to wipe his beard clean.   
  
"Fuck you, Benedict.” I jabbed, at which he busted out laughing.  
  
“I just did, Ackles.”

[Originally posted by kidneys-and-custard](https://tmblr.co/ZNva2i2MkxboN)

* * *

* * *

  
   "Are you okay?“ Jensen asks resentfully, voice almost dripping with anger on the other side of the phone.   
  
"No.” I answer honestly, the elevator door opening as I made my way up to my apartment.   
  
“I’m gonna punch him in the fucking face.” He seethed  
  
“Already did that, bubs. Broke a knuckle while doing it, but it felt good.”   
  
“Cuz you’re a bad ass, sis.”   
  
   "Don’t really feel very bad ass, Jense. Feel like a stupid bitch, really.“ I sighed, leaning against the wall of the lift as it made its way up the flights.   
  
   "Don’t, sis. None of us expected that. He seemed like he really loved you. I mean, not many people say that shit over national television, you know.”   
  
   "Misha expected it. That’s probably why he was trying to keep me from going. I should have listened to him. “ I rolled my eyes, pissed at the idea that he would get his moment.  
  
   "Well, you didn’t. You never listen to any of us and we love you none the less. Don’t worry about it. You’re strong enough to get past Anthony’s bitch ass then you’re strong enough to get over this dick face too.” He chucked at the last part of his sentence, and I grinned back, shaking my head as the doors opened on my floor and I started towards my apartment. 

[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](https://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1rEdIq7)

  
   "Let me know if you need anything, okay? Robbie and Vicki’s got you, you know.“   
  
   I smiled again, thinking of the morning spent in bed with Robbie and feeling his kisses on my skin that pushed away any thought of Jeffrey I had for that moment, "I know, brother. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, kid. Later.” And with that he hung up. 

   I pocketed my phone and worked my key into the door pushing it open and dropping my bags in the entry way. Immediately something felt wrong and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.   
  
   I made my way slowly into my living room, instantly gasping at who I saw sitting casually on my couch like he lived there.   
  
   "Hello, darling. Nice of you to come home.“ Anthony said, standing up in greeting.   
  
   "W-w-what are you doing here?” I stuttered, eyes flicking around the room to the places I knew held weapons of some sort hidden as I backed away.   
  
   "Heard through the grapevine that you and Sugar Daddy had a falling out, just wanted to come help pick up the pieces.“ He sneered, eyeing my disheveled appearance as Robbie’s shirt hung off my shoulder and covered my shorts, love marks and finger shaped bruises littering my neck and thighs, "But it looks like Benedict got you good, huh?”  
  
   "Fuck you,“ I breathed, before rushing into the bedroom and ripping open the drawer to the night stand.   
  
   "Shit.” I muttered, realizing it was missing. I instantly bolted for the door but he caught me just as I went to opening it. He slammed it closed and pushed himself up against my back, wedging me between himself and the wood.  
  
   "Looking for this?“ He cooed as the unmistakable feeling of cold metal pressed against the back of my neck. I whimpered as his other hand snaked up my side until he grasped my breast with a jerk, earning him a cry of pain from me that brought a sickening smile to his face. He continued his hand upwards to my hair, gripping a fist full of the matted mess and pulling tightly as he lead me back into the bedroom.   
  
   "Let’s have a little fun, shall we sweet heart?” He hissed before I heard a sickening sound behind me as he popped the butt against the back of my head and I blacked out. 

 

* * *

  
  
   I woke up an undetermined amount of time later bound to the head and foot board of my bed, completely naked and gagged. Tears instantly flowed down my face and I attempted to sob, only to be suffocated by the bandana forced into my mouth. I could hear someone knocking on my door breifly before Anthony’s voice flowed through the hallway as he answered it.   
  
   "I don’t think she wants to see you now, mate.“ He spat, fake Brittish accent plastered on that made me sick to my stomach.   
  
   "Who the fuck are you?” Came the distinct gruffness I would recognize anywhere.   
  
   I could hear Anthony chuckle for a moment before responding, “Just a friend, mate. Just a friend.”   
  
“Will you get her for me?” Jeffrey asked, obviously suspicious.  
  
Anthony cleared his throat, “Yeah, man. Give me just a second.”  
  
   I listened to the sound of the door closing lightly before footsteps trailed back into the bedroom. Anthony appeared, my baby Glock gripped in his hand as his free one worked the ties on my legs.  
  
   "You’re lover boy is here to win you back. Play nice or I’ll blow his fucking head off.“ He threatened, jiggling the pistol between his fingers as he made his way to my arms once my legs were free.   
  
   He untied my arms and grasped me by the back of the head again, pulling me to my feet and holding the barrel of the gun against my jaw, "Do you agree to my terms?”   
  
   I whimpered and nodded before he removed the rag from my mouth and threw the shirt he had been wearing from its place on the floor at me to put on.   
  
   I almost vomited right there as I pulled it over my stiff shoulders, his disgusting musk enveloping me instantly. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me infront of the dresser mirror to smooth down my hair and make me look a little more satiated and a little less raped and beaten.   
  
   "Pretty girl, look at that, still dripping,“ He snickered, a hand pushing itself between my thighs to rub the fluid and blood running down my leg into my skin. I winced, feeling disgusting and worthless.   
  
   "Come on now, let’s see those family acting skills.” he pulled me towards the door, placing the gun on the other side of it aimed for Jeffrey as he wretched the thing open again for him to see me.   
  
   The look on Jeffrey’s face as he took me in was heartbreaking in itself, and it took me everything in my power to not cry out for him. His eyes danced over my mussed hair, the hickies left by Rob that were covered by my abuser’s bruises on my neck and shoulders, down across my stomach clothed obviously by a man’s t-shirt, down to my thighs. He saw the smeared blood there and gasped, eyes darting to mine as tears welled up his vision. 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2NiXumT)

  
   "What do you want, Jeffrey?“ I asked in a monotone voice, blankly staring at him despite the turmoil of emotions playing out inside me like a hurricane.   
  
   "What’s going on here, baby doll?” He asked, confusion contorting his face as he searched between Anthony and I.   
  
   I looked into his eyes before craning my neck to peer up at Anthony, who threw his heavy arm around my shoulder. I spoke the words to Jeff while I was secretly pleading with the man I was staring at, “Haven’t you hurt me enough?”  
  
“Kylin…I…” Jeff started, but Anthony’s face turned cold and he interrupted him,  
  
   "I think it’s time for you to go, mate. Kylin and I were in the middle of something.“ He accidentally dropped his accent with his last words, and Jeffrey noticed immediately. Anthony went to close the door in his face but Jeffrey’s boot in the door way stopped him. I heard Anthony cock the hammer with a sigh at the same time Jeff did. He tossed the door open, effectively knocking the gun out of his hand as he crushed him against the wall and door. Jeffrey reached for me and went to pull me behind him but Anthony had a hold of my hair, so when I was jerked forward a fistful was ripped out . I screamed in agony, vision clouding again as I pulled away from Jeff and spun In Anthony’s arm, sinking my teeth into the flesh of his inner bicep until I tasted iron. He released my hair as he cried out, giving Jeff enough time to throw me away from him as they wrestled against the wall. Jeffrey reared back and slammed his fist into Anthony’s face before throwing him to the ground. Jeff leaned over and picked up my gun before aiming it at the other man.  
  
   "You put…your hands…on my…woman…again…I will kill you,” he panted before reaching down and grabbing the man up and heaving him out of the door, knocking him into the wall on the way out for good measure. Anthony instantly took off down the hallway, fuming pissed but with no other choice with the gun still aimed at his face.   
  
   Still trying to catch his breath, Jeffrey slammed the door shut and instantly crowded around me, checking to make sure I was okay.   
  
   "Baby doll, I’m so sorry.“ He wept while attempting to cradle my face in his hands. I pulled away and smacked at him.  
  
   "Don’t touch me,” I hissed while walking back to my bedroom, pulling the disgusting shirt off as I did so. ’ _No point in modesty now.’_  
 _  
”_ Are you okay?“ He asked, still sobbing. I was honestly surprised I wasn’t bawling my eyes out as well, but the numbness that was beginning to take over me wouldn’t allow it. It was oddly comforting.   
  
   "Probably not,” I answered, sounding more casually than I meant to.  _‘probably not a good sign.’_ _  
_  
I opened the drawer and found a pair of shorts, slipping them on and not bothering with panties. I followed with one of Jensen’s FBBC shirts and threw my hair up in a ratchet bun before stomping towards the bathroom for a baby wipe. I walked back into the room after retrieving it to find Jeffrey sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.  
  
   "Take me to Robbie’s" I demanded as I wiped the sick from my legs. He lifted up and his eyes met my thighs, his head shaking in disgusted reaction. I sighed, throwing the towelette into the bedside trash while noticing the used condom that had been tossed in as well.  
  
   "Well, at least there’s that.“ I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes, walking to the door to get my purse. I picked my gun up from where Jeff had placed it on the table, checking the safety before throwing it in my bag that still waited there. I didn’t wait to see if he was following me before heading towards the elevator.

 

* * *

  
  
   "Maybe it’s time for you to talk to the police.” Jeffrey suggested after a almost complete ride of silence in the car.   
  
   "My family doesn’t talk to the police, Jeffrey.“ I stated plainly, looking forward out of the windshield.  
  
“He’s fucking psychotic, Ky.” he reasoned as we pulled into Rob’s neighborhood  
  
“Well, I was supposed to be safe.” I said sarcastically.   
  
“You should have never left Georgia.”  
  
   "You shouldn’t have cheated on me.“ I retorted while we pulled into the drive way.  
  
"You didn’t even give me a chance to explain before you ran the fuck away,”  
  
   "You don’t deserve it!“ I turned in my seat, looking at him like he lost his damn mind.   
  
   Rob must have heard the doors shut because we met us at his front door, shock immediately coating his face as he examined the bruises. He rushed me and pulled me to his chest as he noticed Jeffrey.

[Originally posted by jensen-jay](https://tmblr.co/Z2Y-vv27Tz0jm)

   "Did you fucking do this to her?!” He immediately accused, turning me to shield me away from any potential danger. I put my hand on his face for him to look at me while shaking my head, and he searched my eyes for a moment  just to confirm before kissing my head.   
  
“What happened?” He inquired, looking between Jeff and I for an answer.  
  
“Anthony.” Jeffrey growled.   
  
   Robbie’s arms instinctively wrapped tighter around me and his head snapped down towards me. I just nuzzled against him, my face looking at Jeffrey as I met his eyes for the first time.   
  
   He took in the way Rob was holding me, then his eyes moved upward towards Rob’s neck and face. He of course spotted the litter of love marks adoringing the other man’s throat, his brain making the connection that almost shattered him right then and there. It literally knocked the wind out of him upon realization, “Oh. Well, that didn’t take long.”

[Originally posted by mockingbbird](https://tmblr.co/ZDj8xv1qVnELK)

   "Thank you for saving my life, Jeffrey.“ I mumbled, eyes closing for a second to push past the emotions that I was feeling as I clung to Rob like an anchor.   
  
   Of fucking course he would say, "Anytime, Sweetheart,” with a fake smile plastered on, knowing exactly what he was doing with those tears in his eyes. I snorted, and involuntary noise that surprised even myself and thoroughly wrecked him all over again as I pried myself from Rob’s arms and pushed myself into the house without saying goodbye. 


	14. Vermillion

The next morning when I woke up I was greeted with warm hands and a strong chest pressed against me. Smiling, I rolled over and opened my eyes, expecting to see Robbie.

   It was not Robbie. My mouth dropped open but he put his fingertips to my lips to silence me before I could speak.

   "I’m not going to say I told you so. I’m just going to say I love you and I’m here if you need anything.“

   Tears welled up immediately as the numbness I had been feeling slipped. He held the back of my head and dipped my face into his cotton covered chest and I melted into him, feeling safe in my best friend’s arms.

   Rob appeared in the door way with a cup of coffee and a smile a moment later. He sat the mug down on his nightstand and crawled into bed beside me as I rolled over and Misha placed his head on my chest. Rob did the same on the other side.

   "Ya’ll are so fucking gay.” I chuckled, looking down at the men wrapped around me.

   "Only for you.“ Misha grinned, eyes twinkling up at me before looking to Rob and wagging his eyebrows.

   Rob blushed and nuzzled his face into my shirt as he tightened his grip around my waist, "You two are ridiculous.”

   "So I was thinking, Kylin…since you’re back and all…“ Misha started, eyes trailing down my stomach and legs before floating out the window innocently.

"Spit it out, Mishka.” I hissed.

“Gishwhes?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course. “You have to apologize first.”

   He opened his mouth to begin to protest but Robbie smacked him on the arm in warning.

   "Okay, okay! I was a little bit of a douche bag. I’m sorry.“ He admitted, nuzzling back into my hair on his side and pressing closer against me. Both of the men clinging to me were in sweat pants, and not a whole lot was left to the imagination as they rutted against my bare thighs. Ignoring the involuntary heat between my legs with a sigh, I made a move to sit up.

   ” _You_ _two_ are the ridiculous ones.“ I squirmed away from them to the edge of the bed and got up to search for pants, undies on full display.

   "Are you okay?” Misha’s tone shifted to seriousness as he adjusted himself to sit upright on the bed beside Rob. Rob looked down at his hands before back up to me.

   "You did this, Benedict?“ I inquired, waving a pair of shorts in Misha’s direction, eyes squinting.

   "Yes.” He peeped, guilt spreading quickly across his face. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

   "Look, I don’t want any one to fucking pity me, okay. I put myself in that fucked up position,  _both of them._  I didn’t fucking expect either one of them. It was no one’s fault but my own that I didn’t listen to you. He fucking had me fooled, dude.“ I leaned back against the dresser, hands on the edges still holding onto the shorts that I was trying to put on, "Hell, I’m lucky Jeffrey even showed up when he did. I don’t know what would have…” I trailed off, eyes wandering as I fought against my tear ducts.

[Originally posted by wildestpetal](https://tmblr.co/ZDaPGf2FLcz5v)

   "Babe, I should have told you straight up what I found out. I talked to Jeffrey about it, and he said he was handling it, but something didn’t sit right. I didn’t know for sure so I didn’t want to say anything before I could confirm.“ Misha sighed, forearm resting on his raised knee as he moved his eyes out of the window.

   I sighed, and moved to put on my shorts, once they were pulled up and fastened, I apologized, "I’m sorry I called you spoiled.”

   This made both men laugh and shake their heads as they moved out of the bed on opposite sides. They moved around and engulfed me in a tangle of arms. Misha leaned down and nuzzled against my ear, “It’s you that’s spoiled, Missy.”

   "Always have been, always will be.“ I quipped in a squeak as Rob’s arms squeezed a little too tight around my bruised ribs.

   I moved away from them when the sound of a knock could be heard screaming through the halls, followed by the echo of the doorbell. Rob moved to answer it as I pulled my hair into a ratted bun and rubbed my eyes.

   "Kylin?!” I could hear Jared’s voice boom through the house followed by his stomping footsteps.

   "Jesus Christ" I mumbled with rolled eyes, reaching for the forgotten coffee Rob had brought me.

  “Holy fuck, Kay, are you okay?” he instantly jerked me up by the biceps in a crushing hug before pushing me away to search me for damage.

   "Dude, did Supernatural shut the fuck down or something? God damn go to fucking work!“ I pushed away completely from Jared in a huff and moved past Rob in the doorway. I made quick work of the steps and found my purse before pushing open the back door and throwing myself on the patio lounge chair and lighting a cigarette.

   By the time I got the first drag out the door threw itself open and out stormed the three men insistent on taking care of me.

"Fucking hell, men! Leave me be! I'm  _fine_.”

   "Kylin, we both know that’s not true.“ Jared prodded, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

   Rob joined me on chair and wrapped a shoulder around me as I inhaled the nicotine again, worrying the ashes to the concrete, "You’re not reacting the typical way you do, hon. We’re kinda worried about you.”

   "And you three are the poster boys for mental fucking health? Christ, Rob, you pop so many fucking Xanax I’m surprised you can fucking see straight. Misha is the biggest fucking narcissistic ass hole I’ve ever met in my life. And don’t even get me started on  _you_ , Jared Tristan Padalecki, you overgrown nutcase!“ I heaved myself out of Rob’s arms and tossed the cigarette away from me before huffing into the house and to the bathroom and slamming the door.

 

* * *

 

   "Look, guys, I’m fine, really. For now anyway. I get it, I’m acting weird or whatever. Maybe I’m desensitizing myself, who knows. Just let me deal with this myself, please?” I pleaded as I flipped the pancakes in Rob’s kitchen, looking over to the bar where the three men sat with their coffee and teas.

   "Come to Vancouver with us.“ Jared insisted, reaching for the plate I handed him.

   I sighed while placing one hand on my hip and the other rubbing my forehead, "I don’t know, Jare, You know I hate that place.”

   "Come onnnn, pleaseeeeee.“ Misha whined, swinging his shoulders for good measure, earning him an eye roll from me and Rob.

   "You could stay here with me?” Rob piped in quietly, sweet and hopeful expression on his face.

   I smiled back, but gave him a knowing look. He chuckled and looked down at his mug, “Can’t blame a man for trying.”

   "I wish I could go back to my fucking house.“ I confessed, taking a sip out of my cup of hazelnut goodness.

   "Just come back with us, Kay. Please. Jensen’s worried fucking sick, Douche bag knows where you live, knows you’re in the city. It’s the safest. We have to keep you safe until we figure out how to handle this creep.” Jared begged, hands in the praying formation.

 I cringed, knowing he was being logical. I didn’t feel like being logical though.

“I could go back to Dallas…”

   I was met with three sets of disapproving eyes and groans. I surrendered, not having the emotional capability to continue my argument, “Fine, but Jared’s paying for my plane ticket.”

   The disappointment on Rob’s face was evident, but I knew he understood. Him and Mollie would be back together in no time per usual anyway. I just hoped she wouldn’t be too pissed about me borrowing her husband for my comfort like she had in the past given the circumstances.

 

* * *

 

   It had been 3 weeks with me back shlepping cups of tea and following Misha around like a chicken with my head cut on the set of Supernatural when Jensen told me they were bringing John Winchester back to the show for a one-episode guest appearance.

“I’m going home.” I stated simply.

“And where the fuck is that?” Jensen quizzed, annoyed look on his face.

“I don’t know, Jense. I can’t be here. I can’t fucking see-”

   "Me?“ the deep drawl sank it’s way into my soul before I even had the chance to anticipate it.

_‘Of fucking course they would do this shit to me.’_

   "Yes, you. ” I hissed, spinning around to face the voice. My throat caught my breath as he looked at me from his place at the door way of Jensen’s trailer. I lied, “I fucking hate you.”

[Originally posted by kuailiang](https://tmblr.co/ZYvsfx2OPz8vE)

   "Not my favorite person in the world either, sweet pea. But here I am.“ he spread his arms wide in gesture, selfish smirk playing on his lips.

   "How the fuck are you supposed to play John again anyway? You’re not even fat anymore.” What meant to sound like an insult actually came out more of a compliment, earning me a chuckle from the man who moved further into the area.

   "One, I was never fat to begin with. And two, with class, sweetheart, with class. Something you should learn about.“ He snickered as his eyes trailed over the love bruises and bite marks adorning my neck. Rob was in town working as well with Chuck being in the episode, and we had spent the weekend held up in my tiny apartment 'passing time.’

   "Because you don’t need a lesson yourself. How’s Tanya?” I jabbed, stepping closer to him. Jensen sighed from the couch and reached for my hand, attempting to pull me back.

“Kylin,” Jensen warned.

   The expression on Jeffrey’s face shifted before his eyes flicked down to Jensen where he sat on the couch and then back to me, “You didn’t tell her, Jay?”

Another sigh from my brother, “Figured that’s something you should do.”

   I ripped my hand away from Jensen and turned to look between the two men, then to Misha at his place beside Jensen as I crossed my arms and furrowed my brow, “What the fuck are ya’ll talking about?”

   "She killed herself, Kylin.“ Jeffrey said lowly, voice laced with embarrassment and shame, "The night I saved you.”

   The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and I inhaled deeply as my brain registered his words. I exhaled loudly before speaking again. The guilt tried to creep its way in, but I wouldn’t allow it. Instead, something else snapped and a grin appeared on my face as my eyes twinkled, “Good fucking riddance.”

   It was like a blow to the whole room. Jensen instantly stood from his spot and grabbed my arm to turn me towards him, “You don’t mean that, sis. You know you don’t.”

   His eyes searched mine for a second and my grin got bigger, warping into a full fledged beaming smile as I turned to face Jeffrey again, “Of course I do. Fucking whore had it coming. Tell me, Mr. J, did you go to her funeral? Did you weep?” A psychotic chuckle fluttered out of my mouth before I could stop it, “Do you miss your mistress?”

   "Alright, that’s enough.“ Misha hissed, standing up and moving between Jeffrey and I. He looked down at me with dominating eyes, one eye brow raised suggestively, "The fuck are you doing, Ky?”

   "What am I doing? What am  _I_ doing?“ I scoffed, tilting my head with a jerk as I peered up at him, "The fuck are  _you_ doing,  _Dmitri_?”

   I didn’t give them the time to answer before storming out, pushing my shoulder against Jeffrey’s arm to move him out of my way upon exit. He followed me, naturally, and reached for my hand to slow me down. I twisted out of his grasp and slapped him across the face with my other hand before he grabbed me by both of my wrists and jerked me to him.

   "You have hit me more times than I should have allowed, little girl. That will be the last fucking time, do you understand me?“ He growled through gritted teeth, staring down at me with pure anger flitting through his already dark eyes. His breath was lingering on my face, and I couldn’t help but want to lean in just a little bit further…

"Do you…understand…” he growled out again.

[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](https://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr2G7-KrL)

  My eyes flicked back up from his lips to his eyes, wondering at him in amazement at how he could suddenly send my whole world crashing down around me. His blackened eyes scowling at me as he held me to him, practically lifting me off my feet as he held me still.

“Yes sir.” I whimpered against my will, and he loosened his grip and pushed me out of his arms with a grunt and a huff. He kept his hand around my wrist and began to lead me towards the guest trailers.

  “You’re gonna come with me and you’re gonna listen to me, ya hear?” He instructed, to which I just nodded my head with my eyes forward.

   He opened the door to the trailer for me and I entered, quickly finding a seat at the far end of the sofa. He sat on the opposite end and turned towards me.

   "Alright. I know I fucked up, doll. I know I did, and I feel terrible about it. I haven’t had a good night since you left.“ He started, breathing deeply to fight against the tears I saw forming in the corners of his eye, "I should have been honest with you from the get go, but I didn’t want you to flip out the way I  _know_ you would.”

   "My boyfriend is keeping some bitch secret at his house while leaving me alone constantly while I cook and clean for him and his friend. And you fucked her. You fucked her and then came back and slept in the same bed with me.“ Anger started to seethe through me, and Jeffrey could tell. He raised a hand to stop me before I could continue.

   "I never slept with her, baby girl. Never. She was insane and delusional. I didn’t know what to do with her but I didn’t want her to kill herself.” He looked towards the other side of the room as he scrubbed his face and beard, “I was looking for help for her, but then all that shit happened and she just showed the fuck up. You left. I knew I had to explain it to you but you never gave me the chance and then when I found you like…that….” He trailed off, eyes flitting across my neck once more, “And all that  _other_ shit happened…I almost killed that man for touching you. I saw the blood, and the other and I almost pulled that trigger right there.”

He was sobbing now, and it took everything in me not to want to comfort him.

   "Then when I dropped you at Rob’s I realized where half of those fucking marks came from, I wanted to stomp his fucking head in, but the hell, I couldn’t blame the guy. I just wish it would have meant more to you for it to be with me.“

   "It was supposed to be with you, but I wanted it to be with someone who I knew loved me.”

   He scoffed, pulling his head back slightly in offence, “I loved you with all of my fucking soul, woman. I still fucking do.”

It was my turn to huff, “Whatever.”

   He ignored me, and continued, “I was so pissed when I got back to Georgia that all I wanted to do was forget about you. I was gonna take her, keep her, and forget about everything else…But then I found her.”

   "Sorry to ruin your dream.“ I mumbled, looking away from him with sarcastically raised brows.

   "Jesus Christ.” he huffed, shaking his head in amazement before squinting, “Will you shut the fuck up?”

“No.”

“Of course not.”

   I smirked at him as I watched him light a cigarette. Figuring I still hadn’t given him enough shit, I reached forward and snatched the pack from his hand and pulled one out for myself before leaning back on the couch and draping my legs across his lap.

[Originally posted by coming-up-grohl](https://tmblr.co/ZaZbJq1b6srFM)

   "We always end up on a couch, you know,“ I teased, suggestive eyebrows wagging themselves naturally as I raised the cancer stick to my lips. Jeff rolled his eyes at me but clasped his big hands around my tiny ankles. Probably a defensive notion, I really did have the perfect angle to kick him in the nuts.

   "I found her in the bathtub, all bloody from her slitting her wrists, and all I could picture was what you would look like if I hadn’t made it to you in time.” He looked down at his hands and began rubbing gentle circles into my skin as his tears began to fall again, “How I was so fucking stupid.”

I stayed silent as I took another drag.

   "I’m gonna get you back, Kylin. I swear to you that. I know I hurt you and I know I lied but I will make you trust me again. I swear it.“ He nodded his head with the promise before shifting his head back to me, "I swear.”

   I stared at him in awe, unsure of what to say before he grabbed my free hand and pulled me to sit up closer to him. He stomped his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table before gripping both of his hands into my hair and pulling me against his mouth. I whimpered in protest, but it soon turned into a whimper of need as the killing fields that was the scruff on his face came in contact iwth my skin. I was lost all over again for a second as he parted my lips with his tongue and sank into me, my free hand moving to pull him closer by the collar of his shirt. He slipped one hand around to gently hold my jaw while his mouth worked against mine. We stayed like that for a  while, just kissing, and he had just made the move to crawl on top of me when there was a loud rapping a the door.

   "5 minutes on set, Jeff!“ the helper called out. Jeff called back to the man with a grunt before pulling off of me.

   "Fuck me.” Jeffrey hissed in annoyance as he adjusted himself in his pants. I re positioned myself as well before standing, making sure my shirt was arranged and my bra wasn’t showing too bad.

   "Fucking Christ" I murmured, checking my reflection of smeared khol in the mirror by the door, “I look like shit.”

   "Impossible.“ he contested, shaking a finger at me as he ran his other hand through his hair, "Always fucking perfect.”

   I smiled, using the end of my hoodie’s sleeve to wipe under my eyes, “Thanks, Jeff.”

He smiled back brighter at me, excited to say the words, “Anytime, Sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

   Rob caught up to us as we got close to the set. Jeff and I had been walking side by side, but far enough apart not to make it awkward. Of course, Robbie instantly knew what was up and his eyebrows quickly rose to his hair line as he looked at my kiss swollen lips and smeared eyeliner. Throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me slightly away while adjusting his glasses with his other hand and leaning closer to my ear, he whispered, “Back at it again already, huh?”

   "Don’t start with me, Benedict,“ I glared up at him while wrapping my own arm around his waist, "Not a fucking word.”

   He rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk but nodded none the less. I looked back to the left to see Jeffrey staring at me intently before giving me a sad smile as we approached where we needed to be.

   "Everything okay now?“ Jensen asked, looking between me and Jeffrey with raised hands, ready to get the scene started.

   "Everything’s peachy, bubs. Sorry. Get to work!” I promised with a grin before kissing Rob on the cheek and skipping over to my usual spot in Misha’s cast chair.

   Misha soon joined me, standing behind me where I sat playing on my phone. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently messaged them before leaning down to whisper in my ear, “You okay now, little demon child?”

   "Not really,“ I admitted with a sigh. I leaned over a little bit to the side so I could crane my neck to look at him, "This is all so fucking ridiculous.”

   "We all saw that little tantrum you pulled outside, and his reaction. And yours. You need to be careful, you know.“

[Originally posted by beyond-the-nights-world](https://tmblr.co/ZN2TIm2AR8ViN)

   "I’m not trying to  _not_ be careful, Mish, I’m not  _trying_ to do anything.” I mumbled, eyes returning to where Rob and Jeff were speaking their lines. There was obviously a weird tension there, but somehow the two actors didn’t let it show through to the camera.

   "This week is going to be difficult, you know. But at least we have a convention this weekend.“ Misha sighed, kneading my shoulders a little firmer as I rolled my head into his belly behind me. I groaned at the idea of having to be surrounded by people, even though I knew how much Misha loved them.

   "Fucking Iowa.” I grunted, rolling my eyes. If only I had known then what I know now.

 

* * *

 

   Misha was 100% correct about the week being difficult. I didn’t know how I felt about what Jeffrey had said to me, or the kiss that we had shared in the trailer. Robbie obviously knew something was up, and pulled back the reigns on our displays of affections. He still cuddled with me at night, but I guess it was really a silent decision between the both of us to not make a move to be intimate again. I absolutely adored the man, loved him, even, and I knew he felt the same way about me. I also knew though that he loved his wife, and no one could ever take her place in his heart. He would wait a hundred years if it meant for him to be with her again.

   I completely avoided Jeffrey at all costs, for also obvious reasons. I knew the affect he had on me, that I didn’t stand a chance of standing my ground and keeping my distance from him. My heart was still broken, and I knew I wasn’t thinking clearly when it came to him. No matter how much my heart stuttered when he touched me or my breath got caught in my throat when he smiled, he broke me almost just as much as Anthony did. It was going to take more than some sweet words and a stolen kiss for me to crumble.

   "Why won’t you just fuckin’ talk to me, girl?“ He begged, trailing behind me one morning as I was bringing Misha his cup of tea and something to eat for breakfast. He had gotten here earlier than usual, and I wasn’t able to dodge him for once. It was Friday, and we were all scheduled to fly out that evening. Jeffrey would be going back to Georgia to continue The Walking Dead, the rest of us to Des Moines for the weekend.

   "Because I don’t want to talk to you, Jeffrey.” I replied simply, looking back as I quickened my pace.

“How am I supposed to fix this if you won’t talk to me?”

   I stopped quickly and turned to face him, him slamming on his own heels to keep from knocking into me, “Maybe I’m not ready for you to fix it? Ever think that this is not a decision for  _you_ to make?”

   His shoulders fell in exasperation, his eyes flicking from mine to look up as his head tilted so he could gather his thoughts. He brought his hands to his hips with a sigh and bowed his head, shaking it slightly, “Will you ever be?”

_'Good question’_

     I truly didn’t know. I loved this man, I knew I did. I knew I would probably forever. Even at that moment, his presence bewildered me and it was hard for me to stay focused. I had to constantly remind myself that I couldn’t give in to him or he would see it as something that I didn’t have  a problem with. I had to stand my ground.

   "You’re just going to try and find out, I guess. Not yet though, Jeff. I have my own healing to do.“

"You mean with Rob?” He scoffed, shaking his head.

   "Wow, really working your case there, Mr. Morgan.“ I started back off towards Misha, not caring if Jeff followed at that point.

He didn’t follow.

 

* * *

 

   I was dipping and dodging through the sea of people with a cup of hot coffee in one hand and Misha’s stupid tea in the other, attempting to get to him before it was time for his autographs. We had been up since we landed at the airport at 4 am after a layover and as per usual for our arrivals only had minimal time to make our selves presentable. I threw Misha together an assemble that wouldn’t make Jensen cringe or Jared make fun of him after getting out of the shower and then set about making myself look human.

   I had let my hair hang down my waist in waves, throwing on my usual makeup of dark eyeliner, black eye shadow, and lashes. Feeling moody, I lined my lips in the same kohl liner and filled them in with my matte black lipstick. Knowing I’d be running around everywhere today and that it was probably going to be cold as shit, I wore my tight black tights with my comfy converse, finalizing everything with my newest Cannibal Corpse t shirt.

   I was regretting my fucking life the moment I side stepped forward and slammed into a very broad, very firm chest, coffee and tea flying everywhere.

"Jesus Christ.” I hissed as the scalding liquid felt like it was melting my hands.

   Thankfully nothing got on either of our clothing except our shoes, which I noticed were matching as I raised my eyes over the dark jeans and black t-shirt, up to the poor man’s face.

   "I am so sor- Wow, holy shit you are fucking beautiful.“ The man said, smiling at me and sliding his sunglasses down his nose to make eye contact. My eyeballs almost popped out of their fucking sockets.

   "You’re fucking Cor-” I started, but the man instantly held his finger up to his lips to silence me as he looked around. ‘ _I thought he’d be taller.’_

   "Shhhh,“ he grinned with a wink, "Sorry about your coffee, let me get you another one?”

_'I wish I had the fucking time.’_

   "Eerr, sorry, I don’t have the time, I’m in a rush as it was, now my boss is gonna bitch at me as it is, “ I laughed nervously, shaking my head.

   "Well, maybe I’ll see you around then,” He winked again, licking his lips in a way that made my mouth dry.

_'Jesus Christ, Kylin, calm the fuck down.’_

   "Y-Y-Yeah,“ I replied, small nervous smile playing over my face as he pulled me into a small hug before waving while walking away.

_'Who’s fucking life is this?!’_

* * *

 

   It was my life, apparently, and it seemed to keep getting weirder and fucking weirder.

   I was in my usual spot behind Misha while he was signing his autos and doing his thing, ignoring the few whispers that creeped past him about me when the fans noticed my presence behind him.

   "I heard her and Jeff broke up. She went crazy at The Walking Dead set or something, bitch is apparently psychotic.”

   I rolled my eyes and continued to work on my laptop behind me when his voice broke through and Misha turned to me with a knowing smirk adorning his face.

   "Kylin, look what it is, my tea from this morning.“ Misha teased, holding up a lidded cup for me to see. My eyes instantly widened as I past him to the man on the other side of the table who stood there extending another cup in my direction.

   I sat the laptop in the chair beside me and nervously stood up, taking the cup from his hands and stuttering out a "Thank you.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart” he smiled with a nod.

[Originally posted by twisted-saints](https://tmblr.co/ZWviii1zXeaKc)

_'Oh no he just fucking didn’t.’_

   "Hey, I know where I’ve seen you before, you’re from Stone Sour, aren’t you?“ Misha inturrpted our eye contact, and Corey Taylor turned to look at him.

"Yeah man. I love the show.”

   "That’s fucking awesome, dude. Kylin here got me into some of your music. She’s always subjecting me to weird shit.“

   "Dmitri!” I scolded, face burning red as I brought my hands to cover my embarrasment.

   Ignoring me, he continued his prods when he noticed the Gold Pass dangling from the other manm’s neck, “You coming to the concert tonight?”

   "Wouldn’t miss it.“ Corey answered, nodding his head as his eyes flicked back to mine.

"Good, because Kylin here is gonna be singing.”

“No I’m fucking no-”

   "Yes you are.“ It was Rob who had came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and place his chin on my shoulder as he lifted me off my feet slightly.

   "You sing?” Corey’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. My face got impossibly hotter. Vermillion, you could say.

   "Like a fucking angel.“ Rob commented, squeezing me a bit more before letting go, "Her voice will make you fall in love with her.”

   I moved one hand away from my chest to turn and smack his chest, and he retorted with his own smack to my ass before making his way past us to where Billy Moran had called him over.

“Now that’s something I’ll definitely have to see.”

 

* * *

 

   "Now this next song is for the lovely and ever talented Mark Sheppard, who we definitely still mourn for.“ Rob said as he introduced the next set. Mark sat behind the drums and gave a laugh as he clicked his drum sticks together. I walked on to the stage in my tight black dress to stand beside Robbie, who wrapped his free arm around me and kissed my cheek before speaking again, "Kylin here’s gonna sing it for me, because well, it’s a girl’s song. But I hope you like it.”

   "Makes me think of you, Sheppy.“ I giggled as Rob started the Louden Swain version of my favorite Halsey song.

[Originally posted by doudou252](https://tmblr.co/Zbocak25aoBCD)

   I held the microphone in it’s place on the stand, swaying my hips back and forth with the time of the beat that Mark was playing.

_‘My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_  
I need them, mechanically make the words come out  
They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce  
Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about’

   I turned back towards Mark, smiling and pointing at him with a smile as I continued,

_‘I sold my soul to a three-piece_  
And he told me I was holy  
He’s got me down on both knees  
But it’s the devil that’s tryna’  


   I turned back to the crowd and scanned the fans, quickly able to find Corey’s unmistakable face past the bright lights.

_‘Hold me down, hold me down_  
Sneaking out the back door, make no sound  
Knock me out, knock me out  
Saying that I want more, this is what I live for’

   Briana soon joined me on stage and I let her take over the rest of the second verse as the rest of the cast crowded onto the stage. I made my way over to Jared, motioning him to Corey silently. He beamed when he recognized him and instantly made his way back behind stage to retrieve him to join us.

   You would have thought Corey Taylor was a fan boy or something the way his eyes widened and he looked up at Jared when he finally approached him. He nodded vigorously at something Jay said, then followed him back to the back stage area before climbing up with the rest of us. 

 

[Originally posted by metallica-slipknot](https://tmblr.co/ZKizdo1fbGrBS)

   "Corey fucking Taylor everyone!” Jared bellowed into a mic, throwing his arm around Corey’s shoulder as he stood there star-struck. If only he knew how much Jared was probably pissing himself. The crowd errupted, equally freaking, and Corey shook his head and lifted the mic that had been handed to him

   "Holy fuckingg shit, guys. This is fucking amazing.“ He beamed, eyes glancing over the stage and landing on me, "I should spill cups of coffee more often.”

   Everyone laughed as the band died down and Misha retold the story of the autographs earlier, my ears darkening at my own embarrasment.

   "I’m a fucking clutz" I commented, shaking my head with my hand on my forehead.

   "A cute one, though.“ Corey commented in the microphone, earning a bout of 'oooohs’ trailing through the audience.

  "She is, isn’t she.” Rob cooed, a bite to his voice that only I could hear. I tilted my head in his direction and gave him a look at which he rolled his eyes to me.

[Originally posted by kidneys-and-custard](https://tmblr.co/ZNva2i2JOkd9c)

* * *

 

   Richard and Rob ended the concert and said their salutations as everyone piled back into the backstage area and headed for the green room. I was walking with Jared and Corey when Jensen approached us from behind.

   "Hey man, we’re all going out for drinks in a minute, you wanna join us?“ Jensen asked Corey, who’s eyes immediately went wide.

   "Really? Fuck yeah, dude.” Corey replied ecstatically, irises twinkling as he looked from Jensen to me, “You coming?”

   "Of course the little sister is coming, she’s gotta make sure our drunk asses make it back.“ Jared chuckled, throwing a huge arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. Corey’s eyes went wide again in realization of who I was.

   "Holy fucking shit, I thought you looked so familiar. Aren’t you dating Negan? I love that dude, man.” My world came tumbling down as my eyes shifted to my feet and I felt Jared’s fingers dig a little further into my side for comfort. I gave a little smile before replying, “We’re not dating anymore. Just kinda friends now.”

   His face fell for a moment but something else replaced the expression shortly after, “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. That shit sucks.”

   I gave him another small smile and a nod, Thankful that Jared knew me well enough to direct the conversation elsewhere, “So where’s the best bar to go to around here, man?”

 

* * *

 

   We ended up at a dark little restaurant that was quiet and secluded, save for our bellows and booms of laughter that filled the small vicinity. We had taken up most of the space, the servers pushing together 3 long tables to accommodate all of us. I was sitting between Rob and Corey, shifting my conversation between the two of them as we all chatted and drank. Corey was fucking hilarious, his sillyness fitting in perfectly with everyone as we down drink after drink. Robbie was obviously feeling the shots he was attempting to match me, and soon was giggly and flirting with both myself and Bri who sat beside him, supplying amusement to me and Corey as he nuzzled against Bri’s shoulder.

   "He’s such a fucking lush.“ I commented to Corey, watching Robbie’s sloppy face before poking him in the shoulder, "You’re gonna make me jelly, Benedict.”

   "Pfffft, please, girl, you know you can get this dick anytime you want.“ He joked drunkenly, forcing Bri and Rich to both bust out laughing. Corey chuckled a bit, mostly confused, and I had to explain to him.

  "Robbie and I have a… close friendship.” I giggled in embarrassment, to which Corey nodded in acceptance while taking a sip of the scotch he had ordered.

   Rob slipped his head from it’s resting place on Briana and sloshed towards me, chin digging into my shoulder now as he leaned against my back, “She’s super good in bed, bro.”

   "Jesus Christ, Bob-o, control yourself.“ Rich barked from his place before standing up and approaching the man, "Ky, can you help me get this shlep some water or something?”

   I nodded and excused myself from the table to follow Rich to the bar. While we were waiting on the bar tender to acknowledge us he turned to me, “What the fuck are you doing, Kay?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I responded, genuinely confused.

   "With Robbie.“ he answered before asking the bartender for a water bottle and another round of shots for the rest of us who could actually contain themselves.

   "What we always do, Rich. He’s already been talking to Mollie again.” I shrugged.

“And Jeffrey?” he raised his eyebrows at me.

   "I don’t know what you’re expecting from me on that one, Rich, because I honestly don’t even fucking know myself.“ I sighed, feeling the defeat seep through me.

   "And now this guy?” He said, quirking an eyebrow while nodding towards the table.

[Originally posted by pepperwoodatnight](https://tmblr.co/Z4Gjhs2KsQa88)

   "Having fun, Richard. I just met the man and he’s one of my idols. I’m trying not to fan girl right now.“

   He laughed, accepting my answer while grabbing the water as I helped with the shots before walking back over to the table.

 

* * *

 

   A couple hours later and it was time to head home. We were standing out side the restaurant waiting on Cliff to pull the car around and Corey’s cab to come through. Jared had to actually throw Robbie over his shoulder as the man had passed out like gorilla and refused to wake up. I laughed to myself at the thought of the hangover he was going to have to endure the next day during his early morning photo ops.

   "It was really nice to meet you, Kylin. I definitely had the ultimate fan experience tonight.” Corey smiled down at me.

   "Ha! Me as well, thank you!“ I beamed nervously.

He held out his phone for me with a questioned expression on his face, dial pad pulled up on the screen, "Mind if I…”

   My eyes twinkled and my heart started pounding in my chest as I reached a shaky hand for the phone, “Sure.”

   I typed my number in for him and he pressed the call button, my phone vibrating in my purse before I pulled it out and saved his name in my own contact list.

   "Mind if I call or text you? We’re doing a show in Vancouver soon, maybe you can come out?“ Corey suggested, hopefulness in his voice as he leaned against the brick wall behind us.

[Originally posted by metallica-slipknot](https://tmblr.co/ZKizdo20vv5PD)

_'Holy fucking shit.’_

   "Y-Y-Yeah, sure, that w-w-would be awesome.” I replied as the yellow taxi cab pulled up and honked its horn.

   "Well, thanks for the amazing time, Ms. Ackles. Talk to you soon.“ he hesitated for a moment, then curled an arm around my hip and dipped me in for a hug.

   "No, thank you, Mr. Taylor.” I smiled brightly up at him, butterflies dancing in my chest as he stepped towards the car.

He smirked, then killed me, “Anytime, Sweetheart.”

If he only knew what those fucking words meant to me.


	15. You're Fucking Mine

Since Misha was only appearing Saturday and he had to be back in Vancouver on Monday morning to shoot, we headed back to Canada Sunday morning. With the amount of alcohol we all drank we both agreed that we had it easier than Jensen and Jared, who still had autograph sessions today and would be returning early Monday morning.   
  
   I couldn’t really fall asleep due to violently shaking from my hangover. I leaned against Misha in the seat, wrapped in the the ugly blanket provided with my eyes closed, thinking. Jeffrey’s words replayed over and over in my head, the memory of his kiss lingering on my lips. The sensation was accompanied by the heart ache of being lied to by him, and I could feel my brows furrow at the thought. If he hid something that big from me with such ease and grace, what else would he lie about that I wouldn’t have the chance to catch him at? That’s never a feeling you want to have about your significant other.   
  
   Then there was Rob. I loved that man, I really did, and would always care about him. We had talked, and he understood the emotional turmoil I was dealing with. He himself had finally heard from Mollie, and per usual he was googly eyes all over her again. They always did that, took breaks to focus on themselves and then find their way back to each other. It was sweet, really.   
  
   Then this past weekend had thrown a monkey wrench in the whole shebang and there stands Corey Taylor, in all his fucking glory. And he seemed interested in me. The fangirl inside was screaming ’ _fuck Jeffrey, Fuck Jeffrey, Fuck Jeffrey.“_ at the top of her little black lungs.   
  
   ’ _How is this my fucking life’_ I couldn’t help but think to myself. This was getting out of control. 

   It got even more out of control when we finally landed and were able to turn our phones back on. The first text that popped up was from Norman.   
 **  
N: Hey woman, I have a favor to ask of you.** **  
**  
I stared at the phone for a second after climbing into the waiting car, ignoring whatever Misha was rambling on about as I tried to figure out what Norman would need.  
 **  
Me: How may I be of service…?** **  
** **  
N: You know those pictures that I took of you that one day?** **  
** **  
Me: yes, what about them?** **  
** **  
N: Well, I’m having a show at a gallery in New York, and they’re in it. They came out bad ass. Anyway, wondering if you wanted to stop by?** **  
** **  
Me: When?** **  
**  
 **N: July 14, what do you say?**  
 **  
Me: Let me see, but probably. Is he going to be there?**  
 **  
N: HOnestly don’t know, hun. He is invited tho.**  
 **  
Me: Okay. Thank you for telling me.**  
 **  
N: Aint makin that mistake twice, crazy lady.**  
 **  
Me: ;-P good boy.**  
  
   I looked up from my phone to see Misha staring at me, obviously expecting an answer to a unheard question.   
  
“What?” I shook my head, trying to refocus my attention.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“What was what?” I asked, eyes glancing down at my phone as I swallowed.  
  
“That!” He exclaimed, hands gesturing towards my phone.  
  
   "Oh, uh. I need next weekend off. Apparently some pictures Norman took of me are being shown in a gallery and he wants me to go with him.“  
  
   "Kylin…” He gave me the look the always did when I was going to do something that I should know better than doing.  
  
“Not like that, Jesus. It’s an art show for Christ’s sake.”  
  
“Watch yourself, girl. Is Jeffrey going?”  
  
“He was invited…” I trailed off as my phone beeped again, showing another text.  
  
   "Holy fucking hell.“ I mumbled to myself, back to ignoring Misha, when I saw who it was from.  
 **  
Corey: So I realized now that I didn’t tell you how awesome of a fucking voice you have.** **  
**  
I almost fucking squeaked. I probably wouldn’t have if I wasn’t getting the stare down from Misha. Instead, I gathered my wits and sucked in a breath of air before continuing the conversation:  
 **  
Me: Well thank you, it means a lot coming from you.** **  
** **  
C: Youre very welcome. Did you make it back home safe?** **  
** **  
Me: Just landed. I feel like I’m dying.** **  
** **  
C: Well don’t die yet, I just met you!** **  
** **  
Me: I’m sure you’d survive with one less fangirl.** **  
** **  
C: Funny.** **  
** **  
Me: I generally am.** **  
** **  
C: So, I was wondering if you would like to see me again.** **  
** _  
‘whos fucking life IS this?!’_ _  
_ **  
Me: Of course I would, didn’t you say you have a show here soon?** **  
** **  
C: Not for a few more weeks, but I have this event in a couple weeks and you seem like you would fit in with the crowd.** **  
** **  
Me: Thanks….I think? and when? I have a thing the weekend of the 14th.** **  
** **  
C: Oh…well shit. That’s when it is.** **  
** **  
Me: I’m sorry. We’ll deff be at your show tho.** **  
** **  
C: Alright, well, I’ve got some stuff I’ve got to get done so I’ll talk to you later.** **  
** **  
Me: Okay, have a good day!** **  
** _  
‘Fucking hell.’_

* * *

_  
_  
The days passed by quickly, and the next thing I knew it Norman was picking me up at the airport in New York. Since he took the smart route and didn’t enter the airport, I was only met with minimal reporters and cameras  
  
  “Ms. Ackles, what are you in New York for? Are you here seeing Jeffrey?” a red headed woman asked, phone’s recorder on. 

[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](https://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k1zB0PSJ)

  
   "I’m here supporting a friend, and No, I’m not here to see Jeff, but I heard he might be in town.“ I replied sweetly, grabbing my bags and making my way through the exit ignoring the rest of the people following me.   
I climbed into the truck and Norman leaned over to kiss my cheek before pulling out of the lot.  
  
   "So… he is gonna be there.” Norman confessed once we were on the road.  
I sighed, “I figured he would be. You’re lucky I love you.”   
  
   He took his hand off the steering wheel to reach over the console and grab my hand, giving my palm a quick squeeze before returning it to its former position. I looked over to him with a small smile before looking back out the windshield.   
We arrived at his apartment within the hour, surprisingly good timing considering the traffic that plagued the city. He helped me with my luggage and we walked inside and up to his door, stopping to look at each other strangely when we could hear the TV from the other side.   
  
   "Stay here.“ He whispered as he unlocked the lock and pushed the door open, "Hello?”  
  
   I ignored his order and stepped in behind him, the both of us looking around for anything a miss. 

[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](https://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr2JFS32v)

   "Hey, bubbah. Sorry, got in earlier than expected and let myself in-Oh, hey Ky.“ Jeffrey rounded the corner, shirtless in pajama bottoms,  wine glass in hand. Norman and I both relaxed immediately.   
  
   "Tryna get shot, mother fucker.” Norman warned, rolling his eyes as the tension shifted.   
  
   "With what gun, Reedus?“ Jeffrey chuckled, turning his eyes to me, "How ya been, baby doll?”  
  
   "Fine.“ I replied in monotone, forcing myself not to ogle at his exposed skin as I began making my way around him with my bag to the guest bedroom.   
  
   "Gonna be a great weekend.” I heard Norman mumble as the two men trailed behind me down the hallway, prying a giggle from me. Norman broke off to go to his own room while Jeffrey followed me into the guest room.   
  
   "Looks like we’re bunk mates this weekend, sweetheart.“ He said as he leaned against the doorframe of the room and stroked his beard before taking a sip from his glass, "If that’s okay with you.”   
  
  “There’s a fucking couch, Morgan.” I retorted hotly, tired and irritated. He rolled his eyes as he sat the glass down and moved forward to plop down on the big mattress.   
  
   "There’s also this bed that I was in before you ever got here.“ He smirked up at me, ignoring my attitude and laying himself on his side and propping his head up with his fist. "I missed you.”   
  
   I looked at him with my own little smirk before diverting my eyes back to my suitcase as I opened it and admitted, thought I hated it, “I missed you too, Mr. J.”   
  
   The smile radiated from him as he leaned over to push my luggage off the bed with a thump, before grabbing my wrist and tugging me to lay on the bed with him. I submitted, letting him pull me close and nuzzle into my neck. The familiarity of his beard scraping against my flesh was sending goose bumps over my whole body and I let out a sigh of content as he encased me in his long limbs.   
  
   "Mmmm. Love it when you let me touch you, doll. My favorite feeling in the world is your skin.“ He inhaled my scent deeply and let his hands roam over my clothes a bit, gripping my hips and shoulders with a sense of desperation, "Please don’t make me stop.”   
  
   "Jeffrey,“ I breathed, not sure where I was going with it. The emotions running through me were almost too much, and I rolled over onto my stomach beside him and turned my head to hide the tears that were prickling to the surface. The continued his massage, rubbing up under my shirt and finding that I wasn’t wearing a bra. His breath hitched as his hand spread wide across my back before rubbing its way back down. 

[Originally posted by kissing-pleasure](https://tmblr.co/ZEzcWl2Og8OUj)

   "Fucking hell, Ky. I missed you.” He pulled the collar of my shirt down and placed gentle kisses against the over sensitive flesh of my shoulder as his other hand continued kneading the muscles under my shirt. A moan of satisfaction left my throat and was muffled by the pillow, but it was obvious that it did something to Jeffrey. He rolled on top of me, his chest against my back, and parted my thighs with his knees as he sat on his haunches and let his hands continue to work downward, “So fuckin’ beautiful.”  
  
   He contintued kneading the soft tissue that was my lower back and then rubbed his hands over the soft cotton shorts that covered my ass. He chuckled as he massaged it, before leaning back over me and kissing the middle of my back. 

   My face stayed buried in the pillow as I drifted in and out of what I believed to be reality. The feeling of his fingertips dancing across my skin was exhilarating, even if we were laying still. All other thoughts were ripped from my mind as I focused on the sensations that were melting into me from his touch. Whimpers and moans and mewls poured out of me, much to his delight, and soon I felt him tug the shorts down my waist before wrapping a hand around my ankle and moving me to roll over. Feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable, My hands went up to my face as Jeffrey took my other ankle in his grasp and pulled my hips towards where he was at the edge of the bed. 

   "Missed seeing this pretty little pussy every day.“ He rasped, hooded eyes looking up to me as he breathed over my wetness. He dipped his face in, rubbing his thick scruff against the sensitive skin that pulled another needy mewl from my lips. He let the tip of his tongue ever so gently graze across the hood covering my clit, and my hips instinctively rocked against his face. He let a chuckle of smugness at my reaction, smirking against my flesh, "See she missed me too,”

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2F33OAi)

   "Fuck, Jeff. Lick me.“ I demanded, almost begged, as my fingers tangled in his hair with a tug. His mouth enveloped my mound with a snarl, teeth nipping at the thin flesh of my folds like a starving wolf. His tongue danced dominantly over my cit, lapping and laving and moaning and grinding. I couldn’t catch my breath, continuously gasping for air as I gripped his face and shoulders and cried out for him to give me more. His finger slipped into me, caressing another loud wail from me as my walls fluttered against the intrusion. For the first time since we had begun this strange thing that was our relationship, I felt no pain when he touched me like this, and it was like the dam had broken and everything fell into place.   
  
   "Fucking Christ, woman.” He grunted as he rocked a second finger into my softness and felt it constrict around his digits. I writhed below him, a whimpering mess as his fingers and mouth worked me over.  
  
   "Jeh-eh-eff-reeeeeee” I whined, tears springing to my eyes at the intense pleasure I was feeling. Rob was amazing in bed, and some of the greatest god-damned head I’d ever gotten, but nothing, I repeat, nothing, beat what this man was doing to me right now.   
  
   The chased after bliss finally erupted through my whole entire body and I couldn’t hold back the scream, mentally apologizing to Norman as Jeffrey pulled away from me and wiped the slick from his face as he crawled up on top of me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hoisted me up the bed as I wedged the fabric of his pants in between my toes and tugged them down with my feet. A impressed smirk crossed his face at the same time as a growl hummed through his chest. He bent down and rutted his face into the conjunction of my throat and shoulder and bit roughly, making sure to leave a perfect mark.  
  
   "You gonna let me have it, sweet pea?“ he rasped, his cock now free for him to press against me.   
  
   "Mmm, Jeff….Yes…Please….” I whimpered, eyes rolling back as I felt his tip dig in between my folds.   
  
   "Fuck….gonna fill you up good….“ He made the move to position himself and gripped his thickness as he pushed the head into me, “Holy fuck… holy fuck, holy  _fuck”_ _  
_ _  
“_ Aaaahh, Jeffreeeeeeeeey, fuck. Deeper, baby, pleaseeee!” I attempted to lift my hips to impale myself on him, but he pulled away with a teasing grin.   
  
   "You wannet, baby girl?“ He rubbed the head against my clit, smearing my wetness around.   
  
   "Fucking Christ. Yes, baby, pleaseeeee.” I begged, brows furrowing with my whine.  
  
   "Say it.“ He growled, teeth grazing against my gauge before he gave it a small nip.   
  
   "I love you, Jeffrey. Please…take me.” I mewled again in his ear, nails digging into his shoulders.   
  
   Another deep, vibrating groan erupted from his chest as he plunged forward, one thrust stuffing his entire length into my quivering heat. I gasped, a deep breath that felt to fill up my whole body the same way his dick did. I exhaled with a cry of pleasure, running my nails down his back sharply as a roar of his own ripped through us both. 

[Originally posted by palehand](https://tmblr.co/Zu3q3o1En3LNR)

   "Fuuuuuuuuuhhhhhk!“ He snarled against my chest, moving his head to catch a nipple between his teeth as he pulled his hips back to where he was almost about to fall out of me, then slamming himself back in as deep as my cervix would allow before unleashing a barrage of quick, life threatening thrusts.   
  
   "Yes….yes….yes!” I cried in time with the snaps of his hips. He raised up on his arms, fisting one hand into my hair as he brought his mouth to mine, panting against my lips.   
  
   "You’re fucking  _mine_.“ He growled, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth before biting sharply, drawing blood. A growl of my own bubbled up from me and I dug my nails into him deeper, encouraging him.   
  
   He rose up more, large hand wrapping around my dainty neck and gripping slightly. My eyes instantly rolled to the back of my head at the euphoric feeling, and another flood of arousal dampened my core and had my walls tightening against him. He let out another pleased groan as he raised my thigh over his shoulder and dived in deeper, thrusting against my hips at a bruising pace.   
  


   "So…fucking…tight…” he grunted, hips stuttering for a second before he slowed his speed. He still continued to dig into me, blunt head of his hardness pressing against my insides and walling out with every pump. Tears reformed in the corners of my eyes as white spots took over and the fire between us raged and burned everything around us. My heart was hammering in my chest at the same beat as his, both of our bodies slick with sweat from the exertion of being with each other finally after so many failed attempts. The thread holding my sanity together snapped in time with his hips as he moved a hand to massage my clit, and I released a deafening scream as my cunt clamped down around his massive member. He gasped at the feeling as I tensed underneath him before unleashing a frantic pace, pushing him closer to his own release.   
  
“Gonna…fucking…come….” He panted.  
  
   "Not..inside…me” I warned, pushing against this chest a little bit to make sure he understood.   
  
   "Fuuuuuhhhhhk!“ He hollered, pulling out of me and fisting himself for a moment before shooting hot ropes all over my stomach and chest.   
  
   "Fucking  _mine_ ” He grunted again as he collapsed ontop of me, completely ignoring the mess coating me. I wrapped my arms around his sweaty back, collecting my breath and my thoughts as I heaved.   
  
“Fucking hell.” I mumbled, wiping the sweaty hair from my forehead.  
  
   "Well  _that_  didn’t take as long as I thought it would!“ Norman shouted with a bang on the door, startling the two of us but making us laugh.   
  
“Fuck you, Reedus. It’s been a while.”  
  
“You two are washing those fucking sheets, Morgan!” he called back.

 

* * *

  
  
   The next day I hustled and bustled through New York City, going to the salon to get my nails and toes done and my roots touched up. I also had the dreaded task of finding myself a dress, seeing as all my fancy outfits were in L.A and I was on the complete opposite side of the country. I found a lacey embroidered coctail dress that fit my body snug, and paired it with a pair of Louboutton Red bottom stilletoes. Pleased with my purchases, I made my way back to the apartment, finding myself face to face with reporters as I approached his building.   
  
   "Ms. Ackles! Is it true you and Jeffrey are back together? We see that he posted something about you on Twitter just recently! Is he here with you?“ The lady rambled on, ignoring the confused look that spread across my face as she matched my steps when I tried to move past her.   
  
   "What the fuck are you talking about, lady? When Jeffrey and I are ready to discuss our relationship again, we will. Until then, If you would be so kind as to  _move your ass_  before I hand it to you, I have somewhere to be.”   
  
“But-”  
  
   "I said  _move._ “ I hissed, glaring at her as I pushed by with a rough shoulder. I pushed open the entry way doors and bolted for the elevator.   
  
   Once inside it, I sat the bags down while it climbed up the flights and checked my phone. The first notification that popped up was Jeffrey tagging me in something.   
  
It was a picture of me, one that I caught him taking the evening before.

_@jdmorgan: she doesn’t know…_

  
   "She doesn’t know what, Mr. J?” I asked when he greeted me by the door of the apartment once I let myself in.   
  
   "How much I love her.“ He grinned, biting his lip as his long arms twisted around me in a hug. I nuzzled into his chest and inhaled his musk while he hummed, "Whatcha got there, doll?”  
  
   "Goodies. I had to get a dress for tonight. Didn’t think jeans and a t-shirt would be appropriate.“   
  
Jeffrey chuckled but nodded his head before leaning down to give me a kiss.  
  
   "You know, you sicked the beasts on me with that tweet. Not very nice, if you ask me.”  
  
   "Sorry, love. Didn’t think about it and I couldn’t help myself.“ his thick drawl dismissed what little bit of irritation that I had and I gave him a miserable smile.   
  
   "Well, tonight’s definitely gonna be interestin’. Jesus, I already need a drink.” I put my palm to my forehead as I paced to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine from Norman’s selection just as he walked in from the hallway. His hair was wet and he was in just a plain pair of jeans and t-shirt, and I couldn’t help my eyes from drifting across his appearance.   
  
   "Startin’ early are we?“ he chuckled as he leaned against the counter next to me. Jeffrey perched himself on a bar stool near the island in the middle of the kitchen.   
  
   "So I was wondering if I could get some more shots of you before you go home tomorrow. The ones I got before are actually going over well. The video is gonna be played tonight and there’s going to be a lot of prospects there. Have you ever even done modeling before?”  
  
   My eyes widened at the idea, and I took a big gulp of the red liquid courage, “Um. No. I really was just playing around when you guys caught me. I mean, I really ain’t even that good.”   
  
   "Girl, you’re kidding me. That shit was awesome.“ Jeffrey chuckled, shaking his head the way he always did when I sold myself short.   
  
"People really dig it, Ky. You should consider it.”  
  
“Maybe. But yeah, I’d love to play around on your pole some more.”  
  
   Normans eyebrows shot up and a nervous laugh bubbled from his gut. My face turned red and I rushed the glass to my mouth to swallow down the rest of it before immediately turning to refill it, “Please dear God someone find me a rock to crawl under.”  
  
   "And people say you put your foot in your mouth, Reedus.“ Jeffrey barked, slapping a hand across his knee as he doubled over.   
  
"Fuck both of ya’ll.” I frowned before starting in on my second glass. 

 

* * *

   The evening was going on without an issue, and I stayed flitting between Norman and Jeffrey as they mingled in the small crowd attending the event. It was at a lovely museum close to Time Square, and had all of Norman’s work on display from the gallery. They had set up a projection screen in one of the larger areas with rows of chairs for people to watch the video montages that he had created.   
  
   I was standing with Norman while he talked to a music video producer about different types of camera angles and lenses and perspective, smiling and nodding and sipping from my flute of champagne. I wasn’t really paying much attention until he turned his head and spoke my name.   
  
   "Kylin here is the dancer from the Metallica video. That whole thing was completely candid. She was, and these are her words ‘playing on my pole’ and Jeffrey Dean and I walked in on her.“ He teased, looking down to me with fondness in his eyes as the embarrassed smile covered my lips and turned my face red. 

   "Fuck you, Reedus.” I retorted, narrowing my eyes and lightly slapping him on the arm, making the other man chuckle. 

[Originally posted by noisysunday](https://tmblr.co/ZvNN0y2I3OYmb)

   "Well it is very outstanding, Ms. Ackles. I was actually telling Norman when he showed it to me that a couple of my artists are looking for models who have… your specific set of skills, if you would be interested.“  
  
   I blinked at him a couple times, trying to understand, "Are you talking about those girls who dance in rap videos?”  
  
   The man chuckled again, “Not entirely. We have a vision for a video for one of our newer artists new songs, and it’s more of an empowerment type motivation. It would be more classy, instead of hoein, if you know what I mean.”  
  
   I smiled, a soft laugh gracing my lips, “I think I get you. Norman can give you my information if you’d like to have it. I’d definitely be interesting in seeing what its about. I’ve never done that sort of thing before, to be honest with you.”   
  
   "Always got to start somewhere, young lady.“ The man replied as Jeffrey walked up and joined and took my hand. I turned my attention to him after bidding the man fare well and leaned into his side when he hooked his arm around my waist  
  
   "Prospects, darlin?” He questioned, peering down at me with a small smile before leaning in and kissing the top of my head.

   "Possibly.“ I replied with a sigh, taking another sip of my drink, "I’m going to go find the lady’s room, I’ll be right back.”   
  
   "I’ll be waiting.“ he drawled, squeezing me around the waist one more time before letting me go.   
  
   I of course couldn’t’ find him when I was done, and I figured he had stepped out side for a smoke, ’ _bastard could have waited for me. I need a cigarette too you know, darling.’_ So I went on the search for Norm instead. I found the back of him easily, his hair being unmistakable even when it was obvious he tried to comb it down. I made my way over to him where he stood talking to someone else, joining him by ducking under his arm from behind.   
  
   "There you are, missy, Jeff said you’d probably come find me. He stepped outside for a moment.” Norman greeted, slinking his arm around my waist as I looked up to him. I hadn’t even paid attention to the other person he had been talking to until he went to introduce me.   
  
“Hey man, this is a really good friend of mine-”  
  
   "Kylin!“ The other man inturrupted, and I jerked my head from where I had been staring up at Norman towards the voice.  
 _  
'whose. fucking. life. is. this?’_

   "Corey!” I choked, eyes widening at the sight of the beautiful blonde in a dark suit and fedora, collar tight around the thickness that was his fucking neck. I stepped away from Norman to give him a friendly hug, noting that in my heels I was the same height as him.   
  
   "You two know each other?“ Norman inquired, looking between the two of us as I stepped back away from Corey into Norman’s personal space. Like the alpha male that he was, protective over his best friends girl, he slithered an arm around my waist and guided me back to his side while peering over the crowd.   
  
   "Yeah, I met him at the Iowa convention, he’s a fan of the show.” I answered, looking into Corey’s eyes with a smile.  
  
   "Ran into the poor girl while she was bring Castiel his coffee.“ Corey commented, kindness shining through his pretty irises.   
  
   Someone interrupted the conversation, grabbing Norman’s attention as something was needing to be taken care of. He sighed as he agreed before turning back to us, "Think you two will be okay? Jeffrey should be back soon.”  
  
   "Yeah, sure, I’m needing another drink anyway.“ I nodded before Norman leaned down and kissed my cheek and stepped away. I turned back to Corey who extending his elbow out to me for me to hook my arm into.   
  
   "Well, this is awkward as all fuck.” He said, tilting his head towards me as we made our way over to the beverage bar.   
  
   "Ha. Well, I guess we both figured out what each others’ events were.“ I replied, shaking my head as we approached the bar top. Corey motioned for the tender and I perched myself on a stool while  he leaned against the counter.   
  
   "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight.” Corey commented, eyes dancing across my body before returning to my face. I blushed, looking down bashfully before extending the same courtesy,  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself Mr. Taylor." 

   The bartender finally brought our drinks, champagne for me and water for Corey, who commented that he wasn’t usually a drinker, having quit for the most part after Paul passed away. We sat at the bar and chatted for a while, him asking questions about what it was like to work around Jared and Jensen, me asking about the music industry.   
  
   "You have the voice of a fucking angel, girl, and you’re really trying to tell me you’ve never thought about singing?”  
  
   "Well I mean, I have. I’ve sang with Jason Manns and Robbie on and off since they started the conventions, but I don’t ever think I could record or do what you do.“   
  
"And why is that?”  
  
   "Well, number one, I’m not  _that_  good. Really, I’m not. Annnnd I literally never would have the time, ha ha.“  
  
"You’re Misha Collins’ assistant, right?”  
  
   "Yeah, I do that plus help him with Gishwhes and Random Acts, his charity and scavenger hunt. Plus, apparently, I’m about to become a model,“ I scoffed with a chuckle and looked away at the thought.  
  
   "Well, hey, I’m always needing new video girls.” he winked, bringing the bottle of water to his lips as his eyes scanned me again.   
  
I rolled my eyes, my instinctual reaction to such a come on.   
  
   "I'mma say again, mama, you look fucking fantastic this evening,“ He breathed, eyes fluttering over my face, watching the blush creep along my neckline. I was so lost in his eyes I didn’t even feel Jeffrey slide his way beside me.  
  
   "Isnt’ she though?” He rasped, curling a strong arm around my waist before nuzzling his face into my hair. My eyes widened and I stiffened, watching Corey’s eyebrows raise in surprise.   
  
   "Judas fucking preist, you’re f-f-f-fucking Jeffrey D-d-d-dean Morgan,“ He stuttered out in shock, almost dropping the water bottole in his grasp.

[Originally posted by lexagirrr](https://tmblr.co/ZGdkMs2KeImec)

   "That’s the name I was born with, yes. And you are?” Jeffrey tilted his head and extended his free arm to shake the mans hand, which Corey quickly gripped.  
  
   "Corey Taylor, sir. I’m a friend of Norman’s and I met Kylin at a convention a couple weeks ago. I’m a huge fucking fan.“  
  
   "I’ve heard your name before, kid. You’re in that band, right? The one baby girl here is always listening to.” he looked down to me and smirked, something glistening in his eye that only I caught on to.   
  
   "Slipknot,“ I murmured, my face burning again as I looked down at my shoes, swallowing the last drop of liquid in my flute before craning my neck up to Jeffrey, "Take a shot with me, Mr. J?”  
  
   "Of course, sweet pea.“ he rasped before gesturing for the bartender, "double Crown, please sir. And a Makers on the rocks.” He shifted his glance to Corey for a moment who lifted his bottle of water and shook his head.   
  
   "Kylin and the guys were actually going to be coming to a show of ours when we’re in Vancouver, you’re totally cool to join if you’re down.“ Corey commented, feeling the sudden shift in Jeffrey’s demeanor.  
  
   "I’ll be in Georgia, prolly. Not really my scene, either. but I’m sure Babydoll here will have plenty of fun.” His eyes shifted down to me again as that fucking smirk played on his lips. I looked at him with an expression only he would understand as I wrapped my arm around his waist under his blazer and pinched his skin over his dress shirt. He tightened his fingers on my waist for a moment before giving off a small chuckle as Norman’s voice boomed over the room.  
  
   "Okay, guys, Let’s all joint together in this room, the nights coming to a close and I would like to invite Kylin to the front to help me introduce this last bit.“  
  
   I reddened again, and Jeffrey leaned down to kiss my temple before pushing me away from the two men. I waved back to Corey with a small smile as I drifted towards the front, ignoring the eyes that cascaded over me as I stepped. Norman reached for my hand as I walked up the steps to the small stage, fingers searching my hip as he pulled me into a sideways embrace.   
  
   "This girl had been hiding away her talent from me until Jeffrey and I came home early one day while they were staying with us. This woman is pure artwork to begin with, but her capabilities as a dancer and athlete is what encouraged me to film this. This work is totally random, but I think all the best artwork is. I’m sure she would request you disregard her 'appearance’ as she didn’t take in consideration this was actually going to be filmed when she began the routine. With the  help of a little editing, I’m happy to say that this is one of my works that I’m proudest of.”  
  
   I blushed as he kissed my cheek and escorted me to the first row of seats to join Jeffrey. Corey had taken a seat behind us, and bent forward in his chair to whisper to me, “What should I be expecting?”  
  
   It was Jeffrey who answered for me, smiling back at the man before scrunching his nose at me, “Greatness.”   
  
   The video began, Metallica’s 'No Leaf Clover’ playing over the audio of it already in the background. There I was, spinning around and flipping and having fun, completely in my own zone.   
  
   "Holy shit.“ I heard Corey’s voice from behind me as he gasped at the same time the same words were said in Jeffrey’s voice over the video, causing the crowd to giggle a bit.   
  
   "I couldn’t leave that part out.” Norman mentioned, leaning down to whisper to me. I shook my head at him as I continued watching myself dip and dive up and down the metal.   
  
   The video finished, and to my very big surprise, everyone stood up and applauded. Jeffrey beamed down at me, leaning over and engulfing me in his arms and joining my mouth with his and the crowd erupted in a larger applause.   
  
   "So fucking amazing, baby girl.“ He rasped into my ear as I embraced him before turning to Norman and hugging him as well. Finally, I turned my attention to Corey behind me who was still clapping his hands together while his eyes shined brightly at me.   
  
"Thank you guys.” I said, bringing my hands to my mouth to stop the tears.   
  
    “Anytime, Sweetheart.” Corey and Jeffrey both replied back in unison, earning me a look from Norman as my eyes widened at the response.   
  
’ _Jesus Fucking Christ.“_  


	16. My Fucking Crazy Ass Woman

  3 weeks later I was back in Vancouver, back to shlepping coffee and tea for Misha. 

  
   I hadn’t seen Jeffrey since the Sunday when he drove me to the airport from New York, after another night spent between each other’s legs. The man literally drove me crazy, in a good way, and a bad way, but I loved it, and loved  _him_  all the more for it. I wouldn’t call what we had established as a relationship again, being as we both were so busy it would be impossible for us to see each other for a while besides intermediate lucky circumstances. That, and the fact that I had made it clear that he still had a  _lot_  to prove to me. I wasn’t going to let him off the hook  _that easy._  No matter how bad I wanted to.

   Corey and I spoke frequently through texts and Snapchat, him sending me little videos of him on tour and me ‘behind the scenes’ footage to him of the set. He constantly had me laughing and was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. He was genuine, and he was new. He didn’t know anything about me, or my past, or my issues. It was refreshing to be able to speak to someone who didn’t filter themselves in fear of 'triggering’ me into past memories.   
  
   It was the day of the concert, and Corey had been texting me almost every day for a week to ensure that the boys and I were still coming. He made sure that we had the best seats in the theater and backstage passes afterwards, too. We were leaving directly from the set to the show, so I had to get ready in Misha’s trailer. I of course wore my favorite ripped up Slipknot shirt, matched with a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots. I wound my hair into pig tail buns on either side of my head to keep it out of my face and off my neck since I knew that I would be moving around a lot. My usual make up was a must, and Jared joked that by the end of the night I would probably look like a drowned raccoon.   
  
   "Fuck you, at least raccoons are cute,  _Moose_.“ I retorted, watching the man pull a black shirt over his shoulders as he came out of Misha’s bathroom from changing his pants. Misha was with Jensen somewhere doing God knows what, "getting ready.”   
  
   "So, Ky, how are things with you and Jeffrey?“ Jared asked, peeking out the closed blinds to look around to see if anyone was walking around that would need one of us. Seeing no one, he giggled and went back to Misha’s bedroom to retrieve my box of 'goodies’ as he called it.   
  
   A face of annoyance looked up at him as he handed me the box, making him chuckle as he slid into the bench on the other side of the table where I was sitting. I sighed and opened the container and began rolling a joint as silently instructed. Once finished, I lit the end and inhaled deeply. 

[Originally posted by spvrtxn](https://tmblr.co/ZXV1mq13xi7or)

   "Shouldn’t we wait on the guys?” Jared suggested, watching me exhale the smoke with a sense of relief on my face.   
  
   "They’re probably either screwing right now or doing this exact same thing without us. Plus, I like how Misha gets mad when this place smells like pot and he didn’t get to partake.“ I took one more hit before passing it to Jared.   
  
   He chuckled as he took it from me and brought it to his lips, taking a small hit and holding it in before passing it back. He released the smoke and coughed, which sent him into a laughing fit. My phone lit up as he was about to speak again after gaining his composure, and I silenced him by answering it once I saw that it was Jeff.   
  
   "Hellloooooooo.” I sang, hitting the spliff again and passing it. Jared inhaled and instantly started coughing again.   
  
“What’re you doing?” came the familiar drawl that never failed to warm my heart.   
  
   "Getting Padalecki stoned in honor of his first heavy metal show.“ I giggled, inhaling again with a squeak.   
  
"Stoner.” he chucked on the other end.  
  
“Ever day. What are you doing, Mr. J?”  
  
“Thinking of you.”  
  
“Besides that.”  
  
   "Me and Norm were on a romantic bike ride through the country side. We’re stopped at a cute little gas station with a diner. Made me think of how I never got to take you on my bike when you were out here.“  
  
"Hmmm.”  
  
   "Need to get you out here again soon, baby doll. I told you I wouldn’t go without you that long again.“  
  
"That was before.”  
  
   He sighed, knowing that I was still slightly bitter, “I know, love. Don’t you guys have a convention in Atlanta soon?”  
  
   "Yes. But I dunno if I was going to go. We have to prepare for the winner’s trip soon and with the hunt almost starting it’s about to be a bitch of a time.“  
  
   "Is it really that, or you don’t want to see me?” he said, his own bitterness at the idea of me not wanting to take one of the only chances we would have to be with each other and running with it.   
  
   "Really, Jeff?“ I groaned as I released more smoke from my lungs  
  
   "Yes, really. You get to see that boy who was drooling over you in New York tonight, why would you want to think about me?” He replied with a bite. I rolled my eyes as I stood up, waving away the rest of the roach from Jared. I grabbed my cigarettes from my purse and stomped outside the trailer door and sat on the steps.

   "You do realize that he’s only like 10 years younger than you, right? He’s older than fucking Misha? Not that it should even  _matter_  to you. “

[Originally posted by may85](https://tmblr.co/ZRKkYx2NFXC2s)

"Whatever” he huffed, now annoyed that I was defending him.  
  
   "You’re so fucking annoying, dude.“ I shook my head in frustration, worrying the ashes of the cigarette into the wind.   
  
"You’re so fucking hard to please,  _dude._ ” he retorted, obviously still irked.   
  
   "How the fuck am I hard to please when I literally said that I couldn’t see you because I was busy.“   
  
   "You’ll  _literally_ be in the same city as me and get the same amount of work done you would there. Why am I pitching you the  _same_ fucking argument you had with Misha and you’re acting the same way  _he_ did?”  
  
   "Because shit is different, now, Jeffrey. I uprooted my whole fucking life for you and got shit on, I’m not doing that again.“   
  
   "What in the fuck, Kylin, I’m not uprooting you from shit right now. I’m just asking for a fucking weekend, doll. 3 fuckin’ days.”   
  
   "I know what that three days would turn in to, Jeffrey. I’m not naive in regards to my feelings for you. And I know you’re also not naive in regards to the way you make me feel.“   
  
   "I’m not asking for shit besides a fucking weekend, and you refuse. But yet you’re running off to someone else on the blink of an eye.”  
  
   "Now what the fuck are you talking about? Corey? Listen, don’t even try that shit with me.“  
  
"And why the fuck not?”  
  
   "One, we had this planned  _weeks_  ago, and you were even fucking  _there_  when it was mentioned again and was  _invited,_ for Christ’s fucking sake. And two, it’s not like i’m fucking  _hiding_  anything from you.“   
  
"Kylinnn.” he growled out in warning.   
  
   "You know what? I’m done with this conversation for now. Have a good night, Mr. J.  _Love you._ “ I snorted, hanging up the phone with a huff as I saw the silhouettes of Misha and Jensen finally approaching across the lot.   _  
_ _  
'Finally, let’s get this show on the fucking road.’_ I thought as I blew a stray peice of hair from my face.

* * *

 

 

[Originally posted by overridezone](https://tmblr.co/ZVTLAf2O6E7zU)

   The concert was amazing, of course, as expected. And of course Jared had been right about me looking like a fucking raccoon by the end of it, but I didn’t care. Once everyone started clearing out of the theater we walked back to the backstage area where Corey had told us to go. The atmosphere was a complete 180 from the low-key convention shows. The boys were seemingly holding it together while I was practically vibrating with excitement as we made our way down the hall. Corey had been notified of our arrival, and suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway to greet us.   
  
"Hey guys!” He called, huge smile on his sweaty face, hair drenched.   
  
   "Corey!“ I exclaimed, running full speed towards him and jumping. He caught me easily and spun me around before squeezing me tight, my back popping as I let out a grunt and a laugh. He smelled like sweat and sex and musk, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was actually kinda nice. The boys approached as he put me back on my feet, and he went to shake their hands.  
  
"I’m so fucking happy you came! Did you like the show?”   
  
   "Fucking awesome, man. Loved it.“ Jensen smiled as Corey led us into the room he had came out of.   
  
   "The guys will be here in a little bit, probably. Some of them at least. Everyone winds down different.” He explained, walking over to the fridge near by and retrieving four beers and a water, distributing them around as we sat at on the couches. I sat between Jared and Corey while Jensen and Misha were across from us on a love seat. Heh.   
  
   "Sounds good, man, This is fucking great. I’m just stoked to see you guys live.“ Jared beamed.  
  
   "I’m stoked that you guys are ever here, dude! I really didn’t expect it. I know you’ve got to be busy as fuck.”   
  
   "Ha! Kylin wouldn’t let us miss this if our wive’s lives were in danger.“ Misha teased, enjoying watching my face turn red as Corey turned his attention to me. 

"Excited, were you?” He snickered, joining Misha in watching my face burn.   
  
   "Maybe.“ I squeaked, biting the inside of my cheek and squinting at Misha in annoyance. I sighed, rolling my head downward before looking back up to Corey’s smirk, "Kinda my favorite band since middle school.”  
  
   "Well I’m honored.“ He smiled, hand on his heart as the other wrapped around the back of the couch behind my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and covered my hands with my face to muffle my giggle.  
  
   "I fucking hate you guys.” I mumbled, removing my hands, earning me a laugh from everyone that was interrupted by the door being swung open and in marched two  _gigantic_ men, who I instantly recognized as Jim Root and Mick Thompson.  
  
   I watched as the two giants instantly turned to Corey, and then to me, and then to the boys, before back to Corey before Mick pointed to me and said, “This the female you been talking about all fucking month bro? Jeeeesus, know wonder.”   
My eyebrows instantly rose up as my face flushed again at the same time that Jensen and Jared both simultaneously coughed. Corey hid his face in his hands with a groan.  
  
   "Holy fuck, you make Jared look like a fucking midget. I gotta get a picture of this.“ Misha blurted out, standing up to extend his hand to Jim and then to Mick.   
  
   "You’re the guys from Supernatural, right?” Jim said excitedly, shaking Misha’s hand vigorously as Jared and Jensen rose to their feet. I looked over to Corey who still was cupping his hands over his mouth and giggled. He started bouncing his knee and bent forward, resting his elbows on his thighs as he looked back to me while shaking his head.  
  
“I’m so fucking sorry they’re so fucking obnoxious.”

   I barked out a laugh, my head throwing back as I slapped my knee, instantly feeling less embarrassed, “Hon, you have no idea how bad those three are right there.” I pointed to where the five men all crowded together behind each other’s camera phones with a chuckle.

[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](https://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1-1aE9I)

   "Come on, you two, get in here!“ Jim insisted, his hand waving us over. I chuckled again and stood up, holding a hand out for Corey. He joined me, and soon Misha swept us all up into a group shot, Jim’s long arm extending the phone out to make sure we were all present. I felt like I was surrounded by titans, all the men looming over a foot above me, save for Corey.   
  
   "Take one with me?” Corey whispered to me as everyone went back to chatting after Mick got everyone another round of beer.   
  
   "Sure.“ I smiled as he pulled out his phone and opened the camera feature. He threw an arm around me and we both cheesed and he clicked the button.   
  
"Awesome. Mind if I post them on Instagram?”  
  
“Not at all, tag me.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
   I looked around, watching Jared laughing and Jensen talking to both men about instruments and performing, and of course the show, while Misha cracked jokes and everyone was having a good time. It was crazy to think that  _this_  was my fucking life now that I had actually let good things happen to me.   
  
   We hung out with everyone for most of the night until the early morning. Misha finally had realized what time itwas and what time everyone was needed the next day, and insisted we left as soon as possible.   
  
   "Thank you, Corey, this night has been fucking awesome.“ I said, bidding him good evening. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me for a hug that I graciously accepted. He looked down at me and bit his lip, like he was thinking about saying something else. I blushed at the sight, attempting to ignore what it did to the butterflies residing in my stomach. 

[Originally posted by metallica-slipknot](https://tmblr.co/ZKizdo1rCY4XX)

   He grinned, the right side of his mouth pulling up a little more than the other, similar to a snarl but meant with playfulness as he rubbed his hands up and down my upper arms. he licked his lips and bent down to kiss my cheek, pulling back to whipser in my ear,  
  
"Anytime, Sweetheart.”

 

* * *

  
“Hello?”  
  
“Looks like you had a good time last night.”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“Time for you to go to work. Up and at 'em, Sleeping Beauty." 

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2IoX1Be)

"Fuck.” I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm as I pushed the covers back.  
  
“Did you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did you fuck? That boy?”  
  
“Jeffrey.”  
  
“Yes,  _Darling_ ”  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“Maybe you should check your Instagram.”  
  
   I groaned again, but moved my phone away from my face as I crawled out of bed and pulled up my account. Corey had tagged me in the pictures we had taken the night before.   
 _  
"Got to have the guys from Supernatural hang out with us last night! Livin the dream.“ @jaredpadalecki @jensenackles @misha @ kylinkackles_ _  
_  
It was the same caption for all the group ones taken, but he had uploaded the one of just me and him, he just put a simple heart. I rolled my eyes at the conclusion I knew what had Jeffrey so salty.  
  
"So we’re back to this, aye?”  
  
“We never left  _this,_  Sweetheart.”  
  
“Since when are you so worried about another man?”  
  
   "Since he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon, which you did, but  _he’s_  not supposed to be the one to tell you that.“  
  
   I rolled my eyes again.  _I swear, one day they might just roll the fuck back into my head and never come back._ I snorted to myself. "You’re being ridiculous again.”  
  
   "No,  _you’re_  being ridiculous, dear. I seen the way you looked at him. You looked at me that way once.“  
  
   I scoffed,  _"yeah_ , when I was a fan-girl looking at one of her idols! He’s the lead singer of one of my favorite bands! Come the fuck on, Mr. J.”  
  
“You’re not a fucking fan-girl, Kylin.”  
  
   "Jesus Christ, Jeffrey. I can still get nervous around someone I admire! Don’t you? Or are you too high and mighty Mr. Movie Star?“  
  
"No, I just know that those people are normal people, like me.”  
  
   "You’re not fucking normal, Jeffrey. I had the fucking mumbles the first time I met you and questioned why the hell you’d want to hang out with me, remember?  _I’m_  a normal person.  _I’m_  not a celebrity, regardless of how many tabloids have posted photos of me in the past year because of  _you._ “  
  
"Like you didn’t get stopped before.”  
  
   "Hardly ever, Jeffrey! But I got used to it because I love  _you._ Jesus fucking Christ.“  
  
"Kinda hard to tell, love. You don’t even want to see me.”  
  
“And here we go again.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Well, what? Jeffrey. I told you. I’m  _busy.”_ _  
_  
“Busy with Gish or busy with something else.”  
  
   "Okay. I’m done. I’m not dealing with this. I dealt with it with Anthony and I’m not dealing with it with you.“ I quickly pressed the end button, exasperated. Jeffrey instantly tried to call back but I forwarded the call to my voicemail.  _Fuck him._

* * *

[Originally posted by deangifsdaily](https://tmblr.co/ZAHB4i2Cg80oT)

   "You know you need to talk to him, right?” Jensen asked sincerely, watching me as I flipped back and forth between Instagram and the last text Jeffrey had sent me.   
  
   "No, I don’t. He’s being an ass and if I give in this easily he’ll think he can act that way.“ I replied, squinting my eyes in annoyance at him.   
  
"He apologized, sis.”   
  
“Doesn’t matter. He needs to learn.”  
  
   I looked back down to the screen displaying the picture of us that Jeffrey had posted. It had been one that Norman took from the night in New York, him smiling sweetly down at me while I snarled my lip playfully at him. He was next to me with his arm thrown around my shoulder and mine curled around his waist. We looked perfectly us. 

_"Missing this woman something fierce right now. Attitude and everything. @kylinkackles"_

  
   I sighed, but liked the picture none the less before switching back to the messaging app.   
 ** _  
Ky Im sorry. I know you better than that and Im sorry I was a dick. I know you need your time and your space to do you own things i just miss you so much it hurts. I want to make it right with you and let you know how much you mean to me. Please talk to me. I love you baby girl. xoxo_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**"So you’re just going to push him away and ignore him? The man’s not gonna keep trying forever, sis.“ Jensen stated, lifting a water bottle to his lips for a drink.  
  
   I heaved another sigh out and rolled my eyes at my brother, "Don’t you have lines to run?”  
  
   He bit the inside of his cheek and narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before nodding his head in defeat, “Whatever, Ky. Just talk to the poor man, alright? He’s not Anthony.”  
  
   I glared at the back of his head as he made his way out of the trailer and back towards the set. I threw myself back into the cushions on the couch and continued to play on my phone mindlessly for a while before another text came in.   
 **  
Corey:** What are you doing today?  
  
My eyes went wide at reciveing the message, thoughts wondering to why he was asking.   
 **  
Me:**  running around the mad house that I call work. You?  
 **  
C:** running around town one more day trying to find something to do. You get a lunch break?  
 **  
Me:** I do. Here in just a little bit, actually.   
 **  
C:** Well I happen to not be that far away from the studios….  
 _  
'Oh really? Hmmmm….’_ _  
_ **  
Me:** My favorite resturant isn’t that far from here….meet me there in an hour?  
 **  
C:**  Send me the deets.  
  
   I smiled at the butterflies makign their rounds in my tummy, before quickly shaking my head to get them back down to their place.  _'Jesus, Ky. Get it the fuck together.’_

* * *

_  
_I was able to get away from set with minimal questions asked by everyone and got Cliff to drive me to the restaurant where I was meeting Corey. The entire ride I checked and rechecked my face, braided and then re braided my pigtails, and rubbed my thighs up and down the torn jeans that I had chosen for the day. I had to deal with the stupid fact that of all days Corey were to be in town and ask me out for lunch would be the day that I absentmindedly threw on my fucking Stone Sour shirt in the haze of my hangover and Jeffrey’s nonsense.  
  
   We pulled up to the restaurant and I told Cliff I would call him when I needed him to come back, he nodded, giving me a look like I should know better but let me out the SUV none the less. Corey was leaning against the side of the building playing on his phone, dressed in a white t-shirt with black jeans and golf hat I had seen him in the night before. I chuckled at our matching converse again.   
  
   "Hey there, beautiful. Nice shirt" He greeted as he pushed himself off the brick wall when he notice me get out of the car.   
  
“Hello.” I blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear as I walked over.   
  
“Cheeseburgers, huh?” he chuckled as he held the door open for me to enter.   
  
   "Best place I’ve found around here. Almost tastes like Texas.“ I laughed, leading him to the hostess stand to be seated. 

 

* * *

  
   Corey was surprised with my appetite, apparently, because he spent half of our conversation watching me eat with wide eyes. We had chit chatted about the concert and what we had been up to since the art show, his life obviously more interesting than mine. It was nice, talking to him, and it felt almost like we had been friends for longer than just a few weeks. He obviously flirted, but his attempts to make me flush found me more sullen than giddy. He was handsome, gorgeous, actually, and I had swooned over the man since I was 13 years old.  _'I still thought he’d be taller.’_ But something was missing. His smile was intoxicating, but not my flavor of poison. His voice was calming, but not the husky drawl that raised goosebumps over my flesh and could lull me to sleep with just hums. As the meal went on the feeling got predominately more understood-  _I should be with Jeffrey._  I sighed to myself at the thought, not wanting to admit it because I was still so pissed at him. Corey insisted he pay for the meal and wait with me for Cliff to return to pick me back up. He leaned his side against the outside wall where I seen him when I first got there, but this time he was facing me while I lit a cigarette and looked out into the busy street.   
  
   "I’m glad I got to see you again before I leave.” Corey said quietly, biting his lip as his eyes trailed down and back up my body. 

[Originally posted by alivemmxvi](https://tmblr.co/ZptEMh2Kb1jG2)

“I’m glad I got to see you too, Cor."I replied, making him smile at the nickname.   
  
   Cliff pulled up and I pushed myself off the wall and turned to give him a hug.   
He curled his arms around my small frame and I stood on my tip toes to crook my chin on his shoulder. Another thing that didn’t feel  _right_. I pulled away slowly and and lowered myself down as he moved back and bit the inside of his cheek, eyes fluttering down to my lips for a second before he took the chance and brought his mouth to mine.   
  
I froze, and my eyes went wide. I instantly pulled back with a gasp, "Corey-”  
  
   "I am so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. Fuck" his eyes widened as well as his face flushed and he stepped away from me, covering his mouth with a hand while the other one went to his hip.   
  
   I stood there still shocked, not exactly sure what to say. It wasn’t completely unexpected, I had to admit, but it’s not like I had actually planned on what I was gonna do if this situation occurred.   
  
   "I-I-I….can’t, I’m sorry.“ I looked up at him nervously for a second before turning to towards the car and taking a step forward.   
  
   "Kylin, I. am.  _so_  sorry.” He apologized again, reaching to grab my hand that I quickly pulled away from him.   
  
   "It’s okay, Corey….I just…. I have to go….Thank you for lunch.“ I mumbled as I opened the car door.  
  
   He huffed a nervous chuckle behind me before speaking the last words I wanted to hear from him, "Anytime, sweetheart.”  
  
   I froze again for a second before turning back around to him, narrowing my eyes unintentionally.   
  
“Please don’t ever say that to me again.”  
  
   I crawled into the backseat and closed the door. Cliff gave me a look through the rear-view mirror before driving off, mumbling something about, “Good girl.”

 

* * *

 

   "What do you mean your leaving early?“ Misha questioned, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
   "I’ll meet ya’ll at the convention, I’m just heading out a little bit early.” I explained as I stood by the printer while my itinerary printed out.   
  
   "You’re going to see him? What happened to 'He needs to learn a lesson’? You were literally saying that yesterday.“ he cocked and eyebrow with a hand on his hip.  
  
   "Okay, dude. I know. I just need to see him, okay. I don’t want to talk about it with you.” I pulled the papers off the printer tray and scanned over them before he snatched them out of my hands.  
  
“You never want to talk about anything with me anymore.”  
  
   "Because I never know how you’re going to react to it, Mish! One moment you’re all 'hashtag Team Jeffrey’ and the next it’s 'I told you so!’“ I retorted hotly, voice raising slightly more than I meant it to. He rolled his eyes.  
  
   "Fine. Whatever, I guess. I’m done arguing with you.” He held the papers out in defeat.  
  
   "I’m done fucking arguing with  _everyone,_ bro! I’m going and that’s final.“ I grabbed the papers out of his hand in a huff and continued around my apartment to gather my things. I threw just a couple of pairs of jeans and shirts into a small carry on bag before nudging past Misha in the hallway and making my way outside to the waiting car. 

 

* * *

 

   I remembered how much I hated flying. It took me almost eight fucking hours to get to the Atlanta airport, but at least I landed so early in the morning that I didn’t get stopped by photographers while I waited on the Uber. I arrived to Jeffrey’s doorstep shortly after 5 in the morning, and was surprised when I looked up to one of the windows to see a light on. My nerves almost got the best of me, suddenly taking over with the idea that I hadn’t talked to Jeffrey for almost 3 days and suddenly I was standing on his front porch. Would he even want me here? I mean, he did say that he missed me but that was…  
 _  
'fuck it.’_ _  
_  
I raised a shaky hand up to the door bell and rang it, hearing it echo down the hallways on the other side of the door. It took him a second to get through the big house, but it wasn’t long before I heard his bare feet padding towards the entrance. He cracked the door open and his eyes went wide when he saw me standing there.

   "Kylin?” He asked in disbelief, eyebrows going up in surprise as he lurched the door further open.   
  
“Hi.” I squeaked, shrugging my shoulders as I evaluated his response. 

[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](https://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k1wHjN7U)

   He blinked a couple times before a bright smile beamed across his face and he launched forward to tangle me in his arms.   
  
   "Mother of fuck, I missed you.“ He gasped against my hair as he squeezed me tight in his arms. He brought his face to cradle my face at my jaw line, his eyes glistening with emotion as he took in my face, "I thought you’d never speak to me again.”  
  
   I smiled up at him, instantly feeling at home as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Tears prickled themselves to my own eyes as I buried my face in his warm cotton covered chest and inhaled his scent like it was the last thing I’d breathe. He pulled my face away from him again before crashing his lips against mine and pulling me through the door and slamming it shut.   
  
   He quickly pushed me against the wall and blocked me in, like he was scared I would run away. His lips never left mine as he spread my mouth open with his tongue and pushed it to the back of my throat, my own tongue dancing with his in a sloppy kiss that had us both coating each others faces with our saliva. He bit down on my lips and growled as his hand moved down to grip my ass through the thin leggings I had worn on my flight. I whimped back into him as his mouth traveled down to nip at my jaw before devouring my neck in a way that was sure to leave bruises and hickeys all across my flesh by sunrise. 

[Originally posted by catherinetakephotos](https://tmblr.co/Zt-ISn1wImYH3)

   Without a word, he basically ripped the thin tank top off of my body and tossed it to the floor as his mouth continued to ravish down my body to my collar bones. He was basically squatting down in front of me, face level with my chest, as my hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer to me as he worked my bra unhooked. I clawed my fingertips down his back and wretched his own shirt up off of him, his lips only leaving mine momentarily to discard the fabric off his shoulders into the same direction he had tossed mine.  
  
   "Fucking Christ, woman.“ He snarled as he attacked my nipple with his teeth, pulling and tugging on it in the way only he knew drove me crazy.   
  
   "Jeffrey.” I gasped against his ministrations, my nails still worrying his shoulder and scalp.   
  
   "Mine.“ he growled, a low rumble coming deep from within his chest as he jerked my pants and underwear down while I kicked off my sneakers and socks. 

   He lifted me with one arm and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed me back against the wall again, the pictures hanging near by rattling with the motion. He used his free hand to pull his sweat pants and boxers down to his ankles and roared as he took no time in pushing himself into the wetness between my legs. I wailed a cry of pain and pleasure as he filled me to the root, the familiar feeling almost enough to push me over the edge immediately. He let that hand tangle itself in my hair at the base of my neck. My nails ripped up his back and he grunted again before unleashing a series of quick and shallow thrusts into me, the pressure of him pushing me against the wall knocking the wind out of me. He moved his fingertips from the back of my head around to tighten themselves slightly around my throat, causing another rush of slick to coat the both of us and my walls to flutter against him. A deep grumble came from his throat again at the same time my eyes rolled back and closed as I was no longer able to hold them open. 

   "My fucking crazy ass woman.” He panted, bringing his forehead against mine and breathing into my face, “What’re you doing here.”  
  
   I moaned as he continued working me over for a moment before gasping my answer. “Needed…you…”

   A groan left his lips as he brought them against my own, his mouth dominating mine as sweat began to glisten across our flesh. The sensation of his cock inside me drove me absolutely crazy, and I whimpered as he rooted himself in me again, his head pushing in as far as my body would allow.   
  
   "Fucking bitch.“ he grunted, stiffening inside me and pushing away before setting me back on my feet.   
  
   I whimpered, thinking he had finished, until I saw the glint in his eye and the smirk on his face. "Oh, darling, you’re fucking in for it." 

[Originally posted by rikkisixx](https://tmblr.co/ZppPGy2Ef19Fz)

  
  
   He spun me around and smacked me against the wall, successfully knocking a painting down in the process. He ignored it though as he bent his legs and forcefully entered me again without caution. The new angle and the height difference instantly jerked me upward and I screamed, gushing across us again as he let out another husky groan. 

   "Take it, Kylin…take it like a good girl,” he panted as he thrust himself into me over and over, the snap of his hips echoing through the house like the doorbell had done just minutes before.   
  
   "yes…Jeff…yes….Jeff…..Fuck…“ I whimpered and moaned, not able to form coherent sentences.   
  
"You love me, baby girl?” He asked, his motions still not ceasing.  
  
“yes…yes…baby… I love you!”  
  
“You’re mine?”  
  
“yes…yes…yes, Jeffrey….all…yourss”  
  
   "This the only dick you wanna take?“ He rasped against my ear as he pushed his chest against my back and snaked his hand down between my legs. He rubbed my sensitive, swollen clit quickly, pinching it between his fingers and the white flashing lights quickly took over my vision as my body began to crumble.  
  
   "Yes,  _Daddy_ …fuck…I’m coming!” I screeched, my tightness engulfing his thick member and threatening to cut off its circulation.  
  
   "Fuuuuuuhhhckkkk" He roared at my words and reaction as he pulled my hips away from the wall and bent me further over at the waist, one hand gripping my neck and pushing my face against the wall and the other digging bruises into my hips as he pummeled me with a series of thrusts that drove him closer, “That’s…right…bitch…take…Daddy’s….dick.”   
  
“Come for me!”  
  
“Yeah? You wanna take my come?”  
  
   Without even thinking, my idiotic response was, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” as he continued thrusting.

   I could almost feel my second orgasm triggering and I moved my own hands from above my head and began rubbing myself vigorously. I screamed again as I pushed my ass back against Jeffrey, earning another grunt of pleasure from him and he plowed into me with abandon. I could feel myself start to clench around him, the tingling sensation starting from my clit and spreading throughout my body so fast that I thought I was going to pass out. Jeffrey could obviously feel it too, and it was the last little push he needed before sending himself over the edge, and his release deep side me.  
  
   "Take…my…fucking…nut..that’s it….yes….“ He panted as his hips slowled down and we both sank to the floor in the hallway, exhausted. He pulled himself out of me and laid on his back while I threw myself down onto his chest, breathing just as heavily. 

[Originally posted by couplenotes](https://tmblr.co/ZfWLRh2JrpZJo)

   My gasping had slowed and I was almost asleep, there, naked in the middle of Jeffrey’s hallway by his front door, like it was perfectly normal, before my eyes snapped open and my heart started racing all over again, "FUCK!”  
  
   Instantly alerted, Jeffrey jerked his head to look down at me in question.  
I looked up at him nervously, then back down to where his come was dripping out of my body and down my thigh, “We’ve got a fucking problem here.”


	17. Only Your Sister's Allowed To Call Me That, Son

 "Jesus Christ, Jeffrey, what the fuck were we thinking!?“ I whined from the shower stall, scrubbing myself clean.  
  
   "I-I-I’m sorry, Ky, I couldn’t…you said…” was his muttered response from where he stood leaning against the bathroom sink.  
  
   "Fucking bitch. We’re screwed. I’m screwed. God damn.“ I huffed, blowing water out of my face as I rinsed my hair.

"Just because…doesn’t mean that anything’s gonna come from it.”  
  
   "Jeff, this is me. My luck is shit.“ I replied, shutting off the water and opening the door.  
  
   He greeted me with a towel in his open arms for me to step into, which I did and appreciated him engulfing me in it and kissing the top of my wet head as he held me.   
  
   "Would it be so bad, having a baby with me?” He frowned, looking down at me with an emotion in his eye I couldn’t quite place.   
  
   I sighed, “Jeff, neither of our lives are available for a baby. Hell, we barely see each other ever.”  
  
“And who’s idea was that?”  
  
   "Hey, I’m fucking here, aren’t I?“ I furrowed my brow and recoiled my head from him in offence.  
  
"Which brings me to my next question.”  
  
   I sighed again and stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around my body and into his bedroom to find a shirt. I picked one of his old ACDC ones and threw it on before pulling the leggings I had been previously wearing back over my thighs. The sun was up now and Jeffrey had called into set while I was in the shower to let him know that he was going to be running late.   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Jeffrey. I’m here. I wanted to see you and I came.”  
  
   "Yeah you did.“ He teased, wagging his eyebrows and biting his tongue between his teeth. He trapped me between his arms as he loomed over where I sat on the bed. 

[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](https://tmblr.co/ZySw4w2FNiE4W)

   I rolled my eyes at him and patted him on the soft scruff of his cheek with my hand, earning me a chuckle as he nuzzled his face into my palm.  
  
   "You wanna come to work with me today?” he rasped as he moved to kiss my neck.  
  
   "What else am I gonna do while I’m here? Got two days before the boys get in.“ I smirked at him, pushing him away so I could stand up and make my way over to his dresser mirror. I braided my long, wet hair into pigtails and wiped the remaining smudged eyeliner from my face. He pressed himself against my backside and moved his hands in front of my to play with my braids.   
  
   "You’re so damn cute, woman. I still can’t believe you’re actually standing in front of me. What changed your mind?” He put his chin on the top of my head and looked at me through the mirror.  
  
   "Someone reminded me that I belong with you.“ I replied sweetly, meeting his eyes in the reflection with a tender smile on my face.   
  
   "Was it your boy toy?” He quirked an eye brow at me and I narrowed my lids at him and exhaled a growlish sound. He chuckled a bit before wrapping his long arms around my shoulders and I brought my hands up to his forearms.  
  
   "He kissed me.“ I said truthfully, watching his reaction as the words registered in his mind.  
  
   He took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, his shoulders moving with the motion before tightening his arms around me. He was quietly looking at my face in the mirror, eyes glinting.  
  
"And you didn’t like it?” he finally spoke.   
  
   "I’m here, aren’t I?“ I repeated again, annoyance flitting through my voice "I flew across the continent by myself to run into your arms, didn’t I?”  
  
   He gave a small smirk at that, one side of his mouth lifting as he huffed a small giggle before pulling away from me, “I suppose.”

 

* * *

  
  
   I made Jeffrey stop by a drug store on the way to the studios so I could get the Plan B pill, me praying and hoping to whatever gods and goddesses there were that I didn’t end up with a rug rat outta this.  
  
   "You  _probably_  should get on some birth control, sweetpea. Ain’t no way I'mma be able to pull out everytime.“ he’d said once I had crawled back into the truck and popped the little pill in my mouth. I swallowed with a deep gulp of my Red Bull and looked over to him with a smirk. 

[Originally posted by ny-pretty-little-reckless](https://tmblr.co/Zlq2Ko25CjZgs)

   "Who says you’re getting anymore, Mr. Morgan?” the tone in my voice obviously hinting at the opposite.   
  
   A hum came from his chest as he looked at me knowingly as he placed his hand on my bare thigh. I had changed into shorts and a tank top before we left the house, the Georgia heat blistering. I propped my sandaled feet up on the dashboard, his hand not moving, and sat back in the seat as he rubbed his calloused hands over my flesh.   
  
   "Ms. Ackles, has anyone ever told you you’re the biggest tease in the world?“ He chuckled, squeezing the tenderness a bit and causing my breath to hitch. My eyes shifted over to see the gorgeous smile plastered across his face while his forearm rested over the steering wheel.   
  
I snorted, "Tom did all the time. See where that got him.”   
  
   "Tom didn’t have a smile as awesome as mine.“ He shifted his hand up a little bit further, towards the frayed ends of my shorts.  
  
   "True, Mistah J. You do have a killer smile,” I giggled in my best Harley impersonation.   
  
   He chuckled again and shook his head, his eyes closing for a second before returning to the road, “I love you, you know that?”  
  
“Yes.” I turned my head to look at him as he continued to stare forward  
  
“You love me?” his eyes shifted to me for a second and he bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Sometimes.” I sighed, teasing him with a Cheshire grin.  
  
“Brat.” He chuckled again, giving my thigh a little shake in amusement.  
  
“Always.” I snorted back at him.   
  
“ _My_  Brat.”  
  
   "If you can put up with me.“ My eyebrow raised up at him in challenge as I glanced sideways at him.   
  
"You ain’t nothing that I can’t handle, darlin’.” he assured.   
  
“If you say so, Mr. J.”  
  
“I say so, Ms. Ackles, and what I say goes.”

 

* * *

 

   Jeffrey and I walked hand in hand through the rows of trailers at the studio, his eyes twinkling behind his RayBans as he swung our arms back and forth with a smile on his face that could make a blind woman see again.   
  
   "Happy, love?“ I asked with a giggle as I peered up at him behind my own sunglasses.   
  
   "Hell fucking yeah I am.” He beamed down at me, his smile seeming to get even brighter, “I got laid last night.”   
  
   I rolled my eyes as we approached Norman’s trailer, Jeffrey rapping at the door with a “Woof.”  
  
   Norman opened the door, dressed in his Daryl wardrobe, and his eyes instantly went to me, “Kylin! What the fuck!" 

   "Hey Normskie.” I chuckled as he launched himself down the stairs at me, tangling me in a bear hug before taking my face in his hands,  
  
   "So fucking good to see you, girl! I’ve been needing to talk to you!“ He kissed my forehead with a smack before turning towards Jeff, "You went and got your girl, didn’t you, brother?”  
  
   "Actually, Bubbah, this time she came for  _me_.“ He explained, brushing his beard down with his hand as he smirked at the innuendo. __  
  
Norman, never missing a beat or an opportunity, gave a naughty grin of his own and replied, "I bet she did”  
  
   We stepped into Norman’s trailer and I found myself a spot on the sofa, Jeffrey sitting next to me and placing his arm on the back behind me. Norman sat on the floor in front of us on the other side of the coffee table. He leaned over and opened one of the nearby cabinets and pulled out a small pipe and sack and began to pack a bowl. 

[Originally posted by theultimatewalker](https://tmblr.co/ZReQIk1yL91EZ)

   "I got a call back from Webster, the dude I introduced you to at the gallery?“ he began, looking up from his task to see me nod my head before continuing, "I sent him the work that we took in New York before you left, and he really liked it. He talked to the artist on the project he’s working with and she apparently really liked your style. I gave him your info, so they should be calling you within the week he said.” He brought the pipe and lighter to his lips, taking a hit before passing it towards me.   
  
   My eyes widened as I comprehended what he said at the same time as I shifted forward on the couch to take the pipe from his hands, “Really? They liked it?” I took a hit and passed it to Jeff, “That’s crazy.”  
  
   "You’re good at everything you do, woman. I don’t know why you doubt yourself so much.“ Jeffrey insisted, lungs full of smoke before he exhaled, "Give yourself some credit.”  
  
   I rolled my eyes as at him and shifted back towards Norman, “I really wasn’t thinking that it would go past me and you messing around.”  
  
    Norman burst out laughing with smoke still in his lungs, enticing a coughing fit from his as he regained control.  
  
   "Jesus Christ, I’m smoother than cream cheese on your mama’s bagel until I get around your dumb ass, you know that?“ I shook my head and looked down as I took the pipe from him, cheeks burning as Jeffrey continued to chuckle behind me. I turned around and smacked him in the chest, "Shut the fuck up, Morgan.”  
  
   "Yes ‘mam.“ he snorted, trying to stiffle his laughter as a P.A knocked on the door to call Daryl to film and Jeff to wardrobe. 

 

* * *

  
  
  "Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Andrew Lincoln beamed, coming up behind me from where I sat in Jeffrey’s chair behind the film crew.   
  
   "Hey, Andy, how have you been?“ I replied with a smile, outstretching my arms for him to hug me.   
  
   "Good, love. Good, good.” He answered as he sat down in the chair next to me, “Here for buisness or pleasure?”  
  
   "A little bit of both, actually. I flew in early to see Jeff, but I have a convention this weekend with my boys.“   
  
"Lovely, dear. We should have drinks this weekend while everyone’s here.”  
  
   "That would be awesome, Misha’s birthday’s on Monday and he’s been dying to celebrate.“  
  
"It’s settled then. I’ll get with Jeffrey and handle the details.”

[Originally posted by thepumpkinqueenn](https://tmblr.co/ZXfFjq2E3gmCF)

   "Details about what?“ Came his raspy voice, pulling my attention away from Andy and back to him.  _God Damn_   _that fucking leather jacket and bat. Pull it together, Ky._  
  
"Dinner and drinks with everyone this weekend, mate.”

   Jeffrey nodded his head with a wink towards me, “Any chance I get to get this one liquored up, I take.”  
  
   "Lord Jesus.“ I huffed, shaking my head as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips.   
  
   "I even still have that little black dress in my closet,” He lowly rasped in my ear, sending goosebumps to the surface of my skin.   
  
“Hmmm, you never did get to see it on me, did you?”  
  
   "No, doll, I didn’t. I also didn’t get to take you out on my bike, which is why I’m leaving early today.“  
  
"You already came in late, Jeff.”  
  
   "And I’m already done with what they need of me. Get your purse and get in the truck, woman.“ He retorted teasingly.   
  
   "Yes, sir.” I snorted, rolling my eyes once more before hoisting myself off the chair and bidding Andy a good day.

 

* * *

   The wind was whipping through my hair like crazy, the braids thrashing around behind me like I was Medusa under my helmet or something. My leather jacket that Jeffrey had bought  _just for me_ stuck to his where my arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, not out of fear, but to keep the wind and dust out of them while Jeffrey stormed down the long stretch of asphalt at a speed that  _had_  to be nearing 100mph. He would chuckle when he felt me squeeze tighter on a turn or gear shift, happy to feel my small little body clinging to him like my life depended on it. Well, technically it did.   
  
   We rode around for an hour and a half before he finally pulled us into a quiet diner right out side Senoia. Jeff and Norman frequented there on their excursions, so when we stepped in the hostess was quick to greet him.   
“Mr. Morgan, nice to see you this evening!” She smiled, kind eyes flicking between the two of us, “Will it be just ya’ll this evening?”  
  
   "Yes, 'mam" he replied, voice unintentionally husky. The poor girls face flushed at his tone before she quickly turned and lead us to a back booth. I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders innocently   
  
“You’re gonna give someone a heart attack with that voice, one day, Mr. J.”  
  
   "Oh yeah,“ He lowered his baritone down until it was almost just a rumble from his toes as he pushed his reading glasses on to his face. He slithered a hand under the tablecloth and reached over to grab my leg and pull my foot into his lap. He looked across the table at me with hooded eyes and massaged my calf.  
  
   "Jesus.” I gasped, feeling my pupils dilate as I watched him smirk at me. He chuckled a bit before taking one hand and opening the menu in front of him, laying it down flat and assessing it as he returned his fingers to my muscle under the table.   
  
   I opened my own menu and looked over it, an array of  comfort foods that could only be found in the South. My mouth watered at both the dinner options and the delicious way that Jeffrey’s fingers worked my leg. The waitress came over and took our drink orders and Jeffrey pulled my other leg into his lap to continue, the both of us quietly stealing looks from one another as we made our meal choices. I couldn’t control a few of the mewls that his hands dragged out of me, which caused him to rumble a chuckle as he watched me.   
  
   "The usual, Mr. Morgan? Where’s Mr. Reedus this evening?“ The waitress said when she approached a short time later to refill our sweet teas and take our order.  
  
   "He’s somewhere, hon. Just me and this hellcat tonight.” He lifted his hands onto the table and gestured to me. The young woman smiled and shifted her eyes over to me.   
  
   "You’re Dean’s little sister, aren’t you?“ She asked as she pulled out her order pad.  
  
   "Ha.” I huffed, lowering my face and shaking my head for a second before looking back up to her, “Yeah, Jensen’s my brother.”   
  
   "He’s so hot.“ she commented absentmindedly, before startling her self back into reality, "Oh! Sorry.”   
  
   "You’re fine, doll.“ He chuckled, pulling his glasses off his nose and handing her the menu before looking to me, "I’ll take my usual. What are you getting, Darling?”   
  
“Chicken fried steak, please, with mash potatoes and macaroni.”  
  
“Ha!” Jeffrey and the waitress both barked at the same time.  
  
“What?” I asked, confusion contorting my face and making my eyebrow raise  
  
   "That’s his 'usual’, sweetheart. That’s cute.“ She looked between the two of us with a sweet smile and a giggle before turning and heading towards the kitchen.   
  
   "Well, that’s funny.” He said, reaching over to take my hands while scrunching his nose playfully.   
  
   "Great minds’ stomachs think alike.“ I grinned back, squeezing his fingers slightly in affection. 

 

* * *

  
  
  Dinner was absolutely amazing and the ride home was thrill-full as well. Jeffrey learned over our meal that I had actually knew how to ride on the back of a bike and took full advantage of it, taking the turns sharper and lower and letting the bike growl just a little bit louder with the speed. I held on to him for dear life the entire time, and I kinda think that that’s why he really through caution towards the wind. 

[Originally posted by brittany-thegoodwitch](https://tmblr.co/Zd0jax1z1RtMj)

   When we got back to his house, it was just after ten. I was exhausted, being up for almost 24 hours straight was definitely taking its toll on me. I quickly stripped and changed back into the ACDC shirt I had stolen from Jeffrey earlier, forgoing pants, and curled myself up on his huge leather sofa.   
  
   "Tired, baby doll?” He asked, sitting beside me and handing me a big glass of red wine. He had changed into sleep pants and a tank top, and in his other hand carried a tray with a pack of rolling papers and allt he other ingredients needed to roll a joint.   
  
“Mmm, yeah. Jetlag is finally catching up with me, I think.”  
  
   "I’m sorry, baby doll. This, that, and me will get you knocked out in no time.“ He gestured to my glass of wine that I was sipping from and the nicely rolled reefer in between his fingers.   
  
   "Mmm, amazing.” I smiled sleepily at him at the taste of the sweet alcohol. He lit the spliff and inhaled deeply, choking slightly on the smoke as he passed it to me and turned on the television.   
  
   He sat back into the cushion and I nuzzled into his chest and side as we passed the joint back and forth between the two of us while I gulped on the glass of liquid heaven. Once the glass and weed were done, he cleared the couch and laid down behind me after opening the window behind the sofa and lighting a cigarette to share with me.   
  
   "This feels like home, doll. You fit me.“ He mumbled as he slipped the cigarette from his fingers to mine.   
  
   "Yeah.” I said quietly, inhaling the cancer and exhaling slowly before nuzzling in deeper “I do, don’t I?”   
  
“Like a puzzle.” he confirmed  
  
“I love you, Jeffrey.”  
  
   "I love  _you_ , Kylin.“ he kissed my temple and pressed his cheek to the side of my face.  
  
"Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Loving me.”  
  
“Ha. Anytime, sweetheart.” 

 

 

* * *

 

   “Well God-fucking-damn, toots, look at  _you.”_ Jeffrey growled as I stepped out of the bedroom in my little black dress, “You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

“You likey?” I smiled, spinning around for him. 

   “ _Like?_  more like  _Love,_ dear.” he rasped, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his chest, “Could eat you the fuck up, little one.”

   I giggled, peering up at him as he bent over to melt his lips with mine and snake his tongue into my mouth, enticing a moan from my chest as his fingers gripped my waist tightly. I would never, ever, get over that man’s kisses.

   “We have people waiting on us, Mr. Morgan.” I hummed against his lips when he finally let the kiss simmer down.

   “One thing real quick, love. You’re outfit is missing something.” He grinned as he kissed my forehead before picking something up off the nearby table.

“And what’s that?”

   “I believe you forgot these the last time you were here.” He answered, opening the large velvet box for me that contained my necklace and ring. 

   “I did, didn’t I?” I smirked as I looked up at him while he pulled the jewelry from the box. 

   “Mmmhmm, no more taking this off.” He said as he slipped the ring on my finger where it belonged. 

“Yes sir.” I said as he clasped the necklace around my  neck. 

   “One more thing,” he dug into the other side of his jacket and pulled out another case. 

“Oh yeah?” I asked as he handed it to me.

   I opened it and gasped, seeing the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet, “Jeffrey.”

   “Kylin.” he smiled, taking the bracelet off of the velvet before clasping it around my left wrist.

“You spoil me entirely too much. I’ll never be able to give you stuff like this.” 

   “Sure you will, trust me. Plus, I like spoiling you. I like seeing other men look at my woman coated in diamonds and know she’s being taken care of.”

“You definitely do that, Mr. Morgan. Far more than I deserve.”

“You deserve the world, Ms. Ackles, and I intended to give it to you.”

 

* * *

_“Happy Birthday, Dear Mishaaaaa, Happy Birthday to youuuuu.”_ we all sang, glasses raised in the air as Misha drunkenly stood on the chair and ‘waved to his peasants.’ We were all laughing and drinking and celebrating, everyone was having the perfect time. 

And then Corey walked in. 

‘ _why me? like seriously?’_

   “Taylor! Back here, bro!” Norman shouted from across the bar, getting his attention and waving him over. 

   “Fucking Christ,” I hissed as I felt Jeffrey’s arm throw itself over my shoulder and pull me closer to his side in my chair. Everyone said their greetings to the man, besides us, and he sat down on the opposite side of the table, a few seats down. 

   His eyes of course instantly met mine when he took his seat and flicked to Jeffrey’s for a moment before giving us a curt nod. Jeffrey let off a low, dominating growl that only I could hear. Misha of course sensed the tension between the two men and since he was drunk and it was his birthday, decided it would be the funniest thing in the world to tease us. The others at the table didn’t know about Corey and I, or Jeff and I’s arguments in regards to him. Corey didn’t even know the man secretly wanted to knock him into next week for even thinking about kissing me. Which left Misha all the more room to play. 

   “Kylin, dahhhling, that’s is a b-e-a- _utiful_  bracelet, is that new?” he said in an overly dramatic accent.

   I glared at him, and I could hear Jeffrey chuckle beside me as he leaned back in his chair to scruff his beard and wait for my answer. 

   “Yes,  _Dmitri,_ It is.” I ground out, eyes fluttering to everyone who was watching me. Corey included. 

   “You’re always buying her expensive gifts, Jeffrey. You spoil her too much.” Misha teased some more, swirling the liquid around in his glass before taking a sip, “Look, Jense she’s got that rock back on her finger, too. You owe me a hundred bucks, babe.” 

   “That’s what she said earlier.” Jeffrey chuckled, sitting up in his chair slightly and rubbing my arm as he kissed my temple, “And like I told her, she deserves it. I’mma have my woman dripping in diamonds if I have my way.” 

   I knew he was mostly saying it as a way of staking claim to me, rubbing shit in Corey’s face, so to speak. It didn’t matter, though, because my face still flushed and I turned to him and kissed his cheek, nuzzling my nose over his beard for a moment before returning my eyes back to Misha.

“How much you think you’ve spent on her so far?” Misha asked, curious.

   “Ha. She wouldn’t want to know.” He chuckled, fingers gently tracing down my neck to the pendent between my breasts, “A small fortune, to say the least.”

   “How many karats is that fucking ring?” It was Briana who blurted out from her end of the table. 

[Originally posted by rikkisixx](https://tmblr.co/ZppPGy2Ef19Fz)

   Jeffrey chuckled again, smoothing his beard down as he held his tongue between his teeth, “7.”

   “Judas fucking Priest.” Corey gasped with a whistle, making Jeffrey secretly beam with pride in his eyes for a moment before he wrangled himself.

   “Only the best for my queen.” He drawled, nuzzling the tip of his nose against my hair as I burned a bright red at his words. 

   “Jesus Christ, babe, you never told me that!” I gasped, turning my head to him and smacking him in the chest.

   He chuckled, recoiling back slightly from my faux assault, “Oh please, like you didn’t know.”

“I didn’t!” 

   “Please, that rock looks like it’s worth more than all 5 of my kids combined, sis. Get it together.” My brother joked, leaning his head drunkenly against Misha’s shoulder as he joined the conversation, “I need another drink, Mishka.”

   “No, you don’t.” Misha responded, looking down at Jensen fondly in his drunken state with a chuckle, “You need some water.”

   “I could use another shot with all this tension in the air, so I’mma go do that. You coming, Collins?” Norman finally said before Mish nodded and helped Jensen stand and followed him to the bar. 

And then the awkwardness really set in.

Corey cleared his throat, “Look, um, I know this is awkward.”

   Jeffrey and I both simultaneously snorted, and I reached forward to down the rest of my drink. 

   “I just want to apologize, to the both of you. I shouldn’t have ever kissed you, especially not really knowing the situation with you, Jeff.”

   Jeffrey hummed and nodded, “It’s in the past, just keep your eyes to yourself, boy.”

For being in his 40′s, Corey felt like a little kid when he responded, “Yes, sir.”

   I sighed, “I’m sorry I made it kinda, confusing, I guess. Um, it’s been weird lately.”

   “But it’s not anymore.” Jeffrey corrected, making sure that Corey knew I wasn’t going anywhere.

   “That’s awesome. I’m happy for you guys, really.” He smiled at us, and I gave him a small smile back. 

   “So what brings you out here?” I asked, sucking the melted ice through the straw of my glass, wondering where Norman and Misha had run off to at about the same time they all showed back up. My brother was still thoroughly wrecked, but more coherent.

   Norman handed me another drink that I was extremely thankful for, “Bubs here hadda puke.”

I rolled my eyes, “Of course he did.”

   Jeffrey shook his head at my brother, “Boy, didn’t I teach you better?” which caused the rest of the table to laugh out loud. 

   “Shuddup,  _Daddy.”_ Jensen mumbled, resuming his spot against his best friend’s shoulder.

   “Only your sister’s allowed to call me that, son.” Jeffrey prodded with a smirk and a wink, earning him another smack from me as my face turned red while everyone else hooped and hollered cat calls. 

“Jeffrey Dean!” 

“What?”

“I hate you!”

“Do not.”

   I huffed and crossed my arms before turning my attention back to Corey, “I told you they were embarrassing. I’m just glad Jared’s not here.”

   Corey giggled, his eyes squeezing shut as he wiped his mouth with his palm, “Yeah, they’re outta there. But um, I was actually here seeing Normskie, needing his input on a couple band art projects I’ve been working on.” 

[Originally posted by the-pale-no-one](https://tmblr.co/ZKO5Hj252FxGY)

   Norman nodded before taking over, “They’re redoing a couple of the videos with newer versions. It’s actually funny that your here…”

   I quirked an eyebrow at him as he looked over my head to Jeffrey, who I wasn’t looking at, but felt the hum deep in his chest. 

   “That would be really dope, actually. I mean, if you wouldn’t mind and are not to busy.” Corey interrupted, gaze flicking between Jeffrey and me. 

   “Hmm. Possibly. Um, everything’s about to calm down with Gish in a couple weeks, uh. Norm, didn’t you say that Webster fellow was supposed to call me sometime next week?” I turned back to Norman for a second to see him nod his head again at me. 

   “Let me figure out what my scheduled gonna be like this next month and I’ll let you know, okay?”

   “Sounds like a plan.” Corey shared a smile with Norman as they both raised their glasses in toast. 

 

* * *

 

   “Thank you for not being a douche, tonight, handsome.” I smiled, crawling over the covers towards him as we got into bed. 

   “Me? A douche bag? Well I’ve never heard such a thing.” He gasped, feigning offence as he peered at me over his glasses from his place against the headboard.

I snorted as I fell into his arms, “Yeah. Sure, Mr. J.”

   “Well, I do think he got my intentions.” he rasped, turning out the light and curling his arms around me as I snuggled closer to him.

“I think he did as well.” I chuckled.

   “I love you, Kylin. And I promise to you, you are my queen, and I will love you for as long as you allow it.”

“You’re promising a long time, Mr. Morgan.” 

   “I understand that. Was kinda my goal.” He scrunched if face and nuzzled his nose to mine. 

“Sweet dreams, Jeff.”

“Sweet dreams, baby doll.”


	18. Big Opinion For Such A Small Girl

  The rest of the weekend went by in a blur, split between following Misha around like a chicken with my head cut off and sneaking away to find Jeffrey to bury ourselves in each other. It was over too fast, and before it felt like I could blink I was back in Vancouver, on set and bored out of my skull.  
  
   "Jesus Christ, Padalecki, get it the fuck together!“ I heard the director yell from his chair behind the camera. He was new, and thought he knew shit. He did, in fact,  _not_  know shit.

   I whipped my head around at his tone of voice, shooting daggers towards him before turning to the stage. My brother was obviously irked, vein in his neck straining as he clenched his jaw in that very Winchester way as he controlled himself from going off on the balding man. 

"Places….Rolling….Go.” 

   The boys started the scene again, said their lines, discussing whatever hunt the brothers were on this episode. Everything was going smoothly until Jensen accidentally knocked a prop off of the map table and couldn’t help but laugh.

   "Jesus….Are you two fucking idiots? Can you two really not get through  _one_ fucking scene?“ 

[Originally posted by supernaturalfreewill](https://tmblr.co/Z4Dsil2Md2ccN)

   Jensen made a brazen move forward, but Jared stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. My brother was about to open his mouth to speak when I jumped up from my place.

   "Aye! Who the fuck do you think you’re talkin’ to?” I  barked, drawl sifting through with my rage as I swiftly stalking forward to stand closer to where the annoying little prick sat. 

   "Who the fuck are you?“ he recoiled in a hiss, eyeing me up and down with venom in his eyes.

   "Who the fuck are  _you?_  I’ve never seen you a day before in my life and I’ve been on this set for 13 fucking years. You don’t speak to my brothers like that here. You don’t speak to  _anyone_  like that here!” I seethed, squinting my eyes at him like he was a pest that needed to be squashed.

   The man huffed, his eyes sliding from me to the two men who had moved away from the stage to menacingly stand behind me. I quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, “I think you need to apologize before someone fucks around and  _fires_  you on your  _first_ fucking day.” 

   He swallowed thickly, glancing to me for a second before back to the glowering looming figures above me, “I-I-I’m sorry, Mr. Ackles. Please forgive me, Mr. Padalecki.”

   I smirked, craning my head to look up at Jensen and Jared, finding them nodding spite the scowls still splayed across both their faces. I looked back forward as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I noted that it wasn’t a number I had programmed.

   "You’re lucky I’m getting a call right now,  _douche_ , or I’d tear into your ass some more.“

   I walked away from the area as the crew went back to work and slid the accept button.

"Ms. Ackles?” The man on the other line said

“This is she.”

   "This is Webster, we met at the gallery? Norman said he let you know to expect my call?“  
  
"Oh yes, sir! How are you doing today?”  
  
“Great, great. Do you have a moment to speak now?”  
  
“I do, Mr. Webster. What did you have in mind?”  
  
   "Well my client, Cardi, said she really liked your look and that you would suit well with her vision of the video she wants. This is all on her as far as creative ideas, so she’s basically getting whatever she wants, and she’s decided that she wants you.“   
  
   "Cardi, like….Cardi B? The rapper stripper chick from Love and Hip Hop?”  
he chuckled, and I pictured him shaking his head, “Yes, ‘mam. That’s her.”  
  
“Huh. That’s crazy. I actually worked with her one time years ago. Weird.”  
  
   "She said she thought you looked familiar. Maybe that’s where that’s from. Anyway, we’re offering you full commodities and accommodations, travel expenses, et cetera, and the over all pay out due to you will be roughly 10, 000 after the work is completed.“  
  
   I choked on the gulp of RedBull I had been attempting to swallow, "Wha-wha-what?! 10,000, like, in, money?”  
  
   He chuckled again, “Yes, Ms. Ackles, real U.S currency. Cash, Deposit, or Check, however you prefer.”  
  
“Holy fucking shit.”  
  
   "So, I take that as a yes? I can have the contract sent over for you to go over with your lawyer by the end of the day.“  
  
"Fuck yeah, send that shit.”

 

* * *

 

   "What’re you doing?“ Jeffrey rasped into his end of the line the second he picked up.  
  
"Freaking out. You’ll never believe it.”  
  
“Webbie call you?”   
  
“Fuck you, it was supposed to be a surprise” I faux pouted  
  
“Surprise, I already knew? You’ll be in New York in a couple weeks, right?”  
  
“Yup! I’m so excited. It’s a little bit out of my element, but I think it’ll be fun.”  
  
“Look at you. You gonna be staying at Norman’s?”   
  
“Nah, he’s not gonna be home then, he’ll still be down there with ya’ll.”   
  
“I know this.”   
  
“Then why did you ask?”  
  
   "Well, because I was planning on staying at Norman’s that week and could really use the company.“ He teased.  
  
"Really?” I couldn’t contain the excitement in my voice if I wanted to  
  
   "Yeah, it worked out that I’m not gonna be needed that week. I was gonna fly up there to see you but Normskie told me about the contract so we figured you and I could just stay there 'As long as we didn’t soil the place’, he said" Jeffrey chuckled, probably shaking his head at the thought of his friend.   
  
“Yay! Yes! I was actually kinda scared about going by myself”  
  
“Well, now you don’t have to be. I’ll be there to protect you.”  
  
“My  _hero_ ” I sang sarcastically, earning me another husky laugh from Jeff.  
  
   "I can’t wait to see you, love. Been too long.“ He rasped, voice pitching an octave lower.  
  
"It’s been two days, babe.”  
  
   "Yeah, two painstakingly  _aching_  days without you. Without your kisses, without your arms, without your  _smell._  I’m  _craving_ you, baby girl.“ his voice was so low now if it got any deeper it would strike oil.  
  
"Fucking bitch.” I gasped, lightheaded from his words.  
  
“Yeah, you are.” he chuckled thickly, “My dirty little-”  
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
   "I  _will_ , babydoll. Don’t worry about  _that_. The moment I see you,  _Daddy’s_  gonna be buried so deep….Mmmmmm.“  
  
"Fuck you.” I repeated with a added whine, “Why do you do that?”  
  
   "What? I’m just communicating my needs to my lovely girlfriend. My lovely, beautiful, sexy,  _tight_ , girlfriend.“   
  
I hissed in response. He giggled, enjoying tortuing me.  
  
"I’m gonna wear your ass  _out_  when I see you, Mr. Morgan.” I hummed.  
  
“Not if I wear  _yours_  out first, Ms. Ackles.”

 

* * *

  
  
   The next two weeks seemed to creep by. Even with the insanity that was Gish week, the familiar tasks of going over entries and scoring and tallying and organizing did little to keep my mind from wandering to Jeffrey. The anticipation of seeing him had me missing him even more, especially with the teasing conversations that he had to elicit every time we were on the phone. I swear the man was trying to kill me or something. When the day finally came for him to meet me at the New York airport I tore myself across the over crowded are where I saw him waiting for me with a couple security guards and flung myself at him like a mad woman.  
  
   My bags dropped to the ground and and I leaped, full speed, into his open arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and my mouth melted to his so fast I couldn’t close my eyes before the stars appeared. He pulled away from my lips to pepper my face in kisses before smothering me against him as he squeezed me, effectively popping several vertebrae in my back.

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2PRqabo)

   "God I missed you, sweetheart,“ he breathed into my hair, not putting me down as started walking towards the exit, his body guards grabbing my bags. I buried my face into his collar bone and inhaled his intoxicating aroma of cigarettes and cologne as he carried me through the airport, ignoring the multiple flashing cameras as we made our way out.  
  
   "That’s gonna be on TMZ, ya know. "Kylin Ackles gets carried out of airport like a baby by Jeffrey Dean Morgan”   
  
   "Yeah, because the headline is gonna be about  _you,_ love.“ he chuckled as we approached the SUV waiting for us.  
  
   "It is. I’m more famous than you, you know.” I giggled, scrunching my nose and nuzzling his scruff.  
  
   "Yeah, I’m sure you’re totally correct on that statement, there,  baby doll.“ he snorted before sitting me in the back seat. I scooted over so he could join me and close the door.   
  
   He instantly ignored the two giants as they crawled into the front seats, pulling me as close to him as possible and shoving his tongue down my throat with an arm snaking around to grasp my ass.   
  
   "Jezus, Jeff, let the poor woman breathe!” the one driving, Eddie, teased as we pulled out of the airport  
  
   "We’re  _right here_ , bruh. I love you and all, you my dog, but I ain’t tryna see your dick.“ the passenger, Tyrone, kidded.   
  
   I instantly snorted out a laugh against Jeff’s mouth, efficiently breaking us apart as my face beamed red.   
  
   "Awh, hon, no need for  _you_  to be embarrassed, it’s Jeffy poo over here that’s about to blow his fuckin’ load.” Eddie joked, eyeing my red complexion in the rear view mirror, “You got that man whipped, girl.”   
  
   I giggled as Jeff pulled away to glare at the men in the front seat, covering my mouth with my hands as my giggles erupted to full blown uncontainable laughter.   
  
   "Oh, so now I got you laughing at me too?“ Jeff whined, turning his attention back to me before deepening his drawl, "You’re gonna get it, little girl”  
  
“Ho-Oh! I bet she could take you.” Tyrone bellowed.  
  
   "Damn right she can.“ Jeffrey replied, throwing his arm over my shoulder as he adjusted the leg of his jeans and pulled me into his side.   
  
"Jesus Christ, babe. Couthe. Fucking couthe.”  
  
“I have none.”  
  
“Obviously.”

 

* * *

 

  
  When we arrived at Norman’s apartment Jeffrey let us both in with his key and threw our bags behind the door. We slipped off our shoes before scooping me up bridal style and rushing us to our room. I giggled the entire way as Jeffrey once again covered my face and hair and neck in sloppy kisses while squeezing his fingers around his grip on my thighs. He plopped me, literally, onto the bed and I squeaked, bouncing on top of the mattress as he threw himself over me with a playful roar.  I tried to scurry my way up towards the head board but he grabbed my ankle and halted me.  
  
   "Get over here, little one.“ he growled, predatory snarl decorating his face as his eyes darkened.   
  
   "Make me.” I smirked back, murderous smile splayed across my own cheeks.   
He clicked his tongue against his front teeth, “Wrong answer, baby love.”   
  
   He yanked my leg and I slipped down the mattress before he grabbed my other ankle and flipped me over onto my stomach. Before I could even register his movement a hand came down over the denim covering my ass with a loud “THWACK!” That caused my whole body to tingle and an embarrassing moan to escape my throat.  
  
   "You have been hellish recently, little girl, you know that?“ he questioned with a grin, working his shirt over his shoulders as I remained still on the bed, my ass still stinging.  
  
"S'part of my charm,” I mumbled into the blankets.  
 _  
THWACK!_ _  
_  
"Oww! Fuck you!“ I jerked my self out of his grip of my ankle and pushed away from him.  
  
   "Now, now, Kylin Kay, no need for the language.” He cooed darkly, Cheshire smile spreading as his head tilted.   
  
“Fuck you, Mr. J.”   
  
“I will, Ms. Ackles. You bet I fuckin’ will.”   
  
“If I let you.”  
  
   "What happened to 'wearing me out’ hmm? Seems like I’m sticking to  _my_  promise.“  
  
   My eyes narrowed in challenge, my own face tilting quickly to the side as my voice dropped an octave seductively, "Is that what you think, Mr. Morgan?”  
  
“Mmmhmmm,” He hummed smugly.  
  
   "Well, darlin’, in my  _personal opinion,_ “ I started, twang thick in my lust as I pulled the tank top I was wearing over my head to toss at him, exposing my lacy black bra I had picked out specifically for this fun, "That you hit like a  _litty, bitty, bitch._ ”  
  
“Big opinion for such a small girl.”   
  
“The only opinion that counts, though, right,  _old man?_ ”  
  
   Jeffrey snarled again as he leaned over to crawl on the bed, eyes dangerous and hungry. He prowled forward, his body hovering over mine as he peered down at me and licked his lips. Suddenly, one hand wound itself in my hair with a sharp pull, jerking my head upwards towards his face, “The only one who’s gonna be a bitch here is you, my little bitch in heat,  _begging for daddy to fill her up._ ”

[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](https://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2JTUUG_)

   A flood happened somewhere in my panties, and my breath choked as my whole body became sensitive from him scratching his rough beard along the flesh of my neck. A loud, wanton moan filled the room as he ground his hips against mine, denim on denim creating almost painfully needed friction. He moved his hand from my tresses and slithered it to my jaw, thumb brushing across my lips before diving in between my lips forcefully. My tongue, with a mind of its own, instantly wrapped and curled around his digit, sucking it deeper into my mouth. Jeffrey closed his eyes and dug his hardness into me again.   
  
Seeing the opportunity, I bit down. Hard.   
  
   "Rah! Fucking hell, woman!“ Jeffrey road, snatching his hand away from me and sitting up on his thighs, "You wanna play like that, huh? I’ve got you, now.”  
He backed off of me and moved downward, tugging my shorts off and leaving me in nothing but my panties that matched my bra. Jeffrey groaned at the sight, tongue darting out between his mouth before he secured his bottom lip between his teeth. He ran his hands up my smooth calves to my thighs, eyes never breaking contact with mine. He smoothed his fingertips downward before moving them back to my ankles.   
  
   In one swift, unanticipated movement, he twisted my body as he sat down on the bed, spreading me across his lap, my tummy to his thighs.   
  
   "You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.“ I griped, fighting against him as he pinned me down with one arm over my back, like you would a child. 

_THWACK_ _  
_  
"Fuck you, Jeffrey!”  
 _  
THWACK_ _  
_  
“You’re still a fucking bitch.”  
 _  
THWACK-THWACK-THWACK_ _  
_  
“Just fucking wait-”  
  
 _THWACK_  
  
"Okay! Okay! Jeezus! I’m fuckin’ sorry!“  
 _  
THWACK,_ but this time, instead of instantly removing his hand from my cheek, he kept it there, shaking it gently as it absorbed the sting.   
  
"What was that, little one?”  
  
“I said I was sorry, damn!”  
  
“Language, kitten.” he rasped and I felt him raise his hand above me again.  
  
“YELLOW FUCKING LIGHT JEFFREY.”  
  
   His whole demeanor changed instantly, hand quickly dropping back down to massage the scarlet painted flesh that was my behind as he leaned forward and hunched over me to kiss my back. The tingling sensation that my whole body was experiencing flung me over into hypersensitivity and my eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling of his course hair against my skin.   
  
“You okay?” His deep drawl was still lusty, but mixed with concern now.   
  
“Yeah,” I panted, trying to steady myself. “Fuck”  
  
“What do you need, baby girl?”  
  
   "You, inside me,  _now._ “ I groaned, gingerly lifting myself from across his lap to straddle him, raking my manicured nails down his chest "You’ve got entirely too many clothes on, Mr. J.”

[Originally posted by rickdixonandthefandomlifeposts](https://tmblr.co/Z2wIui2Ia3AH5)

“Well take 'em off of me, sweetpea.”  
  
   I wiggled off of his lap to kneel between his legs where he sat on the bed. My hands moved to finger the button on his jeans, slowly tugging them open and unzipping them. He raised his hips to allow me to pull them off at the same time as his boxers, my mouth instantly watering as his clock flopped free. Naturally, Jeffrey picked up on the needy look in my eyes.  
  
   "You wannet, baby?“ He rasped, looking down at me through hooded, wanton eyes as he grasped himself and stroked. I licked my lips before moving my eyes from his dick to his face and nodding.  
  
"You wannet bad?” he asked again, continuing to stoke himself.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
“Say it,”  
  
“I want it.” My dialated pupils rose back to his face.  
  
“Want what?” he smirked.  
  
“Your cock.”  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I want your cock.”  
  
“Where, baby girl?” he cooed mischievously.  
  
“Inside me.” I whimpered  
  
“What was that?”  
  
   "I want your cock inside me,  _Daddy._ “ Throwing the last word in for good measure.   
  
   The growl that emitted from his chest sounded like it came straight from his soul, and he lunged at me from across the sheets. His long arm curled itself around my back and with a snap, my bra came open and he ripped it off my chest, my nipples instantly hardening against the cool air conditioning of the apartment. I didn’t have time to shiver before his mouth was attached to my right breast and his other hand moved to massage the left one. I moaned again, grateful for his contact that I had been deprived of for the past two weeks  
  
   "Jeffrey.” I groaned, feeling him dig his hardness into the slick between my thighs, “I need you, baby.”   
  
   "There it is.“ He grinned smugly, pride beaming through his irises, "There’s my girl.”  
  
“Fuck, Jeff.”  
  
“Do you need something, little one?” he cooed sarcastically.  
  
“I hate you.” I whined.  
  
   "Oh, really? Well then I guess I’ll…“ he trailed off, moving away from me, trying to back off the bed.   
  
   "Fucking bitch, I don’t think so, mister.” I growled, wrapping my legs around his shoulders and pulling him forward. The motion made his hands slip and he landed face first into my panties, “That’s more like it.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you think you deserve my tongue laving at this pussy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And what have you done to deserve it?”  
  
“Put up with your teasin’, Mr. Morgan. I deserve a prize.”  
  
“Tsk tsk, little girl. I don’t think you’re needy enough.”  
  
“Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”  
  
“Mmmm, I like the way you say that”  
  
   "If you don’t….“ I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence as he began to pull my underwear downwards with his teeth.   
  
   Once they were off my ankles, he re-positioned himself between my legs and breathed deeply over the bare flesh in front of him, "If I don’t what, Darling?”  
I whined, a pitiful sound that ached down from my very core. Jeffrey smirked that devilish grin of him that further pulled the string holding my composure together.   
 _  
“Get it the fuck together, Kylin. Don’t you let him make you beg.’_ _  
_  
His hot breath ghosted over my skin beneath his mouth with another deep hum, his tongue gently darting out to graze over the outside of my lips, spreading them just barely. Jeff could visibly see my core contract as my walls clenched around nothingness, physically begging for contact of any kind. Another smirk appeared over his face as he looked down at it with a chuckle, before peering back up to me knowingly.  
  
   I whined again but bit my lip, squirming as I tried to buck my hips upward. He held me down still, his arms wrapped under neath my thighs to hold them open. He licked the front of his top teeth hungrily, lust blown pupils boring into me and furthering my torture.   
 _  
'Don’t you fucking do it.’_ I had to keep telling myself.  
  
   An idea came to mind and I executed it before I had time to really think. I swiftly brought my thighs back around his shoulders, gripping him tightly about the neck. His hold on my legs had loosened due to my unexpectedness, and I seized the opportunity to roll us both over and rise to my knees in one fluid motion. I was now, to Jeff’s very obvious surprise, holding  _his_  body down to the bed with my pussy directly in his face. I reached back, my long hair tickling his stomach, and gripped his cock firmly in my hand before he even registered what had happened.   
  
"What in the fuh-”  
  
“Eat it,  _now._ ” I commanded, squeezing at his root.  
  
   "Fucking bitch-“ Jeffrey growled, and although I couldn’t see his face I smirked at the idea that he was rolling his eyes between my legs before diving his tongue deep inside my folds to drink up the wetness like it was the blood of Christ at Easter Mass.   
  
  "Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhsssssss” I wailed as tears pricked my eyes at the sudden relief that flowed through me. I eagerly began to rock my hips back and forth, the vibrations of Jeffrey’s grunts and groans wrecking my very soul. I gasped, and moaned, and screamed, and cried as his tongue assaulted my clit before dipping and suckling at my entrance. The familiar tightening sensation coiled around my center as the course hairs of Jeffrey’s face scratched and scraped against my flesh. His face was soaked with my juices but he never came up for air, instead furrowing his brows as he felt me begin to quiver above him and picking up his pace, his attack brutal and feral as he twisted his tongue against my folds.   
  
   I leaned back again and twisted myself, almost uncomfortably, around to be face to face with his cock. Opening my mouth as wide as I could, I sunk my throat down over his length, earning me nothing short of what could be described as a  _scream_  from Jeffrey against my cunt, followed by his hips bucking upwards to thrust further down my neck twice before I gagged and and tried to pull away. His dick followed my mouth though, and I had to actually push his hips down to pop my lips from his shaft. I chose the opportune time, as well, because as soon as he left my mouth my entire face was coated as nut spurted from his cock. In his reaction he released a feral roar as he dove his tongue as deep as it could possibly dig, his whole mouth enveloping me with hot breath and suction, triggering my own meltdown that made me cry out and shake, my walls clenching down on his tongue trying to hold him in place there forever. The release took over my being, disallowing me to do anything but pant and quiver and whimper. The relaxation slowly turned to over sensitivity and I wretched myself from him and landed face first into the sheets, butt in the air as I wiped of the mess from my face in the process.   
  
   My ass was directly in his line of sight where he lay beside me panting, and he couldn’t help himself as he raised up and rolled to his side, delivering another violent  _THWACK_  to my ass that he used to hoist himself into the sitting position.   
My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I felt like I was dying in a blissful day dream that was way too short lived.   
  
   He stood from the bed in front of my head, hand tangling itself in the mess that had became of my hair, and jerked my face up to be eye-level with his softened dick.   
  
“Look what you did.”   
  
   I smirked up at him triumphantly, licking my lips as I shifted my eyes downwards towards his member “You’re the one who couldn’t handle a little head.”  
  
   I stuck my tongue out and grazed the spent head that still had fluid dribbling out of it. Jeffrey’s fingers tightened against my skull, making me open my mouth in a gasp that he took full advantage of. His free hand came to grip the base of his cock as he shoved it past my lips. 

  
“Suck it. Get it hard again. I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
   I moaned, eyes rolling up to meet his as I hummed around his flesh and slurped him into my mouth, feeling him growing harder and harder by the second. He pumped into my throat quickly, grunting at my body’s willingness to take him.   
  
   "That’s it, baby girl. Fuck, yes. So good.“ he praised in a rasp, his hand around his root moving into my hair to form a pony tail to pull it away from my face, "Best fucking mouth I’ve ever had.”  
  
   Another moan ripped through me, a new coat of wetness slicking my cunt and dripping down onto the sheets as my body shivered with need. I reveled in the feeling of his thickness plunging into my mouth, his pants and grunts above me making my pupils dilate and body tingle.   
  
   He pulled my head away from his cock with a loud pop, one hand gripping the base again as he stroked himself gently before untangling the other from my hair, “Turn around, beautiful, hands and knees.”  
  
   I obeyed silently, body pretty much taken control of itself while my mind was hazy with lust and orgasmic bliss. I let out a surprised squeak when I suddenly felt two of his long, thick digits enter my pussy and his thumb press firmly against my asshole. Before I even had time to react, his other hand came down across my ass one final time, and my second orgasm wrecked through my system so unexpectedly I couldn’t even make a noise if I’d tried. My arms buckled and I face planted into the sheets, mouth gaping in a silent scream. I had no time to recover before Jeffrey was behind me, the blunt head of his cock pushing past my quivering entrance as my body tried to suck him in further.  
  
“If that’s not the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”   
  
   "Fuuuuuuhhhhhhkkkkk" I was finally able to get out, my voice broken as pleasure-induced tears streamed down my face.   
  
   "Awh, look at my baby girl. Crying for daddy’s cock, are you?“ He smirked, voice sweet but sarcastic.  
  
   Tired of his games and torture, I mustered up the energy some how to lift myself up to my elbows and arch my back before slamming my hips backwards and impaling myself on his dick.  
  
   "You fucking dirty little bi-” He started but was cut off by me moving forward and slamming back again.   
  
“Filthy fucking-”  
 _  
SLAM_ _  
_  
“That how you wanna do this, huh?”  
 _  
SLAM_ _  
_  
“Oh yeah, you wanna take it?”  
 _  
SLAM_ _  
_  
“I’ll make you take it, little girl.”  
 _  
SLAM_ _  
_  
"Okay, enough of that.“ He growled, finger tips gripping my hips with bruising strength. He pulled me back roughly and rolled his hips, digging the head of his cock into the opening of my cervix , causing me to cry out again in both pleasure and pain.  
  
"Yeah, you like that, baby girl?” he rasped, to which I whined in response.   
  
“Huh? Do you?” He panted, pulling out and plunging back in deeply.  
  
   "yeh-yeh-yeeeasss,  _daddy_ “ I cried, my hips instinctively moving in time with his thrusts  
  
"That’s my good girl.”   
  
   He began a barrage of hearty thrusts that I kept up with willingly, my hands clutching the sheets for leverage as we rocked back and forth against each other as fast as we could. Need and desire took us both over and we both became blubbering, moaning, wet messes as my slickness coated him as he moved himself in and out of me. Within a matter of minutes I felt the familiar heat spreading through my core as he throbbed inside me, preparing for release.  
  
   "You take it so good, baby. I’m gonna come. I need you to come first.“ He panted, slowing his thrusts as he tried to hang on.   
  
   "Nnnnnng, Jeff, I can’t….” I could feel the orgasm trying its best to push forward, but it couldn’t reach the surface no matter how hard I tried to will it.   
  
   "Yes you can, baby doll. Come for me.“ Jeff soothed, leaning down over my back to snake arms around me and pull me upward to where my back was against his chest. His lips and scuff brushed my skin as he peppered my  neck with kisses and nibbles, teeth grazing and marking what was his. One palm moved to my breast to pull and tease at the nipple as the other one slithered down between my thighs to push against my clit. Within two swirls of his fingertip around the sensitive nub my mind exploded as stars shot across my vision. The dark coil inside me burst once again and I gushed against him as he pushed me back down on to the bed, hands moving to pin me down to the mattress as his thighs straddled me and he jack hammered himself into my heat, chasing his own release with several quick thrusts before ripping himself out of me and spraying all over my body, thick ropes reaching across my ass and back all the way up to my shoulders with it’s intensity. The guttural sound that emanated from his vocal chords shook me through and finalized both of our releases.   
  
   His body instantly collapsed beside me on the sweat-and-whatever-else-soaked sheets.   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
“Mhmmm,” I hummed contently, eyes still closed, “promise completed.”  
  
   "Yes fuckin’ 'mam!“ he breathed with a chuckle, peaking one eye open to look at my disheveled state at the same time I did the same. 

 

* * *

  
  
  After cleaning up and taking a small nap, Jeffrey and I lounged around Norman’s penthouse for the rest of the evening, ordering pizza and finding something to watch on TV. It was nice and relaxing, being able to sprawl out across the couch with my feet in his lap, him smiling at me with that cheeky grin of his as he tickled my toes. We eventually dug around and found norman’s stash, Jeffrey rolling a joint and us sharing it on the patio balcony, gazing down at the busy streets of New York.   
  
  "You nervous about the meeting tomorrow?” Jeffrey asked as he lit a cigarette between his lips and passing the pack to me.   
  
   "Hmmm, I’m not sure.“ I said, taking one out and lighting it, "I guess I am. I’ve never done anything like this before, but you being here is helping me chill out.”

[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](https://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k1zB0PSJ)

“Good, I’m glad. S'kinda my goal.”  
  
    I smiled at him, leaning over the railing as my eyes drifted among the lights as I took an inhale off the cigarette between my fingers.   
  
“Watcha thinkin’ bout, princess.”   
  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just at peace for a moment, ya know?”  
  
   "Hmm, I think I do.“ He moved behind me, chest against my back and hands on either side of mine against the railing. I savored the feeling of having him around me as he nuzzled his nose into my hair and kissed my shoulder. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as I took another drag of cancer.  
  
   "It’s crazy to think my life was nothing like this a year ago.” I sighed contently, enjoying the rapture, “Thank you, Jeffrey.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
   "Supporting me…pushing me… _being there_  for me….putting up with me.“ I snorted at the last part.   
  
   Jeffrey snorted too, kissing the crown of my head before bringing his cigarette to his lips, "Anytime, Sweetheart." 

 

* * *

  
  
   The next morning came too soon, my body tired and sore and  _worn out_  from the previous days excitement. I groaned in protest when my alarm went off, throwing my arm over Jeffrey’s back as I snuggled into his side as he quieted my phone for me.  
  
   "Come on, babe, nope, gotta get up.” he gruffed, voice thick and raspy from sleep.   
  
“Fuck you. Make me coffee.” I grunted.  
  
“Too early in the morning to deal with your sass, little one.”   
  
   "Too early in the morning to be alive,  _old man_ “ I shot back, pulling myself away from his warmth to drag myself into the connected bathroom and start the shower, ” _You better bring me fucking coffee!“_ _  
_  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you, you fuckin’ brat.” I heard him shout through the door.

 

* * *

 

  
   Of course he had my coffee made exactly the way I liked it on the nightstand when I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, my clothes laid out that I had told him I wanted to wear, and a joint rolled and ready to be lit. I smiled at my man sweetly as I watched him pull a white t-shirt over his shoulders and down around his torso. He had already put on my favorite black jeans of his and I couldn’t help but lick my lips at how lucky I had gotten to find such a wonderful human being.   
  
   "You’re too sweet to me, Mr. J.“ I blushed as I dropped the towel from under my arms and picked up my coffee mug, him turning to burn his eyes over my flesh as I took a sip of the warm caffeinated liquid.

[Originally posted by jdmfanfiction](https://tmblr.co/Zewrje2MG9oN1)

   He chuckled, licking his teeth again as he drug his lids upward across my body to reach my face, "You’re the one who looks like candy, darlin’.”  
  
   I sat the coffee cup back down and picked up the joint, tossing it to him with the lighter as I began to dress. He lit it as he watched me pull my underwear and bra on, passing it to me as I sauntered over to stand between his legs where he sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my thighs to cup my ass cheeks with his hands, drawing me closer to him as he nuzzled his nose in between my cleavage and jokingly making the motor boat noise.   
  
“You’re a dork.” I choked, my laughter causing the smoke to irritate my lungs  
  
   "Am not.“ he protested, squeezing my ass cheeks before giving the tender skin a playful smack, earning him a yelp of discomfort from me.   
  
   "Sorry,” he chuckled, massaging the skin tenderly, receiving a hum from me in response. 

 

* * *

 

  
   I was sitting in a large conference room waiting on the production team of the music video, as well as Cardi, the artist, sipping on the coffee the assistant had brought me when my phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.   
’ _I know you’re in NYC, it was so great to see you again, Kylin. I hope your meeting goes well.’_  
  
   I hissed as I read the message, instantly knowing where it came from  _'how did he get this number? how does he know where I am? The pictures, dumb ass, the fucking pictures from the airport. Fucking hell. When will this end?’_  
  
   I was distracted from my thoughts as the door swung open and several men in dress shirts entered followed by the artist herself. I stood up, smoothing my shirt out nervously as the group approached with smiles.  
  
   "Kylin! Thank you for coming! I’m Perf, the director, and these are my assistants, and of course, this is Ms. Cardi.“ The first man greeted, bright smile contrasting greatly against his chocolate skin 

   "Ayeeee! Oh my god it is  _so_ great to meet you, girl!” Cardi beamed, pushing past the group of men to engulf me in an unexpected hug  
  
   "Oh! Uh, It’s great to meet you too, 'mam!“ I replied, wrapping my arms gingerly around her nervously.  
  
   "None of that 'mam’ bull shit, ya hear me?! We all hoes here! Ha!” She laughed, sticking her tongue out, making us all laugh and my nerves ease. 

[Originally posted by vickydrogaax](https://tmblr.co/Zf6Cvg2CPuAEK)

  
   We all took a chair around the conference table, Cardi sitting directly beside me and grasping my hands in my lap fondly. I smiled at her and she squealed, obviously excited for this meeting.   
  
   "So we have a concept for the video, and we think your talent will fit perfectly into it.“ He started, pulling out a few concept sketches.  
  
   I peered down at them as he slid them over to me and Cardi, her long nails pulling them closer to us as Perf pulled out his phone and let me listen to the song.   
  
 _Said, "Lil bitch, you can’t fuck with me if you wanted to”  
These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes  
Hit the store, I can get 'em both, I don’t wanna choose  
And I’m quick, cut a nigga off, so don’t get comfortable, look  
I don’t dance now, I make money moves  
Say I don’t gotta dance, I make money moves  
If I see you and I don’t speak, that means I don’t fuck with you  
I’m a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves_  
  
   The song continued, my head nodding to the sound of the beat as my head whirled with ideas and inspiration. I looked to Cardi, who had a huge smile across her face as she watched my reaction.   
  
   The music ended and she looked at me with a squeal, “So?! It’s fucking poppin’, right?”  
  
   "I’m excited for sure. Is there any choreography that I need to learn before hand or is it just basically all gonna be freestyle?“ I asked, looking to Perf.   
  
   "You have free reign, basically, it’s all gonna be in slow motion, so we don’t have anything specific that we need you to do, just be sexy.”  
  
   "Which can’t be hard for you to do.“ Cardi cut in, bright smile still prevalent as she saw the blush creep over my face, "Oh don’t start that shit with me, gurrrrl, I seen who you’re fuckin’. That nigga too foine”   
  
   My eyes almost popped out my skull at her words, face burning impossibly hotter. “Uh- Ha. I’ll be sure to let him know, ha ha.”  
  
   "We should do dinner this week! Get to know each otha better, and you gotta introduce me to him!“ She practically begged, pulling my hands into her lap again as she squeezed them, “And then of course the wrap party!”  
 _  
'How is this my fucking life.’_ _  
_ _  
”_ Um, sure. I’m sure that can be arranged. Um, here, uh, if you put your number in my phone I can let you know when?“ I pulled my phone out of my bag and handed it to her once I unlocked it and opened the contact add. She input her information and then pushed the selfie button for a picture, focusing us both in the shot. We made funny faces at each other and then she added it to her contact, sending herself a text from my phone.   
  
   The meeting finished up quickly after that, them giving met he schedule of when they would need me on set and where to go and all of that, it would be a quick 3 days of getting a few shots for me and then I would be on my way back to Vancouver by the end of the week. 

 

* * *

 

   The idea of Anthony knowing where I was bugged the hell out of me all the way back to Norman’s apartment. My paranoia further increased when I could help but feel like someone was watching me as I exited the car and made my way up to the door. I rushed inside, slamming the wood behind me and instantly locking the dead bolts as fast as I could.

   “You okay, doll?” Jeffrey asked, walking towards the entrance when he heard me come in. 

   “He knows I’m here.” I whispered, turning around slowly and pressing my back against the door, “Feels like someone’s followed me.”

His eyes instantly darkened as his brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

   I sighed as I stepped away and walked towards him, pulling my phone out and opening the text message to show him. He read over it and his knuckles whitened around the device, threatening to crack the screen under his strength.

   “I’m going to deal with this. Soon.” He growled, arms folding protectively around my shoulders as he pulled me to his chest, “He’s not getting to you again, baby girl. Trust me.” 

   I nodded as I leaned into him, fighting the scared tears that attempted to work their way over my eyelids. My arms circled around his waist, squeezing the comfort he brought into me the best I could.

   He lead me into the kitchen where he lifted me onto one of the bar stools, leaving me there to pull open one of the drawers and extract a freshly rolled joint. He placed it in front of me on the bar counter with a lighter, which I quickly grabbed and held to my lips. With a wink from him I flicked the lighter as he turned back around to pull a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet with two glasses. 

   I passed the spliff to him as he moved my drink in front of me, replacing one for the other in my hand. I swallowed the amber liquid quickly, fighting the burn of the strong liquor as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as he chuckled.

“I love you, Ky.”

I smiled at him, “I love you too, handsome. Thank you for keeping me safe.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart.”

 

 

* * *

 

   Jeffrey ordered me security personnel for the rest of the week to escort me back and forth from rehearsal while I shot the few parts that were needed. Cardi herself had excellent security and once Jeffrey had explained to her the gist of the situation over dinner, she even made sure to order her own body guards to keep an eye on me too while we were around each other. Dinner with her was hilarious, she kept Jeff rolling the entire time with her bluntness and jokes, and we received several dirty looks from big wigs in Armani suits over our whoops and hollers. 

   Filming went fantastic, the director, Perf, loving everything that I was doing with the parts asked of me. Me flipping up side down and spinning around on a gold pole that apparently would appear to be on fire once editing was done, and of course the basic ‘sitting around a table with a guy with a lot of money’ shot. Cardi and the rest of the crew members constantly kept everything entertaining, though, and I felt like it was basically the same atmosphere as on set with my brothers. 

   We were at a loud New York nightclub for the wrap party taking up the whole VIP section with the group of people that followed Cardi around, having drink sand having fun for her last night in the city before she few out the next day. I wasn’t scheduled to return to Vancouver until 2 days later, in time to be back to work on Monday.

   “Come with me to the bathroom, girl, I don’t know if I can’ make it on my own!” Cardi hollered over the loud music, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her. I gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek before following her in the direction of the lady’s room. A body guard went to follow us but Cardi waved them off, saying that the bathroom was close and we needed a ‘girl moment.’

   When we reached the private bathroom she immediately pulled me into the stall with her, shushing me when i made a surprised squeak

   “Shhhh, girl, do you do coke?” she asked, digging through her bag and finding a small blue baggie.

“Uh, I mean, I used to, I haven’t in a while, though.”

“You want some?” She held her long acrylic powder filled pinky nail towards me.

   “Um, no, not right now. I’ve never done it around Jeff and I really have never even talked to him about it. I wouldn’t be able to hide it from him.”

   “No problem, girl, I gotchu.” She raised her finger to her own nose with a deep snort, inhaling the drug with ease.  “Here, take this, talk to him about it when you get home tonight. Maybe he’ll do it with you and ya’ll can have some nasty fun.” She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to shake my head and laugh as I took the baggie from her.

   “Girl, I’ll definitely let you know how this goes.” I shoved the plastic bag in a zipper compartment of my purse for safe keeping. 

   We washed our hands and were making our way back to the table when I felt firm fingers grip my bicep tightly. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the familiar feeling of slime coated my entire body. I was jerked backward, pulling my hand out of Cardi’s that I had been holding.

   “What the fuh- Who the fuck are you?” She demanded, flinging herself around and grabbing my hand again before I had a chance to even look up at my attacker, even though I already knew who it was. 

   Anthony didn’t let go either, though, and for a moment they played a small tug of war with me as I attempted to pull away from his grasp, “Let me the fuck go, Anthony!” 

   “KENDRICK!” Cardi screamed, still not letting go of my wrist as she alerted the security guard. 

   The scene didn’t last long, or at least it didn’t feel like it did, because before I knew what happened 2 very large men ripped Cardi and I away from Anthony and thrown into Jeffrey’s arms. He caught the both of us, arms around our waists as he pulled us away from the commotion

   “What the fuck! Drag is ass, Ken! Now!” Cardi screeched, tears pricking her eyes in anger as Jeffrey held her back from charging forward.

   “They’ve got em, girl, come on,” Jeffrey pulled her back into the circle of safety that had crowded around us to escort us out the building quickly. I didn’t turn around to see what the two men had done with Anthony.

   “Was that the reason you needed security?” Cardi asked, catching her breath as we stood outside and waited for the valet to bring our cars around. I was clinging to Jeff, fighting back tears as my heart thudded in my chest. Jeffrey’s arms were curled around me protectively, and I felt his head nod against where he had it rested on the top of mine. 

   She nodded her own head in understanding, pursing her lips in discontent, as she rubbed my arm up and down, “Well, he’s gonna get his shit dragged around The Bronx for a little bit in the trunk, then Kendrick and Callem will make sure he knows not to fuck with any of my friends.” 

I smiled as I sniffled, side of my face pressed against Jeff’s chest, “Thanks, girl.” 

“I gotchu.”

   Something deep down in my gut told met hat this wasn’t the last I’d see of Anthony, though.

 

* * *

 

   “Are you okay?” Jeffrey asked as we sat in the back of the SUV on the way back to Norman’s apartment.

   “Not really. Just kinda wanna forget.” I replied honestly, pushing myself closer  into Jeffrey’s side.

   “I’ll get a nice bath drawn when we get back, pour some wine, get you out of those uncomfortable shoes and that makeup off your face.”

“Sounds like heaven, Thank you, Jeffrey.” I cooed, loving that idea.

“Anytime, Sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

[Originally posted by w-x-rrior](https://tmblr.co/ZeOQZo26SGFxp)

   “So, Cardi gave me some…party favors…” I began, shifting through my purse as Jeff ran the bathwater into the over-sized Jacuzzi tub. 

“Oh yeah?” He quirked an eyebrow, “What kind of ‘party favors’?”

“Um, the nose candy kind?” I answered, revealing the small baggie in my hand.

   Both of Jeffrey’s eyebrows shot up as he raised himself to his full height from where he had been bent down by the water, “Oh yeah? I haven’t partied like that in years.”

   “Me either.” I chuckled, flicking the bag a couple of times to settle the contents at the bottom, “It’s not a lot, but should be enough for a little…” I trailed off realizing how close Jeff was standing to me, his arms boxing me in against the counter as I looked up into his chocolate eyes.

   “Fun?” He finished my sentence for me, hunger taking over his already dark irises.

   “Yeah….fun.” I breathed before he lowered his mouth to mine to tug on my bottom lip.

“Well, than, sugar, let’s have some fun…”


	19. Sounds Like A Plan, Baby Doll

   "I FEEL NO SHAME, I’M PROUD OF WHERE I CAME FROM, I WAS BORN & RAISED IN THE BOOOONDOCKSSSSSSS" I sang loudly, dancing around Jensen’s trailer as I cleaned it up for him, ignoring the sound of the door opening as I continued to prance around

   "-And here we have you’re lovely girlfriend, Jeff, putting on a show for us in Jensen’s trailer,“ Misha laughed, holding his iPad up over his face as he walked into the small living room area.   
  
   "WHAT? Dmitri!” I screeched, snatching the tablet away from him as fast as I could and turning it around to face the screen.

Sure enough, there was Jeff, laughing his fucking ass off.

[Originally posted by puhhleaseyouknowmysteez](https://tmblr.co/ZrD39y2O_JT_P)

   "Shut your fucking mouth, Morgan. You too, Collins,“ I snapped, eyes darting from the man laughing on the screen to the mean laughing on the couch, "Fuck you both.”  
  
   Misha raised a finger to say something, but thought better of it with the scowl I shot him and kept his mouth closed.  
  
“Never took you for a country girl, darlin’.”  
  
“I’m from Texas, Jeffrey.”  
  
“Touche.”  
  
“What are you doing talking to Misha, anyway?”  
  
   "Well, I tried to call my  _girlfriend_  about 10 fuckin’ times, but it seems like someone didn’t want to answer their phone.“   
  
   I quirked an eyebrow and walked over to where my phone sat on the counter. Sure enough, I had 9 missed phone calls and 5 unread texts.   
  
"Sorry, babe. Got distracted with cleaning Jensen’s nasty ass trailer.”   
  
“Why are you cleaning his shit? He’s a grown man with a wife.”  
  
   "I was bored, and I already cleaned Misha’s, speaking of which,“ I turned to Misha and glared at him, "Does Vicki know you stole her vibrator?”   
  
   Misha quirked that infamous left eyebrow, but couldn’t avoid his face pinkening slightly, “Yes, she does. Do you need to borrow it?”

[Originally posted by plotbunnyempress](https://tmblr.co/ZGud4m29mdYj6)

   I scoffed, looking back to the screen where Jeffrey’s face had both his eyebrows raised in question.  
  
“I hate the two of you, so fucking much.”   
  
“We love you too” they both replied in unison.

 

* * *

 

  
“Hey there, beautiful.” Corey beamed from his end of the phone.  
  
“Hello yourself, handsome.” I smiled, replying back.   
  
“You ready for Vegas?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be, ha. Are you picking me up from the airport?”  
  
“Yes ‘mam I am. Meeting you over by the baggage claim.”   
  
“Good, I’m not tryna get lost and have to search everywhere for you.”  
  
“Are you excited?”  
  
   "Of course, this is gonna be awesome. Never thought I’d be in a music video for one of my favorite bands.“  
  
"You’re makin’ me blush.”   
  
“Whatever, rock star.”  
  
“Well, you are!”  
  
   I rolled my eyes as I packed my bag, making sure I had everything that I thought I would need. I was heading out that afternoon to shoot the new Slipknot video for Vermilion and would be gone another week. Jeffrey had given me the side eye when I told him the schedule over Skype, still not feeling 100% comfortable with me being around Corey knowing his interest in me, but I had assured him that I could handle myself with him, which I could. Although I wish Jeff was able to be with me like he was in New York, he had his schedule and there was no room for negotiation in it. I missed him like crazy, and it had been almost 2 weeks since I had seen him now. We talked everyday but the distance and working had made us both irritable, and the last conversation I had had with him was us snapping at each other.  
  
   "Whatever.“ I repeated into the phone, coming back from my thoughts and into the conversation I was having with the blonde singer at the same time my phone beeped, signaling I had another call coming in. Looking down at the screen, Jeffrey’s face popped up  _'Think of the Devil’_ _  
_  
"Hey, Cor, um, I gotta go. Jeff’s calling.”  
  
“No problem, tell the lucky guy I said hello.”   
  
“Will do. Talk to you later” I replied before switching calls.  
  
“What’re you doing?” Came his familiar greeting the moment I said 'Hello’  
  
   "Packing" I replied, sorting through my makeup bag and checking that everything was there.   
  
“Mmmm. Don’t go marrying that boy while you’re in Vegas, now, ya hear?”  
  
I rolled my eyes. ’ _We’re going there already?’_ “Don’t start, Jeff”  
  
“I’m not starting anything, sweet pea. Just teasing.”   
  
“You’re so fucking jealous, dude.”  
  
   "Like you said, I have no reason to be jealous though, right?“ He rasped, tone lower. I could almost hear his eyebrow quirking.  
  
"No, you don’t.”  
  
“And why is that, honey bunch?”  
  
I rolled my eyes again, “Because I’m yours?” I said it like it was obvious.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
I rolled my eyes again.  
  
“Stop rolling those eyes at me girl, they’re gonna get stuck back there one day.”  
  
“You sound like my father.”  
  
   "Not quite, even though I do like it when you call me Daddy.“ He drawled, raspy chuckle slithering through the phone line.  
  
   "Well,  _Daddy,_ I’ll roll my eyes at you if I want. What are you gonna do about it from all the way across the country?”  
  
“Brat, I will get on a plane right now and fly over there and whoop that ass.”  
  
“By the time you get here I’ll already be in Vegas. With Corey.”   
  
“Yup, your'e gonna get it.” He growled.  
  
“Oh honey, I can get it  _whenever_  I want.”  
  
Another growl. I was getting to him.  _Always so much fun._

[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](https://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi1-vOrYF)

“He…he…he.” I giggled devilishly.

“When am I even gonna get to see you again?”  
  
   "Ummm, well, I’ll be back here in a week, we’ve got the scoring to do still for Gish and then I should have a couple weeks free time. Don’t you have a con in Houston soon?“  
  
"Yeah.”  
  
   "Well, I’ve been meaning to go see the family, maybe I can fly out to Dallas and then Drive down there to see you?“  
  
"That could work” I could tell he was smiling now.   
  
“Good.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
   When I arrived in Vegas late that night I was greeted with multiple reporters lined up at the gate waiting for me.   
  
“Kylin, Kylin! Where’s Jeffrey? What are you doing here in Vegas?”  
  
   I smiled and waved but didn’t say anything, worming past them to the baggage claim to look for Corey.  
  
   When I found him, he himself was being bugged by 2 women with cameras and notepads, them asking questions about what he was doing here, how things had been, et cetera.

[Originally posted by be-prepared-for-hell](https://tmblr.co/Zr-2mm26tPSSn)

   "I’m here waiting to pick up a friend. Oh, there she is!“ He instantly through his arm over my shoulders as I approached, pulling me into a tight hug. Naturally, a picture was taken that same moment.  
  
   "Here we go,” I muttered, rolling my eyes for a second before throwing on a fake smile.  
  
   "What are you two doing in Vegas together, Kylin? Does Jeffrey know you’re here?“  
  
   My mouth dropped open as I choked out a disbelieving laugh at her and raised my eyebrows, "Good try, Red. Good Try. Corey is a friend of mine and I’m helping him out with a project he’s working on here. And to answer your second question, if Jeff didn’t already know where I was, then he sure would know here shortly, correct?”   
  
   The red headed woman stuttered for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. We didn’t give her a chance to figure out what to say next, though, because with perfect timing my suitcase came circling around the belt and Corey grabbed it before hurriedly leading me towards the exit.   
  
   "I guarantee you I’m about to get a phone call in three…two…one.“ I said once we were in the car and had driven down the highway a little bit.  
  
My phone vibrated on cue, displaying Jeffrey’s face.  
  
"Hello, Darling.”   
  
“Well hello to you too,  _Dear_ ”  
_  
"_ As you probably already know I have landed and have been successfully captured by Mr. Taylor.“  
  
"Oh he’s  _Mr. Taylor_  now, is he?”  
  
   "Dude, are you on your period or something?“ I snapped, not wanting to deal with this right now.  
  
"Woman.” He growled warningly.  
  
“Well,?” I challenged.  
  
“I’m going to hang up the phone now. Call me when you have a moment  _alone._ ”  
  
“You’re a fucking brat, Jeffrey.”   
  
   "Only when  _you’re one_ , Sweetheart.“ and with that he hung up the phone.   
I turned the screen off and shook my head at it, Corey looking over to me from the driver’s seat.  
  
"Everything okay?”   
  
I sighed, “Yeah, Jeffrey just being Jeffrey.”  
  
“Thing’s good between ya’ll?”  
  
   "Oh yeah, things are great, he just gets bitchy when it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.“  
  
"Completely understandable. Long distance is defiantly hard.”   
  
   "Yeah, that’s for sure. Not too much longer 'till I see him though and can work all that grumpiness out of him.“ I laughed, shaking my head again.  
  
"L-M-A-O” He replied, laughing.

* * *

 

  
   I was flipping and contorting myself around the pole, flinging myself upside down and holding onto poses as the camera man whirled around me, catching the shots he needed as I made my way around the metal to the time of the song. The director had been thrilled that I needed very little direction and was so well skilled in the art of pole dancing. Corey moved to his place in the shot, moving to pull me off the pole and into his arms as the 'scene’ called for. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I held myself out, letting myself fall into him so he could catch me. I suddenly felt a bout of nervousness sweep over me as he set me down on my feet and spun me around to the time of the beat, he dipped me down and lowered his face to mine. 

[Originally posted by jose-glamrock](https://tmblr.co/Zb261n1ZxzOC-)

_You’re just fucking acting, Kylin. Get it together._ _  
_  
   Our lips met as he swung me back up upright, him twirling us around in a dance with our mouths pressed together. Per script, my eyes stayed blank and expressionless, but my heart was hammering in my chest. Corey’s fingers gripped my waist through the flowy dress I was wearing, pinching the fabric between his fingers. I don’t know if he meant to or not, or if he even really did, but I could swear I felt the vibration of his lips against mine that muffled a groan into his mouth. When he finally pulled away and opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated and he dug his fingers into my hip again, before spinning me away from him so I could climb back up the pole.   
  
   The director called cut and the volume lowered at the same time that I did, just in time to see someone I least expected plop themselves into the chair beside where the director sat.   
  
   "What the fuck are you doing here?“ I asked, shaking my head as I walked towards him. Corey instantly followed and clapped him on the back in greeting nervously.

[Originally posted by we-love-flandus](https://tmblr.co/Z-GBet2PqbL3D)

   "Playin’ spy.” He answered honestly, ignoring Corey as he wiggled sideways in the chair and stretched his legs over the arm as he leaned his head back and stuffed his mouth with a handful of popcorn from Craft Services, “You tell your boyfrien’ about that little scene there, Ky?”   
  
   My eyes narrowed at him as I swallowed thickly, looking from him to Corey before replying “It’s not like he tells me when Negan has scenes with his wives, so I didn’t think it was important.”   
  
   "He also hasn’t been on a  _date_  with any of those women either, now has he?“He retorted sarcastically, finally moving his attention to Corey, "How’s it going, man?”  
  
   I sighed as Corey gulped and nodded his head at Norman “Going good, man. Nice to see you.”   
  
   Norman’s eyes went back to me from him as he dug his phone out of his pocket, “Mmmmhmmm.”  
  
   "Is this my fucking life?“ I mumbled, before spinning on my heals and wandering off to find something to eat, anything to get away from the awkwardness.  
     
   But of course the awkwardness was unrelenting, because as soon as I made it back to the craft services table, my phone rang.  
_  
Here we fucking go_.  
  
"Hey honey,” I answered innocently, playing it cool.  
  
“Really, Kylin? Fucking really?” he, on the other hand, was not very cool at all.  
  
   "I see you’ve spoken to your agent.“ I said, narrowing my eyes in the direction of Norman, who was still sitting in the chair I left him in, speaking with Corey.   
  
"You’re God damned right I did, what the fuck? You couldn’t even tell me?”  
  
   "Tell  _me_ ,  _Jeffrey,_  when’s the last time Negan kissed one of his wives?“ I snapped back, irritation growing.  
  
"It’s not the same.” he growled  
  
   " _How_ in the  _Hell_  is it not the same, Morgan?“ I growled right back, teeth clenched together.   
  
   "Well, I don’t know, Kylin, let me go grab Elyse, or Chloe, take them out to dinner and show them a good time before the next scene, huh?”   
  
   "What? Really, Jeffrey? I don’t understand why you’re acting like you don’t trust me.“  
  
"I trust you, Kylin. It’s  _him_  I don’t trust.”  
  
   I rolled my eyes and cocked my head with a sigh, the need for a cigarette growing rapidly with the frustration. I walked back over to where my purse was by Norman, flipping him off while digging for my smokes. He laughed, which made Jeffrey laugh in my ear.  
  
“You’re gonna give him shit, aren’t you?” Jeff rasped as I began walking away  
  
   "Oh living Hell, darling. Living Hell.“ I giggled menacingly, opening the door and stepping outside.   
  
   "You really wanna know why I sent him?” Jeffrey asked, voice kinder and sincere,  
  
“Hmmmm?” I asked, pressing a cigarette to my lips and lighting it.  
  
“After what happened in New York, baby doll, I ain’t takin’ no risks.”  
  
   My lungs tightened from his words, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end as I leaned against the side of the building. It almost felt as if someone was watching me, but I chocked it up to Jeffrey’s reminder and my general nervousness. I shook my head of the feeling and took a drag of my cigarette, sighing loudly on exhale.  
  
“I miss you,” I said mournfully, not wanting to argue with him anymore.  
  
“I miss you too, baby girl, so fucking much it hurts.”   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want you to…react that way.”  
  
“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”  
  
   "Wow, Jeff. Fucking wow. I’m trying to apologize and you say that shit? You know what? Fuck this.“ I seethed, sliding the disconnect button with a grunt, not believing that he actually had said that to me.  
  
"Fucking asshole,” I muttered, taking another drag.   
  
   The feeling someone was near attached itself to me again, but when I looked around I saw no one. There was a noise, like the sound of a door closing near by and I squinted my eyes in the direction of the sound but was instantly distracted as the door beside me opened suddenly as Corey and Norman walked out.  
  
   "Jesus Christ you two scared the shit out of me.“ I gasped, jerking back at the sudden motion.  
  
   "Sorry, princess.” Corey apologized, smile quirking on his face. Norman glared at him.   
  
   "You okay?“ Norman grunted, moving in between Corey and I and leaning into my personal space, "Ya’ll okay?”  
  
   I looked up at him and nodded silently before tearing my eyes away and looking back into the parking lot, dragging the cigarette to my lips to finish it before stomping it out.   
  
“Yeah, uh, we’re fine. ” I nodded again, speaking up to break the awkwardness.   
  
   "Look, uh, we’re done for the day, you two wanna go get something to eat?“ Corey asked, turning the attention back to him.  
  
"Yeah man, I could eat.” Norman answered, looking to me for my approval.  
  
   "Sounds good.“ I replied as we Corey opened the door for us, chancing one last look over my shoulder before stepping back into the building.

 

* * *

  
  
   Dinner went by sullenly, my mind dancing away from the conversation that the two men were having to other thoughts, like why I was still feeling put off. Norman of course noticed, leaning into my side in the booth we were at and whispering in my ear, "You okay?”  
  
   "Yeah, I’ll talk to you about it later, don’t worry for now.“ I replied, looking down to my plate of food and then to Corey’s confused stare.  
  
"Everything okay, Ky?” Corey asked, suspicious of the way Norman was acting.   
  
   "Huh? Oh yeah. Just….off, a little today, sorry.“ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the stubborn feeling in my chest as I glanced around the restaurant one last time.   
  
   The men when back to their conversation and I went back to daydreaming until Norman’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and smirked at the screen, answering it while holding a finger to his lips in my direction.   
  
   "Hey Keagen, what’s up?” he answered, smirk on his face that told me all I needed to know.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I’m in town.” his eyes shifted to me and I gave him a knowing look.  
  
   "Oh, you are? Well than, um.“ I pinched his arm with a smirk of my own, teasing him as he swatted my hand away.  
  
   "Well, I’m kinda looking after a friend right now,” his eyes shifted to me with a pleading look, and I shook my head, waving my hands at him to not to worry.  
  
   "Well, yeah, they should be okay for a little bit, where are you staying?“ he smiled at me, moving the phone to his shoulder to bring his hands together in prayer formation, mouthing “thank you”  
  
"Okay, yeah, I’ll meet you there at around 9?”  
  
“Okay, sounds good.”  
  
   Norman ended the call and returned his attention to me, eyes flicking from mine to Corey’s, “You’ll be able to get her back safe, big mouth?”  
  
   "Yeah, I got her, no worries.“ Corey replied, brows furrowing as another look of confusion crossed his face.   
  
   "I shouldn’t be back too late. I’ll meet you at your hotel later?” Norman requested, arm wrapping around me to pull me into a hug.  
  
   "Yeah, sounds good, Norm.“ I assured, dipping in to reciprocate the gesture. He threw some cash down on the table for his tab and left, leaving Corey and I alone.   
  
    "You wanna come back to my place for a little bit? I got a buddy of mine coming over who got some super dank.” Corey offered, picking up his glass of tea and finishing it off.  
  
   I thought about it for a second, unsure of if I should let myself be around him by himself. He did say his friend was going to be there though, so I agreed, “Sure, always down to smoke.”

 

* * *

 

 

[Originally posted by lasvegas](https://tmblr.co/ZssSyl2LgZxX8)

   Corey’s penthouse suit was gorgeous, it over looked the strip and I could see all the thousands of lights flickering in the distance. I gazed out the window while he fixed us drinks before plopping down on the fluffy leather couch to take the glass of wine from him. He smiled at me and sat down, flipping on the TV.   
  
“Mind if I ask you a question, Ky?”  
  
“Sure” I replied, sipping the blood-red liquid.  
  
“Is Jeff….I don’t know how to say this…”  
  
“What?” I asked, curious.  
  
“I mean, he sent Norman all the way out here to  _keep an eye on you_?”  
  
   I gulped, knowing where this was heading but not wanting to fully explain Jeffrey’s concerns for me.   
  
“It’s difficult to explain, Cor. He is the way he is because of…reasons.”  
  
“Involving me?”  
  
“Not really, honestly. He’s just…protective, is all.”  
  
   "Seems like he’s more controlling than anything. Surprised he even let you do this.“  
  
"Jeffrey doesn’t  _let_  me do anything, Corey. He’s not controlling, he’s protective.”  
  
“He sent someone to spy on you, Kylin.”  
  
“There’s more to it then that, Cor. Just let it go, okay?”  
  
“you’re my friend, Kylin, and I just want you to be happy.”  
  
   "I am happy, hun. Just don’t worry about it. Jeffrey and Norman have their reasons, okay? Just leave it at that.“  
  
   Corey looked like he was about to say something else but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He sighed, sitting his glass down on the nearby table, "That must be Tony.”  
  
   He got up and opened the door to greet his friend, I rose as well and sauntered back over to the window, slightly irritated with Corey’s alligations about Jeff. Corey lead the man into the living room, me not really paying attention as my gaze had been diverted back to the skyline’s glittering stars. It wasn’t until he spoke that I whipped my head around at the sound of his voice.  
  
“Well, Well, Well, Look at this.”

   The glass slipped from my hand and came crashing to the floor, spilling the blood-colored liquid onto the pretty white carpet as I gasped in horror at the face before me.   
  
   A gun was swiftly lifted from the back of Anthony’s pants into the air to aim directly at Corey’s temple. Corey froze, holding his hands up while questioning, “What in the fuck are you doing, dude?”  
  
Ignoring him, Anthony’s attention focused on me, “Darling, how have you been?”   
  
   I remained pressed against the window, panic rising in my gut and forcing my body to shake involuntarily. I gulped as Anthony stepped closer to me, weapon still aimed at the shorter man.   
  
“H-h-how…"I started, but trailed of as my voice broke.   
  
   "H-h- _how…”_  He mocked, face contorting in sarcasm before looking back to Corey, “She didn’t tell you about me, did she, Cor?”   
  
   "Kylin, what the fuck is going on?“ Corey asked, serious expression on his face as his eyes met mine, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.   
  
"Um, I-I…"I began again, but couldn’t, "I’m sorry, Corey.”   
  
   " _I’m sorry, Corey_ ’“ Anthony mocked again, face back distorted before he erupted in a fit of giggles, "Tell him, Kylin. Tell him who you  _really_  belong to.”   
  
   My eyes left Corey’s to look at Anthony’s face, the psychotic chuckle behind his pupils prominent as he licked his lips and danced his gaze across my frame, “Lookin’ good, puddin’, you know that? Sugar Daddy been feeding you right, huh? So what are you doing with ol’ leather face over here?”   
  
   I swallowed as I glanced back over to Corey, who still had the stoic expression on his face as he stared at me, “This is why Jeffrey’s so protective, huh?” he asked, understanding coming into his eyes as he put the pieces together.  
  
   "Oh yes, see,  _Cor,_ the only reason why I even was working for ya’ll is because I knew that you had befriended my beautiful  _fi-an-ce_  here, and, you see, she’s always too  _busy_  for me, so I figured I’d go to  _her_ “  
  
   "I’m not anything to you, Anthony, ” I spat, seeing red as I pushed myself away from my position to step in front of him. Brazenly, I grabbed the barrel of the pistol he was holding against Corey’s head and moved it in the direction of my own, “If you’re gonna shoot someone, shoot me, Anthony, I’m tired of fucking dealing with your sociopathic bullshit.”

   With the same Cheshire grin that I had picked up from him displayed across his mouth, he tilted his head, cocking the hammer on the gun and running his tongue over his teeth, “Sounds like a plan, baby doll.”

Corey screaming was the the last thing I heard before everything went black. 

[Originally posted by aurora-cimiterium](https://tmblr.co/ZDnRhg2Afwci1)

 


	20. Let's Get The Show Started, Shall We? [Finale]

Apparently, under extreme stress, adrenaline is released through your body and sometimes, just some times, poeple black out.

* * *

_*Click* The gun jammed._

_  
The look on Anthony's face was pure shock, his eyes widening further as I pulled the pistol away from his grasp and quickly turned it around and pointed it at his head._ _  
_ _  
"Kylin, I-I-I-" He began to studder, backing away from me and into Corey's firm chest where he had planted himself behind him._ _  
_ _  
"Awh, what's a matter, baby? Didn't work out the way you planned, did it?" I cooed darkly, teeth bared in a psychotic grin that poured its way onto my face like liquid. I pulled the hammer on the gun back again and heard the click of the chamber as it moved into the correct position. It wouldn't jam again. I pressed forward towards Anothny slowly, running the barrel of the pistol up the line of buttons on his dress shirt, to his neck, and up to his temple to seal the end of the gun into his flesh._ _  
_ _  
"Awhh, My poor little Anny." I tutted my tongue, placing my free hand behind my back as I looked over his whimpering form. He was actually nervous as he looked down into my dark irises, the black coals that were my pupils dialated to where there was none of the pretty green that made him fall in love with me. He just saw the monster inside, the monster that he had created._ _  
_ _  
"Kylin, what are you doing?" He whined again, making my smile even brighter as my eyes flicked over his frame and behind him to where Corey had his own intense gaze baring into me. I chuckled a bit as I nodded and Corey's hands tightened over Anthony's shoulders._ _  
_ _  
"Tie him up." I ordered, lowering the gun from his head to cross it into my arms against my chest. Corey did as I demanded, finding a extention cord and securing him to a dining chair._ _  
_ _  
I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head again with a chuckle as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Norman's number._ _  
_ _  
"You okay?" he panted, obviously being inturrupted from his time with Keagan._ _  
_ _  
"Jeffrey with you?" I asked, having had the feeling that Norman didn't come here alone to begin with._ _  
_ _  
"What? No!" Norman attempted to lie._ _  
_ _  
"Norman."_ _  
_ _  
"I mean he's not with me at this particular moment, no, but..." He sighed, "He's staying at-"  
  
_ _"Doesn't matter. Get him and get your ass to Corey's as fast as fucking possible. I've got a surprise for you both."_

* * *

_  
_ I shot up from the bed I was in immediately and looked around, my head pounding and whole body exhausted.   
  
"Woahh, easy now." a voice urged, a light flicking on as a young woman's face came into my line of vision.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded, brow furrowing in my confusion.

"I'm Keagan, Norman's friend. You're safe here."  
  
"Where is Norman? Where is Jeff? Corey?" I panicked, wretching the confining sheets from my legs as I tried to get off the mattress. I tried to stand but my legs wobbled and Keagan caught me before I could fall forward, pressing me back down into the bed calmly before answering.  
  
"They went to take care of everything, everyone's okay. You're safe. They're safe."   
  
"What the fuck happened?" I inquired, my palm rising to my temple to attempt to massage the ache from my brain.   
  
"You really don't remember?"

  


[Originally posted by miel--vanille](http://tmblr.co/Zl9iyl1miQnm5)

 

* * *

 

  
_It had taken approximately 45 minutes for Norman and Jeff to start banging on the door. I skipped happily to the doorway, leaving Corey and a bound and gagged Anthony in the living room as I pulled the door open._ _  
_ _  
Jeff's arms were instantly around me, Norman's too, checking me for injury and soothing me with kisses. I pulled myself out of their grips with a beaming smile, eyes glinting as I stared up at the two men._ _  
_ _  
"Sweetheart, what the fuck is going on?" Jeffrey begged, seeing the off-putting glint in my eye and the not-so-scared grin plastering my face._ _  
_ _  
"Come see, darling, I found myself a toy!" I giggled, taking his hand and pulling him towards the living room._ _  
_ _  
"What the fuck is this?" Norman's surprised voice said, stopping dead in his tracks as his eye took on the sight._ _  
_ _  
"What does it look, like, silly?" I giggled, skipping gleefully over to the two men in the living room. Corey had remained completly stoic the entire time, eyes hard and jaw set as his stare moved to Jeffrey and Norman. He released a held breath, shaking his head slightly as he moved the pistol away from Anthony's head._ _  
_ _  
"I need you three bozo's to get him into the truck. You do have the truck, right Norm?"_ _  
_ _  
"I-I-I got a ride, but um, hold on, let me see what I can do." Norman replied, pulling his phone out and walking into the other room to make the call._ _  
_ _  
"Baby doll, what the fuck are you doing?"_ _  
_ _  
"You know exactly what I'm doing, Mr. J. I'm ending this." I answered sweetly, tilting my head at him before plopping down in Anthony's lap, earning me a grunt from him as my ass landed directly on his balls, "Oh, sorry, puddin', Like you said, Daddy's been feeding me right so I guess I've been gaining a little weight."_ _  
_ _  
Anthony's eyes hardened at me, his rage returning as his pain grew as I wiggled on his thighs playfully. My eyes gathered themselves back to Jeffrey's confused expression, his own eyes cold as he watched me writhe around in my ex's lap._ _  
_ _  
"Oh, baby, you're not getting jealous are you?" I teased, standing up and making my way over to where Jeff stood. He cocked an eyebrow at me suspiciously as he wrapped his long limbs around me._ _  
_ _  
"You okay, there, sweetheart?" He asked, genuenly concerned as I snaked my arms around his neck._ _  
_ _  
I giggled again, looking back to Corey and Anthony before back to Jeffrey, "Probably not, but after this is over, I think I will be."_ _  
_ _  
Norman re-entered the room with his phone still in his hand, shaking his head as he chuckled to himself, "This shit is absolutely fucking nuts, and if we go to jail for this shit, Kylin, you'll be putting money on my books for the rest of my life, you know that?"_ _  
_ _  
"Got it, Normskie, now what's the word?"_ _  
_ _  
"Let's go. Keagan's in the back."_

* * *

 

 

I shook myself of the memories returning as my head felt like a fire was ragingin side of it. I couldn't help the whimper as I clutched my temples and curled in on myself on the bed, the soft sounds of Keagan's cooing being my focus so I would calm down.  
  
"Here, take this. It's the good shit and it will help with the headache."  
  
"Why do I have a headache?" I asked, accepting the pills and water from her graciously.  
  
"Well, in times of extreme stress or panic, the body kinda shuts itself down and runs on autopilot. You exhausted yourself a lot tonight, physically and mentally. You're body is probably reacting to it. That and you did knock yourself good on a rock when you finally....completed your task." She replied thoughtfully, a small smile coating her mouth as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside me.   
  
"Where's my phone?" I suddenly gasped, lurching forward as my mind finally remembered what I needed to finish doing.  
  
"Here." She answered, handing it to me. I quickly pulled up my brother's contact number and pressed call.  
  
"Hello?" He croaked, voice thick with sleep as I realized it was extremely early in the morning.   
  
"Jensen, wake the fuck up. I'm about to send you coordinates. You know who to call" I said vaugly, knowing he would know what to do.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Jay, get it the fuck together and do your damn job!" I shouted, irritated at his confusion.   
  
"Okay okay, I'll call him. Did you...?" He replied back, the last words stuttering out of his mouth as realization dawned on him.  
  
"Apparently so. Now make the damn call. Those three are out in the fucking woods dealing with the dirty work. Just get Mark to call him."   
  
"What in the flying fuck, Ky?! Why didn’t you call me?" He shouted, suddenly freaking out that he was left out.  
  
"Didn’t have the time.”

“Are you okay?!”

"I'm alive, ain't I?" was all I knew to respond.  
  
"Jesus Fucking Christ, okay. I’m on it.I love you."  
  
"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Fuck yeah! I love this shit!" Keagan shouted in excitement, banging her fist on the roof of her truck as they loaded Anthony into the back of the SUV before joining him. I took shot gun and felt Jeffrey's arms slide around the front seat to wrap around my shoulders._ _  
_ _  
"You don't have to do this, you know. We could take him to the police."  
  
_ _"Yeah, where they can lock him up for six months and then he gets right back out?" Keagan inturrupted with a scoff, craning her head to give Jeffrey a look before returning her gaze to the road, "Besides, this is Nevada. I know the perfect place to go."_

  


[Originally posted by mimoza178](http://tmblr.co/ZmIV9i2QHMewU)

_"You sound like you've done this before, girl." Norman piped in from the back, voice shaking in his nervousness but a smile still spreading across his face. There wasn't many things that scared Norman, and he was more afraid of ME at the time being then he really was of Anthony._

_  
"Maybe I have. I'll never tell you. Anyways, while we're all on this lovely midnight stroll, how the fuck have you been, Corey?" She giggled herself, looking into the rearview mirror back to the still-silent man._ _  
_ _  
He cleared his throat, "Well, um. Currently about to aid a murder. Been good, I suppose."_ _  
_ _  
"That's the fuckin' spirit, huh, Ky? Mind if I call you Ky? I know I just met you and all."_ _  
_ _  
"Uh. Yeah, that's fine." I choked with a laugh of shock, eyes wide as I gave her a sideways glance._  
_  
We drove around for about an hour and  half, to outside the city limits where the shiny lights of Las Vegas were just tiny stars on the horizon._ _  
_ _  
"Here." Keagan said as she pulled into a dark wooded area off a beaten road that no one could see._ _  
_ _  
The men pulled Anthony out of the back of the vehicle and pushed him towards the woods, following Keagan and I as I trailed behind her, letting her lead us to where she believed we needed to be._ _  
_ _  
"This is about as good a place as any, no one will hear him scream." She explained with a sigh, raking her fingers through her blonde hair in the darkness. Norman had turned on his flashlight on his phone as Jeffrey and Corey shoved Anthony to his knees._ _  
_ _  
"Good, 'cuz he's gonna." Norman promised._

_"I get first punch." Jeffrey insisted, rearing his fist back and landing a powerful blow right in the center of the man's face, his nose instantly gushing blood while he groaned and fell over on his side._ _  
_ _  
"Get him the fuck back up." I demanded, Norman and Corey moving at once to right him._ _  
_ _  
"Anthony, do you know what  you put me through, truly?" I began, walking up to where he knelt while pulling the butterfly knife I always carried with me out of my back pocket. He whined through his gag, trying to speak, eyes feral as he shook under my glare. Once the knife was flipped open, I feld the blade to his cheek, slicing gently into his skin as I drug it under the bandanna tied around his face to cut the gag loose._ _  
_ _  
"I asked you a fucking question."_ _  
_ _  
"Kylin, I'm sorry, I love you and I-" He was inturupted by another one of Jeffrey's blows knocking him back over._ _  
_ _  
"Jeffrey!" I scolded, jerking my head in the direction of the scowling man._

  


[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](http://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr2KQTcD9)

_"Fuck you, prick. You never loved her. You used her, tortured her, and abused her for the last four fucking years, and I'll be god damn if I let you lie to her in your last four fucking minutes." He growled, fists tightening at his sides in preparation for another pummel._

_  
"He's right, you know, Puddin'. Three years of my life I spent completely devoted and dedicated to you. Let you beat me. Let you hit me. Let you cut me. But now it's all over, isn't it?"_ _  
_ _  
"Kylin, please."_ _  
_ _  
"Can we get this over with?" Corey complained from the back._ _  
_ _  
"Bored, Mr. Taylor?" I smirked as I turned my head to face him. He was stock still with his arms crossed over his broad chest, one eyebrow lifted in unamusement._ _  
_ _  
"Yeah, actually, I am."_ _  
_ _  
"Well then, let's get the show started, shall we?"_

* * *

_  
  
_ It was several hours later, after I had finally drifted off back to sleep after the pain killers finally set in, that I felt a set of very familiar arms slide themselves around my body.   
  
"Jeff?" I whispered, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"I'm here, baby doll." he answered, curling his arms around me more.  
  
"Did I really do it?" I asked, voice still breathy with my own amazement at myself.  
  
"Yeah baby, you did." He squeezed me.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Maybe that's for the best. You need your rest."  
  
"But I want to remember."  
  
"You don't need to, and maybe it will come to you. Just know that you took care of yourself and you ended it."  
  
"This doesn't seem real."  
  
"It's real, darlin', trust me. I seen it with my own eyes."   
  
"I love you, Jeffrey."  
  
"I love you too, Ky. Don't ever fucking scare me like that again. Norman called me panicing, and the only thing I could think of was that the last time I spoke to you we were arguing."  
  
"I know. Me too. I thought I was going to die." Tears welled up into my eyes and my voice broke at the confession.  
  
"But you didn't." He reminded me.  
  
"Thanks to the gun jamming. Mother fucker never cleaned his guns correctly." I sighed again, turning over and facing him while shaking my head.  
  
"Well, apparently that helped us all out last night." He chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment before returning them to me.  
  
"Yeah. It did."  
  
"Rest, baby girl. You need your sleep." He insisted, cooing over me as his palm spread over the side of my cheek and thumb rubbed under my eye.   
  
"Don't leave, Please." I begged, scooting down on the bed to nuzzle my face in his chest.  
  
"I ain't goin' no where." He promised, tightening his arms around me again before we drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
_He was bloody. Covered in the gunky liquid that was seeping from the shallow gash across his chest. I had shoved the gag back in his mouth just because I was sick of hearing him beg and cry and plead. He just. wouldn't. shut. up._ _  
_ _  
"Jesus Christ, Ky, just put the poor bloke out of his fuckin' misery." Norman chided, waving a hand at Anthony as he twisted around where he stood, bouncing up and down on his feet impatiently._

  


[Originally posted by ny-pretty-little-reckless](http://tmblr.co/Zlq2Ko25CjZgs)

 

_"Fuck you, Reedus, I'm playing." I pouted, turning around and straddling the crying man's lap where he sat haunched down on his knees, "Hey, Anny, you remember that one time when we tried anal for the first time?"_  
_  
He made a muffled noise that sounded something like "please" with widened eyes as I toyed the knife inside the meat exposed across his abdomen._ _  
_ _  
"Remember how you hurt me and you didn't stop, no matter how much I begged you?"_ _  
_ _  
"Kylin, I can't listen to this," It was Jeffrey's rasp that came from behind us, instantly irritating me._ _  
_ _  
"Then fucking don't." I snapped, head jerking in his direction, "Ya'll all can leave for all I give a fuck."_ _  
_ _  
"Can I hit him?" Keagan asked bluntly, hands on her hips as she looked between me and Jeffrey._ _  
_ _  
"Hit who?" Jeffrey retorted roughly, crossing his arms and popping his hip to scowl at the woman who just stood there chuckling at him,_ _  
_ _  
"Him, moron, but with that attitude you'll do."_ _  
_ _  
I quirked my eyebrow at her and tilted my head for a better look, "Hmm...In a minute. I'm busy with him now."_ _  
_ _  
They quieted down again and I returned my attention to Anthony, "Do you remember that, Anny? Do you remember how I sounded?"_ _  
_ _  
Gasping for any air he could find, he nodded his head franticly. He cringed as the tip of the blade ripped new flesh, leaving a fresh trail of crimson seeping out of him._ _  
_ _  
"So tell me, Anthony, why the fuck should I have mercy on you? You never had any for me. Everything that's happening to you is your own product. How does it feel, love?"_

  


[Originally posted by madelineslament](http://tmblr.co/Z7f9je2Hti1Qh)

 

* * *

_  
_ I woke again with a start, jerking in Jeffrey's arms as he tightened his grasp on me from behind.  
  
"Woah, girl. I ain't prepared for a rodeo."  
  
"Jeffrey."  
  
" "M here, baby love."  
  
I instantly calmed down and melted back into his chest, his nose finding its way into my hair to rub my ear as his lips kissed my jaw and neck.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
"Like I murdered someone."  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"I'm okay, actually, I think. I feel better." I nodded, suddenly hearing the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I reached over for it and saw Jensen's face, smirking at the funny expression before answering it.  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Should I make this like the movie and hang up and destroy my phone now?"  
  
"See, that's why we can't have nice things, Jensen." I snorted, shaking my ehad.  
  
"Pshhh. Whatever."  
  
"Anyways. I love you. Thank you, and I'll see you soon." Jeffrey had scootched down the bed to rest his face on my stomach.  
  
"You comin' back to Vancouver?" he gasped, obvious hope in his voice.  
  
"In about a week or so, yeah. Me and Misha have some things to take care of." I lowerd a hand and ran my fingers through Jeff's hair, finding the silky sensations of his strands mezmorizing  
  
"So you really just did that and are now going back to your normal every day life?"  
  
"Yes." I said it like it was oh so very obvious, shrugging my shoulders slightly.  
  
"You sure you're okay, sis?"  
  
"Of course I'm not okay, brother, but I will be. I promise." I sighed, watching Jeffrey's eyes dart to mine as he looked up at me with concern.  
  
"If you....need help, we're here, you know that?" Jensen assured at the same time that Jeff did with his glare.  
  
"Yes, brother." I rolled my eyes. Jeffrey grabbed my thigh and gave me a scoling brow-lift. I gave him a look back but nodded.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

  
_He was on the verge of passing out now, and by this time I was covered in as much blood as he was._ _  
_ _  
"Can I fuckin' hit him yet?"_ _  
_ _  
"Jesus woman, you're just as fucking psycho as she is!" Norman rang out, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically and shaking his head, probably wondering about the kind of women he chose to keep company with._ _  
_ _  
"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, standing and stepping away from him so she could get her lick in._ _  
_ _  
"Ya know, I knew someone like you before," She started, rolling up her sleaves as Anthony groaned grogilly, "He's in prison now, but this...this is what he deserves."  She reared back and cracked his face, directly in the middle of his forhead and sent him soaring back into the dirt again._ _  
_ _  
"Will you end this now, sweetheart? Let's get back." Jeffrey begged, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes._ _  
_ _  
"Fine. Anyone want a final pop in before it's over?" I asked, gesturing like a game show host to the almost-dead man._ _  
_ _  
Norman took three strides forward and kicked him in the mouth, his teeth flying in different directions._ _  
_ _  
"Alright. It's time." Jeff said sternly, over the situation and wanting to be done._ _  
_ _  
"Any last words, ass face?" I sneered, jerking the bandanna out of his mouth._ _  
_ _  
"I'm sorry Kylin, I-" But was cut off by his own blood choking him as it rushed into his mouth. His head rolled back from the deep gash in his throat as he suffocated in his own crimson._

_“Wrong.” I spat, reveling in the way his eyes died._

  


[Originally posted by torturezone](http://tmblr.co/Zk1T9o2P5Z6Pn)

 

* * *

_"_ I got pizza, hope you guys like Pepperoni." Keagan said, gesturing to the coffee table as we finally exited her bedroom, Jeffery walking with his arm over my shoulder to steady me in case of any lightheadedness.   
  
"Thanks so much." I replied as we sat down, Jeffery instantly grabbing one of the paper plates beside the box and getting me a slice.  
  
"I mean, you did just kinda...yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna stop talking. I talk too much."  
  
"Yeah you do, you fuckin' psycho." Norman replied with a chuckle, coming in from the kitchen looking like he'd showered recently. The sight of his wet hair made me look down at my own flesh, half expecting to see bits of blood still littering my skin. I was surprisingly clean, besides maybe a few lines of red under my fingernails.  
  
"I cleaned you up, afterwards. You kinda just...passed out. I hope that's okay." She explained when she saw my confusion.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I smiled, liking this girl a little bit more.   
  
I nibbled on the pizza until it was gone, exhaustion baring over me again as I slouched back into the couch with Jeff's arms wrapped around me. Everyone had gathered in the living room, and I had been told Corey had left shortly after they'd gotten back that morning.  
  
"Probably never going to talk to me again." I mumbled, rolling my eyes with a huff.  
  
"He will, trust me. I've known Corey for a while now, he...He's a good man." She said, sounding like she wanted to say more but wasn't going to speak for anyone. I gave her a small smile in reply and nodded my head, hoping she was right.   
  
"Thank you for everything, guys. Thank you for being here and helping me." I said, looking around at the three people who had been there for me during the roughest 24 hours of my life. I’d never been more grateful for them and my brother and Corey than anyone in my life.  
  
"Anytime, Sweetheart." Norman replied, throwing his arm over Keagan as she plopped down beside him on the couch to start a movie and the rest of our lives.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued! Check out the second part/ side story 'The Conquests of Norman Reedus' next and then head on over to Tumblr for the sequel, 'Whiskey Sweetheart' :)


End file.
